To Fix a broken heart
by Eg76
Summary: It has been over two years since Charlie and Joey last saw each other, Their paths cross unexpectedly, are the feelings still there? will they act on those feelings, and finally fix their broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

To fix a broken heart.

This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. I have been watching the show and thinking of ways home and away can bring back one of my favourite couples, so here's my idea. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1.

Charlie and Brax are in Charlie's bedroom making the most of a quiet house. All of a sudden they hear voices coming from the kitchen, " oh no, that sounds like Leah" says Charlie, Brax lies back against the pillows and say's " I thought you said she was working a double shift", "she is supposed to be, look stay here and I will go and see her" "we could always stay here and hope she goes back to work" Brax say's grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her back onto the bed for a passionate kiss. "As tempting as that is, she will have seen my car on the drive and my bag in the kitchen" Charlie kisses Brax once more before getting of the bed and putting on her gown. As she starts to open the bedroom door she turns back to Brax and says " stay here and don't make a sound, I will be right back".

Charlie enters the kitchen to find Leah and Miles putting bags of groceries onto the table ready to put away. "Hi Guys need a hand", Charlie asks. Leah turns surprised to find Charlie at the door in her dressing gown, " Charlie I thought you were at work" " I was but I have a really bad headache, and couldn't concentrate on the paper work, so I thought I would come home and have a lie down", "right, are you ok? Do you want me to get you anything?" " No I will be fine, I have taken some tablets and I will go back to bed, I should be fine after a nap, I thought you were doing a double shift today" " I am but we needed some groceries, so I thought I would shop on my break, I bumped into Miles who agreed to help carry them in exchange for lunch. I have to be back at work soon, so we wont disturb you". " Oh that's fine, I just wondered who was coming in that's all, well if you don't want a hand to put them away I will leave you to it".

As Charlie enters the bedroom she begins picking up Brax's clothes from where they were tossed in their hurry to fulfil their passion. She threw them at him and said, " you have to go, Leah and Miles are having lunch and I have to get back to work".

Brax started getting into his clothes smirking "so you want me to get dressed and walk out without being seen" Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist giving her a kiss "why don't we just get back into bed and stay quiet until they go?" Charlie gave Brax a quick kiss on the lips before pushing away to retrieve her uniform from the bedroom floor "I told you, I have to get back to work, you will have to go out the window, we cant let Leah know about us," Brax Looked at the window then back at Charlie, "you have got to be kidding I am not climbing through a window, why cant we be open about us, show people we are together" "You know why, I have to think of my job and Ruby, I thought you understood," Brax sighs heavily, "well maybe I'm sick of sneaking around" you know it has to be like this or nothing" Brax opens the window and starts to climb out "yeah don't I know it" Charlie gives him one last kiss before he climbs out.

Just as Charlie is about to shut the window Brax grabs her hand "your off this weekend aren't you? Don't make plans we are going away" he then disappears leaving Charlie staring after him.

**Will the weekend go as well as brax wants?**

**Who will Brax share a drink with in the bar? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review to let me know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

To Fix A Broken Heart.

**Previously.**

**Brax is fed up meeting Charlie in secret and plans a weekend away, to convince her how good they can be if they come clean to everyone about their relationship. **

Chapter 2.

The Weekend.

It was midday when Charlie and Brax booked into a hotel, two hours up the coast in a little place called ocean view.

As Brax dealt with the luggage Charlie glanced at the hotel room before stepping out onto the balcony, to enjoy the View of the ocean. "Its beautiful, how did you find it?" she asked Brax as he joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. "A mate told me about it awhile ago but I haven't been. Glad you approve, just you and me with no interruptions."

"What do you want to do we have all afternoon" Brax asked Charlie as they had emptied their bags, "well" said Charlie wrapping her arms around brax's neck and bringing her lips towards his for a kiss, " why don't we make the most of having this place to ourselves with no interruptions" Charlie began opening Brax's shirt and running her hands over his chest. Brax smiled at Charlie before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. They started taking each other's clothes of slowly teasing each other with tiny kisses on the skin they exposed until they both couldn't take it anymore and the passion took over.

Hour's later after making love for the second time, they lay wrapped in each other's arms talking. Brax suddenly looked at his watch before getting out of bed telling Charlie " I'm going for a shower, I will then go down to the bar while you get ready to go out, I will book a table in the restaurant."

Charlie lay in bed listening to the shower, when her phone suddenly rang; she looked at the caller id and found Ruby's name flash up, "hey Rubes what's up?" "Nothing much, are you enjoying catching up with friends from your training days?" Charlie suddenly felt bad telling Ruby and Leah the lie, but what else could she tell them. "Yes its good, I'm just getting ready to go out for a meal." "Well I won't keep you, I just found out there is a party on the beach, everyone will be there and I wondered if I could go" " Rubes you know I don't like you going to party's when I'm not there." " Please Charlie you know how bad things have been lately, I promise to be good and not drink, I will even promise to go home early, you know I didn't have to call you about it, I could of just gone." " I know and I really appreciate you telling me. Ok if you promise to stay out of trouble and go home on time," " thanks Mum you're the best, have a nice night and I will see you tomorrow." "Bye Rubes, love you too."

Brax was sat drinking from his glass of beer, when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to find Charlie dressed in a blue fitted dress that ended just above the knee. " Will I do?" Charlie asked Brax as she sat on the bar stool next to him ordering a glass of wine. "You look, wow" Brax struggled with the words to describe how good Charlie looked. "So what is the plan?" Charlie asked looking over at Brax as she sipped from her glass. "I thought we could go for a walk as it's a nice evening then back here for a romantic meal in the restaurant," "ok lets go," Charlie said as she finished he wine.

As they strolled hand in hand talking about their childhood memories, " this is nice," Charlie commented. "Well if you would be open about us we could do this all the time" "Brax don't ruin this by going over this again, you know we cant tell people about us, I could loose my job and there's Ruby to think about." " Charlie people would learn to accept us, including Ruby, and you cant loose your job, I have changed I'm not the person I was years ago." " People in summer bay and the force don't see that, you are still the head of the riverboys. It has to be like this, im sorry." "Yeah so am I, things will never change and I don't know if I want this" Brax removed his hand from Charlie's and began to walk away, "Where are you going?" "Brax, don't just walk off" "I'm going for a walk, I will see you later."

Brax walks for a few minutes before he finds himself outside a bar, he goes in and finds a seat at the bar, ordering a beer. As he looks around he notices the bar is quiet, just him and a couple of young women sat at the table nearest him. As he orders another drink he can't help but over hear the women arguing.

"Joey I don't get you" the blonde Women says, "you're happy to share my bed and home, but you wont open up about your past, we have been together for five months and I feel I know nothing about you." "Look" the dark headed younger women, said, "you know I don't talk about my family or past because there really isn't anything to say, it doesn't alter our future, so why drag it up now" "because that's what couples do they share things about themselves, get to know each other" The blonde stated getting upset. "Just drop it will you, I don't want to talk about it" Joey said clearly annoyed with the conversation. " I need another drink, do you want anything?" "No, im going home," The blonde shouted unhappily before getting up and walking towards the door. "Steph don't be like this, come on have another drink." Joey pleaded but Steph carried on towards the door "I'm going, you do what you like." She said before walking out.

Joey Walked to the bar asking the barman for another beer, she sat on the stool next to Brax, "I'll get that and the same for me" Brax said. "Thanks but I can get my own drink"

Joey said without looking at Brax. "Ok, I was just being friendly, you looked like you needed a drink." "What do you know about it?" an annoyed Joey spat at Brax, "hey I couldn't help but over hear your chat with the blonde and the way she walked out, I will mind my own business in future." "I'm sorry thanks for the drink, I'm Joey by the way" Joey put her hand out; "Brax" said shaking the offered hand.

They sat drinking and talking about this and that before Brax asked, "have you always lived round here?" "No" Joey replied "I'm from summer bay have you heard of it?" Brax choked on his drink before saying, " you're kidding, I'm from Mangrove River myself", "It sure is a small world," said Joey. "You're not one of the river boys are you? There from Mangrove river aren't they." "Actually I am, the names Daryll Braxton, how do you know about us?" Joey looked at Brax wondering whether to mention her brother or not, "my Brother hung round with them for a while before working on the boats with our dad." "What is your brothers name?" "Brett Collins, do you know him" "Collins, yes he was with us for about a month, he stopped coming over, he started hanging round with some others, if I remember right." "Yeah well it was a long time ago" said Joey staring into the bottom of her glass.

"So what do you do Joey, do you work around here?" Brax asked just before ordering two new beers. "I work on a charter boat just down at the dock here. I used to work on long hauls, when we docked here, I thought why not hang around for awhile, I didn't have anything to rush back to the bay for. Being out on the ocean runs in the family, it's in our blood I guess." "What about family?" Brax asked although aware Joey refused to talk about it with her girlfriend earlier. "What about it?" Joey snapped, "You haven't got family in the bay waiting for you?" "I don't want to talk about it." No problem, cheers" Brax said holding his glass up to Joey.

"So you take people out on your boat then" "yes take them fishing if that's what they want, sightseeing, diving etc. I just like getting out on the boat." "Sounds good are you very busy?" Brax asked interested. "Yes normally booked up months in advance." Brax looked at Joey as an idea came to him, "are you booked tomorrow?" "Tomorrow I am actually not booked, I'm using the time to do some general maintenance, that I don't usually get the time for." "Could I book you to take my girlfriend and me out? We're only here till tomorrow evening and I kind of need to make it up to her." "Well I did want to do the maintenance tomorrow" Joey half-heartedly said. "Please, you would really be doing me a big favour, and you said yourself you would rather be out on the boat" Brax tried to convince Joey. "Alright, What do you want to do?" Joey replied. "Sail for a while, stop for lunch, maybe have a swim, whatever you think." Well I know a nice cove not far from here, you can only get to it by boat, I can even provide a picnic if you want me to." "That sounds perfect", Brax replied feeling happier. "Ok I will meet you on the dock at 10:00am, don't be late. I better go home and face the music, thanks for the drinks." "You're welcome Joey, thank you, you just might get me out of trouble with my girlfriend."

Brax made his way back to the hotel ready to apologise to Charlie and tell her he would make it up to her with a surprise tomorrow. Charlie was already asleep when Brax entered the room so he chose not to wake her but get undressed and cuddle up to her, before falling asleep.

**Will Charlie forgive Brax? And how will she react to the surprise he has planned.**

**How will Joey react to seeing Charlie, after so long?**

**Please review so that I know if you want me to continue with the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

To Fix A Broken Heart.

Thankyou for the kind reviews, i hope you continue to enjoy the story, please continue to review so i know if you want the story to continue.

**Previously.**

**Brax, meets Joey in a bar, and plans a romantic boat ride for himself and Charlie.**

Chapter 3.

The unexpected meet.

As Charlie woke up to the sun shining through the doors to the balcony she became aware of the body lying beside her with an arm across her stomach. She turned her head to see Brax lay on his side facing her sleeping soundly.

Charlie got herself out of bed wrapping herself in the gown provided and went onto the balcony to enjoy the view and peace and quiet. She sat looking out over the ocean but not really seeing it as she was in deep thoughts about her life, relationships past and present, and work. She came to the conclusion it wasn't working with Brax, all they had was sex, even if it was great sex, it could never be anything more and it would be better to end it there and then, Brax obviously got frustrated and wanted more, but she wanted her job, and family. She didn't love Brax and she never would. The only person she would ever love was Joey, and she hated her and would never forgive her for cheating. Even the time with Angelo didn't turn in to love although she did have genuine feelings for him.

Charlie was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Brax come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She turned her face up to him for a quick kiss but then stepped away before saying "you made it back then," "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't of stormed of like that, I will make it up to you, in fact I have made arrangements to surprise you, today." "Brax I don't want you to make it up to me, I think this weekend was a mistake and we should just go home." Charlie said sadly. "What, you can't be serious, one disagreement and that's it game over, come on Charlie" Brax said harshly. "You know its not just the weekend, its this whole thing between us, I just don't think its working, last night just proved it." Charlie explained before going into the room and getting her bag ready to pack. "Please Charlie, I thought things were pretty good between us" he smirked coming to wrap her in his arms and begin kissing down her neck." "The sex maybe but the rest is too messy, I think its better for everyone if we forget it ever happened." "Look why don't we stay the rest of the day as planned, try and enjoy ourselves, we can talk later at home, come on I promise it will be fun." Charlie finally agreed and went to get dressed.

After having breakfast in the hotel they took a short walk to the dock, "are you ready for your surprise?" Brax asked excitedly. Charlie looked around seeing nothing but rows of empty boats, thoughts of the past boat rides she had taken with Joey popped into her head, oh no he hasn't she thought. "Ok, what is this big surprise" she tried to sound enthusiastic. " Well I have booked a trip along the coast for us, we even have a picnic, what do you think?" "You don't have a boat licence she replied a little confused. "I don't but I know someone that not only has a licence but a boat as well, come on I will introduce you" he said dragging Charlie further along the dock. "Joey are you here?" he shouted. After a couple of minutes a voice shouted back "I'm on here, just hop on board and I will be with you in a sec." Charlie stood frozen, she knew that voice, this couldn't be happening could it? Did she imagine she heard her voice because it was only minutes ago she had thought about her?

She didn't have time to question herself as the woman of her dreams appeared from below deck. Charlie couldn't do or say anything she just stood and stared. It had been over two years and all the old feelings came flooding back.

Joey was beautiful, her dark hair was shiny and hung loose just below her shoulders, just as Charlie loved it. Her body was tanned and very well toned, from what she could see between the denim shorts and black t-shirt Joey was wearing, She also had on the green beanie hat they both loved so much, how many times did I tease her about that hat, Charlie thought to herself.

Oh my god thought Joey, I never thought I would see Charlie again. She looks even more gorgeous than I remember. I always loved her in shorts and a vest top, her legs are so sexy, and seam to go on and on forever. Looks like she still works out as well. How can I still feel like this after all this time?

"Joey" Charlie managed to stutter, trying to pull herself together as she became aware of Brax's arm around her waist. "Charlie, it's been awhile" Joey also struggled to act normal. "You too know each other then" Brax said as he stepped forward to shake Joeys hand. "We used to, a long time ago," replied Joey still not taking her eyes from Charlie. "Right shell we get sorted then," Joey asked knowing she had to break the silence.

"Joey" a voice shouted from one of the sheds at the side of the dock. "Have your clients arrived yet? Remember they need to fill in the paper work before you go." "Yes Skip, they have just arrived, I will send him up to fill out the paper work now." Joey turned to Brax "could you fill in the paper work and pay Skip, I will untie the boat then we can set sail."

As Brax left to find Skip Charlie went to talk to Joey, "wow, its so good to see you, how have you been? You look good." "Charlie can we not do this, I only agreed to this trip because your boyfriend was persuasive, if I had known you were the girlfriend I wouldn't have bothered" Joey said before turning her back on Charlie to deal with the ropes. "Joey, please can we talk? I still think of you all the time and hate how badly I treated you." "Yes it certainly looks like you do," Joey said sharply nodding in the direction Brax had gone. " Look Charlie, neither of us wants to be here, so I suggest we just grin and bare it, it will soon be over and you and your boyfriend can go back to the bay and play happy family's." With that she disappeared to start the engine.

They had been sailing for sometime, with Brax sitting with his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "So how do you too know each other?" Brax asked to no particular person. Charlie didn't hear, as she was staring at Joey thinking about the last time they were on a boat together, how different that was. " I was in a spot of trouble back in the bay, Charlie helped me out. I also lived with her and her sister for a few days when Leah heard I was homeless." Joey replied, as she heard no answer coming from Charlie.

"Sister?" Brax asked, "Charlie doesn't have a sister, there's just her and Ruby her daughter." Brax said looking confused. Oh god thought Charlie, I forgot Joey doesn't know about Rubes. "Daughter?" replied Joey taking her eyes from the ocean in front to look at Charlie questioningly, "yes, Daughter, Joey Ruby is my Daughter, no one was supposed to ever know, but Dad was worried with his alziemers getting worse, he would say something so we agreed to tell her." Charlie spoke pleading with her eyes for Joey not to judge her. "Wow, seems a lot has happened since I was last in the bay," replied Joey, trying to sound normal.

They sailed for a further twenty minutes along the coast before they could see a lovely little cove come into view. Once Joey had steered the boat as close to the beach as she could, she cut the engine turning to them she said " I thought I would give you time to swim, sunbathe etc on the beach for a while, I will also fetch the picnic I promised." "This looks perfect Joey really romantic, don't you think so Charlie?" What, sorry?" Charlie said clearly lost in her own world. "Oh yes perfect." "Hey, are you ok babe you don't seem with it," Brax asked with concern, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I'm fine let's just get on the beach if we're going" Charlie said irritably. "Are you joining us Joey?" Charlie asked as she turned to face her. "No, I will stay on board and do a few jobs, besides you don't want me tagging along with you." "Ok thanks Joey, just give us a shout when you want to head back" Brax agreed happily, before climbing from the boat and offering Charlie his hand.

As Charlie and Brax seemed to be enjoying the swim then a little sun bathing, Joey tried not to watch, she occupied herself with checking the basic mechanics and state of the boat itself. She couldn't help her eyes drifting to Charlie and how good her body looked in her bikini. She hated how weak she was around her still, and vowed not to let her realise the effect she still had over her. Just another couple of hours and she will be out of her life once again, it was for the best she tried un successfully to convince herself.

Mean while Charlie was trying to enjoy Brax's company but all she could think about was Joey, she looked fantastic and without a doubt Charlie knew, no one would ever compare to Joey. She looked at Brax as he unpacked the picnic, he was good looking, kind, a fantastic lover, but he wasn't right for her, and she knew she had to end it.

"Brax, we really need to talk," she said slowly. "This" she said pointing to the boat and the picnic, "its lovely but it doesn't change anything, I'm sorry but it's over, we can't see each other any more." Brax looked over at Charlie and said "we're good together, you know that as well as I do, I admit I want more but if meeting in secret is all you can give me, lets just continue." "I can't, I'm sorry," Charlie stated more firmly. Brax stared at her for a while then sighing heavily asked "and there's nothing I can do to convince you?" "No nothing," "Well we might as well pack this up and head home then I guess," Brax said as he started to gather the things together.

Back on the boat Joey was surprised they wanted to leave so soon, but declined mentioning her surprise after seeing the look on Brax's face. The Journey back was tense, with neither Charlie nor Brax very talkative. Just as the dock came into view Brax got up and stood next to Joey, "thanks Joey, do you fancy going for a drink?" "Thanks but I still have work to do and then I'm meeting someone" she replied aware Charlie was listening, and not wanting to mention the fact it was her girlfriend she was meeting. "You know Joey it's a shame your gay and in a relationship, I think we could have had fun" joked Brax "at least you wouldn't be a shamed to be seen with me." Joey looked at Charlie, why didn't she say something, have they split up? Had an argument? She turned her attention back to getting the boat tied up, berating her self for caring what was going on with Charlie.

Once on dry land Brax headed in the direction of the nearest bar leaving Charlie on the dock beside Joey "oh, don't worry about a lift home Charlie, I think I might hang around here for a while" he shouted before disappearing from sight. That was awkward thought Joey trying to keep busy. "Hey Joey, could we maybe go for a walk or a drink, I really want to talk to you," Charlie asked. " I don't think that's a good idea, do you? It was nice seeing you Charlie, you look well, take care and give my love to everyone" Joey replied before picking up her gear and heading up the dock and once again away from Charlie.

Charlie stood watching the only person she had ever loved walk away from her again, I cant let her disappear again, I have to try, if not seeing her for two years hasn't stopped the way I feel nothing will, I still love her as much now as I did back then, I wont give up until we are back together again no matter how hard or long it takes.

Little did Charlie realise Joey was also struggling with her feelings. How can I carry on knowing two years away hasn't altered how I feel for her, I can't move on with Steph when I still love Charlie. She hurt me so much, why can't I hate her?

**Next time.**

**Joey gets an unexpected phone call that could change her life forever, will she have the courage to go forward or leave the past in the past.**

**It has been two weeks since she met Joey again, two long weeks of thinking constantly of her; even family and friends notice how distracted Charlie is, but has she worked out away of meeting Joey again?**

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Brax organised a boat trip for himself and Charlie, not knowing there was history between Joey (the boat owner), and his girlfriend.**

Chapter 4.

The life changing phone call.

It has been two weeks since that awful day where Joey and the love of her life met after two years. Joey was still feeling the effects of that day and it was affecting her more than she could ever imagine. Her relationship was hard with Steph, because as soon as she tried to get close all she could see was Charlie, and think about the way Charlie just had to look at her without touching and it would drive her crazy. Making love to Steph brought even more memories flooding back, making her realise it was just pretend with Steph. Steph noticed how distant Joey was becoming but decided to pretend nothing was wrong, she couldn't face loosing Joey, she knew Joey didn't love her as much as she loved her but thought given time they could be happy.

Charlie was no better, she Couldn't concentrate at work, at home she might as well of not been there, as nothing mattered but finding away to see Joey again, but how? Work was busy, so going back to ocean view wasn't an option at the moment, and if she did who was to say Joey would still be there. She wasn't exactly keen to see her.

Ruby noticed how distracted her mother was and tried on several occasions to ask her about it, Charlie just kept saying she was fine and not to worry. Ruby also spoke to Leah and Miles, about her concerns, but they just said the same thing, Charlie would talk when she was ready, and all they could do was wait. Charlie had hardly seen Brax; he seemed to avoid her, which she didn't mind. She found herself walking down to the wharf and sitting where she had seen Joey the last time before she sailed away from her, it had become her place to sit and think.

It was a Thursday evening and Joey was clearing away the dishes from the meal Steph had cooked, before going to get ready, they were going for a drink with friends. Joey wasn't really in the mood and tried telling Steph, resulting in yet another argument. "What is wrong with you Joey, you don't want to go anywhere or do anything, and if I even try to get close with you, you cant get away quick enough. I'm sick of it, if its over between us then just tell me." Steph whispered, "I never know what mood your going to be in, and I can't spend my life walking on egg shells." Joey looked at Steph and realised how unfair she had been, "I'm sorry, I have had a lot on my mind, I will make it up to you I promise. Starting with going out tonight. I don't want us to split up, I like what we have."

Just as they were about to go out Joeys phone rang, withheld number, Joeys heart lurched could it be Charlie? How could she get her number? Thoughts were racing through her head, " aren't you going to answer that?" Steph asked Joey, not seeing the shocked look on her girlfriends face. " What, sorry?" Joey asked after realising Steph had spoke. "Your phone, are you going to answer it or continue to stare at it" Steph asked laughing. "Oh right, I better see who it is" Joey replied.

"Hello," Joey spoke nervously into the phone, waiting to hear who had called. " Hey Sis long time." Came the answer, Joey stared at the phone before saying "Brett?" "Yes its me, don't tell me you forgot your own brother," " what do you want Brett, it has been over two years since we last spoke how did you get my number?" " I got it from a friend of a friend, must say you were hard to track down." He said. "I also heard you got a way from that bitch cop, she was the reason we don't talk any more." "No Brett you are the reason we don't keep in touch. What do you want?" "Well I heard you moved from the bay and I live in New Zealand now, I have a girlfriend and daughter, can you believe that? I think its time we sold the family house, split the money, its what mum and dad would want." And you thought you would ask if I agreed? Well yes go ahead, I won't be using it again," Joey replied. "Well that's the thing Jo," Her brother said " I live in New Zealand and can't get over to sell the house." "Now I get it," Joey said, "you want me to sort the house out ready to sell, well no Brett, if you want to sell the place you do it." "Oh come on Jo, it will be easier for you, and then we can split the money, and get on with our lives." "I can't I'm busy, " she replied "can't you get someone else to do it?" she asked, "well the place still has our stuff in it and I thought there might be something worth keeping." "Look I know it came out of the blue, so I will give you time to think about it, I will call in a couple of days, and if you really cant do it, we can discuss the options then." He said before ringing off.

Joey Stood there for a few minutes in shock. First I bump into Charlie now this, what's going on? Two years, it took me, along time to build my life up again and in two weeks I'm back to where I was, Thinking of Charlie and all the bad and good memory's, and now Brett, he believed his rapist friend over his own sister, throw me out of the family home, now he wants to be in touch. It makes sense to sell the place, and the money would be useful, as she was saving up to buy the boat business from Skip, but could she go back to the bay, with all those memory's and hurt fresh in her mind. The day she left on the trawler, she told herself she would never be back, there was nothing for her in summer bay.

"Hey Babe, who was that on the phone" Steph said cheerily. "Oh just someone I used to know," Joey replied still shocked. "We better go we're already late," she said sounding a little happier, She wrapped her arm around Steph's shoulders before closing the door behind them.

After a good night out Joey vowed to be more attentive to Steph, she bought her flowers, cooked her meals and initiated most of the love making, She knew what Steph liked and Steph was very responsive. Things seemed to be going well. Although when she was on her own Joey couldn't help thinking of going back to the bay, how long would she need to be there? Would she see Charlie, if so how would she cope? She still hadn't worked out what to do when Brett called two days later.

**Next time.**

**Will Joey go back to the bay?**

**Will She see old friends?**

**How will Charlie react if Joey Does go back to the bay?**

Hope your enjoying the story so far; please review, so that I can make any improvements. 


	5. Chapter 5

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for the kind reviews, its nice to know someone likes my ideas.

**Previously.**

**Joey receives a phone call out of the blue that could change her life forever.**

Chapter 5.

It was a hot Friday afternoon, Joey found herself driving, with the windows down and music blasting from the stereo. I cannot believe I agreed to do this, she thought to herself, just as she passed the well-known sign, Welcome to summer bay.

When Brett rang she was still undecided, what if she went back and Charlie was there, it was hard enough seeing her for a few hours, but a few days. Summer bay was hardly a large place which she could happily avoid people. How could she see Charlie everyday knowing it would kill her not to be with her? She sat at the dock for hours trying to put her thoughts in order, the house needed selling, and she could really use her share of the money, but could she open old wounds by going back? Steph had found her sitting there and had asked Joey what was wrong, Joey suddenly found herself pouring everything out about Brett, the rape and Charlie. Steph listened before quietly asking, "Do you still love her?" " I will always love her, but I'm with you and I'm happy" Joey replied truthfully. Steph looked at Joey and said, "you have to go, and then we can get on with our lives". Joey looked at Steph then lent over to kiss her passionately "thank you" she replied.

Joey pulled up outside the familiar home, and sat looking at it. The garden was over grown, and the woodwork needed a lot of attention, god knows what the inside looks like she thought.

She slowly got herself out of the car and began unloading all the bags she had brought with her. Joey had brought clothes, tools, cleaning materials and food, hoping she would be able to stay inside for a while before being noticed.

She opened the door slowly, the house was dark, and smelt musty and un-lived in, she was tired from working, and the drive down so decided not to make a start until the next day, instead choosing to go into the kitchen and fix herself some food.

Meanwhile Charlie had just finished her shift and had arranged to meet Ruby at the diner. She had 3 days off now and had decided to go back to ocean view, to find Joey. With her mind made up Charlie entered the diner in a slightly happier mood. She found Ruby sat talking to Casey her boyfriend. "Hey Ruby, I'm sorry I'm late, problem at work" she said as she sat down in the empty seat next to Casey. "Casey are you eating with us? She asked. "No, I was just keeping Ruby company" Casey replied. "Look Casey your Ruby's boyfriend and I guess I should make more of an effort to get to know you, so you're welcome to join us if you want" Charlie said, not noticing the surprised looks appearing on both faces. "Well if your sure thanks," Casey spoke nervously. "Right, what are we having" Charlie asked looking at the menu?

After they had enjoyed their meal and had talked about a few things such as school, surfing etc, Charlie said to Ruby, "I have the next 3 days off work, I really need to get away, if it's alright with Leah will you be alright?" "Where will you go? Can I come? We could spend some girly time together; we haven't done that in a while." Replied Ruby watching her mum's face with concern. " I would love you to come Rubes but I have to do something and I need to do it on my own, I'm sorry I cant tell you any more." "When will you leave?" Ruby asked disappointedly. "Tomorrow morning" came her reply.

Charlie had trouble sleeping, she was excited with her plan but she knew convincing Joey would be hard. Charlie Knew even after two years there was something between Joey and herself still, all she had to do was do what ever it took to convince Joey of the same thing.

As Charlie was packing there was a knock on the back door, Ruby had just got out of bed and was in the shower, Leah was at work so it was left to her to answer it. "Morning Charlie" Casey said cheerily, "is Ruby in?" "Casey, Come in she's just getting ready." Charlie spoke over her shoulder as she headed back to her room.

Charlie came into the lounge with her bag packed and found Ruby and Casey sat on the couch, "So what are you too doing today?" Charlie asked no one in particular. Casey kept his eyes on the telly but said "there's a woman moved into the old house down by the wharf, looks like she is doing it up so I thought we would go and ask if she wanted some help. We could earn some money to get tickets to the music festival." He said looking at Ruby. "Which house?" Charlie quickly asked with interest. "The old wooden one that hasn't been lived in for a while, I walked past this morning and a young woman was clearing some rubbish sacks out." Ruby and Charlie looked at each other and spoke at the same time "Joey?" "It couldn't be could it? It's been over two years why would she come back now?" Ruby asked her mum confused. "I don't know rubes but I'm going to find out" Charlie replied, dropping her bag before going out of the house. "Ok who is this Joey, and why did Charlie go funny at the mention of her?" "She was a friend of ours, well more mum's, she left over two years ago and we haven't heard from her since." Ruby replied, thinking I really hope it is her.

Charlie sat outside the house in her car for a few minutes looking for a sign someone was in. There was a car parked outside, but apart from that no sign, although she just noticed a window slightly open. Charlie got out of her car and started to walk up the path towards the door, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating, as she wiped them on the front of her jeans the door opened.

Joey stood frozen with two sacks of rubbish still in her arms, "Charlie" "Joey" they said at the same time. Joey was the first to recover "what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" she asked still shaken. "I didn't know for sure, I was on my way to Ocean view, to find you. Casey, Ruby's boyfriend mentioned seeing you as he passed this morning. I took a chance and had to know" "I knew it wouldn't take long for someone to notice but I never expected it that quick." Joey said rather annoyed. "So now you know it is me, you can go," She said as she walked passed Charlie to get rid of the bags she was still holding.

"Joey please, can I come in for a couple of minutes to talk to you?" Charlie begged. "I don't think that's a good idea Charlie, like I said in Ocean view, we have nothing to say to each other, its in the past and should be left there, now if you don't mind I have work to do" Joey tried to keep her voice normal but inside she was shaking, she knew this would happen but thought she would have time to work out how to handle it. "Please Jo, I can't leave it like this" Charlie tried again. Joey Just looked at Charlie before saying "sorry, I cant," she then shut the door, leaving an upset Charlie on the other side. Inside Joey managed to get to a seat before she broke down in tears. How can I still feel like it was yesterday? I have moved on, I'm happy. It was a mistake coming here I have to go.

Mean while Charlie made her way back to her car, wiping her eyes she decided to head to the beach for some fresh air and to gather her thoughts. She found herself sitting in the spot she shared with Joey, the times they would go for romantic walks together, they would then sit and hold each other, making plans for the future, before that terrible night that changed their lives for ever. Charlie looked out towards the sea and began to cry again. She didn't know how long she had been there when she felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, "Hey, what's up" the voice asked. Charlie turned to face Leah before starting to cry again and putting her head on Leah's shoulder.

They remained in the same position for a few minutes, Leah rubbing Charlie's back, letting her cry as long as she needed to. Charlie managed to stop crying long enough to say "its Joey," "Joey?" Leah said surprised, she hadn't heard that name in a long time. "What about Joey?" she asked gently. "She's here in the bay," replied Charlie, "I went to see her but she hates me Leah, I tried to talk to her but she shut the door in my face. What am I going to do?" She cried.

Leah knew how much Charlie loved Joey and regretted what happened every day. Leah saw the change in Charlie from the day Joey left, She lived a life of work and bed for the whole three months Joey said she would be away. She then Sat at the wharf for hours waiting for Joey the day the ship came in, only to find Joey wasn't on it. It broke her heart all over again when she realised Joey was never coming back. It took time but slowly Charlie began to re-build her life, and she even started dating Angelo, but Leah could tell, her heart wasn't really in it and sure enough that ended.

"Charlie I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better" Leah said soothingly. "Maybe in time she will be able to let it go and talk to you, maybe even become friends again." "Leah, you didn't see her face, it was a pure look of hate when she looked at me. I don't even know why she's back or for how long? I just know I can't give up. I love her, she is the only person I have ever loved and let get close to me. I have to make her talk to me, make her understand." "How?" Leah asked. "I don't know yet but I will find away, I have to."

**Next time.**

**How will Joey cope seeing all the people she left behind?**

**Will she give Charlie chance to talk?**


	6. Chapter 6

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Joey heads for the Bay to get the family home ready for sale.**

**Charlie is all set to go find Joey and win her back but discovers Joey is in the bay, and not ready to forgive anything.**

Chapter 6.

Joey didn't know how long she had sat crying but she felt weak, and hungry. She decided she needed fresh air, and seen, as Charlie already knew she was back, she figured she could go get some of Leah's famous lasagne, from the diner.

Joey headed along the beach towards the diner, enjoying the view, god I miss this place she thought to herself, but I could never live here again, it holds to many bad memories.

As she was nearer the diner Joey noticed a group of surfers in the water. She stopped to watch and recognised Xavier and Ruby, but didn't notice the other three with them. Deciding she wasn't ready to face Ruby yet, she carried on walking.

As she entered the diner, she noticed how much it had changed, she looked around, not spotting any familiar faces and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She headed towards the counter when she heard a voice behind her "God save us, if it isn't Little Joey. How are you Darl?" Irene said. "Hi Irene how are you?" Joey replied. Just then a shriek came from the kitchen, and Joey was grabbed in a tight hug. "Joey I heard you were back, how are you?" Leah said excitedly. "I'm good thanks Leah, its good to see you too, how's VJ?" "Oh we're not bad thanks, he really misses you, he hates playing cards with us because he always wins" laughed Leah. "The place looks good, I hardly recognised it" Joey said. "Thanks we had a fire and so this is our new look, well old look now it was over a year ago." "I had heard I'm sorry, but it looks really good. Do you still do your famous Lasagne?" Joey asked hopefully. "We certainly do, why don't you take a seat and I will bring it over." Leah replied. "Ok thanks, could I also have a chocolate milkshake?" Leah laughed, "Good to see you haven't changed."

Joey was sat at a table in the corner when Leah brought the order over; she sat down next to Joey and looked at her "so how are you really?" Joey looked at her and realised she was genuinely concerned, she liked Leah, Leah was like a Mum/sister to her when she stayed with them. "I'm ok, I guess Charlie told you I was here?" "Yes, I found her crying on the beach earlier" Leah replied. "I haven't come back to cause any trouble, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here at all, but we need to sell the house, and it needs sorting first. Brett lives in New Zealand now, so it was left to me." " I understand, and you have every right to be here, it's your home as well" Leah said putting a comforting hand on Joeys arm. "It stopped being my home the day I found out about Charlie and Hugo," Joey replied sadly. "Joey, I'm so sorry about that, you know I didn't take sides don't you?" Leah replied. "Yes, and I'm sorry I couldn't say a proper goodbye and thank you for everything you had done for me, I couldn't face Charlie." "I understand, you know it broke Charlie's heart when you left, she hasn't been the same since. She really did love you." "Leah please I don't want to hear it, its in the past, I have moved on, I am happy with my life. Charlie seems to of left it behind as well if the other weekend was anything to go by." Joey replied, although after seeing the questioning look Leah was giving her, she wondered if she had said too much. "The other weekend I bumped into her and …. A friend" she said, stumbling over the friend part. She gathered from what happened that weekend Brax was another of Charlie's secrets.

Just as Joey was leaving the diner Ruby walked through the door linking arms with a dark head male about the same age, Joey recognised him being one of the surfers with Xavier and Ruby earlier. "Joey, it was you" Ruby cried before letting go of the male and grabbing Joey in a tight hug. "How are you? Where have you been? Are you back for good? Has mum seen you?" Ruby fired more and more questions at Joey while her boyfriend stood watching with an amused look across his face. "Ruby, slow down and let me breathe" Joey replied. "Sorry Jo," Ruby said "its good to see you." "Its good to see you too Rubes, I have missed you. In answer to your questions, I'm good thanks. I did another long haul before settling a couple of hours along the coast in a place called Ocean View. I'm only back for a few days while I fix the old place up ready to sell, and yes I have seen Charlie, we didn't really speak and I think it's for the best I keep out of her way." Joey said sadly.

"Ruby are you going to join us, or stay gossiping all day" Came a voice from the table near them. "Alright I'm coming," said Ruby. "That's Casey, my boyfriend. Why don't you join us and I can introduce you" "I would love to Ruby, but I have a lot on, maybe next time." Joey said. "Nonsense you can stay for a drink. Hey Casey, this is Joey, Xavier you know, and then this is Indigo, and Romeo." Ruby introduced the group to Joey. "So what are you back for Joey?" asked Xavier stuffing fries into his mouth. I'm selling the family home," replied Joey "It seems a shame to leave it and me and Brett could both use the money." "So what are you doing for work?" Ruby asked, "I work for a man called Skip, He has a charter boat so I take people out, he's actually selling it and giving me first chance to buy it, Hence the need to get my share from the sale of the house." "Wow" said the girl Ruby had introduced as indigo, "that's what Romeo is trying to do here, he is using Alf's boat." "You are," said Joey to Romeo. "Yes, but so far I have only had a couple of bookings and I'm trying to get my head round the maps etc. There's more to the business than I realised." "Yes there is, but its good when you get your head around it. There's nothing better than being out on the ocean all day." "Hey I have just thought of something" Ruby squealed excitedly, "You could help Romeo while you're here." "Ruby, I would love to but I only have a few days to get the house sorted and head back home, no offence Romeo" Joey said feeling Ruby wouldn't give up that easily. "Well, maybe Romeo could help you with the house in return" Ruby replied. "I could really use your help, if you could, and I'm not bad at jobs around the house." Romeo looked at Joey. "Ok How about I meet you on the Blaxland with all your paper work say, 12.00 pm tomorrow?" Joey knew when she was beat.

Joey turned to the group and said it was lovely to meet them, but she had to get on. "Ruby maybe if its ok with your mum you could call round sometime, we could have a catch up." Before Ruby could reply Joey's phone rang, she looked at the id, it was Steph. "Rubes, I have to take this, I will catch you later" She got up moving towards the door as Ruby heard her answer the phone "Hey babe."

"Hey Babe, what's up? Joey said as she made her way from the diner in the direction of home. "Nothing, I was just missing you" came the reply. "I miss you too," Joey replied.

"The house is worse than I thought so it may take longer to fix up, which means being here longer, I'm sorry." Joey said bracing herself for Steph's response. "Is that the only reason?" Steph asked. "Yes of cause it is, Steph you don't have to worry, nothing will happen with Charlie, I will get the house sorted then be back with you as soon as I can, then we have the rest of our lives to live, with no mention of Charlie or the bay." Joey hoped Steph believed her because at this point she didn't believe a word she just spoke. She hated Charlie but she loved her all the same, will she be strong enough to keep her distance? I hope so Joey thought, I really hope so.

Ruby had shortly excused herself from her friends and decided to go and find her mum, having a feeling she may need someone. She ran through the Kitchen door shouting "Mum, where are you?" as she entered the lounge she firstly caught sight of the empty wine bottle on the floor, then Charlie curled up on the couch with a second bottle half full. Ruby approached her mum slowly noticing dried and wet tears indicating she had been crying for along time. "Mum what happened?" Ruby asked as she sat down next to Charlie wrapping her arm around her. "It was awful Rubes, she hates me, and wont even listen to an apology, and all I wanted was to say how sorry I am." Charlie sadly said before starting to cry more. "You still love her don't you?" Ruby asked. "I never stopped, I tried to move on with Angelo but I knew I could never have anything like I had with Joey." "You have never been that happy or free, before or after Joey" Ruby said. "If you really love her, you know what you have to do." "I wish I did Rubes, but there is nothing, she hates me remember." "Mum if that's your attitude then I don't blame Joey, You have to fight for her and not take no for an answer. She still has feelings for you I'm sure of it" "I wish you were right Rubes, but I think all she feels is hate. But your right I will keep trying, if she only accepts my apology. I will fight to be with her. Starting now." Charlie said determined. As she stood up she wobbled before sitting back down, "maybe starting when I'm sober," she said looking at Ruby.

**Next time.**

Charlie finds reasons to keep bumping into Joey, and going to her house, Will Joey give in to Charlie or stay strong for Steph.

**Ruby does her best to talk Joey round.**

**Things are getting awkward at work for Charlie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**To fix a broken Heart.**

Thanks for all the great reviews, it really helps to know what I'm writing is enjoyed by others.

**Previously.**

**Joey is back in the bay, how will she cope seeing Charlie again.**

**Charlie is determined to get her love back.**

Chapter 7.

It had been a couple of days since Joey returned; she hadn't seen Charlie since she shut the door on her, refusing to talk. Joey realised although partly relieved Charlie was doing what she asked, she was also disappointed she had given up so easily.

Joey got out of bed at 6:30am deciding to go for a swim before tackling more of the house. She had been in the water for a little over an hour, when she spotted Charlie running along the beach; Joey made her way out of the water, bracing herself for the confrontation with Charlie, sure enough Charlie stopped just in front of Joey. "Hey Joey, How are you? Have you enjoyed your swim?" she asked politely, praying Joey didn't just blank her or have a go. "It was good thanks," Joey replied. Deciding it was better to be pleasant, and make her escape than get into an argument. "Did you enjoy your run?" she asked. "Yes it was good, although it's not the same on your own." She replied, feeling pleased Joey had asked. "So what are you doing now?" Charlie asked "I'm heading to the diner for breakfast, do you want to join me?" She asked. Joey looked at Charlie before saying "That isn't a good idea, we can't ignore each other or argue when we do meet, but I can't be friends, doing things together. I'm Sorry but I can't." She stated before turning and walking away, leaving an upset Charlie behind.

Charlie headed into the house to find Leah and Ruby sat eating breakfast, "Hey Charlie, been for a run?" Leah asked before getting up to drag VJ out of bed. "Yes, I couldn't sleep," replied Charlie going to the kettle and making herself a coffee. Ruby waited until Leah had left then asked "Have you thought what your plan is to win Joey back?" "Ruby, Shush someone will hear you, and I don't want to humiliate myself in front of more people," "Ok, geeze I only asked," replied Ruby sulkily. "So?" "I have just bumped into her down at the beach" Charlie said matter of factly. "And?" Squealed Ruby. Well we didn't get in an argument and she didn't ignore me either. I asked if she enjoyed her swim and she answered before asking about my run. I then asked if she would like to join me at the diner, she declined. She said she would not argue with me anymore but could never be friends etc." Charlie said sitting heavily into the empty chair opposite Ruby. "It's a start mum, you just have to keep trying." Ruby said happily, "If she really hated you, she couldn't be pleasant." As Charlie made her way to her room to get a shower and ready for work, she thought about what Ruby had said. Could it be true? Could Joey of come around slightly? She hoped so.

Joey Had settled into a routine, she would get up early, go for a swim or a run along the beach, where she always bumped into Charlie. Even though it was hard to see her, Joey couldn't stay away, she was like a drug, Joey thought, she just had to get her fix. She then either worked on the house or helped Romeo with his charter business. She had helped Romeo read the maps, spot the best places for certain fishing, swimming, diving etc. Helped advertise the business, which had brought in a few bookings, She had even agreed to go out with Romeo a few times to help him build his confidence. In return Romeo had spent his free time at Joey's making the gardens over and was about to start the outside of the house. Joey found Romeo good to talk to and they quickly became friends.

Charlie was kept busy at work; they were building a case against the Braxton river boys. Charlie was torn over this, firstly Ruby was going out with the brother of a Braxton and Charlie was actually beginning to like him. Secondly she knew once they had Brax in custody he would take great pleasure announcing he had been sleeping with the sergeant. Charlie knew she had to do something, but what? She was finding it hard to concentrate on the matter as all thoughts were taken up with Joey, how to win back her love and trust.

Charlie received a text from Ruby asking to meet her at the diner for lunch, Charlie replied she would be there, and then went back to working on the Drugs crop case.

Meanwhile Joey also received a text, Hey Joey, it's been a while, fancy the diner for lunch? Joey smiled she liked spending time with Ruby so she sent a message back, Love too, see you there.

As Joey entered the diner, she spotted Ruby stood at the counter talking to Leah, "Hi, Leah, Ruby. It was good to get your text thanks. You saved me from sorting the back bedroom for a while." Joey said cheerily. "Hey Joey, thanks for coming, how are you? Shell we grab a table?" Ruby asked looking around for Charlie. They sat at the table with drinks and Ruby talked to Joey about the house and what her life was like in Ocean view. Joey told Ruby she had a good job, which she loved and she had a girlfriend called Steph. Although Ruby was upset to hear this she didn't believe it could be serious as she knew Joey still had feelings for Charlie. Just at that moment Charlie walked in, "Hey Rubes, I'm really sorry I'm late, I had to wait for cover." Charlie stated, she then stopped talking as she looked directly into the brown eyes of the woman she loved. "No problem mum, we haven't ordered yet" Ruby replied. "What's going on?" Joey and Charlie said at the same time. "Well, you too are driving me mad, its obvious you still have feelings for each other so I decided you would sit down together and talk." "Ruby" they both shouted. "Look, just talk, I'm not asking you to get married or anything." Ruby replied before standing up and saying "Is that the time? I promised to meet Casey, See you guy's later." With that she picked up her bag and left.

Joey and Charlie sat looking at each other, not believing what had actually happened. "Look Joey I'm really sorry about this, I had no idea. If you want me to go I will." "You're here now you might as well stay." Joey replied. An hour went passed with the two talking about anything other than the past, Joey told Charlie she was in contact with Aiden and he was doing well, and that she took on another two, 3 month long hauls before settling in Ocean View. Charlie smiled at Joey before saying "I waited for you to come back, for three months I barely survived I missed you so much, I just worked then came home for sleep, before going back to work again. I also sat on the wharf the day you should of come back, waiting for you. The boat came in but you weren't on it. I really thought you would come back and I would be able to win your trust and love back." "I know you were on the wharf Charlie," Joey said slowly "I sore you, I was on the boat, but when I sore you waiting, I knew I wasn't ready to see you, I couldn't for give what you did to us. So I spoke to the Captain about staying and stayed on the Boat until you left, I'm sorry." They both looked at each other with tears in their eyes, before Joey said she had to go.

As Joey left the diner Charlie followed "Joey wait, please I can't leave it like this." Charlie shouted as Joey was walking away. "Charlie, nothing good can come from dragging it all up, we have both moved on." Joey said desperately. "That's just it Joey, I can't move on, I love you as much now as I did back then. I Know you probably hate me but I love you, I know we could still be good together if you gave me another chance. I'm not afraid of what people think, I will shout it from the cliff top if that's what it will take for you to believe me." "Charlie, I don't hate you, I could never hate you, but I'm not that person anymore. I don't need you, I'm Stronger now. Charlie you really hurt me. Not just by sleeping with Hugo, but by lying about it. I can't put myself through that again, I'm sorry I have to go." Joey said before turning her back on Charlie and running away.

Charlie stumbled to the nearest bench before she burst into tears; Leah found her and again comforted her. "She was on the boat when it came in" Charlie said between sobs. "She said she knew I was there but couldn't see me." "At least you talked, that has to be a good thing," Leah said. "Who knows you could be friends at least." "Do you really think so? She did say she didn't hate me, that's got to be a good sign hasn't it?" Charlie asked.

Charlie went back to work, trying to think how she could get Joey to be friends.

Joey had made it home before collapsing on the floor in floods of tears. How can she still make me feel like this? For a while through lunch it was like old times, I loved sharing story's with Charlie, why did she have to bring up the past? Why did I tell her about the boat? I have to stay away from her, from now on; I'm not strong enough to resist her, she is still beautiful. After a while Joey picked herself up from the floor and made her way up the stairs to the main bedroom, which she was trying to de-clutter, throwing herself back into work.

As the days went by Charlie and Joey were friendlier to each other, if they happened to be in the diner at the same time, they shared a table, they had even joined each other for a run, just like old times. Joey always beat Charlie but Charlie didn't really mind as she got to enjoy watching Joey.

Joey was making her way along the beach from where she had been helping Romeo on the boat, when she came across Leah and VJ. "Joey" VJ shouted before running over to her and grabbing her in a hug. "Hey mate how are you?" Joey asked. "I'm good thanks, when can you come over and play cards again? Charlie, Ruby and Mum are rubbish at it. I also want to show you my new room; it's a surfer's room now. I'm getting better at it. The river boys are teaching me." "Hey slow down, Joey can't understand you talking so fast." Leah laughed. "So when are you coming over? You know your welcome anytime." Leah said to Joey. "Thanks, but it's a bit difficult with Charlie." Joey replied. "I thought you were on speaking terms now. Surely you could manage one evening in the same house." "I just don't want to give her the wrong impression, and it's still hard seeing her after everything." "I understand. She is really sorry you know. She was a mess when you left. I shouldn't say this but she still loves you and has said if she can't have you back as a girlfriend she would like you as a friend as anything is better than nothing." "I know she has told me, I love her too, but it doesn't change anything, I don't think I could risk getting hurt that much again. Besides my life is in Ocean view now, and I'm in a relationship back there, Steph is great, she loves me and I know she wont hurt me." Joey said. "Yes but do you love her? If you don't, you have to work out if you can and if not are you being fair. You have to decide what makes you truly happy, because life is to short for second best." Leah said

"Joey, please come for Dinner tonight, Miles will be there VJ, Ruby and myself, I'm not sure about Charlie, she has been working longer hours on a big case or something." Joey eventually said she would love too. They then went there separate ways after arranging a time for Joey to go round.

**Next time.**

Joey goes for dinner, to Leah's; both Charlie and Joey find they can't keep their eyes of each other throughout the evening.

**Leah, miles, Ruby and Charlie ask if they can help Joey with the house, will she except the help or choose to do it alone?**

Please keep reviewing the story, I wasn't too sure about this chapter as I had a lot of ideas in my head. Hope you enjoyed it and want more.


	8. Chapter 8

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank-you for your kind reviews, I'm glad you still enjoy the story.

**Previously.**

**Joey and Charlie are getting friendlier.**

**Ruby tries to fix them up.**

Chapter 8.

Joey knocked on the door of the familiar house just before 6:00pm. She was very nervous, and had taken a lot of time to decide if she should go or not, but eventually deciding she wanted to be with friends instead of alone in the house.

A very excited VJ opened the door immediately. "Joey you came, he said before giving her a huge hug. Joey laughed and said "well I had to come over and beat you at the card game didn't I, It gets boring winning all the time." "VJ, let Joey at least get in before you challenge her to a game of cards." Came the shout from the lounge. "Sorry Joey" VJ said. "Come in and take off your coat," Leah spoke coming to the door.

After playing several games of card's, in which Joey won 3 while VJ won 4, Leah announced the food was ready. So far there was no sign of Charlie, and Joey realised she was disappointed. Just as they were about to begin, Charlie walked in, "Couldn't wait for me I see," She jokingly said to the group. "Hey, you made it." Replied Leah getting up to fetch Charlie's dinner, which she had left on a plate in the oven. "You don't think I was going to miss your roast beef did you?" replied Charlie, sitting down in the only chair available which happened to be next to Joey. "Hey Joey, good to see you, how's the house coming on? The outside looks a lot better. We had a shout near by, and I had a glance as Watson drove passed." "Slowly" Joey replied. "Its in a worse state than I thought, I have nearly emptied all the rubbish, but then I have to rip out the carpets, and decorate every room. Looks like a long job. I only hope Skip, my boss, can manage without me a while longer." "Well if you want help, we could all come over, couldn't we?" Charlie asked the group. "Yes, would love too." Came the replies. "Thank you all so much, I would really appreciate any help you could give." Joey replied. "What are friends for?" Charlie answered.

Through out the meal Joey and Charlie constantly stole glances at each other, which was noticed by everyone at the table. Charlie seemed to move her chair closer to Joey and their legs touched, sending electricity through both bodies. When they did have eye contact they smiled to each other and it seemed like they were the only two people there, until they heard a subtle cough or VJ wanted their attention.

After they had enjoyed one of Leah's homemade apple pies. Joey stood and started to collect the dishes. "You are our guest, you can't do the dishes." Leah said. "After that wonderful meal, it's the least I can do," replied Joey, collecting the rest of the dishes before taking them into the kitchen. Charlie also stood and said she would help Joey, leaving the others smiling at each other.

"You wash, I will dry." Charlie said behind Joey. "You have been at work all day, it's not fair, I can do them it's ok. Joey replied. "I insist." Charlie replied grabbing the first plate Joey had placed on the drainer. "After several quiet moments, Joey spoke "Leah said you're busy at work, is it a big case?" "Yes, it's very big, we found a large drug's crop in the national park, we had an anonymous tip off. Actually once we've done these could I talk to you? I'm in a mess and I don't know what to do. I would appreciate your advice, that is if you want to?" Joey looked at Charlie and could see she was worried about something, she agreed to listen and help if she could.

Once the dishes were done Charlie shouted she would be giving Joey a lift home, Joey entered the lounge to thank Leah for a lovely meal, and arranged to see them on Saturday at the house.

As they got into Charlie's car Joey thought, what am I doing? Why did I agree to this? But she just had to look at Charlie's face to know why. Charlie needed help and Joey could never refuse her. On the drive back to Joey's neither of them spoke, both lost in their own thoughts. As soon as Charlie pulled up outside the house Joey got out and began walking towards the door. Charlie locked the car then followed. Once inside Joey told Charlie to go into the lounge, while she went to make them both a drink.

Once they were both seated with a cup of coffee, Joey turned to face Charlie and was surprised to find tears rolling down Charlie's cheeks. "Charlie, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "I am such an idiot," Charlie said before sobbing some more. "Come on it can't be that bad." Joey replied. "It is, I could loose my job and Ruby." Charlie managed to say between sobs. "What? How? What's happened?" Joey asked again. "I have been seeing Brax secretly, well I was until that weekend we met you. The investigation we are working on involves the River boys. We are also looking into other things Brax and his brother Heath are into. If we arrest Brax he will tell them about us, Ruby will find out and be angry, as I wasn't happy with her and Casey. I don't know how I got myself into this mess, or how to get out of it." Charlie began to cry harder. Joey was shocked with what she had been told, but felt sorry for Charlie. Before she knew what she was doing she moved closer to Charlie, and put her arm around her. Charlie moved so that she had her head on Joeys shoulder. They sat there for several minutes before Charlie stopped crying, lifted her head and said, "I'm sorry Joey, you didn't need to hear that, it's my mess, you probably think I deserve it. Forget I said anything, I better go." She started to stand but Joey pulled her back down. "Charlie you're an idiot, but I don't think you deserves it. Does anyone else know?" Joey asked.

"No just Brax, me and now you." Charlie replied. "What would you tell Watson if she was in this position? Look Charlie you're good at your Job. Don't let someone like Brax ruin it for you. You have to go to your Boss, explain the situation, before Brax gets a chance. Then tell Ruby. You know it's the only thing you can do. I can be there if you want me too." "Why would you do that for me?" Charlie asked. "Because no matter what I still care about you, and I know how much Ruby and your job mean to you. I know you have made mistakes but your still a good person." "Thank you Joey that means a lot."

They sat cuddled up for a long time, "Ok, I better make that call" Charlie said un-happily. As she reached in her pocket for her phone, Joey stood and collected the cups, before she left the room she squeezed Charlie's shoulder and mouthed, "You can do it." She disappeared into the kitchen just as she heard Charlie say "Hello, Boss, I think we need to talk."

Joey entered the lounge to find Charlie sat with her hands covering her face; She stayed in the doorway for a few second's wondering why Charlie had done what she had. Ok Brax was good looking but Charlie knew his record. Was she that desperate for sex, she would risk everything for it? Why did she always destroy what was good by having sex with the wrong people.

Charlie felt rather than saw Joey enter the room, "Hey, he's coming first thing tomorrow, so by lunch time I could help you with this place permanently." "It wont come to that." Joey said desperately. "You will get reprimanded, and advised on your crap taste in bed partners, but they wont sack you, they need a good sergeant." "I wish you were right Joey, but I don't know." Charlie replied worriedly.

They had opened a bottle of wine Joey had in the fridge and were sat talking. "Can I ask you something?" Joey said quietly. "Yes, anything." Came the reply. "Why do you always destroy yourself with sex? Its like you use it as a weapon." "Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Charlie laughed "But you're right, I do. I guess it started from when I was raped and had Ruby." "What?" cried Joey "You were raped? When?" "I was 15 and had been dating a guy from school called Grant for two weeks, we were alone in his house and sat kissing, he wanted to go further but I said I wasn't ready, he said ok, and started kissing me again, the next thing I remember he had pushed me down onto the sofa, he shouted I was a tease, then forced himself on me. I kept shouting no, stop but he didn't listen. Once it was over, I put my clothes properly and headed for the door, He shouted we were over, and if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me. I told no one, until I started being sick all the time. Mum took me to the doctors and they said I was pregnant. Mum asked how it had happened and I burst into tears and told her, she was angry but not at me. She rang my dad at work and he came home. We talked and he said it would be Grant's word against mine, as there was no evidence, I threw the clothes away, and obviously I had a lot of showers. Mum and Dad believed me and took care of everything." Charlie spoke the words but seemed lost in her own thoughts. "That's why you were determined I pressed charges." "Yes, I wish I could of told you Joey, I never got justice for what happened, you needed to." Joey grabbed Charlie in a tight hug. "Thank you for telling me." "Joey, you have to understand I wanted to tell you, but it was a secret that effected Ruby, as a family we decided it was best no one knew especially her." "I understand" Joey said as tears started to drop from her eyes.

After another glass of wine Charlie suddenly looked at Joey and said "I never answered your question" "What question?" Joey replied "About Why I use sex as a punishment." "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Joey replied knowing how much it must of took Charlie to tell her about the rape. "I want to. I have never enjoyed sex, with anyone, it was always something I felt I had to do for the bloke I was seeing, and there were no feelings involved. I always felt disgusted with myself, used etc. So I learnt when I messed up my life, I punish myself. That was fine, until I met you. I suddenly fell in love and had feelings I didn't know existed. For the first time I was with someone who cared about me and made me happy, and who I wanted to make happy in return. For the first time it wasn't sex, it was making love, there was a deep connection. You even gave me an orgasm. But when it went wrong with Brett and the charges, I resorted to my norm. I thought I lost you; I was confused about being gay. I was sat on the beach with a bottle of vodka. Hugo came over, and kept taunting me about being gay. I told him I wasn't and then it was like I had to prove it. I hated myself every second it was happening, but I told my self I deserved it, I had lost you. The next morning when I got home and you were there, I wanted to tell you. I started to, but then you were crying and asking if we could put it all behind us, I took the coward's way out. I should have told you but I was scared.

And I have hated myself ever since. I'm so sorry Joey; you didn't deserve any of that. You're too good for the likes of me. I will always love you but I realise now, you deserve someone a lot better. I wont hassle you anymore."

Charlie wiped her eyes then stood walking towards the door. "I'm so sorry Jo." As Charlie started to open the door Joey put her hand out to stop it. She turned Charlie to face her " you're not a bad person Charlie, it wasn't your fault. The rape, Brett interfering etc, and I do forgive you for the Hugo thing. You have to forgive your self and stop punishing yourself." Charlie looked deep into the brown eyes she loved so much, and for the first time could see no hatred. Just before Joey closed the gap between them and placed her lips softly on Charlie's.

**Next time.**

**Was it just a kiss from all the emotion they had shared or is it the start of Joey and Charlie's relationship.**

**What will happen with work? **

**Who is the unwelcome visitor?**

I hope your still enjoying this story please review and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**To fix a broken heart.**

I hope this is still what you want to read, and you are enjoying it so far.

**Previously.**

**Charlie opens up to Joey about, work and her disastrous love life.**

**They finally share a kiss.**

Chapter 9.

Joey tossed and turned all night, every time she closed her eyes she replayed the conversation with Charlie, and the kiss. It felt fantastic, to feel her lips on Charlie's again. As soon as they touched the connection was undeniable. But Joey then pictured Steph, Her girlfriend. Steph didn't deserve Joey, and didn't deserve Joey cheating on her.

Charlie went to bed exhausted from opening up so much to Joey, but happy. She never thought she would get the chance to feel Joey's lips on hers, or hands roaming her body while she pinned her against the closed door. Ok so Joey soon ended the kiss, saying she was sorry, it shouldn't have happened but Charlie couldn't help thinking it was the start of something good.

That morning was the first time Joey didn't go for her morning run or swim. She was still feeling guilt about the kiss, and seeing Charlie would only confuse things further. Charlie was disappointed she hadn't met Joey on her run, but thought Joey probably needed time to think. I hope she doesn't regret what happened and avoid me again, she thought to her self.

Joey busied herself sorting through the last room of the house, before the loft. She managed to throw some of the furniture out, but the rest would have to wait until she had help. She was now looking through boxes and boxes of paper work. It seems her family were hoarders and kept everything.

Meanwhile Charlie was in her uniform on her way into work, for what she thought could be the last time. She entered the station to find Watson covering the front desk. "Charlie, your early." Watson said surprised to see her at that time. "Yes, I have some work that I need to do, I also have a meeting, so when the Boss comes can you show him straight in." Charlie asked. Watson could see Charlie wasn't herself, and she knew the boss wasn't due for a visit, so something was seriously wrong. As Charlie entered her office, Watson made a cup of coffee, before knocking on the door. "Enter" Charlie called. "Hey, you look like you could do with this," Watson said putting the coffee on Charlie's desk. "Thanks, to be honest I could do with something a lot stronger." Charlie replied. "Charlie what's wrong? You look terrible." Watson said knowing it was only her friendship with Charlie that let her talk to her sergeant like that. "You really don't want to know" Charlie replied. Just then there was a knock on her office door. "Charlie, I must say I was surprised to receive your call last night. It sounded serious." Her boss spoke as he entered.

Joey had been sorting through the papers for nearly two hours; she still had her mind on Charlie and Steph. She tossed the pile of papers on the floor. I need to get out of here she thought. So she found herself wandering along to the wharf. She found Romeo and Indi sat on the wharf next to the boat. "Hey guys." She called out approaching them. "Hey Joey," they spoke in unison. "We haven't arranged to meet have we?" asked Romeo. "No, I needed to get out of the house for a while, do you have any bookings for the rest of the day?" she asked. "No, just got back from one, and that's it for today why?" he asked. "Is there any chance I could go out on the boat? I need to think a few things through and being out there on the water helps. I will pay obviously." "Of cause you can, and you don't have to pay, after all the help you have given me. The business is really taking off, and it's all thanks to you." Romeo answered. "No, I will pay, what if you have to turn down a booking because you have lent me the boat for nothing. Have I not taught you anything?" She laughed.

Joey set off on the open water by on her own; she knew she could think out there in the openness. She sailed for over an hour before stopping and dropping the anchor. She then sat thinking about the mess she had gotten into. She could no longer deny her love for Charlie, and after their talk last night; She could understand why Charlie had done what she did. She just wished Charlie could have opened up to her, while they were together, but she knew Charlie had walls around her heart, no one was allowed to get to close, if they did she pushed them away. She felt sorry for Charlie because she was a kind, loving person who if she let herself, had a lot to give. Those lucky enough to get close Charlie would stop at nothing to protect. Just like her relationship with Ruby.

She also thought about Steph, how would she feel knowing Joey had cheated on her? Steph was kind loving and very giving, asking nothing in return. But Joey admitted she didn't love Steph, and never would. She realised she had to end things with Steph, it wasn't fair to keep her hanging on, while her heart as broken as it was, belonged to someone else. Ok so I now know what I'm doing about Steph, but what about Charlie? She thought. My life is in Ocean view now. I have made plans to buy the boat from Skip; I also have friends there. I can't just give all that up and move back to summer bay. Where would I live? What would I do for a job? Joey thought more and more about it and decided she would end things with Steph, but leave her other plans as they were for now. She still had a lot of work to do on the house before she had to leave and make that kind of decision.

Once Joey had handed the keys back to Romeo, she headed for the diner for food and her favourite milkshake. Leah came over with the items and sat asking how things were. "Well I have made a decision about me and Steph. Your right I'm not being fair with her, I don't love her and never will. Although I do care a lot about her." "That's good Joey, I know it wont be easy, but if she's as good as you say she is she deserves someone who really loves her." Leah said, putting her hand on top of Joey's. "I will do it as soon as I get back, I can't break-up with her over the phone." "You're doing the right thing." Leah said, "You're a good person Joey." "Thanks, Leah I don't feel it. Anyway I better be going, I have avoided the house for too long today." "See you tomorrow, when we all come to help." Leah replied as she watched Joey leave.

As Joey approached her front door she noticed a big bunch of flowers with a note attached. She picked up the flowers, taking them inside, and finding a bucket to put them in. She opened the note, it read, Dear Joey, You were completely right as usual, I have been told off about choosing the wrong partners, But as we haven't arrested Brax and his brother yet, I haven't technically done anything wrong. As long as I let others interview him there is no problem. My boss said he was disappointed, but was pleased I had come forward about it. He also said I was a good officer and I had just made the wrong decision. He hoped I had learnt from my mistakes, so that it wouldn't happen again. It's all thanks to you. After everything I have put you through, you were still there when I needed you. Thank you again. All my love, Charlie. She signed it with several kisses.

Friday night was take-out night, in the Patterson/ Buckton household. It was strange, no matter how busy their lives were; they always managed a Friday night get together. It was Charlie's turn to pay, so after the group chose Chinese, Charlie found herself outside the shop carrying four bags, and trying to open her car door. Just then her phone started to ring, expecting it to be Leah or Ruby she waited until she had got the food and herself into the car. She looked at her phone, missed call, no number. Just then her voice mail rang, "Hey Charlie, it's just me, god I hate these things. I hoped you would still have the same number. Ok, so I wanted to say thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful, you shouldn't have. I also wanted to say sorry about kissing you, it shouldn't of happened, I have a girlfriend, I'm really sorry, hope we can be friends. It's Joey by the way." Charlie smiled when she listened to the message, before getting upset at the part about a girlfriend. Charlie realised she hadn't thought about Joey being in a relationship. It was hard to think she belonged to someone else now. What about the kiss? After all Joey kissed her.

Charlie returned with the food, helping Leah serve it up, in the kitchen. "Is everything alright Charlie?" Leah asked, as Charlie seemed very quiet. "Yes, well no not really." Came the reply. "Let me guess, Joey?" Leah asked. "Leah we talked a lot last night and it felt great, then as I was leaving, Joey kissed me, and I don't mean a peck on the cheek. It was fantastic, even better than I remembered, but then she left a message on my phone saying it was a mistake and she had a girlfriend. I guess because she's on her own at the house, I never thought she could have someone else." Charlie said sadly. "Charlie, Joey told me about her girlfriend, she also told me she didn't love her. I truly believe she loves you, so give her time, I mean your friends now which is good, let her see if she can get past the Hugo thing. I honestly believe you too belong together." "Do you really think that?" Charlie asked trying not to get her hopes up to high. "Yes I do, now lets eat, I'm starving." Leah said patting Charlie on the shoulder before taking plates to the table.

It was Saturday morning, Joey was up early and had moved all the items she wanted to keep, from each bedroom into the room she was using. All that was left in the other rooms was old furniture that needed throwing out, and old carpets.

She just pulled the car up outside the house when she noticed two cars parked along the street. Once she stepped out of her car, Leah, Miles and VJ climbed from one of the other cars, then Charlie and Ruby appeared from the car in front. Joey smiled at them saying "Hey guys, you came." They all greeted her and helped unload the decorating materials from the boot of her car. Joey was pleased to see Charlie, she thought perhaps after leaving the message, Charlie would decide not to help.

As they entered the house, Joey told them to put the stuff in the kitchen for now. She thanked them for coming and began showing them around the place, explaining what was needed in each room. In the lounge she was only keeping the sofa, Kitchen she was keeping the Table and chairs, and the bedrooms she wanted completely gutted, apart from the one she was using. She wanted every carpet chucked out from every room, again apart from the room she was using.

Miles and VJ started carrying the bedroom furniture outside ready to be taken to the rubbish dump. Leah and Ruby decided to start down stairs, which left Charlie and Joey to rip up the carpets in the rooms that were cleared. They all worked hard only stopping for a quick drink and slice of cake Leah had supplied. By lunch time the house was empty apart from the items Joey wanted to leave. Leah suggested going to get food for everyone at the diner, but Ruby looked over to where Charlie and Joey were deep in conversation about the colour scheme, "Why don't we all go to the diner?" Ruby suggested, Charlie looked at Joey and said, "What do you think? do we deserve a break?" Of cause, you all have worked so hard, thank you, you don't have to come back if you've had enough." "It's our pleasure, we will definitely come back after lunch." They all said. "Let me pay for it then" Joey said, but they wouldn't hear of it and started heading for the door. "You coming Jo?" asked Charlie. "No I thought I might stay and go through some of the boxes in my room, you could bring me something back if you don't mind." She replied. Charlie turned to the group asking them to bring two take out's, when they returned. She then followed Joey up stairs.

"Charlie, Why haven't you gone for lunch with the others?" Joey asked surprised. I thought you might like some company; it's quicker with two. I also wanted to talk to you about your message." Charlie said as she sat next to Joey on the bed. They began sorting through the paper work in silence, although they both stole glances at the other, when they though the other wasn't looking. Charlie opened a box Joey didn't recognise and found photos, and un-opened letters, addressed to Joey and Brett. She handed them to Joey who said she had never seen them before. Joey opened one of the letters dated ten years before, "Oh my God," she screamed. "This can't be true." She said before ripping the other letters open. "Joey, what's wrong? What is it?" Charlie asked concerned. "These are from my mother. The mother my dad told me had died when I was 6. He lied to me Charlie, she was alive, and she just left us." Joey began to cry. "I don't understand how could she leave us? And why did he tell me she died?" Charlie held Joey in her arms "I don't know Joey, but she must have had a good reason." "No Charlie, nothing would make me leave my kids." As Joey began to cry Charlie comforted her as much as she could.

After Joey finally stopped crying in Charlie's arms she looked up and met Charlie's beautiful, concerned blue eyes. "I'm sorry Charlie," Joey said. "I have wet your top crying on it." She said as she looked down at the top. "Joey don't worry about it, it will dry, I'm more concerned about you, come here." Charlie pulled Joey into a hug, after a short time they pulled apart slightly looking into each others eyes, their heads moved together, their lips met tenderly at first, until the need took over, Charlie slipped her tongue into Joeys mouth, tasting every bit of Joey. They found themselves lay side by side on the bed, kissing passionately, and with a great need, hands roamed each others body's. They couldn't get enough of each other. Joey put her hands to the bottom of Charlie's vest top; she stopped kissing and looked directly into passion filled blue eyes, seeking permission. Charlie covered Joey's hand and helped slip the top up over her head before doing the same with Joeys.

God I need this, I can't wait. Both Charlie and Joey were thinking. Charlie Lay slightly on top of Joey Kissing from her face to the little spot just behind Joeys ear that she loved. Then down her neck Licking and tasting as much of her as she could. Charlie's hands were making slow circles over the exposed skin. Until they found what they were looking for, Joeys Bra covered Nipples. She smiled as she heard Joey groan, and took the hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger rubbing and squeezing it. Joey Sighed and called out "Charlie, please." Charlie lifted her head smiling into Joeys flushed face. "What do you want Joey?" she asked in a rough voice "you, I want you." Came Joey's plea. Charlie smiled before lowering her head to place her mouth over her left nipple through the material.

"Hello, anyone home?" came a voice from the open front doorway. "Joey, it's me." The voice shouted again. Still there was no response. She decided to go upstairs to find Joey. "Joey?" came a shriek from the doorway. Charlie and Joey sprang apart. "Shit. Steph what are you doing here?" Joey asked jumping of the bed to find her top. "I came to surprise you, guess I was the one that got the surprise." She said before turning and running from the room.

**Next time.**

**Will Joey talk to Steph about her feelings?**

**What will Joey say to Charlie? **

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep reviewing. So I know what you want more of in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Joey gets help with the house. **

**Charlie and Joey finally get close.**

**Steph arrives in summer bay.**

Chapter 10.

Joey ran from the room as she was putting her top on. "Steph wait, please I can explain." Joey cried out as she chased Steph down the stairs and away from the house. Mean while Charlie lay back on the bed in shock. She finally thought her and Joey were getting somewhere, then this Steph show's up. Well I guess I know whom Joey wants, she thought as she sat on the edge of the bed putting her top back on, before deciding to leave.

Joey ran down to the beach and found Steph sitting huddled on the sand. She slowly made her way over, not knowing exactly what she would say. Joey sat down next to her and looked out across the water. "Steph it wasn't what you think, well it was, but it just happened today, and only happened because I was upset. She was over with friends of mine to help with the house. The others left for lunch and I was upstairs sorting through some old boxes. Charlie stayed to help, I discovered something I really wasn't expecting in the paper work and got upset. Charlie was there, she comforted me and then it just happened. I'm so sorry you had to see that." "So that's Charlie. The only woman you have loved and ever will." Said Steph sadly, trying not to let the tears escape. "So I guess, you still have feelings for each other?" She asked. Joey remained silent for a few seconds; she then turned to face Steph before saying "I don't know how I feel. Before coming here I hated her, but now I really don't know. We talked and decided to become friends, at least for as long as I'm still here. It's a small place, I couldn't just ignore her." Joey took Steph's hand before saying, "This doesn't change why I'm here, and I'm going to finish the house then come back." She said. "You say you're confused with how you feel about her, but what about me?" Steph asked. "I really care about you Steph, I always have and always will. Joey said honestly. "Care but not love, after six months together." Steph whispered. "I'm so sorry, you deserve so much more. I didn't want any of this to happen. You know that don't you?" Joey pleaded. "I know you have tried to make it work between us, but that's just it Jo, you shouldn't have to try. I knew all along you didn't love me, I guess I just wanted to think you would one day. You never will, will you?" "No I wont, I'm so sorry." Joey replied before looking down at the sand. "Joey, when you come back, you should pack your things. It won't work when I love you and you don't feel the same. What ever happens, be happy Jo. If you love Charlie then go and tell her, she must be special for you to love her no matter what."

Steph got up wiped the sand off her shorts then started to walk back the way she came. "Steph wait." Joey called, "where are you going now?" "I'm going home Jo, to rebuild my life." She replied. Joey walked with her to her car. They stopped in front of it and turned to face each other. "I'm so sorry." Joey said with tears in her eyes. "Don't Joey, we both knew deep down it wasn't working, it just took this for us to finally realise. Be happy Joey." They hugged, and then Steph got in her car and drove off. Joey stood in the same spot until she could no longer see Steph's car. She then walked up to the house to find it empty. Charlie had left. Joey curled up on the sofa and started to cry.

Charlie left the house not knowing what to do. Should she go and find them and explain, or leave them to talk? She decided to leave them to work it out on their own. She got into her car and drove the short journey home. Once at home she went to her room, lay on the bed and cried.

Joey didn't know how long she had lay there but she suddenly heard voices. "Joey, Charlie, lunch is here." Leah called as she entered the house. She turned to look in the lounge and found Joey on the sofa. Guessing something was wrong she told the others to pack up and go home. They looked confused but did as they were asked. Leaving Leah and Joey alone in the house. "Joey." Leah spoke gently as she walked slowly over. Joey opened her eyes and sat up with her knees tucked up, and head on them. Leah sat and put her arm around Joey's shoulders. "What's wrong? Where's Charlie?" she asked. Joey lifted her head, tears sliding down each cheek. "I don't know where Charlie is. We were upstairs sorting through some papers. One thing led to another and we started to kiss, it was going further when we were interrupted." Joey replied before sobbing. "Interrupted by who?" Leah asked although she had a sinking feeling she already knew the answer. "Steph." Joey replied before breaking down again. Leah held Joey until she calmed down before asking, "What happened?" "She ran out, I ran after her and we sat talking on the beach. I admitted I didn't love her, she said she knew. And then she said she was leaving, she asked me to pack my bags when I got back because it's over. She was really nice about it but I could tell she was really upset. I hate myself, she didn't deserve that. I did what I swore I never would do to anyone, because I know how it feels." Joey started to cry again. "You know the worst part? She wished me luck, and said if I love Charlie, I should tell her. She said she wanted me to be happy." "Oh Joey I'm so sorry, but you knew it was over between you. I know you would not have wished the way it happened on anyone, but it's done now, and you know it's for the best." Leah said.

After Leah had stayed a while She said she needed to get home. Joey thanked her and walked her to the door. "What about Charlie?" Leah asked. "I will have to talk to her, she probably hates me now, anyway because I left her to find Steph." Joey said unhappily. "How do you feel about her?" Leah asked. "I love her, but I'm scared. If we get together and it doesn't work out, I wouldn't survive again. Plus other issues like the fact I no longer live in the bay." "Tell her how you feel. If you love each other you can work it out." Leah said as she made her way through the door. "Thanks Leah, you've been great. I think I need to think everything through before I talk to Charlie."

Leah entered the house to find Miles, Ruby and VJ watching telly. "Is everything ok?" Asked Miles. "No not really, but it will be." She replied. "Ruby have you seen Charlie?" she asked. "She's in her room, but I wouldn't go in if I as you, she's in a really mad mood. I only asked if she wanted a drink and she screamed at me to go away. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Ruby asked. "I think so." Joey replied.

Joey knocked on Charlie's door and waited for a response. "I said go away and leave me alone." Charlie shouted through the door. Leah chose to ignore her and entered the room. "Hey Charlie, I heard what happened." Leah said making her way further into the room. "Did they tell you all the gory details? Charlie muffled as her head was in the pillow. "It just happened, we both wanted it. Joey was enjoying it as much as I was, until her girlfriend showed up. Then she couldn't get out quick enough." Charlie said as she rolled over to face Leah. "I'm sorry her girlfriend found us, but I'm not sorry it happened. I know it was wrong, to go near Jo when she had a girlfriend, but I love her and after today I know she loves me too." Leah listened for a while before saying "I think you need to talk to her." "I doubt she will even see me after that." Charlie said sadly. "Well you can't hide in here all night, come on lets join the others." Leah said as she stood and walked to the door. "Thanks but I think I need some fresh air" Charlie replied before walking to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

Charlie walked without knowing where she was going, until she stopped at their spot on the beach. She sat down heavily and let the tears fall. She knew she loved and needed Joey so much it hurt. Today when they shared their moment it finally felt like they belonged together. She really believed they could work it out, after all Joey had said she had forgiven her. She will never forget the smell of Joey; she always teased her about her choice in shampoo, saying she smelt sweet like strawberries. She would also never forget how good Joey tasted; She could kiss and taste Joey for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. Joey was the one person Charlie had let into her heart, everyone else including her own daughter was kept at a distance, but Joey got under her skin, in her head and then her heart. She was amazing, sexy, funny, caring. Charlie had never met anyone like her, and brave so brave, with what she went through, she still trusted and fell in love with Charlie. Charlie didn't know how she would cope losing her a second time, it felt harder this time, I guess because she opened up more to Joey. There were no secrets between them now; her heart was open and bare. It really hurt to see Joey run after Steph, without a second glance at her, and she knew Joey wanted what she had with Steph more, who could blame her, Steph hadn't took her heart and broke it into a million pieces, Steph hadn't messed with her head.

Joey needed to get out of the house, she needed to think and all she could see in the house was Charlie and herself just before Steph walked in. She decided to walk along the beach, it was a nice evening and the stars were starting to appear in the clear sky. She walked for about ten minutes; she suddenly glanced up realising where she had unconsciously walked to, their special place, the place Charlie and herself would sit cuddled up, talking and kissing. Joey was about to move on when she caught sight of someone sitting with their head on their knees. At first she didn't recognise Charlie, but then as the moon shone, she knew it was the one person that could make her heart skip just with a smile. Joey hesitated, should she talk to Charlie? Would Charlie even want to speak to her, after that afternoon? The decision was taken out of her hands when Charlie lifted her head and found herself looking into the eyes of the woman she loved. Joey slowly approached and sat next to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie you still come to this spot then." Joey tried to lighten the mood. "It was a special place, it has a lot of memories." Charlie replied. "What do you want Joey? If you've come to tell me your leaving with your girlfriend, you don't have to bother I guessed." Charlie said as the tears formed in her eyes. "What? Charlie you have got it totally wrong, did Leah not tell you? Steph and me are over. She knew I didn't love her and never could. She deserves someone better than me that will treat her as she deserves." "You are? But I thought when you ran out and left me, you didn't say anything or even look at me you just left." Charlie sobbed. "What did you expect me to do? My girlfriend had just caught us making out; she knew I still had feelings for you, yet she trusted me to come here. What did I do? Threw that trust and more straight in her face. Steph is a good person, who didn't deserve that." Joey said raising her voice slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't stop to explain, but I had to talk to Steph, she was the innocent one in all this." "I know, and I'm sorry Jo. I'm sorry she found us like that, but I'm not sorry we did it." Charlie said. "Is it really over between you? There's no way you can work it out?" Charlie asked. "No, it was over before that, we just hadn't said it." Joey whispered. " I hate myself because I'm no better than you were. I have really hurt Steph, and I am a cheat. And the worst part of it, I can't deny how good it was being in your arms again. You know, she asked if I loved you still, I told her I did and she said I should tell you. All she wants is for me to be happy." Joey cried.

Charlie looked at Joey before turning slightly and putting her arm around her shoulders to pull her against her chest. "Don't," Joey shouted pushing Charlie's arm away and getting to her feet. Charlie also got to her feet, reaching for Joey again, "Don't Charlie, I can't do this. I have to get out of here, I need to think, and I can't do it when you're with me." Joey took off running towards home, she could hardly see through the tears.

Charlie stood watching Joey run from her, why did things have to be so hard, she thought. She suddenly started to run in the direction of Joey, as the thought entered her head, what if Joey leaves? I can't let her go again. Charlie ran all the way to the house to find it in darkness, where would Joey go if she didn't go home? Charlie decided to try the house anyway, the door was unlocked, and she entered calling for Joey. She heard a whimper come from the lounge, and found Joey sitting in the darkness.

"Joey please, we have to talk." Charlie pleaded. "Charlie, not now tomorrow, we can talk tomorrow." Joey cried. "Will you still be here tomorrow? Charlie asked. "Joey I hate what you're going through, but don't you see we belong together. We have tried to live without each other but it doesn't work. We love each other, we need each other. Joey I can't live without you." Charlie said. She sat next to Joey and slowly put her arm around Joeys shoulders, this time Joey didn't fight instead she closed the gap, resting her head on Charlie's chest. "It's not as easy as that Charlie, yes I love you but you hurt me, you broke my heart and I don't know if I can ever forget that." "I know, Jo, every day I beat myself up over what I did and what I lost. But I have changed; I know I will do anything to make you happy. I'm not afraid anymore. Joey I love you." Charlie passionately spoke. "Please give me one last chance to prove how much I have changed. We could be great together. I will do anything you want." Joey remained silent as the tears fell, "One chance Charlie, if you hurt me that's it, you will never see me again. I want to take it slow, date etc, how will you cope if people see us together? Will you freak out again? I will not be your dirty little secret, I want to be able to hold your hand in public, kiss you when I like without you pushing me away. Can you do that? Because if you can't I can't be with you." Joey said looking directly into Charlie's blue eyes. "I can and I will, Joey I was an idiot before, I know what I could loose and I wont let you down I promise. Like I told you before, I will shout how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, from the cliff top if that's what you want. No more hiding, no more secrets. Joey I can do this, I wont let you down." Charlie pleaded. "Ok then, one chance, and we take it slow." Joey smiled before lowering her head so that her lips found Charlie's. They remained there kissing until they needed to come up for air, "I love you." Charlie said. "I love you too." Joey said before pushing Charlie down onto the sofa. "What happened to taking it slow?" Charlie asked although she loved what Joey was doing to her neck. "Not that slow." Joey replied as she started to lift the bottom of Charlie's top up slowly, while kissing and licking her way down her neck. Charlie lifted herself up slightly allowing Joey to remove the top, before doing the same to Joey's. "I like this not to slow." Charlie murmured as Joey once again caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Next time. **

**CJ organise an official date.**

**How will the certain people feel when they see their sergeant kissing another woman?**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Joey and Charlie finally get together.**

Chapter11.

The sun was shining through the curtains as Charlie began to stir, she looked around the room wondering where she was but then felt the warm, sexy body half covering her own nakedness, and memories came flooding back. She turned her face to the side and found beautiful brown eyes watching her. "Morning." She slowly spoke, before leaning her face closer for a kiss." "How long have you been awake?" she asked. "Oh a few minutes, I was enjoying watching you sleep so peacefully." Joey replied smiling. "You should have woken me." Charlie replied pouting. "I was going to but I thought you may need the sleep, after last night." Joey said seductively before moving further on top of Charlie and kissing her neck, ears, shoulders, making her way slowly down until she had Charlie's left nipple in her mouth while her thumb and finger stroked her right. "Mmm Jo, that feels great, the best way to wake up. But I have to go. I'm at work in an hour and I have to go home to shower and change." Charlie managed to say between groans of delight. "Do you have to?" Joey asked against Charlie's skin as she slowly licked her way down from her breasts. "You know I would stay if I could. Works the last place I want to be, but I'm the sergeant, I can't just not go in, especially when we are busy with a case." Charlie replied pulling Joey up into another passionate kiss, before she reached the point of no return.

Ten minutes later Charlie dragged herself from the bed and away from a very reluctant Joey. As they were making their way down the stairs Charlie asked, "What are you doing tonight?" "Besides making out with you? Nothing much." Joey replied happily. "Well do you want to go out on a date with me?" Charlie asked unsure if she was taking things to fast. "A date? As in you and me in public?" Joey asked. "Yes as in you and me in public, so that I can show off my gorgeous girlfriend. I meant what I said Joey, no hiding this time, you deserve better and I'm proud you gave me another chance." "Wow, Charlie I would love too, but if you need some more time." Joey said concerned Charlie would regret it. "I don't need any more time, I was an idiot before, and I'm not now." Charlie said, before stopping in front of the door and taking Joey once more into her arms and kissing her. "I really don't want to go to work, I wish we could stay here all day, just the two of us." Charlie said pouting. "I wish that too, but like you said you're the sergeant, so it looks like I will have to try and distract myself until tonight." Joey said letting her lips once again meet Charlie's.

Half an hour later with fifteen minutes to shower dress and get to work, Charlie sauntered the kitchen of her home with a big grin on her face. She was met with Ruby and Leah sitting eating breakfast. "And what time do you call this?" Ruby asked laughing. "Charlie Bucton have you been out all night?" Leah said as she joined in with Ruby's teasing. "Yes I have, and before you ask I had a fantastic night thank you very much, with my girlfriend." Charlie replied with a big grin before heading for her room to get ready for work. "Hang on, you can't say something like that and leave. How? When? Come on we want details." Ruby and Leah said together, following Charlie through the house. "I would but I'm late for work and I need a shower." Charlie laughed. "I will tell you later if I have time before my date." She then entered the bathroom for a shower. Ruby was in the kitchen sorting her school bag when Charlie came through ready for work. She kissed her Daughter on the head saying, "I love you Ruby Buckton. See you later, have a good day." "Bye Leah thanks for the advice." And off she went to work.

Charlie was sat in her office staring at her computer screen, when her phone beeped. She looked at it and found she had a message. Hey Sexy sarg, Hope you're not working to hard. I miss you, and your sexy little butt. J. Xxx. Charlie smiled before replying – Hey gorgeous, I'm finding it too hard to concentrate, as all I can think about is you, and how crazy you make me. Can't wait for tonight. Love you. C. Xxx. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Charlie said trying to focus on the work in front of her. "Hey boss, thought you should know we have a report of some activity in the national park again." Watson said as she popped her head round the door. "Right let's get out there." Charlie replied getting back into cop mode. "Do we know who called it in?" "Yes boss it was Angelo, he said he followed both Brax and Heath into the park." Came the response. "Excellent we may get them this time." Charlie replied; although she also thought remember what you have to do about Brax.

As the police made there way into the National park Angelo flagged them down. "They are about 10 kilometres south from here. I have photos. For you." "Great thanks Angelo" Charlie replied as she ordered her men to separate and hit them from all sides. As they got to the crop Charlie noticed they were all there apart from Brax and Heath. "Damn, where are they?" shouted Charlie. As they began reading people their rights, and putting them into the police vehicles.

Back at the station they started processing people and logging evidence they had seized. Charlie asked Watson if anyone had seen Brax and Heath leave. "No one saw any vehicles leave and we secured all exits." Watson replied as disappointed as Charlie. "And Angelo definitely mentioned Brax and Heath?" Charlie conformed. "Yes boss, he said he had followed them to the park." "Ok lets find Angelo and hope his photo's are good." Charlie replied.

Charlie and Watson called at Angelo's house but Roo explained she had not seen Angelo or Nicole for a couple of hours, so they were probably together somewhere. They asked her to let them know when they returned. "This isn't right, Angelo knew we needed to see him, I have a bad feeling." Charlie said as they got back into the car. "Lets check the restaurant."

As they entered the restaurant the only two people there was Brax and his brother Heath. "Is Angelo in?" Charlie asked walking up to the two brothers. "No haven't seen him all day, he rang earlier to say he was spending the day with Nicole." Brax replied, "Is there a problem?" He asked. "No, no problem just wanted to talk to him. If he calls tell him to get in touch with me. Nothing urgent." Charlie replied. As they turned to walk away Brax shouted "Hey Sergeant Buckton, lovely to see you again." Once outside Watson turned to Charlie "We have to get those pictures and Angelo's statement, wipe that smile of that smug son of a bitch." "I know, we need to head back to the station and think where could they of taken Angelo and Nicole in such a short time. I'm going to call into the diner on our way back I need coffee and food." Charlie said which Watson totally agreed with as she also missed lunch.

As they entered the diner Charlie was pleased to see Joey stood at the counter talking to Leah. She crept up slowly signalling to Leah to keep quiet, before grabbing Joey around the waste and planting a kiss on her neck. Joey squealed but soon relaxed when she found Charlie smiling down at her. Charlie kept her arms around Joey while asking Leah for two take out coffees and two sandwiches. Joey was surprised but pleased with the open affection Charlie was showing her. "So how's my beautiful girlfriend today?" Charlie asked before bringing her lips to rest against joey's neck, just below her ear. "I'm good thank you very much, all the better for seeing you." Came the reply. "I'm glad I have seen you, works horrendous and we haven't had time for lunch, I was planning to spend my lunch break with you." Charlie pouted. "That's a shame, I would of loved to spend time with you. But we have tonight, unless this is your way of telling me you can't make it." Joey questioned. "No, Joey nothing would stop me taking you out tonight, I will pick you up at 7.00pm as planned." "There you go Charlie, two sandwiches and two coffees." Leah said handing over the items. "Well I better get back." Charlie said before kissing Joey soundly on the lips, much to the horror of Colleen. "See you tonight."

With that Charlie disappeared leaving Joey and Leah with goofy grins on their faces. "Well, I never thought I would see the day Charlie was a lovesick puppy." Leah spoke to Joey. "She certainly surprised me. She said she had changed but wow." Joey said still in shock. "Well boss I never thought I would see the day, I guess you and Joey are back on then. I wondered why you came in on cloud nine this morning. Congratulations." Watson spoke although she sounded a little hurt. I always thought Charlie had realised she was straight after all, if I had known maybe I would of asked her on a date. Thought Watson as they drove back to the station.

It was 7:15pm when Charlie left work; they still hadn't located Angelo or Nicole, which was looking towards someone getting at them. Charlie knew she was running late so she decided to head straight for Joey's. As she pulled up outside the house Joey opened the door. "What time do you call this? And why are you still in uniform? Are you cancelling?" Joey asked disappointedly. "I know I'm late, I am really sorry, I was stuck at work, I thought I should come and pick you up first before going home to change." Charlie said apologetically. "Am I forgiven?" she asked giving Joey her best pout and puppy dog eyes, knowing Joey couldn't resist. "That depends how you plan to make it up to me." Joey said walking into Charlie's arms and letting there lips meet. "Oh I definitely plan to make it up to you Jo. But first I'll change and take you on our first official date." Charlie replied before slapping Joey's Bum, and leading her to the car.

Meanwhile Ruby had met Casey at the beach and decided to get a pizza from Angelo's. As they were sat in the restaurant waiting for their food, Casey turned to Ruby "So are you going to tell me who this Joey really is and why Charlie has been acting really weird since she turned up?" "Ok but keep it to yourself for now. Joey lived in the bay 2 years ago; she had some trouble, which Charlie, as a police officer helped her with. They became close. People found out about their closeness, Charlie freaked, slept with Hugo and Joey found out. She left and that was that. But now that she's back I think they are becoming close again. Joey is great for Charlie, she makes her happy." "You are kidding, Charlie's not a Dyke." Brax exclaimed after hearing the conversation as he approached with their food." "Don't call her that, and it was a private conversation." Ruby replied defensively. "I'm telling you she is no more a Dyke than Casey is gay." Brax replied. "Just shut up you know nothing about her." Ruby shouted. "I know more than you think, she wasn't a lesbian the times she was ripping my clothes off and dragging me into bed." Brax replied. "What? You're lying, Charlie wouldn't sleep with you." "Ask her if you don't believe me." Brax said laughing as Ruby ran out of the restaurant.

Ruby raced home not believing what she had heard. As she ran into the lounge she found Joey sat on the couch. "Where's Charlie?" Ruby asked. "Hey Joey nice to see you, have you seen my mum?" Joey said sarcastically. "I'm not in the mood Jo, is she here?" Ruby replied. "She's getting changed. What's wrong?" Joey asked but Ruby had already gone. Ruby banged through the bedroom door "Is it true?" She demanded. "You could knock Ruby, is what true?" "You and Brax?" She shouted as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Oh god, Ruby I was going to tell you but then everything happened with Joey and work. Please listen to me." "It is true, you were sleeping with Brax, you hypocrite, you didn't want me seeing Casey because he was related to that lot, and you sleep with the ring leader." Ruby shouted. "Ruby please listen. It's not how it seems." Charlie tried to speak but Ruby raised her hand "I don't want to know? I can't believe you. It would serve you right if you lost your Job." She said before walking out of the room and out of the house. Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and let the tears fall.

After hearing the commotion and watching Ruby run crying out of the house, Joey made her way to Charlie's bedroom. "Are you alright?" Joey asked making her way to Charlie's side and sitting next to her. "I should have told her, but with everything at work and between us, I forgot. Now she hates me and I don't blame her. Everything she said was true. I tried several times to stop her from seeing Casey, and he isn't anything like his brothers. He's actually a nice kid. What do I do Jo? Things are still weird between us since she found out I'm her mother, this could really set things back between us." Charlie said unhappily. Joey felt sorry for her girlfriend "It was partly my fault as well, I said I would talk to her with you, and I was a reason you got distracted." "No Joey this is nothing you've done, this is all my mess. Yet again Charlie Buckton screws up." "Charlie stop it. So you forgot to talk to ruby, She will calm down and you can explain things to her. Just give her time, you are a good person, I hate it when you put yourself down like this." Joey said. "I hope your right Jo, I love you. Great first date this has turned out to be." Charlie said smiling at her girlfriend. "I don't need a fancy meal, all I want is to spend time with you. So if you still want me to hang around, it can still be good." Joey reassured her girlfriend. "How about we order a take away, and have a night in. That way if Ruby turns up you can talk to her." "I don't deserve you, you're fantastic." Charlie replied happier knowing Joey didn't want to go home and forget the pathetic night.

It was 11:00pm; Charlie and Joey had eaten a Chinese take away, and were curled up on the couch watching Titanic (Joey's choice). The Kitchen door opened and Leah entered with a very sullen Ruby. Leah who had been informed by an upset Ruby about the argument she had with her mum said hello to the two women before claiming she needed to sleep and heading for her room. Ruby stayed in the kitchen making a drink. Joey turned to Charlie saying, "It's late, I'm going to go home, will I see you tomorrow?" "Your going? I thought you would stay the night." Charlie pouted. "I think you need to spend some time with Ruby, plus we agreed to take things slow. I will miss you but I will see you tomorrow." Joey replied as she stood up. Charlie walked her to the door "Are you sure you wont stay the night? I really want you to stay," Charlie said as she grabbed Joey around the waist bringing her body up against her own, and kissing her deeply. After several minutes and kisses Joey finally left and Charlie sighed heavily knowing she had to talk with Ruby.

Ruby was sat on the couch pretending to be absorbed in the television, Charlie said "Ruby we need to talk" before sitting next to her Daughter. "I'm sorry I shouted at you mum, but you should have heard the disgusting things Brax was saying. Then I come home expecting you to deny it and you say it's true." "You have to believe me Ruby I was going to tell you on Friday after I had a meeting with my boss about it, but I got distracted and I forgot. I never wanted you to find out like that. I am so ashamed of myself." Charlie replied. She then went on to explain how and when it happened and how she met Joey the first time in Ocean View. Ruby said she was upset Charlie lied and felt she couldn't talk to her but she understood, they sat for an hour talking things through before they both decided it was late and they needed their bed's. While in bed Charlie text Joey: - Hey sexy, talk with Ruby went well. Miss you, wish you were here the bed is big and lonely without you. Goodnight. Love you. C xxx. Five minutes went by and she received a message I told you she would come around, she's a great girl, must take after her mum. I love and miss you too; I can smell your shampoo and perfume on my bedding. Sweet dreams my love. J xxx.

The next day at work Charlie was in her office updating her boss on the current situation with the drug's crop, when there was a knock on her office door, Watson popped her head in, "Still no news on Angelo boss we have searched everywhere no one has seen him since we last spoke to him. You have a sergeant Wilkins from the city here. He wont speak to anyone but you, and he say's its extremely important." "I haven't heard of a sergeant Wilkins, but send him in, explain I am not on my own." Charlie replied puzzled why they would insist on talking to her. "Hello Sergeant Buckton my name is Sergeant Wilkins from the city station. I have some important documents from Angelo. I have worked with him in the City a couple of years ago and he asked for my help. "Take a seat, you know our Boss, I don't know how much Angelo told you but it is a big drugs case." She explained as she opened the envelope she had been given. It contained several photos of the river boys working on the drugs crop, there were also pictures of Brax and Heath helping them and pointing out the trucks that were being loaded. Another one showed Brax doing an exchange with a truck driver. Inside the envelope she also found a formal statement from Angelo, which he detailed what he had seen, how Brax and Heath had threatened him. He also had put his mobile phone inside with a note saying the threats are in texts and voice mails. There was also a note in which he insisted he and Nicole needed to get away until it was safe to return, if she needed to contact him in an emergency she was to use Nicole's number. He also mentioned they may like to look at the restaurant books as he had a feeling Brax was using the place to launder money; It said he had looked but could not find how Brax was doing it. "Yes we finally have them," she said happily, as she stood and walked to the door ready to request Watson and officers to arrest Brax and Heath. "Could I see that photo?" Sergeant Wilkins asked pointing to the one with Brax, the truck driver and the truck. "Yes I thought so, that truck belongs to a company owned by Marshals, we have been looking into them for awhile as Tony Marshal has connections throughout the country, with Drug barons. Could I have a copy of all documents you have to do with the case? You could just have the missing piece we need to bring his drugs smuggling business down." "Yes of cause, but could we deal with our case first?" Charlie asked.

Today was the best day; first she had arranged to see Joey later, Then she had heard Angelo and Nicole were safe, and now thanks to Angelo she had the evidence they needed to bring down Brax and the river boys for good.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Joey are getting serious.**

**The house is coming on nicely, but how long will Joey have left in the bay.**

**Romeo makes Joey an offer she may not be able to decline.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Arrests were made over the drugs crop.**

**Charlie and Joey finally get together.**

Chapter 12.

It was a Saturday morning Joey had just got back from her morning run, Charlie wasn't with her as she had worked night shift. They had arranged to meet for lunch at the diner. Joey stripped of her clothes as she walked through the house making her way up to the bathroom for a shower. She planned to finish painting the second bedroom, which would only leave the landing, stairs and hall and her bedroom to decorate. She smiled as she thought about Charlie's help with the decorating; they started with good intentions but ended up making love in bed as they were like randy teenagers, they couldn't keep there hands of each other. Things were going really well between them and they were spending more and more time together.

Joey had been painting for less than an hour with the music playing from her stereo, when she suddenly felt arms grab her around her waist, lifting her off the chair she was stood on. She screamed with fright dropping the paintbrush onto the freshly sanded and stained wooden floor. "Surprise." Charlie said laughing as she set Joey onto the floor and lowered her head for a kiss. "Charlie, you scared me you idiot," Joked Joey. "Look what you made me do." She exclaimed looking at the mess on the floor. "Sorry Jo, I couldn't resist, when you couldn't hear me calling you, you sound sexy when you sing by the way." She laughed. "Not funny. I know how bad my singing is." Joey replied. "What are you doing here anyway I thought we arranged to meet at lunch time?" "We did but I couldn't wait that long, I needed to see you, it was a very long lonely night." Charlie pouted. "What even when I rang you?" Joey smiled. "Especially when you called me. You are a very very naughty girl. Saying all that to me when you know I couldn't do anything about it. A police uniform is not the most comfortable thing to wear when you're turned on like that. I spent the whole night picturing you naked and longing, I couldn't concentrate on my paper work." Charlie spoke before claiming Joey's lips for another deep and passionate kiss. "You should have said I could have popped down to see you." Joey replied innocently. "That would definitely not have been a good idea as I would probably have taken you there and then on my desk, where anyone could walk in." Charlie replied. "Sounds good." Joey replied naughtily.

"Have you eaten? I could fix something for you, if you want?" Joey asked. "I'm not hungry thanks, well not for food anyway." Charlie replied before taking Joey by surprise and picking her up into her arms and taking her into her bedroom. She then dropped Joey onto the bed laughing, just before she joined her. They began kissing slowly but it soon turned fast and furious as their mutual need and desire took over. They pulled at each other's clothes until both lay naked on their sides facing each other. "God I will never get enough of you Jo, you're so sexy, I just need you more and more." Charlie explained. She then pushed Joey slightly so that she was lay on her back. Charlie slowly traced a path with her index finger from Joey's hip to the edge of her breast and back down, while leaning over her to take her lips with her own. Joey moaned with the pleasure Charlie's touch provoked, encouraging Charlie further. "I love kissing your beautiful mouth" she spoke between kisses. "I love this spot that drives you crazy just behind your ear, when I lick and suck it." Charlie demonstrated as she heard and felt Joey's pleasure. "You have the sexiest neck I have ever known I love to lick and kiss my way down it" Charlie again demonstrated as she continued the pleasurable torture. "Then from your neck I love to make my way slowly down until I reach your perfectly formed breasts that draw me to suck on your lovely pebbled nipples, whilst rubbing and stroking the opposite one." Joey found it hard to breath, Charlie Was driving her crazy with her description and demonstrations. "Your torso is sexy toned and very inviting to the touch. I love you navel it cries out to be circled with my tongue then entered to taste you." Charlie spoke softly. "From there I love going lower where I cant get enough of your thighs, hips, knees and the sexiest legs I have ever seen, your response when I nip at the back of your knees with my teeth almost drives me wild. And on to the most precious and sexy place imaginable I love to taste you and touch you knowing you are almost at a climax. I could stay there tasting you for a long time." Charlie explained before doing exactly what she had described, Joey started to scream Charlie's name as she felt ripple after ripple of the climax. Once she had come back down to earth, she took Charlie with a passionate kiss before simply saying "Wow". They stayed in bed exploring each other's bodies for the next couple of hours, taking it in turns to pleasure each other. The decorating had been long forgotten.

Joey got herself out of bed without waking Charlie, as Charlie needed her sleep, she took her clothes into the second bedroom and got dressed quietly before starting to paint once again. She had finished the walls, which only left the window and door. Feeling proud of herself, She had nearly completed the renovation and they would be able to put the house on the market soon. Although this was good, as it would give her the money she needed to buy the boat, she also felt sad, what would happen with Charlie and where would she live? The business she wanted was in Ocean view but she couldn't face loosing Charlie again. She couldn't ask Charlie to follow her, as there was also Ruby to consider. She couldn't move to the bay as Romeo had already got the charter business up and running. Which left her homeless and jobless if she moved. Neither herself nor Charlie had brought up the subject, but as the decorating neared completion she knew it was a conversation she would soon be having, whether they wanted to face it or not.

Joey was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning the paint equipment away when she heard Charlie enter, "Hey, I missed you when I woke up." Charlie said coming to wrap Joey in her arms and kiss her. "Sorry, but you looked so peaceful and I thought you could do with the sleep." Joey said. "I looked in the bedroom, it looks good. There can't be that much left to do now, can there?" She asked happily, obviously impressed with the work her girlfriend had put into it. "No just the window and door in that room, then the landing stairs and hall." Joey said unhappily. "Hey Jo what's wrong?" Charlie asked concerned. Joey looked surprised at Charlie, "Don't you realise what it means? Once the house is finished it will go on the market. When it has been sold I will be able to buy my boat." That's good isn't it?" Charlie asked still puzzled why Joey was upset. "Charlie you really don't get it, do you? I will have to go back to Ocean view." Joey said struggling to get the words out over a sob. "What? Why would you go back there?" Charlie asked. "Because that's where I live and work. I only came here to fix the house up." Joey replied. "I thought now we are together you would stay here." Charlie exclaimed. "Where? How? I won't have a home or job if I stay here." Joey replied. "I wish it was that simple Charlie but I need a place to live and a job." "I guess I just assumed you would move in with me at Leah's like before." "That's just it Charlie you assumed, I don't think we are ready to live together even in a shared house. We are still getting to know each other; we don't need the added pressure. Besides that's only the home part of my problem, what would I do for a living?" Joey asked looking pleadingly into Charlie's eyes. "If I go back to Ocean view I would not only have my own boat but the business as well, and it's successful." Joey pointed out unhappily. "Then I will move with you." Charlie said determinedly. "I'm not losing you now Jo, I love you too much." "You can't you have responsibilities here, with your job and there's Ruby to conceder." "Ok, then we either find you a job or you start your business here." Charlie replied. "Have you forgotten Romeo has the business here?" "Joey what is your problem, its like you've given up already, there must be away to make it work, unless you don't want it to work." Charlie questioned. "How can you even ask me that? Of cause I want to stay here, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." Joey said passionately. "Well we have to think of a way to make it happen. You're not going anywhere." Charlie determinedly said. "I wish you're right but I can't see a job and home turning up just like that." Joey stated. "Anyway lets not think about it now, how about a walk and going to the diner?"

As they entered the diner both women trying to put the earlier conversation out of their mind, but unfortunately neither managed successfully. They placed their order's at the counter with Colleen who tutted, as they held hands. They were sat almost finished their lunch when Morag entered the diner and directly to their table. "Charlie, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She said looking directly at Joey. "Joey this is Morag, my Step mother. Morag this is Joey my" Before Charlie had time to finish the sentence Joey jumped in "Friend, I'm Charlie's friend" Joey said holding her hand out to Morag. "Well nice to meet you Joey, I have been told all about you. Just to clarify, I know about your relationship with Charlie." She said smiling at Joey, who sat nervously waiting for the disgust, and how dare you ruin Charlie's life speech. "Look Morag, I was going to introduce you properly but I have been busy with work and Ruby etc. I can bet who told you about us." Charlie said staring at Colleen, who suddenly disappeared into the kitchen. "Yes I heard it from Colleen, and I am a little disappointed you didn't tell me your selves." Morag said seriously before smiling at the women and saying, "Oh relax would you, I don't bite, and I am not here to disagree with your decision. If you love each other like I have been led to believe from half of the bay, what should it matter what sex you are?" Morag said matter of factly, shocking both of them. "Now are you going to buy your step mother a coffee or do I have to get it myself?" Joey jumped up to fetch them all another drink and they sat chatting for a while.

Some time later Joey received a phone call from a distressed Romeo asking for her help urgently, something was wrong with the boat and he had a party of eight in an hour's time. Joey politely excused herself and headed down to the wharf. "Thank god, Joey what am I going to do?" Romeo cried. Joey jumped on board and put her hand on his shoulder, "Firstly you are going to calm down, secondly tell me what exactly happened?" Joey said taking control. "I tried to start the engine, there was a burning smell and it cut out, and now it won't start," Romeo said panicking. "I think I know what's wrong" Joey said, "get me you're toolbox," She said making her way to the engine. "Yes there it is, when was the last time you did a little maintenance on here?" " I haven't yet, I mean, I was going to but I have been really busy." Romeo stated "Romeo the first thing you should know about running a charter business is to maintain your equipment regular. Your lucky it's only a simple job this time, and that it happened here not out at sea." "I know, so can you fix it?" he asked pleadingly. "Yes but it will cost you a fortune I'm afraid." Joey replied smiling at Romeo. "Oh god how much?" "A chocolate milkshake and a slice of Leah's special cake." She replied laughing. "If you get this thing fixed you can have a milkshake and the whole cake," Romeo said. Joey started to work on the engine; ten minutes later she said, "There you go good as new." Sure enough it started first turn of the key. "Joey I could kiss you," Romeo said happily. "You'd better not" came a voice from the side of the boat. "Charlie I didn't mean anything by it, I was just happy Joey managed to fix the boat for me." Romeo said embarrassed and unsure of Charlie's reaction. "Relax I'm only joking," Charlie said. "So does that mean I get my girlfriend back?" Charlie asked. "Yes unless I can talk her into helping with this group of fisherman." Romeo answered smiling cheekily at Joey. "Nice try mate" Joey stated before stepping off the boat. "How's business Romeo?" Charlie asked. "Busy, really busy, thanks to Joey here. I am working 6 days a week and turning work down to have a day off." Romeo replied. Charlie looked at Romeo as an idea struck. "You know what you need." Charlie said excitedly "you need a partner with their own boat." "Sounds good Charlie but this is Alf's business, I can't just get a partner like that, and even if I could where do I get someone like that?" "You're looking at her, think about it you too. Going into business together, you know Joey is good at her Job, and Joey you said you would stay if you had a job." Charlie said smugly looking at the shocked faces in front of her. "It does sound good, you know so much more about the business Joey, but like I said earlier its not my Business." "That's not a problem, we could put the idea to Morag, Joey what do you think?" Joey remained silent. "Joey? At least say you will think about it. It's the answer to our problem." Charlie said. "I need time to think, Charlie don't rush me." Joey said before walking up the wharf.

Joey went home feeling her life had totally gone out of her control. How did that happen Joey thought to herself as the door opened and Charlie walked in looking pleased with herself. "So what do you think? It would solve all our problems, Romeo seemed happy with the idea, and from what you both said there is enough work." "Charlie, you can't just organise my life, it's my life." Joey said getting slightly annoyed. Charlie looked at Joey before saying "I'm sorry Jo, I just had the idea there and then, and blurted it out, I guess I should of mentioned it to you first but I got excited, its away for you to do the job you love, and stay with me in the bay." "I'm sorry if me thinking of a way for that to happen annoys you. It's like you don't want to find a solution." Charlie said annoyed, "You know what forget I mentioned it. In fact forget trying to find a way to stay together all together, you obviously don't want too." She shouted before turning her back and walking out of the house. "Charlie wait, I didn't mean it like that. Charlie come back," Joey shouted but Charlie kept on walking.

Charlie walked home to find Ruby and Casey sitting watching telly, there was an empty packet of crisps, sweets and biscuits all over the floor next to where they were sat. "Ruby, Do you not have any respect for Leah's house?" She barked at them. "Get this tidied now." She said before sitting on the opposite couch. Casey looked nervously at Charlie before saying "Charlie, I'm really sorry about my brothers. You know I really believed Brax had changed and sorted his life out, I guess I never really knew them. I suppose you wont want Ruby to see me now." He said unhappily. Charlie looked at him for a few seconds. "Look Casey, that must of took a lot of guts to come here then say that, after all they are still yore family. But I happen to believe you and Ruby when you say you're not like that and want to better yourself. If you don't let Ruby and me down I see no reason to stop you seeing each other. Besides Ruby would fight me on it." She replied. Admiring Casey for the first time since he started dating her Daughter. "Thank you Charlie, I wont let you down." Casey replied relieved. "Oh and Casey, if you need someone too talk to, I'm here ok. I think me and Ruby are pretty ok aren't we rubes?" She asked. "Yes mum were good." Ruby replied before getting up to give her mum a hug. "So where's Joey, I thought you were spending the day together." Ruby asked. "So did I, but it seems what I think and what Joey thinks is two totally different things. Anyway I'm going for a lie down, I need some sleep before work tonight." She said getting herself up and walking to her bedroom. "OK, well we will go out, so we don't disturb you, see you later for dinner." Ruby replied.

**Next time.**

**Joey has decisions to make.**

**How will Charlie react to her decision?**

**What does it mean for Charlie and Joey?**

Hope you're still enjoying the story, I have plenty of ideas if you want more. Review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for your kind reviews, I hope you are still enjoying it, please keep the reviews coming and any ideas you might have.

**Previously.**

**Joey and Charlie discuss their future.**

**Morag finally meets Joey.**

Chapter 13.

Joey is at home painting the landing, her mind is taken up with her disagreement with Charlie, should she go and apologise? Just then there's a knock on her door, expecting it to be Charlie she runs to the door. "I'm so sorry about earlier it's not that I think." She suddenly stops talking as she actually realises its not Charlie but Morag. "Morag, sorry I thought you were Charlie. Come in. Would you like a drink?" "A coffee would be nice thank you," Morag replied before entering the house. "You have done a lot of work here Joey, it looks nice." "Thank you, it needed a lot doing, but I'm happy with how it's turned out." Joey said nervously, why is she here? Joey thought to herself as she went to make the coffee.

Once they were seated in the lounge with their cups of coffee, Morag looked at Joey, "Relax Joey, I'm not here to have a go at you, actually it's the opposite, I have spoken to a few people regarding you today, I haven't heard one bad thing. But what I'm actually here for is to offer you a partnership in the Charter business that my brother Alf owns, and Romeo is managing while he is on his ridiculous back packing vacation. I understand the business is only doing extremely well at the moment because you have been helping Romeo?" "Well I just gave him a few pointers that's all." Joey explained. "I didn't do much. Did Charlie ask you to come round?" "Charlie? I haven't spoken to her since we were all at the diner. Why would she ask me to come and offer you a partnership in a business she knows nothing about?" Morag asked confused. "Sorry, it's just I was talking to Charlie earlier about what I would do once the house has been sold." "Right and Charlie wants to keep you in the bay." Morag said understanding; She smiled at Joey then said "Actually I have been talking to Romeo. He told me how well the business was doing, how there's too much work for one person. He mentioned you were working in Ocean view and hoping to buy the boat and business with your share of the house. He showed me the books, and things are definitely looking prosperous for the first time in a long time with the business. He asked what I thought about Alf sharing the business with you. I have spoken to my brother and he was pleased to hear you're back in the bay. He has a very high opinion of you young lady. When I mentioned the business and the possibility of taking you on as a partner, he jumped at the chance. He told me to get you as a partner as soon as I could; he said he wanted to split the business 50/50 with you, Romeos money coming from his share until he gets back." "Wow, I don't really know what to say, it's a really good opportunity, but I would really need to think about it, and talk to Charlie." Joey replied. "Of cause, you would also like to see the books I would imagine. How about I put together the paper work and you can read through it and make a decision then." Morag said. "Thank you so much. It also depends if I do buy the boat from Skip. I will definitely think about it and get back to you." Joey said, still in shock. "Take as much time as you need, in the mean time I will organise the paper work for you to go through. Now I must go, I have arranged to meet Ruby for dinner." Morag stood and they walked to the door. Joey put her hand out to shake with Morag. "Come now Joey your practically family, we can do better than that." She then took Joey into a hug before walking out of the door.

Joey sat thinking over what had just happened. She has gone from waking up, worrying what her future would be with Charlie, how it would work. To being offered partnership in a business, in the place she wants to stay, so that she stays with the woman of her dreams. All within a few hours. This sort of thing does not happen to someone like Joey. She got up with a new burst of energy and continued to paint the house. The sooner it was finished the sooner she could work on her future, with Charlie. Joey finished the landing and Stairs, leaving the hall and her bedroom for another time. She also realised she had the loft to sort.

Joey decided she had worked hard and deserved a treat so she headed for the diner. As she entered she over heard Colleen gossiping to Irene about how she didn't know what the world was coming to, "It's not right, I mean god knows I'm an open minded woman, but two women in a relationship, its just not right. Not as god intended. And she is the sergeant, a pillar in the community." She said shaking her head. "Hello Colleen." Joey said behind her. "Nice to know some things don't change around here. But you know what they say don't you?" Joey said winking at Irene and Leah who had come out of the kitchen to join them. "Oh hello Joey, and what do they say?" Colleen replied embarrassed about being caught gossiping. "Don't knock it till you try it," Joey said laughing as she grabbed Colleen in a Quick hug. Leah and Irene joined Joey laughing while Colleen, looked on in horror. "Well there's no need to mock me I was just saying." "We all know what you were just saying Colleen but what you don't realise is this is 2011 and people have a right to fall in love with whoever they like." "Well." Colleen said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, you had to hear that Joey, it's not the opinion of the rest of us, you realise." "Don't worry about it, I'm not worried about Colleens opinion of me. But I do wonder if her head will explode if we become neighbours." Joey laughed. "Sorry, neighbours what do you mean?" Both Leah and Irene asked at the same time. "Well I may have a business opportunity here in the bay, which means I wouldn't have to leave the bay, friends but mostly Charlie. If I take it I will need somewhere to live, I thought about a caravan." Joey said happily, feeling things were finally working out. "You will not live in a caravan Joey Collins. If you move to the bay, you move back in with you're family, in my house." Leah replied slightly offended Joey would prefer a caravan to her place. "That's really good of you Leah but I don't think that's a good idea, me and Charlie are taking things slowly, getting to know each other properly which we should of done last time. I think moving in together would be too much pressure on our relationship just now." "Well if you're sure, as long as you know you're welcome anytime." Leah said giving Joey a hug.

After Joey had eaten and finished her Chocolate milkshake, she decided to go and see Charlie. She had a lot of making up to do. As she knocked on the door, she noticed Charlie's car wasn't parked on the drive. Where could she have gone? I know she's working in an hour and a half she thought to herself, Just then the door opened. "Hey Joey, have you come to see Charlie?" "Yes, I wasn't very nice earlier so I have come to apologise." Joey said. "She's not here, she has gone into work early, something about the river boys case." Ruby replied. "What happened between you? Do you want to come in for a bit? I thought she seemed a little bit funny, I just thought it was because she was tired. You know how grumpy she gets if she doesn't get enough sleep." Ruby said laughing. "I wish it was just that," Joey replied.

Joey sat on the couch, Ruby sat next to her. "What happened? I thought things were good between you now." Ruby asked worriedly. "They are, it's just we got talking about our plans now that the house is almost finished. Charlie wants me too stay in the bay, I said I would love too but without a job and place to live, it's not practical. Charlie got offended, when I turned down her suggestion of moving in here with you guys. It's not that I don't want to, but we have only just got back together, we agreed to take things slow, living together is a step I don't think we should rush into. Then we were down at the wharf with Romeo, talking about the Business. Charlie suddenly suggests I go into partnership with Alf in the business, as Romeo was complaining how much work there is. I was embarrassed, it was brought up in front of Romeo, and it came out of the blue, that I told Charlie to let me make my own decisions. I didn't need her fixing my life. She then said "sorry for caring and wanting to have my girlfriend in the bay with me." She actually accused me of not wanting to be with her. I love her, but I have to really think what's best for me. Last time you know what a state I was in, Charlie helped me when I was weak and couldn't think straight. I'm not that person anymore, I have learnt to make my own decisions." Joey said unhappily. "It's not that I don't want a future with her or that I don't want to live in the bay, I just want time to make sure it's the right decision for all of us." "Before I came back I thought I knew exactly what I was doing, I was in a relationship that wasn't right but I cared for Steph, I had been working with Skip to save enough to buy the boat and successful business of him. Then in a matter of two weeks, I have split with my girlfriend, Got together with my ex, decided I wanted a future with her and am trying to think about what's best for all of us, you included." Joey put her head in her hands. "All I want is time to think. I know I want to be with Charlie for the rest of my life, but I have to do what's right."

"You know what I think? Ruby asked. "I think you should go down to the station and tell Charlie exactly what you have just told me. She's not stupid, I bet now she has had time to think about it she feels as bad as you do." Ruby said as she put her arm on Joeys back. "You think? Maybe I should just wait until she finishes work in the morning." Joey said unsure how Charlie would react to her turning up at the station. "If I know Charlie, this will be affecting her as much as it is you, I think you should go and sort it out now, so you can both have peace." Ruby replied. "Ok, you're right I'm going to go there now." Joey said as she stood up heading for the door.

Outside the station Joey began to pace back and forth, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought. Charlie is a very private person and may not like her officers to see me talking to her. She's probably too busy to talk anyway. I will see her tomorrow, Joey decided. Just as she was about to leave she heard "Joey, nice to see you again. Have you come to see Charlie? She's just in her office you can go straight in." "Hey George, nice to see you too. I did come to see Charlie but if she's busy it can wait." Joey replied. "She's just on her computer at the moment, just go in." George said.

Joey found herself outside the closed office door, she found her hands were sweating, and wiped them on her shorts before knocking. "Come" came Charlie's voice. Joey entered nervously, "Hey, can we talk?" she asked. "Joey, come in, I'm glad you came, I called at the house before coming to work but you were out. I wanted to say sorry for being a spoilt brat. I thought about it and realised I never once asked you what you thought. I just had the idea and went with it. I love you and I just don't want you to leave me." She replied unhappily. "Charlie, I not going to leave you, I love you. I just needed time to think. I had a visit from Morag, Romeo had spoken to her about your idea, and she thought it sounded good. She has spoken to Alf, and he wants me as a 50/50 partner as soon as possible." "Joey that's great." Charlie replied, "Is it what you want though?" "I have thought about it and yes, it's what I want. Charlie I want to be here in the bay with you, and sharing a business would keep me here. I have also thought about where I will live if I do move. I'm going to talk to Miles about renting a van." She said smiling. "But you could move in to Leah's." Charlie said. "Charlie I'm not saying I will never live with you because I want that very much, but we are no where near ready to live together. We are getting to know each other, dating etc all the things we should've done last time. I want it to work between us, and this way it will." She said before leaning over to kiss Charlie on the lips.

Charlie suddenly got hold of Joey pulling her onto her lap as she deepened the kiss, passion and need taking over; they both forgot where they were. Joey started to unbutton Charlie's uniform shirt. The need became too much for either of them and they found themselves trying to remove clothing so that they could finally get to what they really wanted, to touch each other without barriers, Just as Things were heating up between them, a knock on the door brought them back to reality. Quickly dressing they both looked at each other and started laughing. "That was close. I don't think catching the sergeant making out with her girlfriend in the office is a good use of resources. I better go, and let you get on with it. Will you come to the house after work?" Joey asked as she made her way to the door, "try and stop me" Charlie replied smiling. As Joey opened the door Watson Stepped in smiling, knowing exactly what she had interrupted.

"Sorry Boss we have a call out." She said smiling at the pair. "No problem we better go then." Charlie replied embarrassedly, before she made her way to the door kissing Joey quickly on her way past. "See you later Jo." She called. Joey made her way home.

**Next time.**

**Joey becomes a partner in the business.**

**Joey and Charlie are happy and very close**.


	14. Chapter 14

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Joey is offered a way to stay in the bay.**

**Charlie and Joey's relationship is going from strength to strength.**

Chapter 14.

Three days had passed since Joey was offered a partnership in the charter boat business. The house was finished and on the market, apart from emptying the loft which her and Charlie had planned to do today, on Charlie's day off. They were spending nearly all their spare time together, either Joey stayed at Leah's through the night or Charlie slept at Joey's. Charlie couldn't understand why Joey still insisted on hiring a caravan when they spent every night together anyway, but decided not to argue.

There was a knock on the door, Joey Assumed Charlie had arrived. She was surprised when Morag greeted her. "Hello Joey I hope you don't mind me calling round at this time, but I have the paper work for you to read and if you agree to the proposal sign. If there's anything you don't agree with we can discuss it. Would you like to take some time to look over it?" Morag asked. "Morag come in, would you like a drink? I can look at it now and sign if you have time to wait." Joey replied. "Yes I have time as long as you don't feel I'm pressuring you into anything." Morag replied friendly. Joey took Morag into the lounge and went to make the drinks.

"Ok it all looks in order Morag, it seam's like a good business opportunity and plenty of room to expand. The only thing I'm worrying about is, until I sell this place I am unable to buy the boat, which would be my share of the business." " That isn't a problem Joey it is written in the contract that it is subject to selling the property, until that time you could share the work with Romeo. Unless you would rather wait until you have the collateral, it is entirely up to you. My brother and Charlie trust you, so I think you will buy the boat once you have the money." "Well if Alf is happy for me to go ahead, I would like to sign the paper work now, and I can start work with Romeo as soon as possible." Joey answered signing on the dotted line. "Right, now that's sorted how are things between you and my step daughter?" Morag asked. " I knew about you two years ago, Charlie came to stay with her farther and myself for a few days, she didn't go into to many details but she did mention falling in love with someone. All her farther asked for was that Charlie and Ruby are happy, I have only known you a few days but I can tell you are exactly what Charlie needs." Morag said smiling. "Thank you Morag that means a lot. I don't know how I became so lucky, Charlie is so much more than I deserve. I never want to loose her again. I was stupid to leave, I should have stayed and worked our problems out together, but at the time I was broken hearted. I always knew she was the one." Joey said smiling.

Just then the front door opened and Charlie appeared. "Hello Morag, I didn't realise you were seeing Joey for anything. Is everything all right?" Charlie asked walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her. She sat on the arm of the couch next to Joey with her arm around her shoulders. "Charlie, I have just called in to give Joey the business partnership papers to look at." Morag replied smiling. Joey was still getting used to how easy Charlie showed her affection in front of others. "I have signed the papers, so it looks like you're stuck with me." She said laughing. "Jo that's brilliant news. We will have to celebrate, how about we book a table at the restaurant in yabbi creek. Morag will you join us? I will ask Ruby, Leah and miles as well. That is if you want to Joey?" Charlie suddenly realised she was organising things without talking to Joey first again. "That sounds great Charlie, please come Morag." Joey said. "Well if you don't mind me coming I would love too." Morag replied. "Morag you're family, of cause we want you there." Charlie said. "Well in that case I will leave you too it and see you later, Charlie could you let me know where and when?" Morag said making her way to the door. "I will ring you with the details." Charlie replied walking to the door with Joey. "Good bye Morag, and thanks very much." They both said as Morag made her way to her car.

Once inside the house Charlie took Joey in her arms, Joey, you have made me the happiest person in the world. Firstly you forgave me, and now you have found work in the bay, which means I wont loose you." Charlie said just before her lips found Joeys passionately. They broke apart when they needed to breathe both feeling flushed. I think we should do are own celebrating Charlie said as she turned to face the stairs, she ran up the stairs dragging a laughing Joey behind her. "Charlie Buckton is that all you think about?" " Not all the time, ok most of the time, yes." Charlie laughed. "What can I say you have that effect on me." Charlie replied just before surprising Joey and swinging her up into her arms and over to the bed.

Charlie slowly lowered Joey to her feet just before the bed, never separating their lips as she did. She then began taking Joey's black t-shirt up over her head only stopping kissing for the time it took for the top to pass her face, before their lips sort each other again. Joey moved her hands from Charlie's neck to the waistband of Charlie's vest top rubbing her thumbs on the bare skin before raising the top and again stopping the kiss long enough to dispose of the top. They both stood kissing passionately stroking each others revealed flesh before Joey moved her hands to the back of Charlie's bra, undoing it letting Charlie's bra fall between them, her hands automatically found their way to Charlie's breasts. Where she began gently rubbing them, as her nipples hardened with the touch Joey began rubbing them between her thumbs and index fingers, resulting in Charlie groaning in appreciation. Charlie raised her hands from where they were in the back of the waistband of Joey's denim shorts and removed Joey's bra, to copy Joey's movements on her. Soon they both needed more contact and they removed each other's shorts and pants quickly before bringing their bodies together. Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey's waist and lifted her whilst they were still kissing. Joey wrapped her legs and arms tightly around Charlie's back, as they both groaned with the contact.

Charlie turned so that the back of her legs touched the edge of the bed and sat so that Joey was facing her on her knee, Joey took the opportunity to lower Charlie onto her back with Joey on top and her legs either side. Joey now took control of the lovemaking making sure she kissed, licked and tasted every part of exposed skin, Charlie cried Joey's name to tell her she was almost there. Joey then got off the bed kneeling in between Charlie's legs and sunk her tongue inside her, while rubbing her clitoris with her thumb. Charlie rose up off the bed and screamed Joeys name over and over as her climax washed over her in waves. As soon as she was able to talk and move she got on the bed dragging Joey with her. Charlie soon flipped them so that Joey was underneath; giving back every amount of pleasure Joey gave her. It wasn't long before Joey was wreathing as her climax hit her hard, calling Charlie over and over again.

It was two hours later, after they had pleasured each other over and over again. They lay in each other's arms, "I don't deserve you Joey," Charlie said kissing her on the forehead. "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. I am a different person now, I know I would never survive if you left me again." "I know Charlie, I trust you. It's me that doesn't deserve you; you could get someone a lot better than me." Joey said lifting her head to kiss Charlie. "Thank you for fixing my broken heart." She said before cuddling closer to Charlie. "You're very welcome because you fixed mine." Charlie replied. "Right come on," Joey said pulling the cover off them, and sitting up to swing her legs of the side of the bed. "Where are we going?" Charlie asked still lying where she was. "The loft won't get sorted from here." Joey said picking several items of clothing off the floor and passing Charlie some. "Jo, why don't you get back in here and we can do that later? You know you want to." She said reaching to hold Joey and pulled gently so that Joey fell back on the bed. "I would love to, but you promised to help me, I want it done and out of the way. If you work hard I will make it worth you're while." Joey said seductively. "Well come back to bed and make it worth my while first." Charlie pleaded before planting her lips on Joey's. "Come on the sooner it's done the sooner you get your reward." Joey said laughing before jumping off the bed and out of Charlie's clutches. Charlie slowly got dressed moaning about better things to do with their time.

Ten minutes later Charlie was standing on a ladder while Joey passed down boxes from the loft. After fifteen minutes Joey came to the hatch, "that's it all done." She said triumphantly. "Does that mean I get my reward now?" Charlie asked raising her eyebrows. Joey laughed. "Charlie Buckton you are sex mad. Is that all I am to you?" She teased. " I am not sex mad." Charlie said seriously "I'm Joey mad." At this Joey laughed then lent forward to brush her lips against Charlie's. "I love you." She said. "Besides" Charlie said wrapping Joey in her arms "We have two years to make up for." "Charlie, we can't just spend our lives in bed, it will drive us mad." "Yes but what a way to go." Charlie returned before laughing. "Ok, what do you want to do now?" She asked grudgingly. "Lets sort through those boxes, once that's done I can send Brett his thing's. I don't want the house looking like a warehouse when people come to view it." " Ok let's do it." Charlie said going into the bedroom moving the boxes closer to the bed.

The First few boxes were full of things from Joey and Brett's Childhood. Things like baby grows, first pair of shoes, school reports, toys etc. " I never knew they kept these." Joey said emotionally. "Wow you weren't thick at school, you actually did well." Charlie said jokingly receiving a slap "I will have you know I was top of the class in some subjects." She replied looking what Charlie was reading.

"I wish I knew you back then Jo." Charlie said running her finger over the picture of Joey in the yearbook in front of her. " Why? You would have been far too old for me." Joey laughed. Charlie pretended to look upset. "Don't worry I go for the older woman now," She joked. "I can't believe you said that" Charlie replied. "I am not that much older than you." Joey kissed her and replied "I know I'm only joking, besides you look really hot for your age." "OH you are so gonna take that back miss Collins." Charlie said lunging for Joey before she had chance to get away, she pinned her down on the bed and began tickling, Joey screamed out with laughter. "Ok, ok I give in." Joey said begging Charlie to stop. "What are the magic words?" Charlie teased. "Joey's fantastic, and the best girlfriend in the world." Joey said laughing just before Charlie started tickling her again. "Say it properly or I won't stop." Charlie said before tickling Joey some more. "Ok, ok Charlie is fantastic, the best girlfriend in the whole world." Joey screamed. "OK that's better." Charlie laughed before quickly kissing Joey and sitting them both up.

The last three boxes to sort contained unopened presents to Brett and Joey. Joey recognised the writing on the tags, as that of her mother, but confirmed it with the letters she kept. She started opening presents, which were wrapped in Christmas and birthday wrap. " It looks like she sent us presents every birthday and Christmas since she left." Joey said a little upset. "Why would Dad keep this from us? Why tell us she was dead? My life might have turned out differently if I had known my mother." Joey said crying. "When she left, our lives changed. I was close to dad and Brett, but suddenly Dad didn't want anything to do with me. He only came near me when he said I was bad, he started hitting me, first with a slipper or belt, and then he started using his fists. Brett would try and stop him at first but dad was too strong. After a while, Brett joined dad with the beatings. Some days I had to miss school because of the bruising. I tried to talk to Brett about it once, he said it was the only way to teach me and keep me safe. Dad told him."

Joey said as the tears fell down her cheeks, Charlie tried to take her in her arms for comfort but Joey pulled away. "I used to lye on my bed after a beating and think, what did I do wrong? I must be a really bad person too be punished. It took a long time to realise I wasn't the one with the problem, they were." Charlie again tried to hold Joey, this time Joey let Charlie comfort her and was glad she was wrapped in her girlfriend's arms.

"After Dad died, and it was just Brett and me I was still beaten. Brett would come home drunk and say it was the only way to teach me right from wrong. I guess he believed what Dad was saying. I remember I had been friends with a girl at school, she came back to the house with me and we started kissing, it led to more and we moved too my bedroom. Brett was supposed to be at work but he was drunk and sent home. I will never forget the look on his face as he caught us. He hit both of us and shouted for her to go home, throwing her out of the house. He then beat me black and blue, I Ended up in hospital. When I went back to school a week later, the girl wanted nothing to do with me, she threatened to tell everyone if I didn't leave her alone." Joey cried. "And that was my life until I met you."

They sat wrapped in each other's arms for a while not saying anything. "Jo, she could still be a live." Charlie spoke softly. "What?" Joey said lifting her head of Charlie's shoulder to face her. "Your mother, she could still be a live." Charlie said. "So what? It's no business of mine if she is or not." Joey replied. "But don't you want to find her and ask her why she left you?" Charlie asked. "No, I don't want anything to do with her, she abandoned her own kids. My life was a nightmare thanks to her." Joey said assertively. "But what if she had a good reason why she left? Don't you think all this proves she cared and thought about you?" Charlie asked pointing to the presents and letters spread on the floor around them. "You think a few letters and cheep presents could make up for her leaving?" Joey asked astonished. "No I don't, but maybe you need to know why life turned out the way it did." Charlie spoke quietly. "I don't want too even think about it. As far as I'm concerned she died years ago, and that's how it will stay. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Joey said wiping her face and putting Brett's items in a box and taping it up. "Right that can be sent to Brett the rest can go in the rubbish." Joey said. "Lets go for some fresh air, I need to get out of here for a while." And so they found themselves walking along the beach towards the diner.

Hope you are still enjoying the story please review and let me know, I love each review as it encourages me to continue.

**Next time.**

**Joey shows people around the house.**

**Who is the stranger that turns up? And why do they affect Joey so badly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To fix a broken heart.**

Hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Joeys relationship is going from strength to strength.**

**Joey discovers more items from her mother.**

Chapter 15.

Joey had started working with Romeo, which gave them both two days off a week. They were working well together and Joey found she enjoyed the company almost as much as working with Aiden. Her relationship with Charlie just kept going from strength to strength. They went on dates; they spent so much time getting to know each other. Joey loved every second of it.

Charlie felt she was wandering round in a permanent bubble. Nothing could upset her; she was living on cloud nine. The more she got to know Joey the more she loved and admired her. They spent most of their time together. Charlie knew Joey was the one she would spend the rest of her life with, and for once those thoughts did not freak Charlie out.

Joey returned home after a busy day's work. To find a message from the real estate. She phoned them back to be told she had three groups of people wanting to visit the property that evening. She agreed to show them around, torn between happiness the house might be sold and sadness, after all it had been her family home for years, it had seen happy times as well as sad times. She busied herself making sure it was at it's best.

The first knock on the door came at 5:30pm. Joey opened the door to find a young couple with a baby, she showed them in and offered them a drink. She then asked if they would prefer to see the house on their own or have Joey show them around. They left after half an hour sounding very pleased with the accommodation. The second knock brought a couple in their mid 50's, who said they were looking for somewhere to retire from away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They didn't say much and stayed for only about 15 minutes. The third knock on the door and Joey almost collapsed with shock. She opened the door to be faced with her double apart from the person in front of her was a lot older than her. "Hello Josephine, how are you? Do you know who I am?" Joey stood in shock unable to speak. "What do you want?" Joey replied once she was able to speak. "I found the house advert and had to see the old place. The real estate broker told me the house was being sold by you and you're brother." Joey looked at her mother before saying "you're not welcome here I have nothing to say to you, I think you should leave." Before shutting the door on the woman who had called herself mum.

Joey began to cry, and knew there was only one person she needed to make sense of all this, she got her phone from her pocket and dialled the number. "Hey babe, I'm glad you called. I miss you can I come over after work? I know it will be late but I really need to see you." Joey listened before saying between sobs, "She's here. She just turned up at the house." Charlie heard how upset Joey was sat up straight in her office chair and asked Joey "Who is there Jo? What's wrong?" "My mum. She just turned up. Charlie I know you're working but I can't deal with this on my own." "Joey I'm on my way. Don't open the door until I get there. I'm coming babe." Charlie then hung up, running from the office. "I have to go out for a while urgently, I'm on my phone but only if it's an emergency." She then rushed out to her car.

As Charlie pulled up outside the house she found a woman with dark hair knocking on the door. "Please Josephine, I know it's a shock to see me but please let me explain." "Excuse me," Charlie said to the woman just as she turned to face Charlie. "Oh hello officer, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to see my Daughter." Said the woman who looked just like Joey but a lot older. "I know who you are." Charlie replied professionally. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave as you are not wanted here." The woman ignored Charlie's request turning to face the door once again before knocking loudly. "Please Josephine, I just want to talk to you, I promise I will go after that." Charlie stepped between the woman and the door; "I think she has made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to talk to you. I will ask you again to leave before I have to physically remove you from the premises." Charlie spoke slowly making sure she was understood properly. The woman sighed then spoke to Charlie "I will leave, but could you give her my phone number and the address of where I am staying. In case she wants to talk." She handed a piece of paper to Charlie before turning and walking down the path; she turned and glanced one last time at the house before walking quickly away.

Charlie quickly got to the door knocking "Jo it's me, it's ok she has gone." Charlie said though the door. Just then the door opened, Joey rushed into Charlie's waiting arms. After a few minutes they made their way inside the house shutting and locking the door after them. "What happened Jo?" Joey explained how when she got home from work there was a message regarding viewings for the house. She explained the first two went well but the third turned out to be her mother. "I only knew because I look just like her." Joey cried. "Do you think that's why my dad and Brett hated me so much?" Charlie didn't know what to say to her, it was only the other day she learnt her Mother hadn't died years before. " I don't know Joey, I wish I did, but maybe it's a good thing." She said carefully, aware Joey had already told Charlie she didn't want anything to do with her even if they found out she was alive. "What?" Joey exploded "I thought you were on my side. How can you think seeing her would be good? Have you not listened to a word I said about my life since she walked out on us?" Joey shouted pulling away from Charlie and marching across the room. "Joey I did listen, and I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I love you and I am on your side. All I'm saying is you said your self since finding out she's alive you wanted to know why. Maybe you need to talk to her and get answers, it may help you come to terms with what happened to you." "Charlie nothing good could come of talking to her, she left me and let them beat me black and blue for years. Nothing would ever make me leave my kids behind. Nothing." Joey cried. Charlie took a reluctant Joey back in her arms. "Joey it is you're decision, I will stand by you no matter what. You have my total support. There is no rush to make a decision, and if you want to meet her I can go with you, you're not on your own." Charlie said comfortingly. They sat holding each other for a while. After a long time they sat talking about the other people who had viewed the house, Joey seemed happier so Charlie reluctantly said she should get back to work, but if Joey needed her she was to call right away. They kissed at the door, before Charlie walked to her car. It wasn't till Charlie went to her pocket to retrieve her keys that she felt the piece of paper with Joey's mum's details.

Once at work Charlie went to her office determined to get through the stack of paper work piled on her desk, she worked for a few minutes before her mind wandered to Joey and why her mum would leave her kids. She knew it was wrong but she needed to know. She turned to her computer and typed the details she required. She then found a list of police complaints and hospital reports, dated back to when Joey's family was together. She started clicking on the reports and shuddered at what she was reading. Charlie had been in the job along time and nothing much surprised her anymore, but as she read more she felt sorry for the victim. Charlie new she would be breaking the rules to discuss this with Joey, but if she knew maybe it would help Joey understand why her Mother had left.

Charlie got through the remaining shift in a blur, she phoned Ruby to let her know she would be going to Joey's and if she wanted to go she was welcome. As she pulled up outside Joeys house, she sat for a few seconds, how can I go in and pretend everything is normal? Joey knows me better than anyone; she will spot something's wrong straight away. Charlie sighed heavily then got out of the car, noticing the door opening and Joey waiting at the door. "Hey babe, how are you?" Charlie asked trying to sound normal. Joey looked at Charlie puzzled but gave her a hug and said everything was fine, and she hadn't had another visit. Charlie said that was good and they walked wrapped in each other's arms into the lounge. Joey went into the kitchen to collect a bottle of wine and two glasses. They then curled up on the couch to watch the telly. They remained silent for over an hour before Joey sat up and turned to face Charlie. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or are you going to sit quiet all night pretending everything is ok." "I'm sorry Jo, I'm just thinking about work. I have been reading a case and it's just got to me I guess. It's very rare I am affected by a case but this has really got me thinking."

When they went to bed they lay cuddled up against each other, Joey was concerned Charlie would normally be making love to her now instead she just lay there stroking her back comfortingly. "Charlie talk to me. This case you're working on is it really that bad?" Joey asked concerned. "I'm sorry I can't discuss it, but it's one of the worst cases I have heard of." Charlie replied sadly before leaning over to kiss Joey quickly on the lips. "You know what you need." Joey said seductively. "You need distracting. I know just the thing." She said before moving over Charlie's naked body and kissing her on the lips. When they came up for air Joey asked, "Is it working?" Charlie smiled before pulling Joey closer "I'm not sure, I think you need to try again." Joey lowered her mouth to Charlie's; this time she moved her hand to make slow circular patterns on Charlie's stomach, then her ribs before settling just below her right breast. Just as Charlie was about to tease Joeys tongue with her own Joey pulled back a little "Well? How about now is it working?" Charlie smiled deeply then said, "No good night Jo" and turned her back to Joey. Joey lay there surprised before she noticed Charlie's body shaking with laughter. "That is so not funny Charlie, for that you get no make out time with Joey," She teased. Pretending to get up from the bed. "I'm sorry Jo, please let me have make out time with Joey," She said giving Joey her best puppy dog eyes. Joey couldn't resist and got back above Charlie as she began to turn her on with her mouth and magic hands.

Charlie had a restless night, tossing and turning as thoughts of the case notes kept haunting her. At 5:00 am she decided to go downstairs and make a drink, so that she didn't disturb Joey anymore. She was sat at the table when she suddenly felt arms around her. "Hey babe, did I wake you?" "I woke up to find the bed empty, I wish you would talk to me, its obvious this case is really bothering you, you have tossed and turned all night." Joey said concerned.

Charlie looked at Joey and she knew she could not hide it from her any longer. "Ok, Joey you may want to sit down when I tell you this." Charlie said holding Joeys hand close. "Charlie you're worrying me now, babe what is it?" "Ok when I got back to work I couldn't stop thinking about your situation, and why your mother would leave you and Brett behind." Charlie started saying. "And? There's got to be more to it?" Joey said cautiously. "I did a search on your Mother. Joey she left because she had to, I really don't think she had a choice. There are police reports stating bad domestic violence going back years. There are also hospital reports and pictures of the injury's sustained. They are horrendous Jo. The last report I found stated she had been knocked over by a vehicle, she was pregnant at the time and lost the baby, nearly losing her life at the same time. The police report states it was a vehicle owned by your Father. I'm sorry Jo I know you don't want to hear any of that." Charlie said sadly as she could see Joey trying to take in everything Charlie had told her. Once Joey digested everything Charlie had told her she looked at her and said "Ok so it was bad, but that still doesn't excuse walking out on Brett and me. She left and I became their punch bag. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive her for not taking me with her." Joey said sadly, Charlie pulled her onto her knee so that she could cuddle her. "I know you're angry babe, but maybe she thought it was for the best, or maybe she thought when she had somewhere safe to live she would come back for you. Don't you want to ask her?" " I don't know if I can, what if I can't listen to her excuses and hate what I hear? I'm scared Charlie." Joey said before crying and cuddling closer to Charlie. "Hey, you are the bravest person I know Joey Collins. With everything you have been through. If you want to meet her I will arrange it and be with you every step of the way. You're not alone Jo." They sat silently for a while.

Joey sat twiddling her fingers nervously sat next to Charlie in a café near yabbi creak. She had decided she needed to know the answers before she could move forward with her life. Charlie had been true to her word, she rang in work to say she needed the morning off then rang Joeys mum to organise the meet. "Hey, relax Jo. If you don't want to do this we can go." Charlie said concerned Joey had been pushed into it. "I'm sorry, just nervous I guess." Joey replied giving Charlie a quick smile. "I'm so glad you're with me, I don't think I could do this on my own." "You will never be on you're own Jo, I'm with you always." Charlie replied kissing her on the cheek.

Just then the door opened and in walked Joey's mother, Joey realised her hands were sweating and tried to wipe them on her Jeans as her mother made her way over to the table. "Josephine thank you so much for agreeing to see me." She said looking directly into Joey's brown eyes. "I just want to know why. If life was so bad at home why did you leave Brett and me behind? Why not take us with you?" Joey asked passionately. "Can we talk alone?" Joey's mum asked realising at that point Charlie was sitting at the table. "No, I want Charlie to be here." Joey said adamantly, "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here." "Ok, well if it's alright I will get us all a drink and then I will tell you anything you need to know." She said nervously.

Once they were all sat around the table with their drinks, Joey's Mum began. "When I first met you're father he was good looking, charming and I fell for him straight away. He had a reputation and people warned me not to get involved but by then I had fallen deeply in love. Things were great for the first couple of years, but when I fell pregnant with Brett, things began to change. He started to stay out at night drinking; he started losing his temper over little things although he was not physically violent at that stage. When Brett arrived, he was a lovely Dad and husband for the first few months but Brett cried a lot and your Dad didn't have much patients. He stayed away most of the time and when he was there he had nothing to do with Brett, when he was making a noise. I became a single parent living with a man I hardly knew. As Brett grew he learnt to stay away from his Father especially if he had been drinking. Don't get me wrong at times he was a good husband and father but only when it suited him. A few years down the line Brett had got into a little bit of trouble at school, your Dad went mad, he went to hit Brett but I stepped in front, he smacked me across the face so hard I fell on the floor, he was sorry afterwards, but then went to the pub. After that the beatings started. He never tried to hit Brett any more instead he took it out on me, which I didn't mind as I was Brett's mother, I was there to protect him." She started to get upset, and took a sip of her drink.

"You have to understand he was abusing me physically and mentally and constantly telling me I wasn't a good wife mother and even person. I tried to leave him several times but he always found me and the beating was worse, he told me if I tried to leave he would kill Brett, and me. I believed him. Then I found out I was pregnant, he promised to change and for a while things were like old times. We were finally a family I always wanted. You were born and things were really good. But it didn't last; your Dad lost his job and began drinking more and more. Eventually the beatings started, this time a lot worse resulting in several visits to the hospital. Still he told me he would kill me if I left him. I was scared Joey, I believed if I did leave and get away I was too weak and stupid to cope on my own. So I stayed taking the beatings every day, doing my best to hide our problems from you and your Brother." She had to stop as she had begun to cry. Charlie handed her a tissue.

Joey looked at the woman in front of her and for the first time since finding out she had an element of sympathy for the situation she had found herself in. "You were in a really bad situation I get that, but why not take us with you, if Dad was so bad why leave your Kids with him?" Joey needed to know. "It wasn't an easy decision, I wanted to take you both, but I had no where to go and know way of supporting us. I was in the hospital after your Dad ran me over; the police convinced me he would kill me if I stayed, they said they could get me away from him, somewhere he would never find me. I did ask them to bring you, but they couldn't. They said once I was safe they would help me get you back, as he had never raised a hand to you I thought it was the best option. Once I was settled in a women's refuge a few hours up the coast. I tried hard to get you back but he wouldn't let me. I tried for years; I even went against police advice and moved closer. I used to stand outside the school gates; I even spoke to Brett and said I wanted to take you and him away to live with me, but he said you were told I was dead and he hated me. Your dad told him I had left because I hated him and you, he also said I had another family. Joey you have to believe I never stopped loving or thinking about you." She pleaded.

Joey thought about what she had been told. "You left because you couldn't cope with the beatings, do you know what my life was like when you left? I went from being close to my dad to being his punch bag; I took beatings just for looking like you. He even convinced Brett the only way to keep me in line and safe was to beat me. I was so happy the day the police came to the house to say he had died. Do you know how evil I thought I must have been to wish my own dad would die? The worst thing was, the beatings never stopped because Brett took over, if I breathed to loudly I got hit. By that time he was drinking heavily, and had turned into Dad. His friends would be in the house day and night and they all thought it was great having a slave, they all hit me if they felt like it, Brett used to stand and laugh. His best friend even raped me; of cause I was lying his mate would never do that. He then threw me out of the house because he found out I was gay. We haven't spoken for over two years because he disowned me for preferring women than men. My life has been hell as well but the difference between you and me, I stayed." Joey said angrily.

"Josephine I'm so sorry. I never thought he would turn on you, you were his little princess. He would do everything with you. If I had even thought that would happen I wouldn't of left you. You have to believe that." She cried.

"Ok if that was true, you must have heard he had died why not get in touch then?" Joey asked. "I did, I came to the house. Brett refused to let me see you and marched me off the property; he threatened to kill me if I came back. I wrote you several letters giving you my details, asking you too get in touch, I assumed after a while you didn't want to know me. It broke my heart to realise Brett had gone from a loving caring boy to the image of your father." She said sadly. "Joey I know sorry doesn't cover what you have been through but please if you give me a chance to make it up to you, I promise I won't let you down." Joey looked at her Mother for a long time before saying "I need time to think things through, you have to believe I thought you were dead until a couple of weeks ago. I will give you a call when I have thought things through." She then stood up and walked away. Charlie stood ready to follow but turned back to face the woman. "Give her a little time, I'm sure she will want to get in touch again." She said feeling sorry for the woman in front of her. "Thank you Charlie. Please take care of her." Charlie nodded her head then turned to follow Joey.

**Next time.**

**Will Joey give her mum the chance she's desperate for?**

**What happens with the house sale?**

I hope you are still enjoying the story**,** Please review and let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming.

**Previously. **

**Joey gets an unexpected visitor, how will she deal with it.**

**Charlie proves yet again she will be there for Joey no matter what.**

Chapter 16.

It had been two day's since the meeting with her mum; Joey was still feeling torn between wanting to get to know her and never wanting to speak to her again. No matter how hard she tried to understand why she had left, Joey still felt if it hadn't been for her leaving Joey wouldn't of suffered years of abuse.

Joey had decided to go home for lunch instead of heading to the diner as usual, just as she was making her way though the door her phone rang. She recognised the number as the real estate. Thinking they were sending more potential buyers she answered. "Hello is that Miss Collins?" The voice came over "Yes it is can I help you?" Joey said making her way into the kitchen. "I am phoning from the real estates office with some good news Miss Collins. You have had two offers on the house, the first was under the asking price, but the second offer came right on the figure. I'm phoning to ask if you want me to go back to the first offer and see if they can go higher or if you would like to just accept the second offer?" "Wow I have only had 5 viewings I thought it would take longer than this." Joey said surprised. "Could you get back to the first offer and give them a chance to increase their offer, tell them they have till the end of the day because I don't want to loose the second one." Joey replied thinking about it. "Certainly Miss Collins, I will contact you by the end of the day with the details." "Thank you so much." Joey said happily into the phone.

Joey then made another phone call. "Skip, hi its Joey, I have some good news, I think I may of sold the house which means if you still want to sell I will have the money to buy the boat from you." Joey said excitedly, She explained the call she had just received. Skip sounded genuinely pleased for Joey, as she had been like a daughter to him. She talked a lot about past hurts and he knew their had been someone who broke Joeys heart badly. He also knew although Steph was a really nice girl, Joey didn't love her, her heart belonged elsewhere. He would be sad to see Joey leave but happy she would be where she belonged with the women she belonged with. "I will let you know as soon as possible, thanks again for being patient with me skip." Joey said happily before hanging up.

She started to search in her phone for Charlie's number but decided to go and see her instead. As she made her way to the Station she finally felt life was going her way. She had Charlie, soon a boat of her own and she was a partner in a business she knew and loved. Just as she was getting to the doorway Charlie came out. "Hey Babe, what are you doing here?" She asked before giving Joey a quick kiss. "I have some good news I wanted to tell you. Are you busy?" "I am on my way out to interview someone at the hospital." "Oh right well it can wait then its ok." Joey replied a little disappointed. "I can spare five minutes, if it helps?" Charlie said getting the feeling Joey needed to tell her something important. "Shall we take a seat?" She asked pointing to a bench near by. "Ok if you're sure you have time." Joey replied before bouncing over to the seat. "I have some great news Charlie, I have had two offers on the house, one just below the asking price the second exactly the price we asked for." She cried happily. "Jo that's fantastic did you accept?" "Not yet, the real estate said they would like to give the first lot a chance to increase their offer as they both seemed really keen. They have until the end of the day." Joey was so excited. Charlie hugged her tight, "Jo I'm so pleased for you. The more you can get the better, you would have some money to put down on a place if you wanted too." Charlie said happily. "Yes although I wont rush into anything, I think I will stick to my plans and rent a caravan for a while." "If that's what you want and I'm invited to the caravan then I'm really happy for you." Charlie said laughing. They kissed passionately before they both stood and said their goodbyes as each of them had work to do. "Are you still coming to mine from work?" Charlie asked. "Definitely. I will see you there." Joey replied before running towards the beach.

Joey was excited all afternoon at work; Romeo took the opportunity to tease her continuously, about her good humour. Just as they were packing away the gear from the fishing trip Joey's phone began to ring. "Hello" Joey answered. "Hello Miss Collins? It is Simon from the real estate we spoke earlier. I'm just phoning to update you on the offers for your property. I got in touch with the first people, they increased their offer considerably, and I then spoke to the second who increased their offer to beat the first. The first people then offered more resulting in the price going up by $50,000 they are first time buyers and would like to move ASAP. If that's possible." He asked. "Yes of cause, the sooner the better for me. How fast can the sale go through?" Joey asked in amazement. "I can have the paper work ready too sign in approximately two weeks if you give me the go ahead now." Came the reply. "In that case two weeks it is. Thank you so much." "Ok, I will get things moving straight away and be in touch with you shortly miss Collins." He said before hanging up. Joey suddenly screamed and threw her arms around a very shocked Romeo. "I can buy the boat in a couple of weeks. I have sold the house for more than the asking price." Joey happily told Romeo. "The people who have bought it want to move ASAP, which is better for me." She continued laughing and jumping around in happiness. I can't wait to tell Charlie, my life is so great at the moment, she thought.

Joey went home for a shower and to get ready for her date with Charlie. As she was getting dressed she remembered she hadn't updated Brett. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled his number. "Brett, it's Joey, I have some news for you. I have accepted an offer for the house, as long as we can complete it in a fortnight, as they want to move as soon as possible. They are even paying $50,000 over the asking price." "That's great Joey, Keep me in touch with what's happening. What will you do with you're share? He asked. "I am buying into a charter boat business, it's just what I wanted and exactly where I want to live." She replied happily, for getting Brett's distaste with Joey living in the bay and her lifestyle choices. "Where is that, maybe we could meet up and I can introduce you too my fiancé and daughter Angel. I regret falling out with you Jo; after all we are the only family we have." "I'm moving back to summer bay, I am also back with Charlie, so if you can't handle that we have nothing further to discuss." Joey answered, praying he wouldn't start shouting. "What? Your back with that bitch after everything she did to you." He shouted. Joey quickly pulled the phone away as the rant continued. "She has ruined your life, turned you into a freak. It's sick Joey; no sister of mine is going to be gay. Get yourself sorted or stay out of my life. And you can forget about meeting my family, I'm not having you near them." He screamed before hanging up. Joey sat staring at the phone, she couldn't believe how narrow minded her brother really was. Well I have managed this long with out him; I can manage the rest of my life, she thought. Although she had hoped he would accept her eventually.

As Joey knocked on the door, a half dressed Charlie greeted her. "Joey, you're early, I wanted to looking my best for you." Charlie said pouting, before finding Joey's lips with her own. "You always look good to me." Joey said returning the kiss. "Well you better come to my room while I get ready." Charlie said as she turned and walked away. Joey shut the door then followed her girlfriend into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and walking up behind Charlie. She wrapped her hands around Charlie's back and brought her lips to the side of Charlie's beautiful neck, which was revealed as Charlie was putting her necklace on. "Mmm Jo, if you carry on doing that we wont be going anywhere tonight." Charlie spoke as she lifted her head up giving Joey better access. "What time is the table booked for?" Joey asked as her hands began exploring Charlie's body. "8:00pm" Charlie answered enjoying the feelings Joey was causing with her touch. "Plenty of time." Joey said just before she unzipped Charlie's dress and began sliding it off her shoulders. Kissing the exposed skin. Charlie turned in Joey's arms seeking her lips and tongue.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's back and under her legs lifting her into the air, letting the silk dress slip to the ground. She slowly made her way over to the bed before slowly lowering them both onto the mattress. Joey then lifted herself slightly to take care of her black shirt and cream trousers before joining Charlie on the bed, both wearing just their underwear. Joey slid herself on top of Charlie kissing as much exposed skin as she could. She then brought her hands to the clasp of Charlie's bra and undone it, throwing it onto the floor before taking her breast with her mouth. Charlie groaned loudly moving her hands with a deep need to expose Joeys breasts, the bra was thrown the same as Charlie's and Charlie began to fondle Joeys breast in rhythm to Joey suckling on her breast. As their need heightened, they both felt annoyed with the scraps of material still separating them and tore at each other's pants, only satisfied when they felt skin on skin. Joey quickly slid down Charlie's naked body and found her destination. She quickly entered her using two fingers whilst licking her clitoris. As the need built Joey slid her fingers in and out at a slow teasing pace at first before Charlie begged for more and Joey increased the speed. Charlie's orgasm came fast and furious, as she trapped Joey's fingers inside her tightening her muscles. Once Charlie's breathing regulated Joey smiled up into her face before lowering her head to taste Charlie's Juices. "Mmm you taste so good, I could taste you forever" Joey spoke huskily. Charlie felt the orgasm build again, before wave after wave of pure ecstasy took over. After a while she dragged a reluctant Joey up her body to kiss her passionately. "Wow. Joey you will be the death of me, making me cum like that" she said huskily. Finally getting her breathing under control. "What a way to go though." Joey laughed before kissing Charlie on the lips. "My turn." Charlie suddenly announced before flipping them both over and beginning to pleasure Joey.

At 8:10pm they walked into the restaurant laughing. They were shown to their table and given the menus to look at. Just as they were deciding on a bottle of wine they heard a familiar voice, they both glanced over to find Joey's Mum sat at a table to their left. Joey tensed immediately and asked if Charlie had planned this. "Of cause not Jo, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm as surprised as you are." Charlie spoke. Joey apologised after seeing the genuine look cross Charlie's face. "What do you want to do? We can leave if you want to." Charlie said reaching across the table to hold Joeys hand in comfort. "No, we're here now, why should we let her spoil our evening." Joey said before returning to look at her menu.

As the waiter left with their order and they held hands glancing lovingly at each other, they heard a voice say "Joey, how nice to see you, can I introduce you to Irene." As they looked they noticed her mother and company had stood up and started to walk across towards them. "Nice to meet you." Both Charlie and Joey said politely, having quickly released hands. "I have heard a lot about you Joey," said the women introduced as Irene. "Joey I'm really glad we have bumped into you, I as going to call to ask if we could meet? I know you needed time to think everything through. Do you feel ready to talk some more?" Her mum asked nervously. "I guess so, I do have some more questions to ask you. How about next monday, say in the diner, in summer bay at lunchtime?" Joey asked looking at her mother. "That sounds good thank you. But there's something you should know first. It may change you're opinion. And you may not want to meet me." Her Mother replied sadly, sitting herself in the empty chair next to Joey. Irene had excused herself to visit the bathroom giving Julie chance to talk to her Daughter. "Joey after my experience with your father I didn't want another relationship. I was on my own for years. I met Irene and became friends with her, we realised we had developed feelings for each other. What I'm trying to say is Irene and I are together. As in we love each other and are in a relationship. I know it is a lot to take in but I want to be up front and honest with you from the start. If that means you don't want to know me then I understand, I will be upset but I wont force you." She replied upset. Joey sat staring at her mother for a few seconds before eventually saying. "Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting you to say. It doesn't matter to me, Mum. Let me introduce you properly, mum this is Charlie my girlfriend." Joey said slowly. "You mean you and Charlie." She stumbled over the words. "Yes. Me and Charlie." Joey replied. "Wow that's great, so you're ok about Irene and I?" She asked just as the person in question returned. "Yes I'm fine, so tomorrow lunch time? Irene you're welcome to join us if you like." Joey said politely. With that they said their goodbyes and left.

"Wow Jo, I didn't see that one coming." Charlie smirked. "I can't believe it, it kind of makes sense though after all she went through with you dad, she probably found it hard to trust again. You know if you and your Mum start a relationship, you could always swap stories." She laughed, getting a slap from Joey "I can't believe you just said that." Joey said shocked. "So you want me to tell my mother exactly how you purr when I lick." She didn't get to finish the conversation as Charlie quickly said "You know what maybe it's not a good idea after all." "I don't know I think it's a really good idea, you might learn something." Joey said turning the tables round so that Charlie was the one being teased. "We could even double date and go to gay clubs." "Ok, ok you win Jo, there will be no swapping stories and definitely no double dates in gay clubs."

They enjoyed their meal; Joey loved how relaxed Charlie was now, she wasn't afraid to show her affection, She lent over the table several times to kiss her quickly on the lips, she held her hand as much as possible. She even ignored a rude couple on the next table after they made several comments about it being disgusting two women cavorting in public. Charlie had changed a lot, Joey thought, she expected Charlie to either walk out of the restaurant or go over to the couple and give them a piece of her mind, then spend the rest of the evening ashamed to even look Joey in the eye. She thought how lucky she was to have her friend, lover and the woman of her dreams, back in her life. Nothing would come between them ever again.

**Next time.**

**Joey meets up with her mum and partner.**

**Joey tells Charlie she has to go back to Ocean view for a few days to tie up loose ends.**

I hope you are still enjoying this story, please continue to review.


	17. Chapter 17

**To fix a broken Heart.**

Thank you for the kind reviews, please continue, and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.

Previously.

**Joey sells the house.**

**Charlie takes Joey on a romantic date only to bump into Joeys mother, who has a surprise for them.**

Chapter 17.

Joey walked into the diner at precisely 12:00, she was excited to tell Charlie the house had definitely sold, she had been to the office and signed the papers that morning, money was in the bank, she just had to send Brett his share. She was also very nervous, she had agreed to meet with her mother, and now had doubts whether she wanted a relationship or not. Charlie promised she would be there, and she knew she could get through anything if Charlie was by her side.

Five minutes later the door opened Joeys mum and partner walked in looking around the diner, they spotted Joey and made their way over to her. Joey was disappointed Charlie promised she would be there, and there was no sign of her. Just then Joeys phone rang. "Charlie where are you? You promised you would be here for 12:00, it is now 12:15 and my mum and friend are here." Joey spoke into the phone very much aware the two women were sat at the table and could hear the conversation. "I know Jo, I'm really sorry, I got caught up at work but I will be there in two minutes I promise." "Ok you better be, I will order you a drink." Joey said feeling a little bit more relieved.

As Colleen was taking their orders, also asking who Joey's guests were, Charlie entered the diner. "Jo I'm so sorry," Charlie said kissing her girlfriend quickly. "I thought you had changed your mind. But you're here now." Colleen made her usual tutting sound to the affectionate greeting. "In front of you're own Mother, what must she think of you two" Colleen said waiting for a comment from Joeys mother. "Oh it doesn't bother us," Joeys mother said " its nothing we haven't done is it dear?" She then turned to face Irene and kissed her in the same way. "Well, what is this world coming too, disgusting I tell you." Colleen said shocked before moving on. Charlie sat mouth open laughing. "That's one way to shut her up. Did you see her face?" Joeys mum laughed but then looked at Joey "Joey I'm sorry about that, you probably didn't want anyone to know. I just get really annoyed when people judge you for who you fall in love with, as long as they treat you right. Would she rather you were with a wife beater or someone that loves the ground you walk on." Joeys mum said. "It's fine, I have long since given up what people think of me. To be honest I just love anyone that winds her up" Joey laughed.

They sat talking for 45 minutes, before Charlie announced she had to go back to work. She looked over at Joey to make sure she was ok, Joey smiled and gave her a little nod, "Will I see you tonight? I need to talk to you." "Yes I will be in from 6:30 come over anytime." Charlie replied before kissing her and standing up. "Mrs Collins, Irene it was lovely to meet you, I hope we do it again sometime." "Please call me Julia, and I hope we meet again Charlie" She smiled as they shook hands. Irene stood and said, "I'm going to go for a walk I think you too need to talk alone. Shall I say an hour? I will meet you back here." "Irene you don't have to leave." Joey said, "We can talk in front of you." "I'm glad you feel like that Joey but I really think it would be better on you're own." "Well if you're sure, thank you. It's lovely to meet you." Joey replied genuinely.

" Mum I just don't know if I can forgive you for leaving us behind. I understand you had to leave, god knows he would probably have beaten you to death, but why couldn't you take us? My life was hell from the day you walked out. I don't know what it was, whether I reminded him of you too much? Or whether he just didn't want a daughter. I just know that for years I was beaten no matter how hard I tried to do the right thing. It has taken a long time to get over my past. Then you turn up and I feel I'm reliving it." Joey said un happily.

"I wish I had done things differently Josephine, not a day went by that I didn't hate my self for leaving you. I honestly didn't know he would turn against you. I know this is really hard for you, and bringing it all up again is not what I want to do, but please give me one chance to be the mother I always wanted to be. I love you and I want to be a part of you're life, whether that's meeting up doing mother and daughter things or just talking on the phone every once in a while. What ever you decide, but please give me that one chance." She said crying.

"It wont be easy, but ok I will try. I'm not sure if we can be a normal Mother and daughter, but we can give it one chance. Lets take things slow, one day at a time." Joey replied seeing relief on her mothers face. "Oh thank you Josephine I wont let you down I promise." She gushed. "Lets start with not calling me Josephine, it's Joey." She replied before giving her mother a smile.

"Have you spoken to Brett?" Joey asked. "You're brother has a very biased view on lesbians, we met a couple of times, but once he found out he turned into some sort of monster threatening Irene and myself. So we have had no further contact. Which is a shame because I would like to get to know both my children." "I thought so. I lost touch with him over the rape and my relationship with Charlie. When he got in touch about selling the house, I stupidly thought he had changed; he invited me over to see his fiancé and daughter. Once he found out I was still a lesbian and in fact still in love with Charlie, he turned nasty again. I can't see us ever having contact again, but I have Charlie and her daughter Ruby, her stepmother has even given us support and kindness, plus I have great friends here in the bay. Leah is like a mother/ sister rolled into one. I don't need someone disapproving of my life. If Brett changes his attitude I will welcome him into my family but if not, I don't have a brother." Joey said determinedly.

Just then Irene walked back into the diner, followed by Leah. "Leah do you have a minute?" Joey called to her friend. "Yes sure, what's up Jo?" "I would like to introduce you to my mother Julia, Mum this is my good friend Leah, I told you about." "Nice to meet you Leah I have heard so much about you, I am so grateful you and Charlie were there for my Daughter when she needed support." "It's nice to meet you too, I'm just a little shocked, I'm sorry I thought Joey had said you had died years ago." Leah said politely. "Leah it's a long story I will tell you all about it sometime, but the short version is mum left, she continued to write and send presents, even tried to visit but my dad would never let us know. He told me she had died." Joey said looking at the tears appearing in her mother's eyes. After a few more minutes talking, Julia and Irene stood, "we have to go Joey, but thank you for meeting me and agreeing to see how things go between us. I wont push you into anything, you have my phone number, give me a call to meet up or just chat. That is if you want to." "Of cause I want to, I will be in touch I promise." Joey replied before standing to give Irene then her mother a hug.

After she watched them go Joey sat back down, "Joey are you alright?" Leah asked concerned "Yes I'm fine, I just can't believe everything that's happened in the last three weeks. Oh I forgot to tell Charlie, I have officially sold the house today. The moneys in the bank and paper work's all signed. I just have to move my bags out of the car to the caravan park." "Joey that's great news, I'm really pleased for you." Leah said hugging her friend. "Why don't you look so happy?" Leah asked "Are you having second thoughts about living in the bay?" She asked cautiously. "No not at all, I'm just worried how Charlie will react, I have to go back to Ocean view, collect my thing's from Steph's. It also might take some time to sort out the business and buying the boat from skip." "Oh I'm sure Charlie will be fine, after all you're leaving that life behind to start a new one here with her." Leah said. "I hope you're right but you know how jealous and paranoid Charlie can get, I was with Steph a long time, I want to remain friends if possible." "I'm sure it will be fine, you could always invite her to join you?" Leah suggested. "You know that's not a bad idea Leah, thank you." Joey replied happier. "When will you need to go?" Leah asked. "As soon as possible really, the sooner the better." "Can I make a suggestion? Why not move you're things into our house, just until you get back. There's no point paying for a caravan you're not using. Once you're back you can take your stuff with you if you still decide not to move in with us." "Leah are you sure? It will only be until I get back I promise." Joey said smiling. "It's no problem, you know I wouldn't mind it being permanent." "Thanks Leah, I better go and talk to Charlie." Joey said before leaving the diner.

Joey text Charlie to see if she was available. She received a text back saying "For you babe anytime, do you want me to meet you or are you coming here? Joey replied on my way to you, see you shortly. Charlie was a little concerned; they met for lunch, why did she need to speak to her now? Why couldn't it wait until tonight?

Five minutes later there was a knock on her office door, "come in." Charlie said nervously, "Hey babe, sorry to bother you at work but I needed to speak to you about something." Joey came in smiling. "Ok is it serious? Are you ok? Are we ok?" Charlie fired so many questions at Joey she forgot what Charlie had asked. "Charlie, baby relax, I'm ok, so are we, actually I think we are far from ok I think we're great." she said pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Charlie let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "So if everything's alright, to what do I owe the pleasure of you're company? What couldn't wait till I got home?" "Well" Joey said as she moved around the desk to sit on Charlie's knee "With everything with mum this lunch time, I didn't get to tell you the house has been sold, paper's signed, money in the bank etc." "Joey that's fantastic." Charlie said happily, kissing her girlfriend, before Charlie deepen the kiss Joey pulled back. "It is good news but, it also means I have to go back to ocean view." Joey said, unsure how Charlie would react. "When will you go?" Charlie asked. "As soon as possible, I think it would be best to sort everything out as quickly as possible, don't you?" "Yes, the sooner you buy the boat, the sooner our lives together begins properly." Charlie said happily. "Charlie, you do realise I might be away a few days, and I have to go and see Steph." Joey said slowly unable to read Charlie's reaction. "Why? Why a few days and why see Steph? Will you stay with her?" Charlie calmly asked. Although she wasn't calm on the inside, she was trying to show Joey she had changd. "It might take a few days to organise the sale of the boat, and the reason I have to see Steph is because she still has my things, I did live there, and no I wont be staying with her, I will book into a motel or something. Charlie remember Steph is innocent in all this, we were the one's cheating on her." Joey said calmly. "I know I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go, and I'm scared once you get back up there you might not want to come back here." Charlie admitted honestly. "Charlie how can you think that? I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing could stop me coming back." Joey explained. "OK I know I can trust you, I'm sorry." Charlie replied. "You know there is away you could make sure I return." Joey teased. "Oh and what's that?" Charlie asked liking the teasing tone. "You could come with me, think about it, we could spend a few days away together." "Jo I would love to, but I'm not sure if I could get the time off work that quick." Charlie said. "Ok it was worth asking though, I promise I will be back as soon as I can, I will ring you all the time as well." Joey said trying to hide her upset that Charlie didn't even want to try to get time off. "Jo, leave it with me, if I can get sometime off I will ok." Charlie said before kissing her on the forehead. Joey screamed with delight, grabbing Charlie tightly in a hug, before kissing her passionately. "Thank you, thank you, you're the best girlfriend ever." Joey said excitedly. "I better go and let you get back to work, I will see you later, I love you." Joey said bouncing towards the door, leaving an amused Charlie smiling and shaking her head.

Once Charlie finished her shift she left the police station ready to get in her car and rush home to Joey. To her surprise she found Joey sat on the bonnet of her car, "hey sarg do you know how sexy you look in that uniform? It makes a gal want to rip it off you here and now and make love to you." She said walking over towards Charlie. "Joey, anybody could be listening," she said laughing. As she welcomed Joey into her waiting arms for a very welcome kiss. "Have you missed me?" She said between kisses. "What do you think? Why do you think I came to meet you?" "I was beginning to think it was because you liked hanging around police stations." "Oh I do, especially if all the officers look as good as you in uniform." Joey teased causing Charlie to laugh loudly. "Jo what am I going to do with you?" Charlie asked. "Take me home and make love to me?" Joey teased lifting her eyebrows. "Lets go," Charlie said dragging Joey quickly behind her.

After making love to each other over and over again, thanks to the house being empty for once, they put on their gowns and headed into the kitchen to make some food. "You haven't asked if I managed to get time off work." Charlie said as she busied herself making salad to go with Joey's steaks she was cooking. "Joey stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Charlie. "Well?" "I managed to get a week off, starting tomorrow." Charlie said happily. She just managed to drop the knife before Joey flung herself into Charlie's arms. "Oh thank you, I love you. Can we go tomorrow?" Joey asked excited and happy she didn't have to face the sad task alone. "Yes tomorrow sounds good," Charlie replied. "I just have to let Ruby know what's happening." "Do you think she will be ok with it? You being away for a week I mean?" "She will be fine, she wants you here as much as I do, well not quite as much," Charlie laughed "besides, she will be glad of the break from me nagging her all the time."

Just then in walked Leah and Ruby. "No prizes for guessing how you two spent you're evening" Ruby teased as she pinched the last of Charlie's steak. "I'm glad your both here, I have something to ask you both." Charlie said looking between Ruby and Leah. "As you know Joey has finalised the sale of the house, and she needs to go back to buy the boat and collect her belongings, she has asked me to go with her, I want to but only if you're both happy." "Of cause we are, we can cope with out you Charlie." They both said together. "Are you sure because it might take a few days?" "Stay as long as you like, we will be fine, and Leah will make sure I stay out of trouble. Unless you're taking me with you?" Ruby teased. "Not this time Ruby, we plan to enjoy each others company." She said smiling at Joey. "Mum that's to much information I know what kind of enjoyment you mean, you enjoy each other a lot around here already." Ruby laughed as Charlie began to blush. "So when do you go?" Leah asked. "Tomorrow morning" "Well in that case, have a good trip." Leah replied.

**Next time.**

**Joey and Charlie head for Ocean view.**

**Charlie finds out something about Joey and Steph that she can't help being upset about.**


	18. Chapter 18

**To fix a broken heart.**

**Previously.**

**Joey met her mum and things went well.**

**The house has been sold.**

Chapter 18.

Charlie and Joey set off early to go to Ocean view. Charlie was driving, as Joey would be sailing home on her boat. Joey was all excited and couldn't stop talking about seeing Skip again, and buying the boat, it was after all a dream Joey always had of owning her own boat one day. She was how ever nervous about seeing Steph, especially with Charlie. They listened to the radio singing along when they knew the words. Joey had her hand resting on Charlie's thigh.

They arrived just before lunchtime deciding to head to the hotel and drop their bags off before finding somewhere to eat. As they entered the hotel room, Charlie dropped her bag and grabbed Joey quickly kissing her, seeking permission to enter her mouth with her tongue. Joey was only too happy to grant her access and their tongues began to dance. The kiss deepened and soon their growing need took over, they grabbed at each other's clothes in a rush to get rid of the barriers. As soon as the clothes were on the bedroom floor they lay on the bed exploring each other's bodies with their hands and mouths. Both had their hands teasing each other between their legs, and then both entered each other with two fingers while rubbing their clitoris with their thumbs, they were kissing each other, their tongues imitating the action of their fingers, until they both felt their orgasm build. "Oh Charlie," Cried Joey a fraction of a second before Charlie called Joey's name, they both rode wave after wave of the most fantastic orgasm. They both lay spent and struggling to control their breathing. "I will never get used to how amazing you make me feel" Joey said smiling at Charlie. Charlie lay tucking Joey closer into the crook of her neck. "Joey I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you. I couldn't believe the first time you loved me, but giving me another chance, I will never let you down, I would die if I lost you again." Charlie said with a tear in her eye.

After a while Joey's stomach growled with hunger so they dressed quickly and headed out looking for food. As they were walking past the bar, where she met Brax all those weeks ago, Joey smiled and pulled Charlie into a kiss, "this is where it all began babe." "This is where I met Brax in the pub, and he talked me into taking you out on the boat." "I am so glad he did sweetheart or we may never of met." Charlie said shivering at the thought she may not of fixed her broken heart with Joey, "if I hadn't argued with Brax and he stormed off to get drunk." Charlie looked unhappy at the thought. "Hey you did, we met and fell back in love again, don't think about the what ifs." Joey said firmly. "You're right I'm sorry Jo." Charlie said kissing her soundly.

Just as they were coming up for air, the door to the pub opened, Joey came face to face with a very drunken Steph, who was wrapped around a woman she recognised as Angie, Stephs friend that had always had feelings for her. They had crossed words on many occasions because she always said Joey wasn't good enough for Steph.

They all stood frozen staring at each other, Steph spoke first. "Joey when did you get back? I thought you were going to call first." "We have only just got here, I was going to call in the morning to ask when you wanted me to pick up my stuff. How are you?" "What is it to you? You trampled all over her feelings, you show up with your new bitch in tow, and now you ask how she is. I should smack you out right now." An angry Angie shouted, as she moved forward. "Steph I know you're angry, I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me." Joey pleaded. "Well you have Joey, just come and pick up you're things in the morning. I hope you will be happy with each other." Steph replied. "I always knew you were a bitch but I never thought even you would do that to her. You were getting married for god's sake. She's better off without you, I will take care of her, and you go and live with this slag." Angie shouted, looking Charlie up and down. "You watch your mouth. If I ever here you threaten to smack anyone, I will have you in the nick before you know what's happening. Look Steph, I'm really sorry it turned out like this, but you can't help whom you fall in love with. Joey and I are soul mates; we never wanted to hurt you. Joey feels awful about it, she hates herself." Charlie said holding her girlfriends hand for support.

Steph looked at the couple in front of her, "It's fine, I guess I always knew Joey didn't love me, she tried, but her heart belonged to you. Just answer me one thing Jo. Would you of gone through with arranging the wedding and actually marrying me, knowing you didn't love me?" She asked needing to know. "Yes, Steph, I wasn't in love with you but I care a lot about you, when you asked me to marry you, I thought it was what I wanted, we would have been happy, but meeting Charlie again, it proved we weren't right for each other, you deserve someone to cherish you and worship the ground you walk on. I am so sorry." Joey replied aware her girlfriend's hand had slackened in hers. "Well thanks for being honest, see you tomorrow." Steph said before turning and walking away.

As soon as they left Charlie let go of Joey's hand. "Something you want to tell me?" She asked her voice higher than normal. "Charlie I was going to tell you, I swear, but once Steph left we didn't really talk about her, and then mum came etc. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Joey pleaded tearfully. "I found out you lived together after a couple of weeks. You won't move in with me, and I admit that hurts, but I don't want to rush you and I'm giving you space. Now I find out you were engaged to be married. No more secrets we said. I feel like I don't even know you." Charlie said heading back to the hotel. Joey followed crying. "Please Charlie let me explain." "Joey I need to think."

As they made their way into the hotel Charlie walked towards the bar, "Charlie can't we even discuss this? I was going to tell you. Please come to our room and talk to me." "Joey I need a drink, I don't need to sit in our room listening to you tell me I'm the one you have always loved but yet you were prepared to marry someone else." She made her way to the bar and ordered a large glass of wine, Joey joined her and they sat quietly for the first few minutes before Charlie gulped her drink and ordered a refill. "Charlie I'm so sorry you found out like this. What does it really matter? We're back together anyway; you're the one I plan on spending the rest of my life with." Joey said pleading with Charlie to talk to her.

"You really don't get it do you Joey? You say I'm your soul mate, your reason to live. You won't even move into a shared house with me. Yet you were living with someone you didn't love, and you planned on marrying her. That just shows me what you really think, I'm fine to sleep with, be your girlfriend when it suits but anything more serious no way. Joey I really thought we were in this for the long haul, I pictured us in our own place, well with Ruby, I thought we would be married, maybe have a little Joey or Charlie of our own. Charlie's an idiot yet again." She said gulping the rest of her wine then heading for the exit.

"Charlie wait, where are you going now?" Joey asked worried. How can we go from being so happy to Charlie not believing how much I love her in a matter of two hours? She followed Charlie into the elevator. Charlie kept silent until they had entered their room, "What is it Jo pay back? I hurt you two years ago so you hurt me now? Well congratulations your plan has worked." She said before bursting into tears and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No of cause it isn't like that, what do you take me fore? The reason we are back together is because since the day you found me in the surf club store cupboard I have loved you, when we met again I realised I still loved you more than anything or anyone in my life. No one comes close to you. I should have told you I was engaged but none of that mattered when we got together, there was just you." Joey said loudly beginning to pace. "You know what, it makes no difference, I hadn't seen you for two years, two long years Charlie, was I supposed to stay single for the rest of my life? Would you?" Joey suddenly stopped pacing and sat heavily on the bed next to Charlie.

She turned to face her and held her hand gently in her own, pleased Charlie didn't reject her and pull her hand away. "Charlie I love you more than anything, the reason I don't want to rush into living together is we did that last time and look how that turned out. I want this done properly so that we last, I do want to live with you and Ruby, although I will not have her call me step mum, I'm to young and good looking for that." She said smiling at Charlie and to her relief caught a slight smile form on Charlie's lips. "I want the whole thing with you, marriage, kids a beautiful home of our own. I want to grow old with you, as two old women sitting on the porch swing, watching the sun set over the ocean before we go into the house and make out. I want to embarrass our children and grandchildren by making out well into old age. I love you Charlie Buckton. I'm just scared we will rush things and regret it, if something happens and we split up again I wont survive."

Charlie looked deeply into Joey's eyes and could see only love and sincerity, "You really want to marry me sometime and have kids?" She asked needing conformation. "Yes, I want everything with you." Joey replied. They both cried as they joined their lips in a very emotional kiss. "I'm so sorry" They said at the same time. They laughed then kissed again, soon all the hurt had been forgotten and all they could think about was giving each other as much pleasure as possible.

The next morning Joey woke to find her naked body tangled with Charlie's, Charlie was facing her with a smile on her face. "Morning" Charlie said leaning closer to kiss Joey. "Morning, how long have you been awake?" "Oh about half an hour" Charlie replied shifting her position so that she was above Joey. "Why didn't you wake me?" Joey asked enjoying the feel of Charlie's lips on her neck. "You looked so sexy and peaceful, I couldn't wake you, even if I am horny as hell and desperate for you." She said exploring her body hungrily. "In that case you really should have woken me. How much time have we wasted?" Joey said just before she gasped as Charlie found her breasts with lips and hands.

After several make out sessions they finally got out of bed and shared a shower. Getting dressed Joey said, "You know I should have been at Steph's first thing not lunch time. It's not fair to keep her waiting. I really do feel bad." "I know babe, I am so sorry you have to do this, if I hadn't been here with Brax." "Hey stop that." Joey interrupted quickly. "You did nothing wrong, I was the one that was engaged but couldn't stay away from you. I just feel so sorry for Steph, she's a really lovely person." "Come on lets get this over with," Charlie said sadly, holding her hand out to Joey. "If you want to do this on your own, so that you can talk it's fine, but if you want me with you I'm fine with that as well."

As Joey rang the bell instead of using her key, she turned to Charlie. Squeezing her hand she said "Would you mind if I do this on my own? I think it would be better for Steph." "Of cause not, I noticed a café down the road I can go grab a coffee and wait." "Thanks, I wont be long." Just as Charlie started to walk down the road, the door opened "Oh it's you, you better come in." Steph opened the door wider allowing Joey access.

Joey had almost packed her belongings when Steph asked if she wanted a drink, they sat in the lounge neither knowing what to say. "Steph." "Joey" they said together. "You first" Joey said smiling at Steph. "I was just going to say, don't blame yourself, we both knew it wasn't right, we just let it carry on. Joey, Angie told me she loved me yesterday, before I got drunk. I guess sometimes you don't realise something that's right in front of you. I always thought she was a friend but looking back I told her everything, we did everything together, and she was the one I turned to, not you when I had a problem. I think I love her too." She said smiling at the thought of Angie. "Wow, I mean that's great, I always knew she had feelings for you, and I guess I was jealous at times how close you were. I'm pleased for you; I really hope you're happy together. You deserve someone to love you, I'm sorry it wasn't me." Joey picked up her bags walking to the door. Once she stood on the step, she turned to face Steph, "Be happy." She said smiling." "You too Joey" They then hugged. Just then Angie arrived "What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily. "Angie leave it, we were saying good bye that's all. Besides I need to ask you if what you said to me yesterday was the truth?" Angie looked puzzled. "If you really meant it, I would like to say I love you too." She then moved to hug a surprised Angie. Joey turned and said good-bye, "Take care of her, she deserves only the best." She spoke directly to Angie. "I will I promise." They then closed the door.

"Hey babe, how bad was it?" Charlie asked feeling terrible. "It wasn't that bad actually, we talked and Steph said we both knew it wouldn't work. She even told me she is in love with Angie." "Wow that's great, I mean if she's happy, it makes it feel a little better." Charlie said hoping it sounded right. "Yes I really think Angie will be great for her. Come on lets go buy a boat." She said smiling.

"Skip," Joey shouted making her way down the wharf towards the boat, "I may be old but I'm not deaf" came a reply behind her, just before he grabbed her in a tight hug. "I missed you Joey, good to see you." "I missed you too skip. Can I introduce you to my Girlfriend Charlie. Charlie this is my adopted dad skip." "Nice to meet you Skip." Charlie said holding out her hand to the old man in front of her. "So you're the thief." He said looking at Charlie. "I'm sorry?" Charlie asked not understanding. "Well you are the reason Joey is leaving me, are you not? You are the one that stole my little Joey's heart?" he said, "In that case, yes sir, I'm the thief." Charlie spoke smiling at him kindly. "Are you also the one that broke Joey's heart?" "Skip, don't." Joey said giving him a dirty look." "No Joey, he has a point, he clearly cares for you and wants what's best. I'm afraid to say yes, I am the idiot that hurt Joey two years ago, and I am the idiot that will never hurt her again because I realised I couldn't live without my soul mate." She said smiling. "Good to know you've learnt your lesson," Skip said holding his hand out and smiling at Charlie. "Just so you know, if you ever hurt my girl again, I will come after you, I don't care if you're a big tough police sergeant, and I'm an old man, I will make you pay." "Yes sir, but you don't need to worry, I will never hurt her again. I love her."

"Right then lets get aboard and take the old girl for a spin, unless you forgot how to sail her." He teased, "Know way, she's all I have thought about." Joey said before looking at her girlfriend and blushing. "It's a good Job I know how much you live for the ocean, I can see I will have to compete for your company." Charlie said laughing.

Five day's later, down at the wharf. Joey was hugging Skip tightly "I will never forget you Skip, I will come and visit, and there's always room in the bay for you. I can't thank you enough for everything." She said crying. Charlie stood back giving them time to themselves. "Get away with you, I can't wait till you've gone. Have myself a party to celebrate." He replied hugging Joey tighter. "Anyway come on I have a surprise for you." Pulling her towards the boat, Joey noticed a cloth covering the name. "What's going on?" "Well you can't keep her name as my old lady, you're girlfriend might get jealous, and I'm not deaf all the times you talked about your own boat and what you'd call her, so" He said smiling as he pulled the cover off revealing The Buctoneer. "Oh my god Skip its perfect, thank you so much. Look Charlie, what do you think?" She said excitedly, "I think it's perfect Jo, she's beautiful." "Yes she is, perfect." Joey replied.

They spent a further ten minutes saying good-bye, to Skip and each other. They all had tears in their eyes, "See you back in the bay" Charlie said Kissing Joey soundly, watching her climb on board her boat. "Yes see you there, drive carefully. I love you." She said, "I will and you stay safe. I love you too. Joey set off as Charlie walked up the wharf towards her car. I hate saying goodbye and watching her sail away, she thought before turning on the engine and smiling, this time it's only for a few hours until they're both in the bay together. She turned on the radio and began to sing.

**Next time.**

**Joey spends a night in the caravan before Charlie gets her way.**

**The business is growing from strength to strength.**

Please keep your reviews coming and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you so much for your kind reviews, please keep them coming.

**Previously.**

**Joey and Charlie go to Ocean view.**

**Charlie discovers things about Joey that scares her.**

Chapter 19.

Joey made good time getting back, the wind and sea were definitely on her side. She couldn't believe how happy and lucky she was, things like this never happen to people like Joey. She was securely tying the boat next to the Blaxland, when Romeo appeared. "Wow Joey, she looks great, and I love the name. Can I have a look around?" He asked excitedly. "Of cause, hop on board. She's a beauty isn't she? I still can't believe she's mine. Skip changed the name for me as a surprise. She was called Annie luv after his late wife. I'm really going to miss him." Joey said feeling emotional.

"How about a drink to celebrate?" Romeo asked, "even just a coffee at the diner?" He winked at Joey and it worked. "Ok a drink at the diner, but first I need to call Charlie and let her know I'm home safe." Joey dialled Charlie's number surprised when she answered. "Hey babe, well timed I have just stopped for a break and to fill up on fuel. Where are you?" Charlie asked. "Actually I'm home now, just secured the boat, Romeo's taking me to the diner for a coffee to celebrate. How long will you be?" "Should be about an hour at the most, the traffic's not to bad. Will you still be at the diner?" "I'm not sure, call me when you get here and I will let you know. In fact forget that I will wait at the diner and buy you dinner, to celebrate." Joey said sounding excited over the phone, Charlie smiled. They both said I love you before hanging up.

Joey and Romeo were sat drinking their coffee's discussing the business, when Ruby, Casey, Xavier, Dex, April joined them and Romeo's girlfriend Indi. They all sat around talking and laughing, planning how to celebrate. Joeys knew start. "Guy's I don't want a fuss, I just want things to be normal." "Well it can be normal after a party." Ruby said excited. "Leah" Ruby called as she appeared from the kitchen. "How do feel about having a Bar b Que, to celebrate Joey's knew start in the bay?" "Sounds great, when are we having it?" "If we get started with organising things we thought perhaps tonight?" Romeo said. "Sounds good to me, let me know what you want me to cook." Leah said smiling, She then hugged Joey and said "I'm really happy you're back for good, I missed it when you left." "I missed you too Leah." Joey replied.

The gang were busy writing lists when Charlie walked in. "Hey it's about time." Joey said getting up from her seat to greet her girlfriend. "I missed you." They kissed tenderly. "What's going on here?" Charlie asked while she still had Joey in her arms, "Maybe you can talk some sense into this lot, they are organising a party for me, I told them I don't need or want it but they insist, they even have Leah on side." Joey laughed. "So much for our own celebration." Charlie moaned into Joey's ear. "Well we can have that later or before the party." Joey said seductively. "I like the sound of that." Charlie replied. "Shall we sit and order?" Joey asked. "Yes why not. Hey Rubes, have you missed us?" She asked as she hugged her daughter. "I missed Joey, Ok I suppose I missed you too." Ruby said teasing, ducking as Charlie pretended to hit her.

After they had eaten Joey asked if Charlie would help take her things to the caravan park, so that she could book in. Miles happily booked Joey into one of the available caravans but did admit he was surprised she still wanted it. "I thought you would move in with Charlie." Miles said handing Joey the key. "We talked about it but think it would be good to have my own space for a while." Joey said aware Charlie was quiet.

As they entered the caravan Charlie put down the bags she was carrying. "Joey this is tiny, and not very comfortable." Charlie said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I still don't get why you wont move in to the house. I could share a room with Ruby if that's the issue." "Charlie please, you know why I want to do this, it wont be for long, and there's nothing to stop you staying over." She said kissing Charlie on the lips. "I know but think how much better it would be to sleep in a big comfortable bed, sharing a bath, or shower." "I can still do that by staying over at your place some nights." Joey said smiling. Joey then stopped Charlie moaning further by kissing her passionately, which led to undressing and trying just how comfortable the bed really was.

As they dressed ready to head over to Leah's for the party, Joey smiled. "I didn't hear you complaining about the bed." That was because I wasn't on the bed I was on you." Charlie smiled before pulling Joey onto her knee. " You know what, I think this might be a good idea after all." "Oh, how?" "Well we could lock ourselves in and forget the party." Charlie said kissing the special spot just below Joey's ear. "Mmm as tempting as that sounds, we can't, they would come and drag us out." Joey said moving her neck to give Charlie more.

As they were in the car heading for the party, Joey's phone rang, "Hello?" "Joey hi, it's your mum. I was just phoning to see how things are, and maybe if you're interested I thought we could arrange to meet up for coffee or something sometime." "Mum, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, I have been away, we just got back from sorting everything in Ocean view. I have some great news, I have bought the boat I told you about and as from tomorrow we will have two boats in the business." "That's great Joey, I'm really pleased for you, so you have moved permanently back to the bay then?" She asked. "Yes, I'm staying at the caravan park for awhile, until I'm ready to find a place with Charlie. We are actually heading to Charlie's place now, friend's want to throw a party to celebrate. If you're not doing anything why don't you come?" Joey asked before making eye contact with Charlie silently asking if it was all right. "Oh you wont want me there spoiling your fun." Her mother replied. "Please come mum, I would love it if you could make it. I meant what I said about giving this ago, getting to know each other, but it will take time." "Are you really sure you want me there?" "Yes, I really do." Joey replied. "In that case we will see you shortly." Joey smiled. "Ok have you a pen to write down the address?"

The party was getting started, it seemed the whole town had come to celebrate with Joey. She thanked everyone and talked to most of them but kept searching for Charlie, when they were separated. Joey's mum and Irene arrived, and Joey happily introduced them to her friends.

They sat talking until people started making a move. Joey looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was 11.30pm. "I didn't realise the time." She said happily to the small group left talking. Leah announced it was time she went to bed taking miles by the hand, which only left Ruby, Julia, Irene, Charlie and Joey. "I think we better be off now as well." Julia said. "Thank you so much for inviting us Joey, you don't know how much it means." "Thank you for coming, maybe we could catch up during the week sometime. I will give you a call." Joey replied standing to hug the women in front of her.

"Ruby and Charlie started to clear the remaining dishes giving Joey some privacy. "I like Joe's mum." Ruby said to Charlie. "I know it must be hard for both of them to try and build a relationship, but I think it's what they both need. And the good thing is, she's not homophobic like her son. I mean who would have thought Joey's mum would turn up and be gay. How cool is that." She said smiling. Charlie smiled back before taking her daughter in her arms, it still amazed Charlie how well Ruby accepted her being her mother, and how supportive she was over her relationship with Joey. " I love you Ruby roo." Charlie said. Calling her the pet name she had when she was little. "I love you too mumma bear." Ruby replied. "Right that's me done, I'm heading to bed myself. Are you staying here tonight or going to the caravan with Joey?" "I'm not sure, I will see what Jo wants to do." Charlie replied. "Ok well I will see you tomorrow." Ruby said, as she walked towards her room.

Charlie smiled as she was just putting the clean dishes away, she felt arms wrap around her. "I love you so much Charlie." Joey said kissing her on the cheek. Charlie turned into Joey's arms "I love you too. Very much. Now are you staying over or heading to the caravan? And am I invited if you're going to the caravan?" I think I would like to go to the caravan as long as you stay with me." Joey replied kissing Charlie.

The next morning Joey woke and tried to get herself out of bed without waking Charlie, she found the task in possible and fell on Charlie. Charlie woke with a moan. "Jo I love you and admire you're independence but this isn't going to work, this place is too small, and look, there's no where to keep your things." Charlie pointed at Joey's bags all over the floor. "I know you're right. It isn't great, but I'm scared to rush us. Charlie I don't want to lose you again." "Joey you wont lose me, I really think it will work this time, lets face it, last time I was a freak, caring too much about what other people thought instead of how we feel. How about we give ourselves a trial period? You move in with me for I don't know a month, then we discuss it and decide if it's permanent." "Ok but I think we need a rule." Joey said. "What rule?" Charlie asked cautiously. Joey smiled "If something is bothering one of us we don't keep it to ourselves we discuss it like proper adults." "I agree, and another rule, which my dad always said. We never go to sleep on an argument. We kiss and make up." Charlie replied smiling lovingly at Joey. "Well in that case lets get packed and moved. " Joey said happily.

Things were going well for Joey over the next few weeks, the business had really taken off, even with both boats they only managed one day off a week each. They were also booked up a month in advance. Although this pleased Joey she did miss spending more time with Charlie. Things were also going well with her mum, they met regularly sometimes just the two of them and other times as a foursome. Joey couldn't believe how happy her life was. Living in the house with everyone was good; she helped with the cooking and cleaning, which she enjoyed. She played with VJ and started to watch his football matches if she had time off work. Ruby had become very close to her and it felt like they were properly related, not just through their love of Charlie. The best part of the whole living in the house was, falling asleep in Charlie's arms then waking up the next day together. Joey decided nothing could be better than that.

Charlie was also busy with work, but never allowed it to interfere too much with her special time with Joey. Joey was wonderful and each day she fell in love with her more. Every day she did something to surprise Charlie. They went on dates, they spent time with family and friends, there was nothing Charlie could say she didn't like about her life now, and it was all thanks to Joey. Just then she heard a knock on her office door "come in" "Hey sexy, I wondered if you wanted to share lunch?" Joey said as she entered the office, and walked around the desk to sit on her girlfriend's knee. "It's been so long since I saw you." She pouted slipping her fingers in the gap between buttons on her girlfriend's shirt. "It has only been 4 hours fifteen minutes and 11 seconds. But who am I to deny someone in need." Charlie said laughing. "Lets go." "Hey who said I was in need?" Joey said holding Charlie's offered hand. "I didn't I was talking about myself." Charlie said kissing her girlfriend as they made their way out of the station.

As they were getting dressed ready to both go back to work, Charlie held her girlfriend around the waist. "Babe, things are great between us aren't they?" Joey worried what Charlie was going to say next. "Yes there perfect. You're not having second thoughts are you?" "What no of cause not, I love you more than anything. I guess I'm just scared, I have never been this happy, life has never been that good. I'm waiting for something to happen that's all." "Well stop it, nothing can ruin what we have, because we love and trust each other, 100% nothing can come between us." She said kissing Charlie as they were making their way out to the car.

Charlie entered her office and opened her emails. She sent a reply to head office, Thank you for putting my name forward for the detective training, and Detective job in the city, but at this time I would prefer to stay as sergeant in summer bay. She then sent the email. Sighing heavily. There was a knock on the door and Watson entered carrying two cups of coffee. "Is everything ok boss? You look like you have something on you're mind." She said sitting in the chair opposite. "George, you're career minded aren't you?" Yes, I would love to get higher in the force. Why?" Charlie looked at her friend and colleague, wondering if she should say anything or just leave it, after all it was done now. "As soon as I started my training the first day, I knew the force was definitely for me, I wanted to do my dad proud. I was focused and new exactly what I wanted. You know how I hated it here in a quiet town, when I first got transferred. It took a long time to settle in, but I have and I love it here, granted it's not the city, and all the crime there, but we do a good job. I always said I wanted to go through the ranks, get as high as I could as soon as I could." Charlie said smiling thinking back to a time before Joey when work was all she had, besides Ruby. "Charlie, what's wrong? You're not thinking of leaving are you? You can't we need you, you're the best sergeant we've had." George said concerned with her friend. "No I'm not thinking of leaving, I'm settled here, I love my job and I love the bay." "Then what's this all about? You know you can talk to me." "I received an email from HQ. They want me to do my detective training; they want me in the city." "Charlie, that's great news you'll make a great detective. We will be sad to lose you though." George said smiling and feeling pleased for her friend. "I have turned them down." Charlie quickly replied. "What? But it's what you have always wanted. I don't understand." "I've changed, my priorities are different now. I have Ruby and Joey to consider. Joey gave up a lot to come to the bay to be with me. If I take even the training I will be in the city a long time, and the job would mean we all left the bay or, I left." "Have you spoke to Joey about this?" Watson asked. Sure Joey wouldn't be happy with Charlie giving up on her goals. "No, and I'm not going to either. It's done; I have made up my mind. I don't even know why we're talking about it really." "Maybe because you are having second thoughts. Charlie can you really be happy passing up the chance of promotion? What if something happens between you and Joey, you break up, will you always have that feeling you gave up on your career for her." "Watson I know you're trying to help but I love my life, and I love Joey, nothing is more important than that."

Just then Charlies office phone ringing interrupted them. " You know where I am if you want to talk." Watson whispered as she left the office.

Charlie had spent fifteen minutes talking to her boss on the phone. He couldn't believe the email he had received from Charlie. He had pulled a few strings to get her the training, and she was turning it down just like that without a proper reason. That wasn't the Charlie Buckton he knew. "I will give you a couple of days to think it over, I will come to the station and meet with you, and I hope by then you have good news for me." "That's very kind of you but I have made my mind up sir." Charlie replied. "Two days Buckton, think hard." The line went dead. Charlie looked at the time half an hour left to work. Sighing heavily she switched her computer off, grabbed her belongings and told Watson she was going home.

When she arrived home she found Joey in the kitchen cooking her fishy soupy thing, which her daughter had named. She hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, "Something smells good. The soup smells alright too." She said laughing as Joey swatted her playfully. "It will be ready in about twenty minutes, why don't you get changed and sit with the others, while I finish cooking. There's Apple and caramel crumble for dessert." She said smiling. "What have I done to deserve you, I am so lucky." Charlie said kissing her girlfriend soundly before doing as she suggested. "Hey guys how was you're day's? Anything interesting going on?"

**Next time.**

**Morag bumps in to an old friend and colleague of her late husbands.**

**Joey has a surprise for Charlie.**

**Someone from the past plans a visit. **


	20. Chapter 20

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for your kind reviews please keep sending them in.

**Previously.**

**Things are going well for Joey with the business and the relationship with her mother.**

**Charlie has put Joey before her career but how will Joey feel about it.**

Chapter 20.

Joey and Charlie had settled into a routine, they went for a run together before work. Wherever possible they shared lunch, then they spent all time off together, either with friends and family or just the two of them. They had never been so happy. As they were getting ready for work Charlie turned to Joey, "I love you so much Joey. You and Ruby mean everything to me." She then pulled her girlfriend into her arms for a kiss. "I love you too. I have never been this happy in a long time." Joey replied, happily.

Charlie dropped Joey off at the wharf for work kissing passionately before she got out of the car. "Will I see you at lunch?" Joey asked. "You should do, if anything comes up I will call you. Shall we say 12:30?" Charlie asked happily. "Perfect. Right I better go. I love you." Joey said kissing Charlie again before waving her off. Charlie drove to work with a heavy heart. Today was the day her boss would call, and she would disappoint him when she told him she hadn't changed her mind. If she was offered the promotion a few weeks ago, before Joey came back into her life she would have jumped and the chance, but her life was good, she was happy, Joey was happy, Ruby was happy and settled in the bay. I have made the right decision, she thought to her self.

As she entered the station Watson was talking to a member of the public, but attracted Charlie's attention. "Just thought you should know, the boss is waiting in your office, he has been here for fifteen minutes." Watson said giving her friend a sympathetic look. She knew what he was there for, and also knew how much Charlie was sacrificing for Joey. She wished someone loved her that much, she thought to herself. Charlie sighed heavily. She knew it was coming but this early? And face to face. "Thanks for the heads up, well wish me luck." She said smiling at Watson before making her way over to her office.

As she entered she noticed her boss sat in her seat, so she wished him good morning and sat opposite. "Well Sergeant? Have you come to you're senses?" He said getting straight to the point. "With respect sir I already gave you my answer two days ago. The answer is still the same. Thank you for giving me the opportunity but at this specific time I am unable to accept." Charlie replied unable to make eye contact. "What? You are turning down promotion, and a guaranteed job, in the city where you always wanted to be. You haven't even given a decent reason." He answered not happy at all. "This is a very good opportunity, and for you too be offered it at your age is unreal. What is more important than that?" He asked again. "I'm sorry sir but it's personal, I do not wish to discuss it." Charlie replied, trying her best to sound sincere. "I am very disappointed, I thought you were like your father, career minded. I cannot believe you are letting your personnel life interfere with your career. I put my neck out to put you forward for this, especially since the whole drugs case you've solved." He replied shaking his head. "I'm sorry sir but at this moment in time I cannot move to the city." Charlie said. "Well if that's it, and you definitely wont change your mind, I had better get back to HQ." He said standing up and shaking Charlie's hand. "I think you're making a big mistake gambling with your career like that, you may not get another opportunity." "Well I am willing to take that chance sir. I love being a sergeant in the bay, if I get no further." "Well I will leave you to it sergeant." He said exiting the station quickly.

Charlie had just sat behind her desk when a knock on the door disturbed her. Watson walked in carrying a coffee and croissant. "I thought you might need this." She said kindly, putting them down in front of Charlie. "Was it that bad?" "It was worse, a few weeks ago I would of snapped his hand off to be offered the opportunity but I have more important things to consider now. He wasn't happy at all." Charlie said putting her head in her hands. "There will be other opportunities, you're a good officer, they would be mad not to offer it you again." Watson said hoping to make her friend feel better. "Thanks George, I hope you're right." Charlie said with a smile. "Right what's happening?" "Not a lot at the moment boss, things seem quiet." George replied. "Looks like I better make a start on this lot then." Charlie said sighing heavily as she pointed to all the files on her desk. "If I'm needed let me know." She said smiling at George leaving the office.

Morag was sat trying to enjoy her cup of coffee in peace at the diner, but Colleen had insisted in sitting next to her complaining about seeing Charlie and Joey cavorting in public. "Morag it's not that I'm unreasonable but do we really need a respectable person in the town carrying on like a teenager with another woman? It's just not right." Colleen said. "It's not that I have anything against them, as people, I like both of them, but god made man and woman for a reason." She said sighing. "Colleen I have come in here for a quiet cup of coffee, you sit uninvited and go on and on about this ridiculous and very outdated view you have. You are the only one in the bay that seems to have a problem with it. May I suggest you think about it carefully, and realise what century we are living in. People fall in love, it doesn't matter with whom." Morag said irritably. "Well I was only saying." Colleen said before getting up and getting back to work. Morag sat and shook her head.

Just as she was about to leave Morag noticed an old work colleague and friend of her late husbands ordering at the counter. "Tom." She said walking over to him smiling. "What brings you into the bay?" "Morag hello how nice to see you again, it's been a while. I am sorry for your loss. Ross was a good detective as well as a friend." "Yes he was, thank you. So what brings you down from the city?" "I had some business with you're step daughter. I must say I'm very disappointed, I thought she was as determined as her father to climb the ladder." He replied accepting his coffee and scone from Leah. "Do you have time to join me?" He asked. "Yes I think I could spare a few minutes, maybe you could tell me what Charlie has done." Morag replied ordering another coffee before following Tom to a table. "It is more a case of what she hasn't and won't do, I'm afraid." He answered. "She was offered the training and promotion to detective, they even had a job lined up for her in the city. I don't need to tell you how much that would do for her career in the force, especially as young as she is. She turned it down flat. I gave her two days to think about it, but sadly she has not changed her mind. It seems she's happy staying in the bay as a sergeant for the time being. I really had thought giving her time to think it threw properly would make her realise what a mistake she would be making." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Did she give you a reason why?" Morag asked. She too was taken by surprise Charlie had made the decision she had. "She said it was personal and she didn't want to talk about it." He replied. "I really thought her career meant everything to her." "Well she does have a responsibility to her daughter. Ruby is sitting her exams this year." "There are always ways round these problems Morag, you know that." He quickly replied. "Maybe I could have a word with her." Morag suggested. "I don't know if it will work but I can give her until Monday, you have the weekend to try and convince her. She would make a fantastic detective." Tom said as they both finished their drinks and got up to leave. "It was lovely to see you again Morag." He replied kissing her on her cheek. "You too Tom. Don't leave it so long next time." She replied as they left the diner.

Joey had received a text from Charlie saying she was running late for lunch so she would meet her at the diner. Although slightly disappointed she was still pleased her girlfriend would spend lunch with her. She decided to go for a walk along the beach while she waited. As she was about to turn round and head to the diner, she looked along the edge of the beach and saw a for sale sign on one of the properties. She wandered over to the sign and noticed the property looked very run down but the garden was quite large with a gate directly to the beach. The house itself had a veranda running the length of the back. Joey smiled to herself excitedly, as an image of Charlie and herself sat on a swing on the veranda years down the track came clearly into view. Without wasting another second she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled the number on the for sale board.

Charlie had rushed from the station to the diner, already half an hour late. Just as she was about to enter Morag called her name. She sighed heavily; all she wanted to do was see her girlfriend. "Morag hi." She said trying to sound pleased. "Charlie, I have had an interesting conversation with a friend of your fathers this morning." Morag said waiting for a response. "Let me guess, it was Tom Baker, my boss?" Charlie asked. Charlie looked around her knowing Morag knew about the promotion offer, she pulled Morag away from the diner slightly, not wanting to be over heard. "Morag if you have come to change my mind, then you're wasting your time. My minds made up." "I must admit I was very surprised to hear you had turned it down, I thought it would be exactly what you wanted." Charlie glanced at her watch sighing. "Look Morag, can we do this another time, I'm supposed to be meeting Joey for lunch and I'm already running late." "Well why don't we meet after work? I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing, this is not a good move for your career Charlie." Morag said. "Ok I will call at the house on my way home this afternoon. I really have to go, Joey was expecting me a while ago." Charlie said smiling.

"Hey babe, I'm really sorry I'm late. I just got here then Morag caught me wanting to talk. I told her I would call over after my shift. Have you ordered?" She rushed her speech kissing her girlfriend on the lips as she joined her at the table. "Hi sexy." Joey said smiling at her girlfriend, "I ordered the drinks, but I haven't ordered our food yet." She said kissing Charlie across the table. "Bad morning?" "I had an unexpected meeting with my boss, then we were called out to an r.t.a out on the mangrove river road. No one was seriously hurt thank goodness. How was you're morning?" "Actually it was very good, we are busy at work so I can only spare half an hour, but life is great at the moment, don't you think?" Joey said grinning widely at her girlfriend. Charlie didn't know what or how but she had a feeling her girlfriend was up to something. They sat holding hands until their food came, reluctantly released each other in order to eat the food. Charlie walked Joey back to work, wanting to spend as much time with Joey as possible. She sat on the boat while Joey got everything ready for her next group of passengers. Once they arrived Charlie bid her girlfriend a fond farewell and went back to work.

Joey was just finishing up that afternoon when her phone rang, "Hey stranger how are you?" She said happily into the phone. "I'm great thanks, How are you? I heard a rumour you have moved back to the bay?" " Yes I have, things are great Aden, I have the best girlfriend in the world, I am in partnership with Alf in the charter boat business, I even have my own boat, can you believe it?" "Joey that's great, I was actually phoning to see if you wanted to meet up, I'm going to be in the area next week, and thought why not catch up with my best mate." "Aden that's great I would love too. Where and when?" She said excitedly, she really missed her close friendship with Aden; he was there for her through all the crap in her life. "Well I will have to ring you with the details as I'm not 100% sure. I really missed you Jo." "Me too." "Ok I have to go but I will call with the details." Aden said happily. "You better. Bye Aden, great hearing from you." Joey smiled as she put her phone away, I can't believe how great my life is, Charlie, my boat, the business, hopefully the house and now my best mate is coming back. She smiled and started to skip down the wharf.

Charlie had finished work and was heading over to the caravan park for her confrontation with Morag. She was not looking forward to it but knew if she didn't turn up Morag would come looking for her, and she didn't want Joey finding out. "Charlie, good of you to come over." Morag said as she invited her stepdaughter in. "Would you like a coffee?" She asked as they made their way into the kitchen. "Yes please." Charlie replied politely. They remained quiet until sitting at the table. "Charlie, I always thought you're career meant a lot to you." Morag said looking directly into Charlie's eyes. "It does, but at the moment it is the wrong time. I have other people to consider. Ruby is settled here and she's doing her exams. Joey has given everything up to be with me, I can't just turn round to them and say Guess what, I am getting promoted so pack up your belongings we're moving to the city. Joey has a business here, she loves the ocean, and what would she do in the city? Ruby always hated living there before. Besides there is nothing wrong with being the towns sergeant for a while longer. I love the bay, I have friends and family here, and much to yours and Tom Bakers surprise I'm happy." "I can understand wanting to put Ruby and Joey first but people adapt to new things, Charlie getting promotion at your age is an amazing opportunity, are you absolutely certain you're making the right decision? You may not get the chance again." Morag stated. "Then I remain a sergeant for the rest of my career Morag. Please my mind is made up. I have already told Tom I won't change it." "Well if you've made up your mind and there's nothing I can do?" She smiled.

"Charlie all I want and you're father wanted is for you to be happy. If you say you're happy staying here for a while, you have my support." "Thank you Morag. Could we keep this between us? I just don't see the point in bringing it up in front of Joey and Ruby, as it's not happening." Charlie said sounding a little worried. "If that's what you want, but I thought you agreed no more secrets, what if they found out later from someone else?" "Then it's too late to do any thing about it." Charlie said determined. "They wont hear it from me. I just wanted to make sure you were happy with you're decision." Thanks Morag, I appreciate you looking out for us. Now I better go, I'm supposed to be cooking." Charlie said standing and walking to the door. Just before she left she turned and to Morag's surprise gave the older woman a hug. "Dad was very lucky to have you Morag." She said smiling.

Charlie was in the kitchen trying to make tuna pasta, when Joey entered. She dropped her bag on the table then wrapped her arms around Charlie from the back. Charlie leaned backwards into Joey and turned her face to receive the kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Joey said letting her hands wander from Charlie's waist up inside her vest top. "Yes but you can keep telling me." Charlie replied kissing her. "I love you too." After they stopped kissing due to needing air. Joey sat on the chair admiring Charlie's backside as she bent to put something in the oven. "You look so sexy in those little shorts, makes a girl want to eat you." Joey said huskily. "Joey Collins, do you never think of anything else? I am trying to prepare you a lovely meal here." Charlie laughed. Just then Joey surprised her by grabbing around the waist, pulling her onto her knee. Kissing her deeply and letting her hands wander over her exposed flesh.

"God do you two ever do anything else but make out?" Ruby said good-naturedly, as she put her bag down and sat at the table. "What's for dinner I'm starving" Ruby asked. "Tuna pasta, wit a salad and garlic bread. I have made it all myself." Charlie replied happily. "In that case can I have some money to get a pizza?" Ruby replied laughing as Charlie pouted, before swatting her arm playfully. "I'm not that bad." Charlie said pretending to be hurt. "I know, I know you make good toast." Ruby stated laughing. "And you're sandwiches are out of this world." Joey said joining in. "Right if that's what you think, I'm not cooking anything ever again." Charlie said pretending to cry, causing the other two to laugh and high five.

"Right well I'm going to grab a quick shower and change," Joey said giving Charlie a quick kiss before leaving. "I will get changed also. Do you want me to do anything?" Ruby said smiling at how happy her mum looked. "No everything's done here. It will be ready in about 30 minutes. When Leah arrives with dessert." Charlie said happily.

As they all sat around eating the surprisingly tasty pasta, Joey remembered her good news. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I got a call from Aden earlier. He has some time off, we are going to meet up, next week sometime." She said happily to the group. "Joey that's great how is he? Where has he been? How long will he stay?" They all asked questions. Joey was happy, they all thought a lot of Aden. "He didn't say much I know he was working down south, he didn't join the army with his brother, but lived near the base, so that they could continue getting to know each other. I'm not sure how long he will be here, but it will be great to see him. We kept in touch a bit on the phone but I haven't seen him for over a year now." Joey replied.

The next day Joey had arranged to view the vacant property, she had told Charlie she was too busy to meet for lunch, if the viewing went well she would surprise her with the house later after work.

Joey fell in love with the house straight away, she knew she should discuss it with Charlie first but she was too excited, she put an offer in there and then. It needed a lot of work doing to it, but they could take their time, doing it up together. She offered well below the asking price and was waiting for the retailer to get back to her. She went back to work, but found it very hard to concentrate. She really wanted that house. It was perfect. There were four good size bedrooms; the master had room for an en-suite. A nice sized family bathroom. A great size kitchen diner and big lounge with patio doors onto the veranda and garden. The view from the lounge, and master bedroom were out of this world. She couldn't wait to tell Charlie.

Joey met her girlfriend from work. "Well this is a nice surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Charlie asked hugging and kissing her girlfriend in greeting. "Can't a girl meet her sexy girlfriend from work without there being a reason?" Joey asked smiling. "Of cause she can but you see very excited about something." Charlie said looking at her girlfriend puzzled. "Ok, you got me, I have a surprise for you. So give me your car keys I want to show you something." Joey squealed excitedly. "What is it?" Charlie kept asking as Joey drove passed the diner and stopped outside one of the houses. "Come on." Joey said jumping happily from the car, heading down the path to the house. She unlocked the front door, and began walking around the property telling Charlie it was a mess right now but to think of the potential. They then finished the tour in the garden looking out over the beach and ocean. "What do you think?" Joey asked excitedly. "Well it needs a lot of work doing to it. But it could be a fantastic home for someone. The views are gorgeous." Charlie replied confused. "Why are you showing me it? Do you know the new owners?" She asked looking at Joey. "Yes I know the new owner's. Charlie I have bought the house. I know I should have discussed it with you first, believe me that's what I planned to do, but when I had a look I fell in love with it, can't you just see us living here, sitting on an evening out on the veranda sipping a glass of wine. I got it for a really good price; I didn't even need a mortgage." Joey said excited.

Charlie sat down heavily on the steps to the veranda. "You bought this place? Without talking to me? Joey we're meant to be a couple. Things like buying our first house are meant to be together." Charlie seemed upset but she couldn't stay mad with Joey for long. "Charlie I really am sorry, I did intend to bring you here and discuss it first, but I just got to excited. If you don't like it I can cancel the offer I made." Joey said with a tear in her eye. She sat and thought how she would feel if Charlie had done the same to her. "Charlie I'm sorry. It was a bad idea I can ring first thing in the morning. We could look for a property together, when we are ready." Charlie looked at her girlfriend's unhappy face. Charlie held Joeys cheeks in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "Joey I'm sorry, the place is great, and I love it. I just had this picture in my head that we would go house hunting together, as a proper couple. I don't want you to take back your offer. It was a nice surprise. I'm sorry I've upset you. I think once we put our stamp on the place it will be fantastic." Charlie said wrapping Joey in her arms. "Do you really mean that? You're not just saying it to make me happy?" Joey asked wanting reassurance. "No, I'm not jut saying it. I mean it. It's lovely and it will be perfect." Charlie said kissing Joey passionately. "Lets go home and tell them the good news."

**Next time.**

**They take Ruby and Leah to see the house.**

**Joey finds out about Charlie declining promotion.**

**What is the surprise they have for each other? **


	21. Chapter 21

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for the kind reviews. I love to receive them; it lets me know what you guys think to my story. Please continue to send the reviews, so that I know if you want me to continue.

**Previously.**

**Charlie keeps a big decision to herself.**

**Joey buys a house without discussing it with Charlie.**

Chapter 21.

At home, Charlie and Joey sat everyone down excitedly, "we have some news to tell you." Charlie spoke after clearing her throat. She was surprised how hard she was finding telling them about the house. It still hurt a lot that Joey had gone behind her back and done something so important as buying their first home without her, but she couldn't be mad at her, she loved her. The house was great; well it would be when they got it sorted. And after all, it was what they both wanted for their future, a house to call their own.

Ruby was the first to speak, telling them she was happy for them but also surprised as she hadn't realised they were looking for a place. She also asked if she was included in the arrangement. "Of cause you are Ruby, this house will be you're home as much as ours." Joey said taken back with the question. "I know it happened very quickly, and I should of took you guys to see it before I put in an offer, but I just had a really good feeling about it, I'm sorry. I thought the three of us could work on it together, deciding colours etc." Joey said. The happiness she was feeling was suddenly took over with worry. I know I went about it wrong, but I was doing the right thing. "Ruby you will love it I promise, there is three other bedrooms you can choose from. The garden Leeds right onto the beach. It is only a short walk from the diner." Joey knew she would have her work cut out to make up for buying the property alone. "When can I see it?" Ruby asked. She could see Joey had done it with the best intentions, but couldn't contain her disappointment they wouldn't house hunt as a family. She was also concerned how quiet her mother had become on the subject. "How about tomorrow, we can all go and look, you can choose your room and we can make plans." Joey said smiling at the four faces in front of her.

"I'm really pleased for you both, I guess like Ruby I'm just a little shocked. I knew you would want a place of your own eventually but I thought you were happy here?" Leah asked. She was worried they didn't feel happy with the arrangements. "Leah we are happy living here with you and VJ, you are family to us. We had talked about a place of our own in the future, but I just walked along the beach and spotted this place, Leah I fell in love with it, that's why I put in the offer. It has nothing to do with not liking living with you. In fact if you wanted there is room for the two of you." Joey said feeling bad for hurting the people she cared so much for.

"I know this happened fast, and I should of discussed it with you guys first I'm sorry. If you're not happy we could always do it up and sell it, until we are ready to buy a property together." Joey wished she could take it all back, she hadn't realised the effect of what she had done, and how those closest to her would feel. "Joey none of us want that, I told you when we put our own stamp on the place it will be great, we all just need a little time to get over the surprise that's all. Once Ruby sees it, she will be nagging us to get the work done." Charlie said noting the change in her girlfriend's tone. Hugging her tightly.

"From now on I will consult you guys before I make any important decisions. I promise." Joey said feeling a little happier.

Joey went to help Leah start dinner; VJ had gone to his room leaving Ruby and Charlie in the lounge. Ruby looked at her mum closely then asked, "Are you really ok with this mum?" Charlie looked at her daughter. Ruby knew her better than anyone, she also knew how she used to freak out at any plans her ex partners would make for their future. "I can't say I wasn't hurt by how Joey went about it, but her hearts in the right place. The house will be fantastic Ruby. It has so much potential. Too be fair if we had gone as a family to view it I have no doubt we all would of chose it. We can do it up as a family, getting each room as the three of us want." Charlie said smiling at her daughter. "That's good, but what I meant was are you ok with the whole house sharing in the future? This is a long-term thing actually buying a place together." Ruby spoke carefully. "I know and we had talked about our future together. Ruby I want a place of our own, possibly kids etc. I know I would normally run a mile well before this point, but this is different, I can see me and Joey growing old together." She said smiling as the image came into her head. "In that case I am very happy. I was just worried you would freak out. Joey's the best thing to happen to you." Ruby said happily.

Mean while in the kitchen Joey had approached the subject with Leah. The last thing she wanted was to upset her friend. Leah was like a mother/ sister and best friend all rolled into one. "You do know we are really happy living with you don't you? It has nothing to do with you, why I bought the house. Its just in the future I want our own place, to bring a family up in etc. It needs a lot of work so we wont be moving out for quite a while." Joey said hoping Leah understood. "I understand Joey. You will want your own place. I know you need your own space, and if you decide to have children you will need the room. It's only natural. I was just concerned you hadn't mentioned looking at property before, and I hoped it was nothing to do with VJ and I?" "It definitely has nothing to do with either of you, we all love living here. Besides if things go well with Miles you won't want us in the way." Joey teased her friend. Leah blushed and said, "Well there is that to consider." Before laughing at her friend's response.

The next day Ruby, Leah, Charlie and Joey went to view the property. They all loved it straight away and understood how Joey lost herself and bought it there and then. They walked from room to room-making notes in a pad, what work they needed to do. Ruby had happily chosen her bedroom, the second largest next door to the bathroom. All they had to do now was wait to hear if the house would be theirs. They weren't in a rush to move; they didn't care how long it took to do it up. They just wanted to make it perfect.

Joey was working in the office space they had rented for the business, organising yet more advertising, when her phone rang. "Hey Joey, what are you doing tomorrow?" "I have a couple of trips booked for the morning then, I had planned on paper work and maintenance for the afternoon, but if your saying what I hope you're saying I am free all afternoon." She said into the phone excitedly. "In that case how about a beer and a catch up, with an old friend. I could meet you at the wharf when you finish." Aden said. "That would be great, I can't wait." Joey said. Apart from Charlie Aden was the love of her life, they often joked about being together if Joey was into guys. "It's been a while, that's for sure. You better warn that wife of yours she may not see you for awhile, we have a lot to catch up on." He laughed. "She's not my wife, yet anyway." Joey said, "Besides I can see who ever I want, we don't live in each others pockets you know." Aden laughed and said, "Things must have really changed then, last time the only time you were away from each other was at work I kept expecting you to tell me you were joining the force to be with her, or Charlie was going to work on the trawler." "Ha ha very funny. We weren't that bad. Just because we wanted to be together." She tried to sound annoyed at being teased but she didn't pull it off, Aden just laughed. "So are you telling me you don't spend every spare minute together? I can't see it at all." He laughed again. "I better go, I will meet you lunch time, at the wharf." "Bye Aden. See you tomorrow." As she hung up she smiled, it was like old times teasing each other, and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow she thought happily.

Charlie had decided to surprise Joey with a posh restaurant; it was after all their 3-month anniversary, she rang to tell her not to make any plans, that evening as they were going out. She really wanted to make Joey happy. This was normally the time she ended her relationships, as they would be starting to get serious. This was different with Joey she wanted it to get serious and because of that she had taken time off work to go into the city and buy a ring. Charlie had it all planned, they would eat their main course then as the waiter brought out dessert, their would be a message on the chocolate fudge cake she always ordered, once Joey had seen the message Charlie would get down on one knee and present her with the ring. As the time was getting nearer Charlie sat at her desk and the nerves started to kick in. What if Joey says no, in front of a packed restaurant? What if she hated the proposal? What if she hated the ring?

Charlie jumped up from her desk deciding she needed a distraction. Leaving the office she noticed Watson sat at her desk writing up reports. "Do you need a break from that?" Charlie asked her friend "Yes definitely, the words are melting into one I have been staring at it so long, my back is killing me. What did you have in mind?" "Nothing exciting I thought we would do the next patrol." She said noting the look of disappointment cross her friends face. "You're all heart sergeant Buckton," Watson teased. Packing the report she was working on away, and heading after her boss.

Charlie rushed into the house, she had left work a little later than planned and now had less time to get herself looking beautiful for Joey, she ran past Ruby sitting at the table doing her homework. "Where's the fire?" Ruby called catching a glance of her mum running past. "Sorry can't talk, I have to get ready, I'm taking Joey out for our anniversary." Charlie called over her shoulder. "Your what? Did you just say anniversary?" Ruby asked following her mother into the bedroom watching her stripping off her uniform. "Yes its three months since Joey took me back, I want to do something special for her so I booked a table at Princes." Charlie replied making her way to the bathroom. "Princes, how did you get a table there? That place is booked months in advance. Joey is one lucky lady." Ruby teased. "I was there a couple of days ago on business, the owner was grateful and offered me a table when ever I wanted, I phoned up and they had a cancellation. Now can you let me have my shower otherwise I won't be ready in time." She said trying to shove her daughter out of the bathroom. Just then they heard Joey enter the house. "Hey Jo, I'm just having a quick shower." Charlie called.

Ruby went to the kitchen to find Joey having a quick drink of juice. "How's things Jo?" she asked. "Things are great thanks Ruby. Actually if you're mum's busy can I ask you're advice?" She seemed nervous about something. "Yes what's wrong?" "Nothings wrong exactly. Do you know why we are going out tonight?" She said sitting next to her future stepdaughter. "Yes Charlie mentioned its you're anniversary. It must be love because Charlie doesn't normally bother. Come to think of it I don't think she lasts this long." Ruby replied thinking hard. "Yes well can we not think about the past right now. Do you think it's too soon to ask Charlie to marry me? And do you think she will like this?" She asked pulling out a ring from her pocket. "Oh my god Jo, I think it's perfect. Charlie loves you; I think it's a brilliant idea." She squealed grabbing Joey into a tight hug. "Keep the noise down Rubes, Charlie will hear." Joey said laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand. "So you think it's a good idea then? And you're ok with it?" "I think its fantastic, and I know she will love it." Ruby said smiling happily. "What are you wearing? How are you doing your hair? Do you want some help?" Ruby asked Joey excitedly. "I thought I would wear that red dress, Charlie likes and wear my hair down and straight, Charlie always says I look hot with my hair down." Joey said beginning to blush. "If you could help me with my hair and makeup I would appreciate it, thanks Ruby. I want to look perfect for Charlie." Joey said as they moved towards the bedrooms, Joey took out the items she would need and hung them in Ruby's room. "Joey, you do know Charlie would say you were sexy if you had just climbed out of a skip." Ruby laughed at Joey wanting the best.

Charlie was sat in the lounge room waiting for Joey to finish getting ready. "Come on Jo, the taxi will be here in five minutes. I don't know why you insisted on getting ready in Ruby's room, it's not like I haven't seen you before." She laughed. Just then Joey appeared, Charlie's jaw dropped, and she was left speechless. "Oh my god Jo, you look sexy. I guess I know why you chose to get ready in Ruby's room, if you had got ready with me we wouldn't be going anywhere." She said getting to her feet and taking Joey in her arms. "Mum, that's far to much information to share with me thanks. Joey does look good though doesn't she? If I was into girls Jo I may be tempted." She said laughing as Joey blushed and her mother scowled at her. "That's not even funny young lady. Joey is totally of limits, she's mine." Charlie said putting an arm around her shoulders. Ruby laughed putting her hands up in surrender "I said if I was into girls, I'm not, and my Casey definitely is not a girl." "Ok Ruby, like you said too much information, I don't want to hear how you know Casey is not a girl." Charlie said with a mock shocked look on her face. Just then the taxi beeped outside.

"I can't believe you brought us to Princes, it must cost a fortune." Joey said as they were seated at a romantic table for two, reading the menus, they had all ready ordered a bottle of wine. "Joey I don't care about the price, your worth it." Charlie said taking hold of her hand across the table. "I love you Jo." "I love you too." Joey replied smiling at her soul mate.

They had just finished eating their meal when Charlie suddenly looked up after hearing a familiar voice. To her horror she came face to face with her Boss, sat on the next table with his wife. Charlie felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, which only got worse as he stood up and excused himself from his wife, walking over to their table. "Sergeant Buckton, I'm surprised to see you in here. I wouldn't of thought on a sergeant's wage you could afford it. Now if you had taken the promotion offered to you, then you would be able to eat in restaurants like this whenever you wanted. I would like to say how disappointed I am, when not even Morag could convince you too do the right thing. I just hope you don't live to regret it." He said before telling the couple to enjoy their meal.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked looking at how pale her girlfriend had become. Charlie tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Charlie when were you offered promotion? Why did you turn it down?" Joey asked pulling her hand away and placing it on her lap. "Joey I was going to tell you, but then I had already turned it down and thought there was no point telling you." Charlie managed to find her voice. "When Charlie?" Joey asked rather louder than she wanted too. "Charlie put her head down and mumbled "Last week." "What did you say?" Joey asked not sure she had heard Charlie right. Charlie lifted her head and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I was offered the detective training last week." Joey stared at Charlie before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?" She couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. "I was going to, but we had just had lunch and you were so excited about moving to the bay and how well the business was doing. When I got back to work I sat and thought about it. Joey if I had taken the promotion I would have been in the city training and then the Job was in the city. Would you of been happy if I came to you asking to give up everything again just so that I could become a detective? It wasn't fair to even mention it. You moved to be with me in the bay, Ruby's happy and it's an important year for her exams, and I like living in the bay, being a sergeant isn't a bad thing." Charlie said passionately, aware Joey didn't seem happy.

Joey sat and stared at Charlie, she couldn't believe she would make such an important decision without discussing it with her. She knew how important the police force was to Charlie; they had sat several times talking about it. Charlie often said how much she wanted too go higher; it was what she had wanted since her first day of training.

"I can't believe you made that decision without talking to me." Joey said still shocked, she was amazed Charlie would put her before the job. "Jo I hardly think you can be upset about that, what about you buying our first house?" Charlie replied defensively. Joey looked at Charlie. She wasn't annoyed before, she actually loved the fact Charlie put her and Ruby first but after that comment she was ready to blow. "You know how bad I felt about that, I said I was sorry. I have felt terrible for days knowing I made a big decision about our future without you, and all this time you had done the same. Charlie you are a hypocrite." Joey said, "at least I told you and offered to cancel the house. You didn't even give me a chance to have an opinion."

"Joey it wasn't like that, I Love you and didn't want you too feel awkward when I turned the job down. If the job was in the bay I would of gladly talked to you and probably taken it, but we have too much to give up in the bay. I am really sorry; I thought I was doing the right thing. Please forgive me Jo" Charlie said as tears slowly slipped from her eyes.

Joey sat for a few seconds looking at her girlfriend " I do forgive you, we're both as bad as each other. I can't believe you turned it down though, how many times have you talked about wanting promotion." Joey said reaching across the table to take Charlie's hand. "Well I guess I have realised something's are more important." Charlie said smiling. "What if we fallout? Will you always blame me for the fact you turned it down?" Joey asked worriedly. "No definitely not, I admit you are a big part of my decision but not the only part. Like I said I love the bay, I've some great friends, I like the job. There's also Ruby, she has settled in the bay, she is doing her exams at school. It isn't a good move for any of us." Charlie replied honestly. "I really am sorry Jo. I love you." "I love you too. But in order for this to work we have to both learn we can't make decisions without discussing them first." She said smiling at Charlie. "I agree, from now on we discuss everything."

"Do you want some dessert or have I ruined the evening?" Charlie asked now having serious doubts about her surprise. "I don't think the evening is ruined, and I did notice they had my favourite on the dessert menu." Joey said smiling. Charlie raised her hand to attract the waiter's attention. Just then the music stopped and out came the Chocolate fudge cake, which the waiter placed in front of Joey. "What's going on?" she asked looking at Charlie "How did he know I wanted this?" Just then she looked down and noticed the writing in icing on the top. She gasped then lifted her head to look at her girlfriend but Charlie had stood up and moved to her right hand side. Getting down on one knee, which was a struggle in the tight short blue dress, she opened a box and held it out to Joey. " Joey Collins I love you with all my heart. The last three months have been the best in my whole life. You are the love of my life, my best friend and mostly my soul mate. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Joey sat and stared in shock, tears filling her eyes. "Yes. Yes Charlie I love you and I will marry you." She said leaning forward to capture Charlie's lips in her own passionately. Charlie got back up onto her Chair and they both blushed as a round of applause came from the other patrons. A Bottle of Champagne arrived courtesy of the restaurant owner. "Charlie you have managed to ruin my surprise but I am definitely not complaining." Joey said smiling. "What surprise?" Charlie asked happily. "This." Joey replied handing a box to Charlie, "I was waiting until after the meal to give you this." She said smiling. "I was going to ask you too marry me." Joey said, as Charlie looked amazed. "You're joking, we both planned on proposing tonight?" "Yes, and that's not the only surprise open the box." Joey said laughing. Charlie did as she was told and stared at the ring, before lifting her eyes to meet Joeys and said, "I don't believe we chose the same ring as well." They each kissed their partners finger with the matching engagement rings on. "I can't wait to tell everyone I guess it proves we belong together." Joey said sealing it with a kiss.

**Next time. **

**Aden arrives back in town.**

**Friends and family throw the couple a surprise engagement party.**

**The house sale goes through.**


	22. Chapter 22

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks for the brilliant reviews, please keep sending them it's good to know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Joey have surprises for each other.**

**The couple celebrate three happy months together.**

Chapter 22.

It was 7:30am Friday morning, the morning after the couple both proposed. Joey groaned as the alarm clock sounded, it couldn't be morning already she thought to herself as she felt Charlie reach the alarm clock. She suddenly remembered the night before, and opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend. "Good morning fiancé. I love you." Joey said smiling. "Good morning, to you future Mrs Buckton." Charlie replied grinning, they both moved to join their lips, the kiss suddenly turned passionate and tongues danced together. Charlie rolled onto her back pulling Joey on top. "We really shouldn't do this, we have work to go to." Joey said before kissing her way along Charlie's Jaw and nipping her skin just below her ear. "Work can wait, it's not every day you get engaged." Charlie said smiling as Joey was driving her wild.

Half an hour later, they rushed into the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee each before going to work. "Well?" Ruby asked. Joey and Charlie stopped then smiled at Ruby Leah and VJ "We have just got engaged." They announced together. "You said yes then, I'm so happy for you." Ruby said jumping up to hug the couple. "Actually Charlie proposed to me. It was so romantic, the waiter brought out my dessert and it had icing on saying will you marry me. I looked up at Charlie and found her on one knee holding a ring for me." Joey said gushing. "Let's see your ring then." Leah and Ruby both shouted. As Joey showed them her ring Ruby looked puzzled. "Yes Ruby it is the same ring, Charlie had bought the same ring I bought her. We match." Joey said happily as Charlie showed them her ring. "I can't believe you both decided to propose on the same night with the exact same ring." Leah said shaking her head in disbelief. "I know we couldn't believe it either." Charlie said pulling her girlfriend into a hug. "We had better get going or we will be late for work." They said smiling as they were once again congratulated.

Charlie pulled up at the wharf, turning to Joey she said, "will we meet for lunch or have you plans?" Smiling lovingly at her. "Charlie I forgot to tell you. I was going to tell you last night but I was distracted for some reason," Leaning over to kiss Charlie. "Aden rang he's in town today and we arranged to meet at lunch time. You can join us if you want too." "So I'm being dumped after I romantically proposed for Aden?" Charlie teased. "Well I don't know how long he will be around. Join us please." Joey kissed Charlie again. "If he is here for a few days we can catch up but today I think it would be nice being just the two of you. I can catch up on some work. Give me a ring later when I finish and I may meet you then." "Are you sure? Aden won't mind you know he won't." Joey replied not quite sure if Charlie was all right with her arrangements or not. "Joey go and enjoy yourself I can see you later. Now give me a kiss and go to work, otherwise I will be late." Joey leant over after all who was she to decline such a romantic offer. "I love you." Joey said before jumping from the car and blowing a kiss before heading down the wharf. Charlie smiled then started the engine and set off for work.

Meanwhile Leah and Ruby were sat at the table finishing their breakfast. "You know what this means don't you?" Ruby said excitedly to Leah. "No but I'm sure you will tell me." Leah said smiling. "There has to be an engagement party." Ruby said clapping her hands. "Ruby, hold on, they never mentioned a party." Leah said trying to bring Ruby back down to earth. "They haven't mentioned it, but there's no reason it couldn't be a surprise engagement party." Ruby said smiling at Leah. "I could go and see if we could use the restaurant now Angelo has re opened it. That way the food could be done I can make a list of friends and family to invite. What do you think? Will you help me?" She pleaded. "Ok why don't I speak to Angelo while you go to school, if you're late for your exam Charlie won't let you attend the party, surprise or not." "Oh Leah, that's so boring." "Boring or not that's the only way the party will go ahead now go." She said firmly, laughing as Ruby picked up her bag and stuck her tongue out at her.

Joey was in the best mood, even a couple of customers moaning the weather was to hot to sit on a boat fishing, couldn't put a dampener on her mood. As she secured the boat at the wharf she said goodbye to the group she had taken fishing, thanking them for their kind words as they all said they had a lovely time. Just as she was collecting her bag from the boat she suddenly screamed in fright as she was grabbed from behind and swung in a circle. "Miss me?" "Aden you idiot you scared me." She grabbed him in a tight hug.

They decided to go to the diner for some lunch. As they entered the diner Leah let out a scream before running over to them. "Aden, it's good to see you, where have you been? How are you?" Giving him a hug and kiss. He was just about to answer her when they heard "Oh my good lord. Aden how are you love?" Irene had come out of the kitchen after hearing Leah scream. "I'm really good thanks Ladies. It's good to see you. The diner is looking good." "How long are you staying?" They wanted to know. "I don't really know, work's quiet at the moment so I thought, why not visit everyone." "Well we will have to catch up soon alright love. It's great to see you." Irene said happily before heading back to the kitchen. "What can I get you too?" Leah asked Joey and Aden. Once they had decided Leah left them to it.

"So how are you?" Joey asked aware the last time they had spoken Aden was going through a bad patch. "I'm actually good thanks. God I forgot how much I love this place." He replied smiling. "Joey Collins is that a ring on your finger?" Aden asked loud enough several people turned to look. Joey blushed before saying, "Charlie asked me to marry her last night." "Joey that's fantastic. Congratulations. You make a lovely couple." They sat talking and teasing each other for a further hour and a half, filling each other in on what they had each been up to. "How about we go for a walk?" Aden suggested. "That sounds good. Come on then." Joey said getting to her feet pulling Aden with her.

They spent the afternoon enjoying each other's company; Joey asked where Aden was staying, "I thought I would try the caravan park." He replied. "In fact come on you can come with me, help me settle in." He said putting his arm around Joey's shoulders and guiding her over to his car. As they knocked on the door of the house Morag shouted for them to go in. "Aden, this is a nice surprise, how are you?" Morag asked kindly, she had always liked Aden; he was a good man at heart. "I'm really good thanks Morag I was just wondering if there was a caravan I could rent for a few days?" "Yes of cause, come in, come in. I will sort it for you." She replied happily. They talked for a few minutes before she handed him a key telling him which caravan he could use. "I hope we can have a proper catch up some time." "I think we can definitely do that. I'm so sorry to hear about Ross, he was a special man, Morag." He replied.

Once Aden settled into the caravan they decided to head to the restaurant for a few drinks, Joey rang Charlie to ask her to join them, she had just finished work so she said she would pop home to get changed and meet them there. So they decided to walk to the surf club along the beach. "Aden will you be alright seeing Nicole and Angelo together?" "Joey I'm fine, I loved Nic, and I think I always will but I'm happy for her, I have just got out of a relationship so I'm not interested in starting anything again." He replied smiling at Joey before grabbing her in a headlock and messing up her hair. She managed to get free and began to chase him along the beach. Aden laughed, teasing her about getting slow in her old age. "Hey you're older than me." She replied. "Yes but I get better with age, look at me. Where I think you have past you're best." "That is so not funny Aden that has really hurt my feelings." Joey said pretending to be upset. Aden just looked at his friend before bursting out laughing. "Just joking Jo, you know I love you, and if you get fed up with women and want a real man give me a shout." He said winking at her. Joey looked at him and laughed, "It's a good job I love you. " She stated slapping him on the arm. "Come on it's your round." "Nothing changes then, it's always my round." He said laughing.

As they entered the Restaurant they noticed Nicole at the bar holding baby George while talking to Angelo. Joey held her breath not knowing how the first meeting would go, after the way she was told they left things. Aden made his way over to them at the bar. "Nicole, how are you? You're looking good. This must be baby George. Congratulations he's gorgeous." Nicole turned to hear the familiar voice. She opened her mouth in shock. "Aden. Oh my god how are you? How long have you been back?" She asked giving him a quick hug, aware Angelo was watching them closely. "I just got here today, I'm good thanks. I thought it was time I paid a visit." He then turned to face Angelo "Angelo hi good to see you." Angelo was taken back by the politeness Aden was showing him, it was no secret they had never got on, he went out with Belle before she realised she was in love with Aden. "You don't have to worry; I'm not here to cause trouble. As far as I'm concerned it was the past. Besides if you are with Nicole, you must have something going for you." He said smiling between Nicole and Angelo. "That's great thank you." Angelo said holding his hand out to Aden. "Now what can I get you?" He asked. "I will have a glass of white wine for the lady, and a beer for me please, can I get either of you a drink?" He asked. "Thanks for the offer Aden but I better get this little fellow home to bed. It was good to see you, maybe we could catch up sometime." Nicole said smiling. "Yes sure, I would like that." Aden replied leaning to kiss her on the cheek. "Angelo can I get you a drink?" As Angelo placed the drinks on the bar, he said "That's very good of you I will have a beer. Thanks Aden." Aden and Joey found a table and sat talking waiting for Charlie to arrive. Just then Aden lost what he was telling Joey, and stared towards the door. Joey turned her head to see what had caught Aden's attention when she spotted Charlie smiling and heading their way. "Hey Aden I know she's gorgeous, but do you have to stare at my girlfriend." She said nudging him. "What? I wasn't staring at Charlie although she looks good. Who is the blonde babe behind her?" Joey hadn't noticed anyone behind Charlie so she turned again to see Bianca heading to the bar. "Oh that's Bianca, she lives with Irene. She is a teacher at the high school. She was in a relationship with Liam but they split up when he went back into rehab." She said smiling as Aden tried not to make it obvious he was staring. "Hey babe." Charlie said kissing Joey as she sat in the empty chair next to her. "Aden it's good to see you." "Charlie good to see you too. Congratulations on getting back with this special lady, and also the engagement." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

Bianca had just bought a bottle of wine and was heading away from the bar. "Bianca, hi. This is Aden; he used to live in the bay, He was married to Belle, you have heard Irene talking about her." "Oh yes, there is a wedding picture of the two of you on the wall. Nice to meet you Aden, I have heard a lot about you." She replied. "Would you like to join us for a drink?" Joey asked. Ignoring the questioning look her girlfriend was giving her. "I just called in for a bottle of wine to take home." "You can stay for one can't you?" Charlie asked. Making a note to ask Joey why she seemed desperate for Bianca to join them. "Go on then I only have a pile of marking waiting for me at home." Angelo couldn't help over hearing and appeared with a glass.

Several drinks later, the foursome ordered some food and was laughing as they talked. It was turning into a good night. "I hear congratulations is in order, come on show me the rings." Bianca said to the loved up couple wrapped in each other's arms. "You really are sickly, but we love you." Aden teased. Much later Bianca stood and said thank you for a lovely evening but she had to get home to make a start on the marking. "Aden it was lovely to meet you." She said smiling as Aden also got to his feet. "Let me walk you back." Aden said politely. "Thanks but you really don't have too." She replied smiling. "Oh I know I don't but I would like to, besides if Irene's home I would like to say hi." Aden said as he kissed Joey and Charlie on their cheeks. "Joey I will see you tomorrow sometime. Charlie, take care of this one, and I will see you later." Before walking with Bianca to the exit.

Charlie turned to face Joey who was sat with a big grin on her face staring at the door. "Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" She said smiling at her girlfriend. "All what? I don't know what you mean." Joey said smiling trying to look innocent. Charlie raised her eyebrows, then said "Bianca why don't you join us, this is Aden." Joey laughed, "All right you got me. You should of seen and heard Aden when she walked in, it was classic. I thought I would just introduce our friends to Aden while he's here." She replied smugly. "Joey don't try and match make, you know she's not over Liam yet." Charlie warned her girlfriend, before kissing her tenderly on the nose. "I know, Aden's just got out of a bad relationship also, but all I'm doing was introducing them, nothing more I promise. If they choose to spend time together it's up to them." She said grinning. "Don't you think they would make a great couple though?" She asked. Charlie laughed and agreed but told her girlfriend firmly to stay out of it. They both stood ready to go home.

Aden and Bianca were talking as they walked the short distance to Irene's house. "It was nice meeting you Bianca, maybe I could buy you a coffee sometime." Bianca smiled at Aden. He was good looking, and good company; from what she had heard from people in the bay he was a good man, but she felt she owed him the truth. "Aden I have to be honest with you, if it's a coffee with a friend then I would love too, but if you want it to be the start of something then I'm sorry. I have just got out of a relationship with Liam and I'm not looking for another one." She said smiling. "Thank you for being honest, it makes a change. I have also just got burnt from a bad experience; so it was an offer as a friend, believe me I'm not ready to go back on the dating scene either." He said smiling. "In that case I would love to have a coffee with you," she replied happily. They had just got to the back door when Irene appeared, "I thought I heard voices. Aden come here." She said hugging him and letting him into the house. "Well I don't need to introduce you two, how did you meet anyway?" "We met at Angelo's, I was having a drink with Joey and Charlie to celebrate their engagement. Bianca was in buying a drink and joined us. Being the gentleman I am I offered to walk her home. Don't tell her but I was coming to see my girlfriend anyway." He teased winking at Irene, causing both women to laugh as he kissed Irene's cheek.

Leah and Ruby had just finished phoning the last of Charlie and Joey's family and friends as they heard the door open. Quickly they put the phone and address book away. "Hey guys, I thought you would be later than this." Ruby called to them as they made their way intro the lounge. "Aden wanted to call and see Irene, before going to his caravan, we have arranged to meet tomorrow for breakfast." Joey replied happily. "So it was nice catching up with him again?" Leah asked. "It was great, besides you guys Aden is like family to me." Joey said smiling.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Ruby asked casually, "Nothing much why?" Charlie replied waiting for her daughter to say something. "Well I thought we could go to Angelo's for a meal, to celebrate your engagement." Ruby said smiling. "That sounds good, what do you think Joey?" "I would love too. Leah will you and VJ join us?" "Leah never took her eyes from the TV, knowing they could see through her lies. "I would love to but we already have plans. It would be nice just the three of you though." "Actually I think it would have to be four." Charlie replied. Joey and Ruby looked puzzled. "I think we should invite Morag. She is still our Stepmother." "I think that's a great idea." Joey said hugging her girlfriend. "In fact I better call her and tell her the news, before someone else does." She replied pulling her phone from her pocket.

It was all sorted; Morag had played along telling Charlie she would see them at Angelo's. Ruby would get them there while Leah went early to make sure everything was ready, she would text Ruby when they could go.

They met Aden at the diner the next morning for breakfast. Aden asked if they had any plans for the day, "nothing much what about you?" Joey asked. "Just thought I would visit a few of the old haunts etc say hello to a few people." Just then Joey's phone rang, she apologised to Charlie and Aden saying she needed to answer the call, walking out of the diner. "Hello is that Miss Collins? I am Pete from the retailers, I am phoning to let you know the paper work on the beach house is here and ready to sign, as soon as you like. The owners are keen to get it sorted as soon as possible." He said. "Wow that's great. We could come down this morning if that's convenient. My partner and me are both off work today." They arranged a time and Joey ended the call skipping back into the diner with a big grin on her face.

"Who was on the phone babe?" Charlie asked smiling at Joey fit too burst if she didn't tell them soon. "That was the retail person, we can go and sign for the house today. The house sale is through." She screamed grabbing Charlie in a tight hug. "That's great news Joey, but could I possible breathe?" She asked making her girlfriend aware of the tight hold she had around her neck. "Oh sorry, but isn't this great, we have just bought our first house together. We can start to make it nice." She said happily. "I didn't know you guys were looking for a place? Where is it? How good is it?" Aden asked pleased for his best friends. He didn't like how Charlie had hurt Joey, but he did see how badly it had affected her, they had even got quite close as they talked about her. He could see how good they were for each other. "Aden its perfect. Well it will be once we fix it up. It is right on the beach, the lounge and master bedroom overlook the beach." Joey said gushing. Charlie smiled at how animated her girlfriend got talking about the house. "It needs a lot doing to it but we are in no rush to move out of Leah's, so we can take our time and make sure its perfect." Charlie said happily. "As soon as we get the keys we will give you the tour." Charlie said leaning forward to kiss Joey on the cheek wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "And if you're planning on staying a while you can even help renovate. Seen as you got out of helping me with the old house." Joey said teasingly. "If I had known what you were up to I would of come to help, but you only tell me certain things." Aden teased back.

The couple said goodbye to Aden after their breakfast arranging to see him after lunch to give him the guided tour of their new home. They headed into yabbi creek, excited to finally get the paper work and keys for their first home together. Once they had the keys in their possession they headed to the nearest home improvements store, deciding to have a look at the kitchen and bathroom suites. They were both excited and found themselves wanting everything they found, like kids in a sweet shop. They were very good and controlled themselves just taking brochures at that stage, they would choose once they were at the house and new how much space they would have. They rag Ruby, Leah and Morag excitedly to tell them the news. Morag had helped with the legal work.

Later that afternoon they picked Aden up from the diner as arranged and walked to the property they could finally call their own. Aden was impressed and very pleased for his friends. Joking he said which room would be his, which the couple both said he would be welcome to stay in any time he liked. "I have worked the last few months on building sites, doing woodwork and plumbing if you want my help, I will gladly work on this place. I can just see it now, once its all done up. It will be beautiful." He said happy for the couple that he thought of as his best friends. "We would be thrilled if you would Aden." Joey said happily. "Don't you have a job to get back to?" Charlie asked concerned he hadn't said much about his life away from the bay. "Well when my relationship failed so did my job." Aden announced sheepishly. "What do you mean?" Joey wanted to know. "Well I guess when you're sleeping with the boss and she finds, She needs to get back with her estranged husband or lose the business in the divorce, you kind of loose both in one go." "Aden you weren't?" Joey said shocked. "What? You should have seen her Jo. I mean she was hot. The problem was I thought she loved me, but she loves the money, business and lifestyle more. She did offer an affair, but I told her I wasn't interested on being anyone's bit on the side." "Good for you. She sounds a right one." Joey said proud her friend had done the right thing, she knew how much it hurt to be cheated on, and hated the thought any friend of hers could do that to someone.

"Are you planning on staying in the bay long?" Charlie asked. "Well I have no plans to leave just yet but I will need to find a job before long." He said smiling. "It's just a thought but Morag needs someone to manage the running of the bait shop, while Alf is away." Charlie replied unsure if Aden would hate or love the idea. "Really? Do you think she would give me a chance?" Aden asked happy. "I don't know, it's worth a shot, and Morag does know what a hard worker you are." She said smiling. "Aden that's great. It would be great to have you back in the bay. Joey exclaimed. "Looks like I will have to visit Morag then doesn't it." He said hugging the two girls.

**Next time.**

**It's the engagement party.**

**Joey and Charlie find it hard to spend some time alone, with work and the house taking up their time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**To fix a broken heart.**

Sorry it took so long to up grade the next chapter, I had to go away. Hope this was worth the wait.

Thank you for your kind reviews. It really means a lot to know what you think.

**Previously.**

**The couple have the keys to the house.**

**There is a surprise engagement for the happy couple.**

**Aden visits the bay.**

Chapter 23.

Charlie and Joey stayed at the house for a while after Aden had left; they talked about when they would start on the house and which room to tackle first. They settled on the kitchen. They couldn't wait to start. Deciding they would do a little when they had time from work.

They suddenly realised the time and hurried to lock the house and get back to Leah's in time to shower and take Ruby out for their meal. They were actually looking forward to spending an evening with Ruby.

"Where have you two been? I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up." Ruby moaned at them as they rushed into the house. "Sorry Ruby we lost track of time, we were at the house deciding which room to work on first." Joey answered feeling guilty. "It's fine as long as you don't take to long getting ready." Ruby said smiling at them. She couldn't stay annoyed at them for long. They carried on like they were teenagers. "Ok, do you want to take the first shower?" Charlie asked Joey. "You better go first mum, you take longer than Joey to get ready." Ruby replied shaking her head at the pair still stood looking at each other. "I do not." Charlie exclaimed, pretending to be hurt at Ruby's comment. "Babe, you know I love you but I have to agree with your daughter you do take the longest out of all of us to get ready." She laughed as Charlie looked between them and pouted. "Mum, go." Ruby said pushing Charlie towards the bathroom. "Ok, ok I know when I'm beat," she said smiling. "Although, if you joined me, we would be quicker." Charlie winked at her girlfriend. "No, we will never get out if you two share a shower." Ruby replied shaking her head as the couple started to laugh.

Joey and Ruby were sat in the lounge waiting for Charlie to finally finish getting ready. "I told you she takes ages." Ruby said to Joey. "You look great in those trousers and top." Joey. "Thanks Ruby, you look pretty good in that dress, although I think I have seen it somewhere before." She said smiling, knowing full well where she had seen it. "Well Charlie has more beautiful clothes than I do. She won't miss one dress, besides I had to look good going out with you two." She said trying to justify, pinching Charlie's dress.

Ruby had just hung her phone up after ringing Leah to say they wouldn't be much longer, when Charlie finally came out of the bedroom. As she walked from the kitchen where she had taken the call, she heard Joey say, "Wow, Charlie you look gorgeous." Ruby smiled, she loved how kind Joey was and how she always paid them complements, her mum had never been happier. "Can we go now?" Ruby asked as she walked in on her mum and Joey kissing.

As they arrived in the car park, Ruby said how happy she was they were going to be a proper family and have their own home. They were talking about when they would arrange the wedding as they entered the surf club and up the stairs to Angelo's. Just as they were about to enter the restaurant they were surprised when a crowd shouted, "Surprise." Charlie and Joey just stood shocked as they looked at all their friends and family. All stood congratulating them. Charlie turned to look at a grinning Ruby. "Did you do this?" Ruby smiled at them nodding her head. "We had to celebrate your engagement." Angelo appeared with two glasses of champagne. "Congratulations you two."

The party went well it was so nice of everyone to turn up at such short notice. Joey was happy her mum and girlfriend had come. The more they got to know each other the happier they were. Joey introduced Aden to her mum. The food was great and they danced to the music. Although they both danced with other people they were most happy in each other's arms.

It was well after midnight when Angelo finally got rid of the last of the party guests. He sat down with a bottle of wine sharing it out between Nicole, who had managed to get a babysitter for George, Ruby, Aden, Bianca, Roo and the happy couple. "Can I just say I am so happy for you Charlie and Joey, you both deserve total happiness. Although it did come as a shock that Charlie was actually going to settle down. But she couldn't of found a better person." Angelo made the toast.

A lot had happened to the people in this group he smiled thinking. It wasn't so long ago he had proposed to Charlie, and had thought they would spend the rest of their lives together. He now realised how unsuitable they were as a couple, much better as friends. Charlie was in love with Joey and he was totally in love with Nicole. He had even become friends with Aden, Nicole's ex boyfriend. They had disliked each other since Angelo became involved with Belle, in between a break-up she had with Aden, they then got back together and married. It was nice to have so many good friends in the bay.

As the couple got ready for bed they talked about how much sharing their happiness with friends and family had meant to them. "I think we owe Ruby and Leah a big thank you." Joey said already thinking how she could repay their kindness. "We will think of something nice for them, but in the meantime." Charlie said grabbing Joey around the waist and onto the bed. Joey laughed, but then looked seriously into Charlie's eyes "You are the best thing to ever happen to me Charlie. I love you so much and I promise to spend the rest of my life proving that too you." She then kissed her passionately. Charlie pulled her lips away before replying, "Joey my life was meaningless without you. I am the lucky one to have you in my life. I love you so much. I thank my lucky stars every day that you were willing to give me a second chance. I promise you I will never hurt you again, because I know I can't live without you." She then began kissing her way from Joey's lips, along her jaw, and down her neck. Joey groaned loudly as the passion took over them both.

After making love to each other several times they lay wrapped in each other's arms. "Do you think we will still make love as much when we are older?" Charlie asked. "Charlie we will be far into our old age and still want to make love to each other as much as possible. As soon as I see you, a need takes over and I have to have you, which at times is not appropriate." Joey laughed. "I cannot see ever losing that need." She kissed Charlie's neck. Charlie smiled "I know what you mean, although when is it inappropriate to want to make love to me?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "When we are in public. Can you imagine the likes of Colleen's reaction, if I did what I wanted to you in the diner? I need you all the time; I can never get enough of you. As soon as I see you I'm thinking where I can take you so that we can make love." "Sounds like you have a problem their babe. Are you a sex addict?" She said laughing. Joey laughed before replying, "I'm not a sex addict but I am a Charlie addict." Making them both laugh. "Well you're not alone because I am definitely a Joey addict, in fact I think I have needs right now." She said laughing, before moving so that she could claim Joey's lips whilst her hands began exploring.

The next day they ate breakfast with Ruby and Leah, VJ had decided to meet his friends on the beach to surf. Aden had arranged to meet them at the house later to start ripping out the old kitchen. Ruby had said she would meet them later as she had planned to see Casey that morning.

It was 10:30am Charlie and Joey had been at the house for almost an hour, and had taken the old units out apart from the sink unit, as they were waiting for Aden to sort out the plumbing. Aden finally turned up half an hour after the time they arranged. "Sorry I'm late; I had breakfast with Bianca in the diner." He said smiling. "Again? Coffee's and now breakfast, something you want to share with the rest of us?" Joey teased, while Charlie watched the banter between them laughing. "It was just breakfast between friends, who happened to be in the diner at the same time, nothing more. So you can forget any idea's you have about it being more than that." Aden replied smirking. "Ok I believe you, but when you come to me and tell me you two are a couple I will tell you I told you so. What do you think Charlie? Are they just friends or is it leading to something." Joey asked teasing Aden who stuck his tongue out at her.

The three had worked well together. By lunch time the kitchen had been completely stripped of units, wall tiles and flooring. They decided they needed a break and headed to the diner for lunch. While sat waiting for their food to arrive, they enjoyed teasing each other and talking about the work needed on the house. Just then Aden's eyes left the couple he was talking to and followed someone from the door to the counter. "No prizes for guessing who has just walked in," Joey laughed keeping her back to the door and counter. "What?" Aden asked as he focussed his attention back on his friends. "Aden you have it bad, and don't deny it." Joey teased. "I was just looking who was coming in, I like to watch people." Aden said causing his friends to laugh. "Bianca turned when she heard laughter and waved at her friends. "Would you like to join us Bianca?" Charlie asked smiling sweetly. "Do you not mind? It's better than sitting alone." Bianca replied sitting in the chair next to Aden. "Twice in one day, people will talk." Joey said before she yelped as she felt a kick to her shin. Aden just smiled across at his friend.

As they headed back to the house, Charlie and Joey talked about what a nice couple Aden and Bianca would make, "Why don't we invite them out sometime?" Joey said. "What as in a double date? I don't think we should interfere. By the looks of it they don't need much encouraging anyway." Charlie replied, concerned their friends were nursing broken hearts.

They worked hard on the house stripping every room, back to bare walls and floors. Working on it every chance they had, between work and sleep. Aden was also helping out as much as he could, around his job at the bait shop. They had the bathroom to strip then it was all done. They were pleased with how quickly they had worked. it had only taken them two weeks and 3 skip loads of rubbish.

Charlie came home from a very stressful day at work; all she wanted to do was spend some time with Joey, eating a nice meal having a bottle of wine etc, but all she found was a note saying Joey was at the house, if she wanted to join her. Charlie sighed then decided on a relaxing bath, and she would make a start on dinner. She sent Joey a text to let her know and told her to be home in time to eat.

Although they still made love whenever they were together, it seemed they spent all of their spare time at the house and Charlie although keen to see it finished was beginning to resent the time they spent there instead of doing normal things together. As they lay snuggled up together in bed after another day at work and the house, Charlie brought the subject up. "Joey this weekend we are off together, I want us to go away, spend time enjoying ourselves. I feel like all we are doing at the moment is working and then working on the house. We don't have time for each other; I miss doing the normal things, like going for walks or a swim, or just looking in the shops etc, when we bought the house we said we would take time to work on it, and it just seems we are using all our time, we are climbing into bed absolutely knackered, although we are still making love I miss, the quality time we used to spend. What do you think?" Charlie asked worried she had upset Joey with what she had said.

"I think it's a great idea, I admit I've been carried away on the house; I guess I'm just excited about it. But I would like to spend time doing other things together. How about we have a lovely romantic weekend away, and then we agree to only work on the house on one of our days off together, and we don't go after work. The weekends you're working I can work, and the same when you have days off during the week, but we spend quality time together." Joey said kissing Charlie. "That sounds great, it's not that I don't want to do the house but I want to spend time with you away from it as well. I have to admit I'm knackered doing the house after a shift at work." She said happy they had talked and agreed on the subject.

The next day was Monday, normally Charlie hated Monday mornings especially after a weekend off. This Monday however Charlie couldn't wait to get to work, they ate breakfast together before Charlie gave Joey a lift to work. Kissing Joey soundly she asked "Do you want to meet for lunch or have you made arrangements?" She said wrapping her arms around Joey pulling her in for another kiss. "I think I can meet you, especially if I get some more of those." She replied winking at her before exiting the car. She blew Charlie a kiss then turned and slowly walked down the wharf. Charlie watched her until she got to the office, then started the car and with a smile on her face she drove to the station. Watson was on the front desk and she said a cheery hello, Charlie walked over to the desk, asking if there was anything happening? "No nothing at the moment, make the most of it, it won't last." Watson replied. "It was a great party the other night." "Yes it was, I have a good daughter, even if she is driving me mad at the moment, she's having problems with her boyfriend." Charlie smiled and explained. "Well if I'm not needed I will go into my office, I can't avoid the paper work forever can i?" She said smiling. "let me know if there's anything going on."

As she sat at her desk she decided to go on her computer before starting on the several files sat waiting for her approval. Once logged on she looked at weekend breaks, deciding on a coastal trip instead of the city. She looked for several minutes before she found the perfect place. It was a cottage, in its own grounds with sea views and its own private beach. Deciding Joey would love it she pulled out her phone and booked it.

It was now lunch time Charlie switched the computer off, and headed out to the diner to meet her girlfriend. As she was about to enter the diner Charlie noticed Bianca sat on a bench over looking the beach. "Hey, how are things?" Charlie asked. "Hi Charlie, I'm ok thanks," she replied although the dried tears told a different story. "Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked sitting next to Bianca. "Its nothing, I'm just being stupid. I have just received this, this morning," She said handing a letter over to Charlie. "I know its stupid, I haven't been with Liam for 5 months, but having our whole relationship finalised like that, it just got to me." Charlie opened the letter and read the words, it appeared Liam had met someone who didn't know about his drug problem or past problems and they were planning to get married. "Its not that I have been waiting for him, all this time, we split up when he went in for treatment. But I haven't exactly had many dates etc, I took time to get over him. And yet he's the one that's managed to move on." Charlie placed her hand on Bianca's shoulder comforting. "You know what I need? I need my very own Joey. She doesn't have a sister or brother does she?" Bianca said smiling. "She doesn't have a sister I'm afraid, as for a brother, we both wish she didn't, the only good thing he has done for her is move to a different country. But she does have a very good-looking, kind and caring friend, who just happens to be single." She said teasingly.

Charlie asked if Bianca would like to join Joey and herself for lunch. They walked into the diner laughing as Charlie continued teasing Bianca about Aden. "Charlie over here." Joey called standing when Charlie waved to acknowledge her. "Hey babe, hope it's alright I bumped into Bianca and invited her to join us." She said kissing her girlfriend before sitting in the empty seat next to her. "Hi Bianca, have a seat, actually its good you're here because I invited Aden to join us, and he hates being stuck with the pair of us on his own, he says we forget he's here and spend time making lovey dovey faces at each other. We're not that bad are we babe?" she said placing her arm around Charlie's shoulders. "See that's what I'm talking about." Aden said as the couple stared into each others eyes lovingly. "Thank god you came Bianca; I have someone to talk to now." Smiling at Bianca then sticking out his tongue to Joey.

They all enjoyed sharing lunch before each of them deciding to head back to work. "Thank you this was just what I needed." Bianca smiled them. "You're welcome, what are you two doing later? Do you fancy a few drinks at Angelo's?" Charlie asked. "Sounds good to me." Aden said "As long as you come to keep me from playing gooseberry again." He spoke the second part to Bianca. "Well I suppose I better come then, I can't have you being stuck with the loved up couple on your own." They arranged to meet at the restaurant that evening at 7:30

Charlie managed to finish work on time and rang Joey to see if she would like a lift. "That would be wonderful, thank you babe." Joey replied. Once in the car Joey turned to Charlie "What happened to staying out of match making?" She asked smiling as she lent over to kiss her girlfriend passionately. "I just think Bianca needs to start getting out more. When I met her on my way to join you for lunch she was upset, Liam, her ex, sent her a letter telling her he got out of rehab and met someone, he's getting married." "Great so you're fixing Aden up with someone on the rebound?" Joey asked concerned, she didn't want her friend getting hurt. "No not at all, she said she was over Liam but felt annoyed more than anything that he moved on so easily. She actually said she needed her very own Joey. I told her you were mine so she asked if you had any sisters or brothers." Joey blushed "I hope you told her exactly what my brother is like and that I wouldn't wish him on my own worst enemy." Joey said moving closer to rest her head on Charlie's shoulder. "So we are fixing them up then?" Joey said excitedly, she wanted Aden to be as happy as Charlie made her. "Well i don't think we should force the situation but, there's nothing wrong with four good friends going out from time to time." Charlie smiled turning her head to kiss the top of Joey's head before turning back to the road again.

The evening was a great success, the more drinks they had the more Aden and Bianca opened up to each other, and it seemed they had quite a lot in common. Joey and Charlie kept sharing looks when the other couple lost themselves in each other. Joey suddenly turned to the group apologising, "I'm really sorry guys, but I really need my bed. Babe, can we go home?" She asked giving Charlie her best smile, knowing Charlie could never say no. "No problem babe, sorry you too, but Joey's knackered, I think I better get her home." Charlie quickly finished her drink before turning to Bianca asking, "Can we walk you home?" "Oh that's alright I think I will take my time finishing my drink," She replied smiling her friends "besides I don't think Joey could stay awake that long. Thanks for a good night." "You're very welcome; we will have to do it again soon. Are you sure you can get home alright?" "Its fine Charlie I can walk Bianca home if that's alright with you?" Aden said giving Bianca a nervous look. "That would be nice thank you, see Charlie I will be safe, now can I get you another drink Aden? Bianca replied smiling at the group.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Joey enjoy their weekend away.**

**The house is slowly coming on, while the couple still make time for each other.**

**Joey gets an unexpected visitor.**


	24. Chapter 24

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for your kind reviews. I Love to hear from you, to know if you still want me to continue with the story.

**Previously.**

**Ruby and Leah organises a surprise engagement party.**

**They start work on the house.**

**The house starts to take all their spare time, and they decide to cut down on how much they are working on it as it gets too much.**

Chapter 24.

It is finally the weekend; Charlie finished work at lunch time on Friday, telling Joey she had to do the same. Aden manages to catch Joey as she is locking up the boat ready to meet Charlie. "I need to ask you a huge favour." Aden say's giving Joey his best cheeky smile. "What do you want? If it's anything to do with this weekend you can forget it. I have special plans with Charlie and nothing will get in the way of them, not even my best friend, sorry." Joey said smiling, at the thought of what those plans involved. "Could I hire the Bucktoneer while you're away? I want to take Bianca out for a relaxing picnic, and think a boat trip would be fun." Joey smiled at Aden "You really are trying to impress her. Are you sure its just friendship you have?" She asked teasing him. "We are friends, but I wouldn't say no if it turned into something more." He said winking. "Now can I hire the boat or not?" "Take care of her. Drive her slowly, and please be very careful. Besides Charlie she is my second love." Joey said, worrying Aden would try and show off to Bianca. "Relax she will be in safe hands." Aden said laughing at Joeys worried expression.

Joey was in the shower when suddenly the bathroom door opened, just as she was about to tell whoever it was she was busy, Charlie peeked her head around the shower curtain. "Mind if I join you?" She asked smiling at her girlfriend. "Not at all, come in." Joey replied leaning forward to give Charlie a quick kiss, before she disappeared to remove her uniform. Once both women were under the shower, Charlie took the soap and sponge from Joey and slowly began washing her all over, leaving Joey groaning and very turned on. Joey snatched the items from Charlie, "You're turn." Before slowly driving Charlie wild as she began washing. Soon the sponge and soap were forgotten with their need to satisfy each other. Charlie pinned Joey against the wall as she hurriedly found her breasts with her hands and mouth, before slipping onto her knees so that her face was level with Joeys now open legs. Charlie slowly used her hands on Joey's most sensitive part, until their joint need took over, she plunged her tongue in deeply tasting Joey's juices. Joey stood paralysed, holding Charlie's head to her body. A few seconds later joey began to quiver, before her climax took over, she began groaning and saying Charlie's name over and over as her orgasm took away the power to breathe. She then sunk down onto the floor, joining Charlie with a very heated kiss. "If it's possible, that gets better every time, I also fall in love with you more every time." Joey said breathlessly before encouraging Charlie to stand up so that she could return the immense pleasure.

An hour later the couple were dressed and heading for the door excited for their weekend away. "Please tell me where we are going." Joey whined giving her girlfriend her best puppy dog eyes. Charlie laughed. "Joey if I tell you it will ruin the surprise." "It doesn't have to be a surprise. If you tell me I could give you directions." Joey said, pleased she had come up with a reason she needed to know. "Nice try babe but I already know where I'm going. All you need to do is relax, enjoy the journey, and keep me entertained." Charlie smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips as she locked the door and guided Joey to the car.

"Oh my god, this is amazing, Charlie how did you find this place?" Joey asked as she took in her surroundings. "A friend at work may have mentioned they had a weekend place by the sea that I could borrow for the weekend. I guess you like it then?" She laughed at her girlfriend's expression. She was so pleased the little cottage by the sea was as nice as her colleague said it was. "So we have the place to ourselves, what do you want to do first?" She asked as they made their way into the cottage with their bags. "Oh that's simple." Joey replied grabbing her girlfriend close beginning to kiss her neck whilst her hands began to wander. "In that case, come with me." Charlie said with a smile, grabbing hold of Joey's hand dragging her towards the bedroom.

A long time later as they lay in each others arms, they decided they needed to get up as both women were now hungry. They dressed in their robes and headed into the kitchen to fix something to eat, before taking it out to the garden to enjoy the views of the beach. Once they had finished eating they sat together on the swing seat. They Enjoyed the sunshine, and quietness of their surroundings. Joey suddenly looked at Charlie with a glint in her eye. "Is this a private beach?" "Yes this is the only cottage for a few miles. Why?" she asked smiling. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Joey excitedly asked. "No I haven't. It's not the sort of thing you can do in summer bay is it?" Charlie replied as Joey stood and held out her arm to Charlie. They laughed as they ran through the garden onto the beach towards the sea. Removing their robes they ran into the water splashing each other before diving under. They soon came together loving the feeling of skin on skin, as they kissed and enjoyed the feeling of the waves against them. After several minutes both women began to feel cold and exited the water hand in hand. They grabbed their robes before heading inside the cottage to share a warm shower before heading towards the bedroom.

The weekend flew past, they spent their time swimming, sunbathing and making love. It was now Sunday afternoon; sadly they packed up their belongings and got back in the car ready to head home. "This has been fantastic, Charlie thank you." Joey said as she turned to kiss her girlfriend on her cheek. "You're very welcome, it has been lovely. Just what we both needed?" Charlie smiled as she began the drive home.

As they pulled onto the drive Charlie turned the ignition off and they sat silently for a few seconds. "Home sweet home" Charlie said breaking the silence. "Jo I love you. And I want to make sure our busy lives don't stop us spending quality time together like that again." "I love you too and I honestly believe if we stick to what we decided about working on the house, then we will have plenty of quality time. I hated not doing all the things we loved together, the last few weeks, but we can do this. The house will still get finished even if we spend less time on it. Charlie nothing is more important than what we have." They faced each other before both moving to join their mouths, in a deep and passionate kiss.

Monday morning came around far too quickly for the couple as they both groaned at the alarm disturbing their blissful sleep. "Do we have to get up?" Joey asked burying her head further into the blankets. "Afraid so babe. Do you want to have the first or second shower?" Joey mumbled she would take the second shower and snuggled deeper into the bed as Charlie climbed out wrapping her robe around her before heading out the door. A few minutes later Charlie entered the bedroom laughing as she caught sight of her girlfriend fast asleep in the bed. She made her way over to her Joey's side of the bed, sitting down on the edge in only a towel wrapped around her waist. Stroking her girlfriend's bare shoulder while quietly calling her name, Joey slowly woke opening her eyes and smiling as soon as she saw her girlfriend. "Does that mean I have to get up?" She asked before pouting. "Afraid so. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Charlie asked lowering her head to kiss Joey. "What I really want is you to get back in here with me and forgetting work for the day." She said pleadingly. "I wish we could but we both have busy day's ahead. Now up you get lazy bones, I will have a cup of coffee waiting here for you when you're out of the shower." She said smiling.

As Joey made her way down the wharf towards her office she suddenly screamed as she was grabbed from behind. "Aden you idiot, I wish you wouldn't do that." She said happily once she knew who had grabbed her. "Sorry Jo I couldn't resist. I thought you might need these." He said holding the key's to her boat in front of her face. "How was you're dirty weekend away?" Aden said teasing her. Laughing as she began to blush. "I had a fabulous weekend away with my fiancé, thank you very much. How was yours? With Bianca you're friend." She asked raising her eyebrows. It was Aden's turn to blush. "Aden Jefferies you didn't?" Aden could only smirk at her in reply. "When? How? Come on I want details." Joey said digging Aden in the ribs. "OK ok." He said laughing as Joey continued digging him. "We took a picnic out on the beach and sat sunbathing; we went for a swim etc. We talked a lot, she's really nice but after we shared a kiss she admitted she's not ready to rush in to a relationship after Liam treated her like shit, I had to hold back with my opinion on Liam. We have admitted we like each other and will take things slowly and see where it takes us.

Joey spent the rest of the day out on the ocean; they had a large party of twenty and were using both boats. Romeo had learnt so much since working with Joey, although he was working long days the money was good, and Joey had become a really good friend. Whilst the group sat with a picnic on the beach in a lovely little secluded bay, Romeo and Joey sat on the Bucktoneer eating their lunch he asked Joey's opinion on his relationship with Indi, as he wanted to propose but her father still hated him and tried at every opportunity to break them apart. Joey could tell how much the couple were in love and told him he should follow his heart. She also volunteered to go ring shopping with him if he wanted help.

Charlie was kept busy at work, but she did have time to send her girlfriend a text to tell her how much she missed her. George knocked on the office door to let Charlie know they had a call out. "Domestic, neighbours have reported hearing shouting and screaming before a large bang, then silence. The address is known to us, we have been called out on several occasions." "Great, I love domestics, would you like a bet that neither party will want to have the other arrested because they love each other." Charlie said sarcastically following George out to the patrol car. "You drive." Charlie said just as her phone beeped with a text message. Once in the car Charlie pulled out her phone smiling as she found a message from Joey, it said I wish we were back at the cottage, I miss your sexy body, naked rubbing against mine while we bob in the water. Charlie still smiling could feel a blush on her cheeks as she read the message. "Don't tell me you're still doing the whole dirty text messages, have you not gone through that stage yet?" George asked teasing her friend and boss. Charlie glanced at George before admitting they would never be though that stage. Charlie text back to Joey just as they arrived at the address.

As they climbed out of the car outside the address of the domestic, the neighbour's door opened. Charlie was shocked to find Joey's mum walk down the path to great them. "Charlie hi, I'm sorry to call you out again but today sounded worse than ever. It sounded like they were killing each other. Since we phoned he has left the house but I haven't heard or seen her. I even knocked on the door but there is no reply." "Ok thanks, what is her name?" "It's Rebecca. Rebecca Hudson." "Ok thanks. George do you want to take the back, while I try the front?" "Sure boss." As Charlie knocked on the front door waiting for a reply, George shouted her from the back of the house. Charlie ran around, to find the back door open, as she entered the building she noticed blood splattered on the wall, a female lay unconscious on her stomach, in a pool of blood. A knife lay at the side of her. George was already talking into the radio requesting an urgent ambulance. Charlie bent down to turn the women over, checking for a pulse, she sighed as she felt a faint pulse, she began CPR. George helped until the ambulance arrived 5 minutes later. Charlie felt absolutely drained but knew she had to firstly contain the scene of crime before putting out a call to find the male they believed was responsible. George went with the ambulance.

Finally two hours after her shift was due to finish, Charlie walked through the kitchen door, dropping her bag onto the nearest chair and walking into the lounge. "Hey babe, what happened? Are you ok?" Joey asked worriedly as she noticed how drained her girlfriend looked. Charlie sat heavily next to Joey on the couch, leaning against the back and rubbed a hand across her eyes. "I have had the worst afternoon." She replied sighing heavily. "Why what's happened? Joey asked turning her slightly so that she could massage across her girlfriends shoulders. "We were called out to a domestic, it was actually you're mum that called it in." "What? Is she alright?" Joey interrupted quickly. "Joey relax she's fine, she was the neighbour who called it in. When we got there the man of the house had left, his wife was lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. We kept her alive with CPR until the ambulance arrived, George went with her to the hospital, it was too late. She died on arrival. That is the part of the job I hate. She was 18 years old, only two years older than Ruby." Charlie said sadly. "Charlie you can't think like that, Ruby is safe. She wouldn't be in that situation because she has us to support her." Joey said tenderly. "Charlie you can't think of each situation as if it could happen to Ruby otherwise you would drive yourself crazy. Anyway will you both be home tomorrow evening? I'm thinking of cooking for Miles." "And you want us out of the way?" "No, actually I was thinking it would be nice if it was the four of us." Leah replied smiling. "That sounds great, doesn't it Charlie? In fact could I invite another couple of people?" Joey asked grinning at Leah, while Charlie looked on puzzled. "Who do you want to invite?" Leah asked. "Aden and Bianca. They are getting to know each other and taking things slowly, I just thought it would be nice to include them." "I think that's a great idea, I didn't realise they were seeing each other." Leah replied. "It has only just happened; I don't think its common knowledge yet." Joey replied.

The following day Joey met up with her mother, "I hear you have had some excitement with you're neighbours. Are you all right?" "We are fine, it was awful. You're Charlie was fantastic, she had everything in control. She started CPR as soon as she found Becca, and continued until the ambulance came, she must have been exhausted, but then she got on getting everyone working on the case. She looked exhausted when she came to our house for statements, I tried to get her to sit and have a drink and a bite to eat with us but she said she didn't have time. She even had time to make sure we were alright, before heading back to the station to interview Mick." She said smiling at her Daughter. They ate in the diner before deciding to go shopping, together as Joey wanted to treat Charlie to something nice. They also found themselves in the house hold shops, looking at furniture and pictures. "How is the house coming on?" "It's taking time but getting there, we have almost finished the kitchen just the tiling to do, and the new bathroom suite is in, we just have to decorate the walls, and put down the flooring." Joey said excitedly, her mum laughed at the way she picked up at the mention of the house they were doing up for themselves. "The only thing is we decided not to spend so much of our time working on it, we were finding it too hard to finish work then work a few hours before bed. We never had time for each other, or anyone or anything else. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you for a while either." "It's fine love, I understand. I know you have a lot on at the moment, we're getting on well now so I don't panic if we don't speak every day." Joey still couldn't believe how wonderful her life was at the moment. She was totally in love with the most beautiful women in the world. She had a step daughter who was more like a best friend. Money was good since she joined Alf in the business. And she had also fallen into a nice relationship with her mum. The mum she believed for years was dead.

It was now 7:30pm, Miles was helping Leah in the kitchen, although by the sound of it he was distracting her more than helping. Charlie was sat on the couch with her arm around Joey's shoulders. Bianca and Aden had just arrived and were sat on the opposite couch talking about going out on Joey's boat. Just as they were about to sit at the table as Leah announced the food was ready, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Joey said kissing Charlie as she stood up and walked to the door.

Joey happily answered the door before gasping loudly. "What are you doing here?

**Next time.**

**Who was the unexpected visitor?**

**The house is coming on nicely.**

**Who is the woman in Charlie's arms? And what is going on? Is she up to her old tricks?**


	25. Chapter 25

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks for reviewing this story. I'm really pleased you are still enjoying it.

**Previously.**

**The couple manage to get away for the weekend.**

**Joey finds a surprise visitor at the door.**

Chapter 25.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked shocked as she answered the door. "I thought I would come and see my sister. You could look pleased to see me." Brett was stood on the doorstep smiling at his sister. "I thought you decided you didn't have a sister any more because you can't accept me being gay. So if you're here to cause trouble then you can just go away now. I don't need you; I have a family here that love me for who I am." "Who? the copper and her daughter?" Brett laughed bitterly. "She is the reason we don't talk" "No Brett, you are the reason we don't talk anymore. I think you should go."

"Babe is everything alright?" Charlie asked coming behind her girlfriend and holding her around the waist, giving her support. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Look I haven't come to cause trouble, I just want to try to build a relationship with my sister, come on Jo, and we are all each other really have." Brett said pleadingly. "Look I am staying in the motel for a week, give me a call, Jo I can't promise to ever be best friends with her." He said nodding towards Charlie. "But if it's the only way to get my little sister back I will try." "Brett you're wrong, you're not all we have, we have mum as well." Joey spoke hesitantly. "What do you know about her?" Brett asked shaking his head. "She got in touch a few months ago, we have built a relationship. Why didn't you tell me she wasn't dead?" "Joey she left us, she didn't give a damn about either of us, she just wanted what was best for herself." "She left because dad was beating her, she wanted to take us with her but he wouldn't let her. She tried to keep in touch with letters and presents, she even spoke to you, why didn't you talk to her and tell me? I needed her growing up but you stopped us. Why?" "She would of turned you against dad and I, he was the one that brought us up not her." Brett replied sadly. "Brett I will never forgive you for not telling me, leaving me to suffer the beatings, from dad then you. Just go. You made yourself clear how you felt about my lifestyle, so just go." With that she turned and walked into the house leaving Charlie and Brett stood on the doorstep. "Look Charlie, I know you probably don't believe a thing I say, but I am sorry I caused you two so much trouble. I want to have a relationship with my sister. I'm getting married next year and we want her at the wedding, if Joey loves you and has chosen to spend her life with you I will try and accept it. My fiancée Claire, has just lost her sister, she has made me see, how important family really is. Please tell Joey I am really sorry." He then turned and walked away. Charlie watched him leave, before closing the door and heading over to where Joey was sat in tears on the couch.

"What is he doing here? Why now? Everything's good with my life right now, why does he have to come back." She buried her face in Charlie's shoulder. "Jo baby, he said his fiancé has just lost her sister, it has made them realise how important family is, he wants to build a relationship with you, he wants to apologise. Look I love you and I am on you're side in this, just think about it, you gave you're mum a chance." She spoke tenderly whilst stroking her back comfortingly. "Charlie have you forgotten he was instrumental in our breakup?" "Jo I know exactly what he did, but I can't blame him for everything; I was the one that stupidly got drunk and slept with Hugo. Jo baby, all I'm saying is I want you to think things through, don't rush into anything, if you still want nothing to do with him, or if you give him a chance to prove himself to you, it's your decision and I will support you 100%" Joey looked at Charlie, kissed her quickly on the lips then wiped her eyes, "Come on we have stopped everyone from eating for long enough, Leah has spent a lot of time cooking, and I'm starving." They made their way to the table and the group of friends who stood and pulled her into a hug. The rest of the evening went well, the food was fantastic and they had a really fun evening with friends.

The next few days passed pleasantly, although they were both busy at work they still found time for each other. Although Charlie never brought Brett's name up in front of Joey in case it upset her, Charlie was concerned she may regret not giving him a chance to explain himself. She decided to bring up the subject if she thought there was an appropriate time. That time came at lunch time whilst they were sat eating lunch on the deck of the bucktoneer. Joey was lay with her head in Charlie's lap. She stroked Joeys head lightly "babe I know I said I would stay out of your decision with regards to Brett, but I'm concerned. He will be leaving soon and I'm worried you will regret not talking to him at least once, while he's here. Don't you want some answers?" "Charlie please, don't ruin this by talking about him. He doesn't matter, he is nothing to me, and I have all the family I need with mum, you and Ruby. I don't want to even think about what he could say to make up for all the hurt he has caused. We lost two years together because of him." Joey said unhappily before getting up and beginning to pack up the remnants of their lunch. "Joey please I'm sorry the last thing I wanted to do was upset you. If you have made up your mind, that's fine. I just don't want too be the reason you can't have a relationship with your brother. But if you do want to speak to him I will come with you, you don't have to do anything on your own." "Thank you, I know you're only saying it because you care, I just don't know if I can have anything to do with someone that can't accept who I really am." Joey sat down heavily. "For two years I have accepted I will never have a relationship with my brother, now I don't know what I want." She admitted truthfully. "Don't you think if you're slightly un-sure about it, you owe it too yourself to try. I love you Jo and all I want is what's best for you, do you want me to talk to him for you?" "No it's alright I will do it, you're right, I gave mum and you another chance and that's worked out really well. But will you come with me?" She asked looking Charlie straight in the eye. "Every step of the way babe, if you talk to him and nothing comes of it, at least you know you tried. I just don't want you to regret anything." Charlie said. With that Joey pulled out her phone and dialled the one number she thought she would never dial again. They arranged to meet for lunch in the diner the next day. Joey felt safer being in public in case he tried anything. Charlie took her in her arms telling her she was proud of her, and she would be with her.

That evening they had decided to go to the house and do a little work, they both needed to wind down after spending the rest of the day thinking about tomorrow with Brett. The kitchen and bathroom were finished completely; they had started painting the lounge the last time they came, without even discussing it they both picked up the paint and brushes, heading into the lounge. They worked for a couple of hours, before stopping and taking a look at their handy work. The lounge now had the second coat of paint on the walls, the ceiling was done and the woodwork had been stained, all that was left to do in there was decide what flooring they would like. They both sat in the middle of the floor leaning against each other, "Wow, it really is looking great." Joey said happily. "It is going to be perfect, our dream house." Charlie agreed happily. "Just the landing, stairs and hall, then the three bedrooms, I think we are over half way," Joey said happily. "Jo I was thinking, I know we discussed carpet in here but the floor boards might look really nice if we sanded and varnished them, what do you think?" I think that's a great idea, you know I love wood." Joey replied. "Aden mentioned starting the veranda this weekend, he has taken a look and will replace it all, it may take more time and money but it will be worth it in the end." Joey said excitedly, all she wanted was for them to move in to their new house, and sit on a swing chair, on the veranda together on a nice warm evening.

The next day Joey woke to the alarm clock, she had had a restless nights sleep, wondering if she was doing the right thing, by meeting Brett. She had spoken to her mum on the phone the night before who agreed with Charlie, it would be better to talk to him and find out what he wanted, so that she would have no regrets. She was just getting out of bed ready to jump in the shower, when a hand grabbed her holding her still, "Where do you think you're sneaking off too?" A husky voice asked from under the covers. "I was going to grab the first shower, then make us both a nice cup of coffee." "Bad idea, you have to come here and give me a kiss good morning." Charlie replied coming out from under the covers, they began kissing which soon became passionate leaving them both wanting more. Joey soon forgot about going for a shower and positioned herself on top of a very willing and turned on Charlie. Kissing as much exposed flesh as she could manage. Charlie groaned loudly as Joey found both breasts with her mouth on one and her finger and thumb teasing the other. She started moving slowly so that she was grinding her groin into Charlie's, causing Charlie to gasp at the pleasure. Soon the need from both women took over, Joey quickly slid down Charlie's body using her lips to surround her throbbing clit whilst slowly slipping two fingers deep inside. Charlie came loudly almost immediately crying Joey's name over and over again.

After they both rushed round getting ready for work, they said a rushed good morning to Ruby, Leah and VJ as they headed out the door, not having time to drink a coffee or eat breakfast. Charlie pulled up at the wharf and turned to kiss Joey. "I am doing the right thing aren't i?" She asked nervously biting her lower lip. "Yes Jo I honestly think you are, I promise I will be with you every step of the way. I will meet you here and we can go to the diner together, so that you don't have to spend anytime on your own with him. It will be ok; I won't let anything bad happen to you." With that they both smiled, lent forward to share a kiss before Joey opened the car door and jumped out, leaving Charlie to drive on to the station.

It was 11:50, Charlie switched off her computer then picked up her bag, telling the constable on the desk she would be out for lunch but to contact her on her mobile if there was an emergency. She then climbed into the car and drove to the wharf, to collect her girlfriend. She knew this was hard for Jo and just hoped her instincts were right about Brett wanting to change. Joey was sat on the fence waiting for Charlie. As soon as she spotted the car she jumped in kissing her on the lips. "God I have missed you." She spoke after the kiss. "You know the house is empty we could go back and I could spend time showing you how much I love you." She said whilst kissing Charlie's neck. "Babe that is a fantastic idea, and I cannot believe I am turning you down, but I think we should head to the diner." Charlie said regrettably. "OK if we must." Joey replied, making Charlie laugh as she sat sulking like a child.

As they walked in the diner they both spotted Brett sat at a table with a dark head women holding a small child in her arms. Brett stood as soon as he spotted them, wiping his hands nervously down his trouser leg, he looked smart in trousers and a shirt, his hair was cut short and he was clean shaven, which Joey had rarely seen. When they lived together he was a slob, never washing or shaving, wearing old and often dirty clothes for days. Maybe he had changed. As they approached the table it was apparent Brett was just as nervous as Joey. "Joey, Charlie thank you so much for agreeing to meet me, I know I don't deserve it, but I really want you to see how much I have changed and want you back in my life. Let me introduce you to Tammy, my Fiancé, and our beautiful daughter Abi." He said nervously. "Please take a seat; can I get you a drink?" He asked the couple who had done as he asked sitting down greeting the women and child warmly. "Yes thank you Brett we would both love a coffee." Joey replied looking at her girlfriend for confirmation. Once they received their drinks and ordered their food, Brett began talking about how much of a mess he had been when he left the bay, he said he hated himself for the way he firstly let their father beat Joey, then secondly for the way he had also beat her. He also said he had deep regrets about choosing a lying scum bag, over his own sister with regards to the rape. He actually broke down in tears when he spoke about what his so called best friend had done to her. "Joey it has taken me along time to get the help I needed, I had help with my drinking and anger, then I met Tammy, she has totally changed me for the better. She would also not stand for the way I behaved back then. Jo I can never make up for all the hurt I have caused you, but if you're willing to give it a try, maybe I can at least stop you from hating me." He said honestly. "Look Brett, you really hurt me, not just physically but emotionally as well. You turned against me when I needed you most. I can see you have changed, and I pray you never treat Tammy or Ali the way you treated me. As far as building a relationship with you that depends if you are ready to admit I am gay, I am in love with Charlie, we are even planning to get married. If you can't accept that then we are nothing to each other." "Joey Tammy has made me realise love is love no matter who or what you fall for. I know you won't believe me and I understand that but please give me one chance to prove it. Charlie I am so sorry about the way I treated you and trying to get you sacked from you're job. I should thank you for being there for Joey when I wasn't." they talked a while longer before Charlie and Joey announced they had to get back to work. They arranged for Joey to ring Brett when she had thought things through.

Charlie drove Joey back to work; they sat in the car for a few minutes talking about everything Brett had said. "What do you think? Do you think he has changed?" Charlie asked Joey. "I don't know, I think so. For the sake of Tammy and Abi I really hope so. He certainly looked happier." They sat talking a few more minutes before they were interrupted by Charlie's phone. She was needed back at the station, so she kissed Joey quickly promising to talk about everything later after work.

That weekend, Aden and Bianca, started to rip out the old veranda. Bianca informed them she was giving Aden instructions, she had the ideas while he had the brawn. Charlie and Joey made a start on the landing, stairs and hall. Ruby had come to help, which was rare. She decided manual work was not for her and using the excuse, she didn't want to ruin anything, had managed to get out of the work. Today how ever she had decided she would decorate her room. At 12:30 there was a knock on the door, Leah and Miles appeared offering their services, they also brought food, so they all stopped for a lunch break.

Once lunch was over they all decided to spend another couple of hours on the house, Aden had almost got rid of all the old rotten wood, and decided to make a start on the new. Romeo had said he would help on Sunday if Aden wanted it. Ruby continued with her room although she had more paint on her than could possibly be on the walls. Joey and Charlie had completed the ceilings on the landing, stairs and hall and had painted the walls of the hall; they were now both starting the stairway. Miles and Leah offered to sort their bedroom, Joey had put all the colours in the right rooms with instructions how they wanted the colours. Charlie often teased Joey about her need to be organised, Joey always had the same reply, if a job was worth doing, it was worth doing properly, and it needed proper organisation. Charlie always agreed and said she loved joey's obsessiveness.

By the time they all left the house, Joey and Charlie couldn't thank them enough. Ruby had finished her room apart from the woodwork which she decided Joey and her mum were better at painting than she was; besides she had arranged to meet her friends at the beach on Sunday. Leah and Miles had decided the bedroom was going to be a surprise for the couple so they were not allowed to enter until it was finished. Charlie teased them that the only reason they were not allowed in was because they hadn't done any work, due to getting distracted with each other. Much to their delight Leah and Miles began to blush. They all agreed to go back the next day to help them again. Joey couldn't believe how lucky she was to have so many people that care.

The next day everyone worked hard again, and the only room's that were still untouched were the spare rooms. Aden joked he would choose the colours for one of them, as it would be his room, although he was joking with them, both Charlie and Joey had made it clear the room was his if he wanted it.

Aden and Romeo worked hard and had managed to build half of the veranda, it was looking really nice. Joey had to pinch herself that she wasn't in some kind of dream. She often questioned what she had done to deserve all this good fortune. She was in a strong relationship with the best woman in the whole world; she was a partner in a very successful business that she loved. She owned her own boat; she had started to build bridges with both her mother and brother. She owned a house with her fiancé. And she had some great friends that would do anything to help anyone. Life couldn't get any better she decided to herself.

The weekend flew past and it was soon Monday. Charlie had arranged to pick up lunch and meet Joey at the wharf. Joey was just getting cushions out on the deck for them to sit on when she received a phone call from Charlie. "Babe I'm really sorry, something has come up and I can't make lunch. I'm really sorry; I was really looking to a nice quiet lunch, just us." She sounded genuinely disappointed. Joey sighed but said she didn't mind, it couldn't be helped. "Charlie seriously don't worry, we both know sometimes something at work crops up and we can't see each other for lunch, I will see you at home later." "What will you do for lunch now?" Charlie asked. "I have work to do here, to be honest I'm not hungry, I was more bothered about spending time with you. If I work through I may be able to finish earlier." So they said their goodbyes.

Joey worked for half an hour before deciding she would take a break after all, and headed to the diner. As she walked along the beach, she was just about to head towards the diner when she caught sight of Charlie sat near the beach drinking coffee with a blonde women, Joey had never seen before. Joey was just about to turn away and continue onto the diner when something made her glance over again. To her shock she found the blonde women in Charlie's arms. It looked like Charlie was comforting her. Joey's heart sank. She had cancelled their lunch date to spend time with another woman, surely it wasn't anything bad. Maybe it was work related, but Joey couldn't hide the feelings taking over. Charlie had cheated once is she cheating again? Joey turned and ran back to the wharf, she worked hard all thoughts of lunch gone the moment she had seen Charlie with her arms around another women. She was sat in the office that afternoon trying to do the paper work that had been left for a few days.

Joey couldn't concentrate, she couldn't get rid of the feeling Charlie was up to something. She pulled out her phone and decided she needed to talk to Charlie. "Hey babe, am I interrupting anything?" She asked friendly when Charlie answered. "No the only thing you're interrupting is me and George having a coffee. I am having a break from all the paper work I have been doing today. What's up babe?" she asked. "Oh nothing I needed a distraction from some paper work and thought seen as I didn't get to see you for lunch I would give you a quick call. So have you been in the office all day?" She asked casually. "Yes worst luck, you know how I hate doing paper work but I couldn't see over my desk, I actually have just eaten a sandwich George brought in for me. Did you have anything?" She asked hoping Joey had gone for a lunch break after all, she knew how hard she worked and hated the thought she had worked straight through. They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. As soon as she hung up Joey burst into tears. Charlie had lied to her, again, Well I'm not giving her chance to talk her way out of it this time, I'm going to pack my bag and get out of their. She ran all the way home, just as she was almost outside the house, she bumped into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright" She spoke to the person she almost knocked over. "I'm fine, but you don't look so good. Joey what's happened?" Bianca asked worriedly. She walked with Joey to the house and sat in the kitchen as Joey told her what was upsetting her. Bianca listened but couldn't believe Charlie would do that to Joey again. "Joey are you sure she's cheating? Charlie worships the ground you walk on. I just can't believe she would do anything to hurt you like that." They talked some more before Joey said she needed to pack her bags before anyone came home. Bianca left but pulled out her phone, she dialled Charlie's phone but it went straight to voice mail, she then tried the station only to be told she was out on a call. The next call she made was to Aden. She quickly explained the situation, and he said he would find Charlie.

Eventually, an hour after Aden received the call from Bianca, Aden found Charlie outside the surf club with Watson. "What the hell have you done this time? It took a lot for her to forgive you and you cheat on her again. I ought to knock you're bloody head off." Aden shouted at Charlie not caring who could hear him verbally attacking the police sergeant. "Aden what the hell are you on about?" Charlie asked shocked at Aden's attitude. Watson stepped forward and told him to calm down immediately otherwise he would be taken to the police station. Aden explained what Bianca told him on the phone. Charlie rushed off not bothering to reply to Aden or explain to a bewildered Watson. She had to get home to stop Joey from leaving.

**Next time.**

**Will Charlie get home in time?**

**If she catches up with Joey will she be able to convince her she's innocent? **


	26. Chapter 26

**To fix a broken heart.**

I love too read your great reviews, so please keep sending them in. The more you review the more I know you want the story to continue.

**Previously.**

**Charlie cancels a lunch date with Joey, Joey thinks it's for another women when she see's Charlie with a Blonde on the beach.**

**Joey goes home to pack.**

Chapter 26.

Charlie raced to the car; she then drove home as fast and safely as she could. I don't believe Joey could think I would cheat on her, I thought she knew how much I regretted the past. Come on, come on, she said to herself as she followed a van driving slowly, come on. At this rate Joey would have packed and left before she got home.

Joey was just packing a second bag when the kitchen door opened, "Joey? It's Bianca, look I know you said you wanted to be on your own right now, but I think you need someone to talk too. I know you haven't known me for long but I'm a good listener." Bianca spoke as she made her way through the house to the bedroom Joey shared with Charlie. "Joey what are you doing?" She asked as she watched Joey put a pile of clothes into a bag. "Bianca, I appreciate you're trying to help but I don't have time to talk right now, I have to get the rest of my stuff packed before she comes home from work. I can't face talking to her right now."

Bianca sat on the bed and tried again to talk to her, about what she had seen on the beach earlier. "What do you want to know? Do you want the gory details?" Joey asked. Staring at her friend. "Charlie cheated on me two years ago. We were due to have lunch today; I stupidly was going to bring up the subject of our future wedding. She cancelled our lunch date saying she was busy with work. Yet I found her sitting on the beach with her arms around a blonde bimbo. What more do you want me to say? I saw them. I am such an idiot believing she had changed, I can't believe I fell for her crap." Joey said crying. She stood before excusing herself to go into the bathroom.

Charlie finally pulled up on the drive, relieved to find Joeys car still on the drive in front of her. She jumped out and ran towards the house, not caring she had left the car door open and unlocked, all that mattered was finding Joey and getting her to believe the truth, which was she had not cheated on her. She flew through the house running from room to room searching. She got to their bedroom, only to find Bianca sat on the bed, next to Joey's bags, but no Joey. "Where is she?" She shouted at Bianca. "She's in the bathroom, what the hell have you done Charlie? She is in bits. She saw you with a blonde woman on the beach. Tell me you weren't with her?" Bianca looked at Charlie searching for answers. "I have not cheated on Joey. I love her. There is a simple explanation for what she thought she saw." 

"So I didn't see a blonde bitch wrapped in you're arms, when you were too busy to have lunch with me? I'm only you're fucking fiancée Charlie. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, how stupid am I? I really believed you had changed, that you loved me and I would be enough for you." She shouted as she pushed past Charlie into the room. "Well I think that's my cue to leave you to it. Please talk and listen to each other before you do something you will both regret." Bianca said before heading past the pair and shutting the door behind her. She left the house, heading towards Aden at the diner.

"Joey please stop packing and listen to me." Charlie stepped forward and put her hand on her girlfriends shoulder. Joey shrugged her hand off her, "I don't want to hear anything you can say. You lied to me, you told me you were working, some job that was Charlie, what was it under cover work? Are you going to shag some blonde for information? In fact don't tell me I don't want to know. I am an idiot to have given you another chance. I'm only glad I found out now before we went through with a sham of a wedding." Joey said bitterly. She continued to pack. Charlie sat heavily on the bed, hurt that Joey had no trust in her at all. "I should have known you could never really put the past behind us. You will always think the worst of me no matter what wont you?" Charlie looked on sadly before letting the tears roll down each cheek. "Maybe you should go; I can't spend the rest of our lives petrified in case you think I'm cheating on you. There's no point even explaining who Angie the blonde woman was, because even if you believe me this time, there will be a next and a next. I will leave you too it, I'm sorry it didn't work between us, because believe it or not I really love you and thought we had a future together. By the way Angie was Watsons ex fiancée from three years ago they split up when she moved to America for a job, she's just come back because she's still in love with George, but George stubbornly told her to get lost, which is crazy because anyone can see how much she still loves her." Charlie spoke as she made her way to the door and left without glancing at Joey.

She headed out and to the beach; she was strong enough to agree with Joey leaving but not strong enough to actually watch it happen. She sat down in the sand putting her head in her hands, just as she felt someone sit next to her she felt their arm wrap around her shoulder. "What happened?" Leah asked "Aden said Joey's leaving? Is that true?" "Yes she's just packing the rest of her belongings now, I didn't want to stay and watch her leave." Charlie replied before putting her head back into her arms, resting on her knees. Sobbing loudly before turning to look at Leah "I really thought this was it, when Joey said she forgave me and we got back together, I finally felt my life was complete. But it was a lie; Joey hasn't forgiven me and never will. She thinks I cheated on her once so it's just a matter of time before I do it again. It just happened quicker than I expected. Just for the record, I haven't cheated and I never would have, I know how much losing her the first time cost me. I was actually trying to do a friend a favour." She smiled at Leah before standing and saying she was heading back to work.

As Leah entered the house she was surprised to find Joey sat at the kitchen table, crying, with her bags next to her. "Joey, I thought I had missed you. Hey come here." She sat next to Joey pulling her into her arms comfortingly. "I was just about too, but I'm torn. Leah I know what I saw, but when I think back to when I found out about Hugo and confronted her, she admitted it. This time she denied it, she said something about it being Watsons ex fiancé? But she didn't even put up a fight to make me stay, she said I should go. She accused me of looking and waiting for her to cheat, maybe she's right. Maybe I can't get past the whole Hugo thing." Joey started to cry again. "Leah she means everything to me, I love her so much." "Then you know what you have to do don't you. By the way if you want to know where she is, try the station." Leah said patting Joey on her arm.

Joey sat in her car outside the station, not knowing what to do, she was scared. If she talked to Charlie and she had cheated it will break her heart. If she hasn't cheated she's made the biggest mistake of her life and wouldn't blame Charlie if she wanted nothing more to do with her. I can't believe she just walked out leaving me to pack and go, she didn't even put up a fight, and maybe she doesn't really love me. Thoughts kept going round and round in her brain leaving her confused about it all.

She thumped the steering wheel, jumping as there was a knock on the window. Joey looked up to find Watson smiling at her. She wound the window down, "Hey George." "Hey Jo, are you coming or going?" "To be honest I'm not sure, is she in?" "Yes she's shut herself in the office and shouts if anyone goes near. What's going on between you too, Aden had a go at her earlier about cheating, but I can't believe she would do that again. Joey she loves you so much." Watson could see Joey was upset, and from the shouting and banging coming from Charlie's office, she was no better. Opening the car door and getting out "I am here to talk to her about it." She sighed. "George I think I have done the most stupid thing. We were going to have lunch together but she cancelled, saying she was to busy at work, but I saw her on the beach with a Blonde woman. They were talking then she pulled the blonde into her arms. I didn't know whether to confront them or walk away, I walked away. Later I rang her because it was niggling at me, I couldn't concentrate on my paper work. I asked her if she had got out from the station for a break, she said she had been there working all the time. If it was innocent why lie to me?" She asked "I don't want to think the worst but why wouldn't she tell me she had met someone if it was as innocent as she claimed it was?" George looked at her confused "Charlie was at the station, and she did have a lot of work to do. I never saw her leave while I was on the desk. I was with her when you rang because I teased her about you two needing to talk all the time."

They looked at each other for a while as they sat down on the bench next to where Joey had parked. "George, I know she's a friend as well as your boss, but I saw her, not someone else telling me, but me, with my own eyes." "Well I did get called out for half an hour or so, I suppose she could have gone and got back before me. She never mentioned anything." "Don't you think that it's strange, that she never mentioned it to either of us?" George didn't want to admit it did sound funny, so she changed the subject.

Joey hesitated before asking George "Can I ask you something personal?" although she was scared what the answer would be she needed to know. "If it helps you sort things with Charlie sure." Watson said smiling. "Have you ever been engaged?" "What? Well that wasn't a question I was expecting, but yes I was engaged a long time ago." Watson answered confused what it had to do with Joey and Charlie splitting up. "What was her name? Sorry, you don't have to tell me if it's too personal," Joey said although she really needed to get the answers. "No it's fine, i don't mind, I'm just surprised you want to know about this, I thought you were here to fix things with Charlie." "I am, but she told me the woman she met at lunch was your ex, apparently she walked into the station looking for you, Charlie saw her and got her out of there before you saw her. She said she was crying because she has spoken to you on the phone and you told her you're not interested. What was her name?" Watson looked at her shocked "Angie is here. In the bay?" Unable to say any more through the shock, that was the last thing she thought Joey was going to say. She stood up heading to the door; she needed to ask Charlie about Angie.

Charlie was sat at her desk, not even bothering to pretend she was working, in truth she was only there because she couldn't watch Joey walk out of her life again. She would give it another hour or so then go home to face life with out her soul mate. There was a loud banging on the door, before she had chance to tell whoever it was not to disturb her the door opened, Watson came in "Why didn't you tell me Angie is back in the bay?" "Who told you? I was going to, but then we were called out to the surf club, and Aden told me about Jo, and I guess you know the rest. I'm so sorry; I guess I fail at being a good friend as well as girlfriend." Charlie replied upset that her friend seemed angry with her as well.

Watson sat heavily in the seat opposite Charlie, "I'm not angry with you, I just, well I'm in shock, we spoke on the phone a couple of times but she never even suggested she was coming back. I appreciate you trying to do what you could for me; it would have been a shock to find her here." Watson replied. "I just don't understand why you didn't say anything when I was sat in the office with you, and why you didn't mention it when Joey was on the phone. You know that she saw you at the beach and was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt until you lied on the phone to her; she was waiting for you to tell her you had to pop out because Angie had turned up, instead you denied you had left the station, giving her the reason too believe you were up to no good." "Oh god I really messed up haven't i? I was going to tell her but you were sat with me and I thought I should warn you about Angie first, I didn't know she had seen me. I guess I would think the worst if I was in her shoes." Charlie replied unhappily. "Now I have lost her for good, George I told her to go, I told her there was no point talking and working things through because she would always think the worst. I might as well of packed her bags and chased her out of town." She began to cry, which took Watson by surprise. Charlie was always so strong normally.

Charlie put her head in her hands on the desk. She didn't realise Watson had moved until she heard the door close and felt an arm around her shoulders. As she looked up she found herself staring into the lovely brown eyes of the love of her life. "Joey." She said surprised. "Joey please don't leave me, I can't live without you. I have been such an idiot, but I need you to know I have never cheated on you." "Shhh it's alright I know you were trying to do what you could to help George and Angie, I heard you explain why you lied to me on the phone." Joey said hugging Charlie. "I was going to tell you as soon as I got home, I hated lying but I didn't know what to say in front of George." "Charlie I'm sorry about thinking the worst and for the horrible things I said to you, I wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurting." Joey began crying. "I do trust you Charlie and I have forgiven you for what happened in the past. I was just so hurt, I didn't believe you could do that again, and I phoned to find out who she was, but when you lied, I thought there was only one reason for it all. I guess I added one and one and got five. Please forgive me babe." "Joey hun I have nothing to forgive you for, it's me that needs to beg for your forgiveness. I love you can we please put all this shit behind us? I will make it up to you." Giving Joey her best smile. "That depends, are you still working or can you come home now?" Joey asked turning Charlie's chair so that she could sit on her knee. "I can definitely come home, but not before this." Charlie smiled before catching Joey's lips with her own, putting as much passion and honesty into the kiss as she could. They remained like that until the need took over, the quickly jumped up, grabbing their bags and keys before racing out of the station into the car park. "See you at home. I love you." They said to each other quickly kissing before heading to their individual cars.

As soon as they pulled onto the drive Charlie jumped out, rushing to the driver's door of Joey's car to help her out. As soon as they were both stood at the side of the car their lips met hungrily. They held onto each other as they made their way through the house towards the bedroom they shared. As soon as they shut the door behind them they came together, hungrily getting rid of the clothing barriers until they were stood naked, holding onto each other, they began to kiss and explore each other. They made their way over to the bed. Charlie lowered Joey onto the bed before slowly lowering herself over her, she began kissing, and tasting from Joey's lips, along her jaw, to her ears, down her neck until using her finger and thumb to tease one breast while her moth lovingly teased her other breast. She then made her way slowly down Joey's perfectly formed torso until she settled herself between Joey's open thighs. Using her hand and mouth to tease her girlfriend, until she groaned loudly. "Charlie please, I need you now." Joey begged as she raised her hips off the bed towards Charlie's waiting fingers. Smiling Charlie slowly slipped two fingers into Joey's wetness, loving the moans escaping her girlfriend's lips at the pleasure, she watched Joey's reaction for a while until her own need took over and she took Joey's throbbing bud between her lips moaning at the pleasure she got from tasting Joey's juices. Joey climaxed loudly shouting Charlie's name over and over again. As her orgasm ripped through her wave after wonderful wave. A few minutes later as she lay gasping for breath, Joey pulled Charlie up her body and into her arms. "Wow Charlie. That was amazing. I love you so much." She panted. "I love you too babe." Charlie replied before moving them slightly so that they were side by side wrapped in each other's arms.

Several hours later they emerged from their bedroom laughing together, they stumbled into the kitchen to find Ruby, VJ and Leah looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Does this mean you two have made up and unpacked Joey's bags?" Charlie held Joey round the waist from behind her before smiling and replying. "Yes you could say we have kissed and made up. And yes Joey is staying; the wedding is definitely back on." "Leah I'm sorry about earlier, it was a miss understanding, but we have sorted it out and are happy." Joey replied smiling up at Charlie. "Good, you guys really had me worried." Leah admitted standing and hugging the pair in front of her. "We thought we would get a take away, and a dvd tonight. Anyone fancy anything particular?" VJ quickly shouted he wanted pizza while the other's said they were happy with anything. "Pizza it is then. VJ how do you fancy coming with me? We can get the pizza and you can decide which film we watch." Charlie asked as she messed his hair. "OK do we get popcorn too?" VJ asked as he brushed his hand through his hair, trying to tidy it. "I think we can manage that." Charlie replied smiling. She gave Joey a quick kiss before picking up her keys and following VJ out the door. Joey sat in the chair VJ had vacated and waited for the questions she knew would come. An hour later VJ entered the kitchen carrying two dvd boxes, and two big bags of popcorn. Charlie followed carrying two big pizza boxes, and a couple of bottles of wine.

They all shared a pleasant evening together, firstly sitting at the table eating the pizza. They then made their way into the lounge, Ruby and Leah claiming one couch, whilst Joey lay on the other with her head in Charlie's lap, loving Charlie stroking her hand through her hair lovingly. VJ settled himself on the floor with a large bowl of popcorn starting the first film. It was 10:00 Leah told a moaning VJ it was bed time, Ruby yawned and said she was going to bed also, leaving the three adults to finish the wine and talk. At 11:30 they all went to bed.

**Next time.**

**The house is finally finished.**

**The three girls move into their own home.**

**Joey spends time with her brother.**


	27. Chapter 27

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for the great reviews, I love to read what you think about my ideas. The more I receive the more I know if you're still enjoying the story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Joey have a misunderstanding, which could cause them to split up.**

Chapter 27.

As another couple of weeks went by, the house was finally finished thanks too help from their family and friends. The last part was done on Thursday, they were both off work on Friday and had decided to go shopping for the items they would need before they could move in, such as beds and couches. Deciding what they could manage without for now, they would buy as and when they had the money.

Friday morning the couple woke early, excited for the day ahead. Ruby wasn't happy she couldn't have the day off to go with them, and she was moaning about it. In the end to shut her daughter up, Charlie agreed to take Ruby shopping on Saturday. They were sat with Leah and VJ having breakfast, planning what shops to visit first, VJ was moaning it would be boring in the house, when it was just his mum and him. Leah turned to him, "Thanks son it's good to know you love me." Before shaking her head, looking at Joey and Charlie they began to laugh. "I don't suppose you two want a little boy lodger?" "Thanks Leah but we couldn't take him away from you, you would be lonely." Joey replied.

They said goodbye to Ruby and VJ at the school gates and drove into the city, they parked in a car park next door to a large furniture department store. Holding hands they entered the shop just as excited as two kids in a sweet shop. They stood deciding what to look at first. They decided to go towards the couches, Charlie said she wanted leather but Joey shook her head, "Leather seats are horrible when it's hot, and your skin sticks to it, so if you want to still make out on the couch we are not getting leather." Charlie glanced at Joey's serious face for a moment before saying "OK material it is. I am not giving up my make out sessions, just for a couch." They both laughed before giving into a quick kiss. It took them a total five minutes to choose a pair of brown and beige cord two seated couches. They both fell in love with it straight away, it was paid for and they had the delivery date for next week.

Next they looked at dining room table and chairs. Again they both fell in love with a solid light wood table with high backed brown leather chairs which were a set. "I can't believe we have bought the couches and dining suite in half an hour." Joey said amazed. "I knew we would like the same type of furniture, so it wouldn't take long." Charlie replied, smiling down at Joey.

"Right what's next?" Joey grabbed hold of Charlie's hand "Next we order the bedroom suite, we will have to order three large wardrobes, one for my clothes and the other two for yours." She teased. "I don't have that much." Charlie replied before giving Joey her best pout. "Charlie how can you say that? You have at least 5x more clothes than me. I hate to think how many pairs of shoes you have." She laughed. "That's because you hardly have any, you always packed light. But I will sort that out; you will be getting lot's more, now that we have a large house to put them in." She replied kissing Joey on the nose. "I just don't see the point in having loads of things cluttering up the place."

They headed towards the bedroom furniture, they looked at the beds firstly, choosing a white, wood bedframe, they also found wardrobes that matched the wood, also a dressing table and two large sets of draws, all matching. Happily ordering the furniture and sorting the same delivery date for next week.

"I think we should find somewhere to have a drink and breakfast, before we look anywhere else." Joey said, it was nice shopping for their first house but she still hated shopping. "That sounds good to me babe, come on." Charlie replied holding her hand out for joey. They walked down the street, and found a diner. Once they entered they found a table next to the window. As they were both tucking in to plates of food, they talked happily about how much they loved each other and how excited they were about moving into their own home. "Joey, I can't believe how my life has turned out, I'm so in love with you. I never thought I would be in a serious, forever relationship. I have been with you longer than I have ever been in a relationship before. I never thought I would own my own home with my partner, and I never ever believed i would be planning my wedding and growing old together. This is all because of you; I don't know how to thank you." She held joey's hand across the table. "Charlie you're amazing, I have never met anyone like you before, I love you so much. I don't know how I have got so lucky. I knew the moment I met you, you were special, and I never thought I stood a chance. I still pinch myself to make sure all this isn't just a dream."

Once they finished eating they made their way back outside heading towards more shops. They decided to look in a shop for bedding and towels for the bathroom, deciding on only purchasing a few, to start with then they could buy more as and when they had the money. "I think all we need to buy now is kitchen items, the rest we can buy when we have some more money." Joey said happily. "OK how about that shop over there." Charlie asked pointing to a household shop across the road. "It looks good, come on." Joey replied holding Charlie's hand. An hour later they had purchased a lot of kitchen equipment, struggling to carry the items to the car.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Charlie asked, struggling not to drop several bags. "Charlie babe, how do you think we can cook, and make drinks with out the equipment? And don't even think about saying we could live on take away." She laughed just as Charlie was about to speak. "There's nothing wrong with take away food." Charlie pouted. "I never said there was but we are not wasting money all the time. We spent a fortune getting a gorgeous new kitchen just for show. We will both be cooking." Charlie stood still, pretending to be shocked. "You really want me to cook? Do you want to end up in hospital?" Joey laughed, "I will teach you, how to cook. In the mean time, I will cook if you do the tidying." "Deal" Charlie agreed quickly, making them both laugh.

They decided to take the purchases straight to the house, they both looked proudly at how much the place had changed, and it was beautiful. They laughed and chatted whilst unpacking the bags and boxes. "I think once we have moved in and eventually get pictures, a better telly, and music unit etc. This place will be perfect." They stood looking around them silently, holding each other in their arms. "I can't believe we can move in next week." Joey said excitedly. "I know and I will be counting the days." Charlie replied. "Come on, I do believe we have the house to ourselves, and after all that shopping I deserve a lie down." Joey looked questioning at her girlfriend before Charlie grinned and winked at her. "Well what are we waiting for?" Joey asked, grabbing Charlie's hand as they made their way out of the house.

They rushed into the house, not stopping until they were in their bedroom. They shut the door and came quickly together in a heap on the bed. Lips and hands were rushing to touch each other; they started stripping off their own clothes as quickly as they could, Charlie growled frustrated as she got caught up in her top. Joey started to laugh, trying to stop Charlie from struggling and tangling herself up more. She eventually managed to throw the top onto the floor before lying back on the bed next to Joey, using her hands she began exploring Joey's beautiful toned body. She moved so that she was now on top as Joey wrapped her arms and legs around Charlie's waist pulling her closer. Their need took over, so instead of slowly exploring each other, teasingly. They both needed to climax quickly.

They lay in each others arms, trying to regulate their breathing. Just as Charlie was moving so that she could kiss her way along Joey's jaw, they were interrupted by a phone ringing. "Just ignore it." Charlie said kissing Joey passionately. She lay back down enjoying the feel of Charlie's lips on her neck, she lasted a few seconds before she groaned and pushed Charlie lightly away, "I'm sorry babe, I can't relax while the bloody phone keeps ringing." Charlie moaned. "Ok answer it, but if it's work you are not going." She pouted. "Hello. Oh Brett it's you. No you're not interrupting anything; we have just got back from the city." Charlie tried taking the phone from Joey's hand; Joey patted her away, and turned slightly to prevent her from taking the phone. Charlie decided to use a different tact and began kissing and suckling on her neck, just below her ear. Smiling as Joey was finding it difficult to string a sentence together. Eventually Joey said "OK yes we will see you in the restaurant at 7:30pm, look forward to it, ok bye." She threw her phone onto the bedside cabinet turning to face Charlie she moved to straddle her. "You Miss Buckton are a very naughty girl. Distracting me like that." She said as she took her turn to explore Charlie's body.

As they were getting dressed Charlie remembered Joey's conversation with her brother. "Joey did you organise a meal with you're brother?" "Ah yes, I said we would meet them at Angelo's for a meal, he only has a few more days left before he heads back too New Zealand. Come on babe, you're the one that said he had changed and I was to give him a chance." Joey said, knowing although Charlie admitted he was making an effort. She still couldn't see them being friends. "Please babe, you know I love you and I will make it up to you." Charlie could never say no to Joey.

The couple met Joey's brother and his girlfriend at the restaurant; they had a lovely meal and actually enjoyed the time they all spent together. They talked about their future plans, the house, and Joey talked a lot to Brett about her boat and the business she part owned. "I'm so proud of you Joey; I knew you would make something of yourself. You don't know how much I regret the way I behaved, I hate that I believed everything dad said. I feel sick when I think about not sticking up for you when he beat you; I honestly thought it was the way to help you grow up good and proper. It wasn't until I met Claire she made me realise, I am so sorry." Charlie looked at Brett disgusted at the way both Collins siblings were brought up. She was amazed to find tears in Brett's eyes, and for once she actually believed what he was saying. "Brett, I'm taking the boat out tomorrow afternoon if you fancy keeping me company, Claire you're welcome to join us if you like." Joey asked, she was torn between wanting Brett in her life as the brother she hoped he could be, but also worried that he couldn't really change, but with Charlie's help she decided to give him a chance. "I would love too Jo. Thank you." Brett replied, smiling, he also knew how much it was costing her to give him another chance. "If you don't mind I won't come, I think it should be the two of you, and it's a chance for you two too talk." Claire replied. Joey looked at Claire before saying, "Ok if you're sure, Brett thank you for a lovely evening and I will see you at the wharf tomorrow afternoon." They all said their good byes, before heading home.

Once they were wrapped in each others arms in bed, Joey turned to Charlie "Do you think I have done the right thing giving him another chance, what if he hasn't changed. Charlie part of me wants a normal relationship with my brother, but the other part remembers the beatings, the hurt he caused us etc. I don't know if he's too good to be true. Maybe going out to sea on our own isn't the best idea." She bit her lip worriedly. "Jo, you know how I feel about Brett, but today he seemed vulnerable, I actually thought he was going to cry when he talked to you. I think if you give him a chance at least you know you tried. If it doesn't work out, you still have me, Ruby and you're mum, you have been without him for two years, so you can cope. But if he has changed you can have a good relationship, a brother and sister relationship you always wanted. I admit I was surprised you offered to take him out on the boat, if you don't feel comfortable, show him the boat but then go to the dinner or surf club to talk, where there will be other people. If he wants to make it right between you he will understand." Charlie said kissing her gently. "I love you, your right, I will meet him and decide what to do, and I could always take him out on the boat another time." Joey smiled now that Charlie had helped her think things through.

The next day Charlie dropped Joey off at the wharf, kissing her she said "Joey try and enjoy yourself but be honest with him. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. I love you. Call me if you need me ok." "OK thanks babe. I don't know how I got to be so lucky, and have you love me." They hugged and kissed once more before Joey jumped out of the car, Charlie sat watching her walk towards Romeo and the boats, before driving to the station.

It was lunch time when Brett appeared at the wharf, in his hands he carried a bag with lunch he bought from the diner, Leah put the food Joey liked in the bag, and two coffees. "Jo this is beautiful." Staring wide eyed at the bucktoneer. "Thanks Brett she is amazing, hop on board and I will show you around." Once they had seen all round the boat they sat on the deck to eat the dinner Brett had kindly bought. "Joey I was thinking, I would love to go out on the boat but I don't want you to worry all the time, I know it will take time for you to forgive and believe me. So if you would feel happier staying on dry land we could maybe go to the beach or surf club. What do you think?" He asked looking worriedly at his sister. "Brett, thank you, I must admit I did worry about it being just the two of us. I think it would be nice to go to the beach, we can sit and talk everything through, I do want it to work, I would love to have a relationship with you and get my brother back." "Ok lets go." Brett said hopping off the boat before holding his arm out for Joey.

They found a quiet spot on the beach to sit on and began talking honestly for the first time in their lives. It was hard, they both cried, got angry etc. But after a while Joey truly believed he had changed and wanted to be a good brother, husband and father. He admitted he still found it hard that Joey was gay, and engaged to a woman, but he now believed she had been gay long before she met Charlie, and he was glad she was happy and loved. He admitted Claire had opened his eyes to the fact it doesn't matter what sex you are, love is love whether it's between men and women, women and women or even men and men. "Joey I know it will take time to trust me and for us to be close, but I will wait as long as it takes. I just need to know you can give me a chance. I was thinking when I go back to New Zealand, you and Charlie could come and stay, and I could come over here to see you, plus we can talk on the phone, if you want too. I won't pressure you, if you want me to stay out of you're life I will." So the siblings walked to the diner where they arranged to meet their partners for a coffee. Joey told Charlie the afternoon went well, and that they were going to take it slow but they wanted to get to know each other.

It was the day they were all looking forward to. The furniture had been delivered the day before; they decided to spend the last night with Leah and VJ. Ruby had packed her belongings, and loaded them into the car, she was excited about the move, but she was also excited to show Charlie and Joey the surprise she had for them. Charlie and Joey also loaded Charlie's car. Joey's car and Leah also offered to use her car. "I can't believe how much stuff we have." Charlie said, smiling as she saw the shocked look on Joeys face. "Babe, most of this lot is your clothes." She said teasingly.

As they entered the house carrying their belongings Joey suddenly stopped causing Charlie to crash into her. "Jo, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as she bent to pick some of the items she had dropped when banging into Joey. "Look." Joey said emotionally pointing to the wall in the lounge which now held three large photo prints. One of Joey and Charlie together naturally, not posed. The second was a lovely posed one of Ruby wrapped in Charlie's arms, both smiling. The third print was a photo of the three of them in a family hug; all smiling happily, it had been taken at the surf club at their engagement party. Both Charlie and Joey looked at the prints shocked. "Do you like them? I wanted to surprise you and thank you for all of this. I love you two." Ruby said from behind the couple. "Ruby there perfect, thank you so much, they are great." Both Joey and Charlie dropped the items they were carrying and hugged Ruby tight.

After three hours they had the place as they wanted it, everything was put away tidy. They had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. "Leah, VJ and Miles appeared carrying a large box. "What is that?" Ruby asked animatedly. "Oh this little thing, it's a welcome to you're new home present for the three of you." Leah said laughing as Ruby looked at her mum pleading to be given permission to open it. "Go on then." Charlie said laughing how child like Ruby could be when presents were involved. "Leah, Miles, and VJ you shouldn't have. It must have cost a fortune." Joey and Charlie spoke together. Looking amazed at the large television Ruby had unpacked. "We wanted to get something you wanted. I will miss living with all of you." Leah replied with a tear in her eye. "We will miss you two to, but we are not far away, and the door will always be open for you guys. Thank you for everything Leah, you have given us so much support etc." they all hugged before being interrupted by another knock on the door.

Aden shouted for the three women to come outside, to their surprise he had built and fixed a swing seat onto the decking. "Oh my god Aden, Bianca, it is brilliant." Joey said hugging them quickly before sitting on the seat. "You guys are so great, I love you all, and you have made my life so happy. I can't believe how great my life is now. Thank you." Joey said to all the people in front of her. The next visitors were Morag and Joey's mum and her girlfriend. Again they all came bearing gifts. The couple couldn't believe how many people cared and wished them well. The gifts were fantastic, more than they could have ever expected, but they told everyone they shouldn't have bought them. Everyone decided to order take away and Aden went off to buy some wine and beer, since it had turned into a house warming party.

**Next time.**

**Charlie is involved in an accident.**

**Ruby invites a few friends round when the house is empty, to find someone had damaged the swing Aden had built. How will she tell Joey and her Mum? **


	28. Chapter 28

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for the kind reviews. I have plenty of ideas for this particular story, but I will only write them if you still want to read and enjoy this story, so please review and let me know what you want.

**Previously.**

**The house was ready to move in to.**

**Joey and her brother seem to be building bridges.**

Chapter 28.

It had been a week since they moved into their own home, all three loved it, Ruby was happy it was just her and her two mums, although she loved living with Leah and VJ, it was nice, having proper family living arrangements. Charlie seemed happier as well, she said she felt house proud and kept everywhere spotless, which annoyed Ruby as she nagged her to wash her dishes before she even finished. Joey loved owning her own place, she felt safe and secure, also that her relationship with Charlie was for keeps as they really had made a commitment. She loved cooking and had to admit she felt more comfortable in the kitchen than she did at Leah's, although Leah always made her feel like it was her own place she was very much aware, it was actually Leah's. The best part of owning their own home was Joey and Charlie only had Ruby to consider when they wanted to making out, and there was a lot of making out, well they did have to christen every room in there new house.

It was Monday morning Ruby was off school for the holidays, and was still in bed. Joey was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Charlie and herself before they both went to work. Charlie had just finished having a shower and was just getting into her uniform, smiling to herself as she thought back to last, how could she possibly wear her uniform without picturing Joey in her shirt with the buttons undone, and nothing else apart from the sexy underwear she had bought her a couple of days ago, the handcuffs were an added bonus. Charlie stopped day dreaming and finished getting ready. Heading into the kitchen she wrapped her arms around Joey's waist while she stood making toast. "Good morning baby." She whispered into her ear before kissing the side of her neck. "Mmm good morning honey." Joey replied, leaning in to Charlie whilst giving her better access to her neck. "Take a seat, I have made toast and coffee, there is also orange juice." Joey said knowing if they didn't stop they would get carried away and have no time to eat. Charlie gave her another kiss before turning to sit in the nearest chair. They ate in silence, holding hands while they drank their coffee. "What time is your meeting with your boss? Do you know what it's about?" Joey asked concerned it was about promotion in the city again, she knew Charlie only turned it down because of her and Ruby. Charlie was ambitious, that was one of the things she loved about her, but would she resent her if she had to turn it down again. "It's nothing to worry about just staffing, and the general running of the station, it's an arranged meeting that's all."

"What about you? Have you got a busy day ahead?" She asked washing the dishes up before writing a note for Ruby about keeping the place tidy. "Yes we're run off our feet at the moment, looks like its long days for the foreseeable future, but the money comes in handy for the house and wedding." "Joey you're working far too much babe, you have been in from 6:00 until 8:00 five days last week, as well as the weekend work." "I know but we can't turn down customers, the business relies on word of mouth. I was actually thinking about getting another boat, once we have built the money up of cause, that way we can build the business more, who knows we could keep expanding and have are own fleet one day." Joey's face lit up, when she talked about the business. "You really love it don't you?" Charlie asked smiling. "Charlie it's fantastic, I never thought I would love working on the ocean again after the whole Robbo thing. I stuck at the trawlers because it was good money but I hated being out there with a group of blokes, scared in case they tried anything. But then I met skip and he gave me the opportunity to do what I love but in a different way. I never thought I would be part owner in a thriving business; own my own home with a beautiful intelligent woman who is my soul mate." Charlie hugged her tight "You deserve everything that has happened to you, you are a good person, kind, caring hard working, gorgeous, and I have to thank god every day that you're here with me. I love you so much." "I love you too. We better get going or neither of us will have work to go to."

Charlie dropped Joey off at the wharf Kissing goodbye. She then drove to the station, for the meeting with her boss. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. It was a normal three monthly meeting but he had said he needed to speak to her about something. As she entered the station, she smiled as Watson was explaining to an elderly lady; they needed evidence before arresting her neighbour for fraternising with the wrong crowd. Charlie headed straight into her office, planning on doing some paper work before the meeting. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door, as she was getting up from her desk the door opened and her boss popped his head in, "Can I come in? I know I'm early but as I mentioned on the phone I have important news to pass on to you. Please remain seated, I have a feeling you will need it." Charlie asked a constable to bring their boss a coffee before asking him what the news was. "I have received an email with regard to a prisoner who is about to be released. The release date is next month." "You don't normally give news of a prison release in person; in fact you don't normally pass the information over." "That's because the prisoner is Robbo. And I am aware his release will affect you and you're family." "What? Robbo has got early release, how? Why?" Charlie asked shocked. This can't be happening; things were going well, for Joey, why did he have to come back into her life. "Apparently he is terminally ill, cancer. The court has decided since he has been in prison for two years, so he has served time, he can spend the rest of his days free." "He was in for life. He was charged with murder, attempted murder and several cases of rape. How can they just forget that and feel sorry for him. What am I going to tell Jo?" She asked worriedly. They talked for another hour before her boss said goodbye.

Joey was kept busy all day at work. She tried to take a lunch break but spent it answering the phone and taking more bookings. Romeo had been moaning to her about working all the time, neither of them had taken a day off in two weeks and the way things were going she didn't know when they could. She decided to take the books home to see if they could afford to take on another member of staff, part time would help to give them at least one day off. With that decided she smiled to herself, heading towards the door she almost banged into Ruby, who was also coming through the door. "Rubes, is something wrong?" Joey asked her; aware she didn't often come down to the wharf. "No nothing's wrong, I was just wondering what time you and mum finish today? I thought I might sort diner out for us." Joey looked at Ruby shocked. "Why? What have you done or what are you after?" "Hey I have feelings you know. Can't I do something nice for my hard working parents without being accused of wanting something?" Ruby feigned hurt. "Sorry Rubes, I just wasn't expecting it that's all, as for dinner, I'm afraid it will have to be another time we're both working till late." Joey replied feeling guilty for doubting Ruby's intentions. "Oh ok then, well I will grab something from the diner. Right I'm off; I'm meeting the others at the beach. See you later."

Ruby headed to the beach to meet Casey, Xavier, Dex, April, and a couple of others from school. They had talked about going back to the house since it would be empty. Ruby was dying to show the place off. "Hi Rubes, are they due home or not?" Casey asked as he gave her a kiss. "Well I went to see Joey, and it turns out they are both working till late." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Casey and Xavier said together. So they all got up and walked along the beach to the house. "Aden was just hanging up a new sign, outside the bait shop when he noticed Ruby and her friends walking past, he over heard them talking about a party, he just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, Joey and Charlie would kill her. He went back into the shop to fetch his phone. Deciding to give Joey the heads up, unfortunately she didn't answer, so he left a message asking her to ring back when she got the message. He carried on working as a few customers entered the shop. An hour later, after trying Joey's phone again, He began wondering what he could do, when Bianca walked in, "hi babe, I thought I would keep you company until your shift ends, and then I thought we could go for a drink." She said leaning across the desk to give him a kiss. "Am I glad to see you, I kind of need a favour?" Bianca looked at him before asking what she could help with. "Can you look after the shop? There's something I need to do. It shouldn't take long; I will explain all when I get back I promise." "Is it really that important, it cant wait for half an hour until you close?" She asked not keen on holding the fort in a shop she knew nothing about. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. Please?" Aden answered. "Go on, don't be long. The drinks are on you." She said smiling at him as he kissed her. "That's a promise. You are a diamond." He said running out.

He ran along the beach, he didn't have to get too close until he heard the loud music, and teenagers larking about. He walked through the garden to find three girls and Xavier swinging on the seat he built for his friends. Just as he told them to get off, there was a loud cracking sound and the chair broke in two. He told the teenagers to leave the house saying the party was over. He then walked into the kitchen to find empty wine bottles and beer cans everywhere, moving through to the lounge he found some more people, telling them to leave he switched off the music and shouted up the stairs for Ruby. She came running down the stairs noting there was only Aden in the house and he wasn't happy at all. Casey followed her down the stairs, putting his top on. "I think you should go now." Aden said calmly to Casey. Casey looked at Ruby who nodded her head. "I'll see you later babe." He said kissing her cheek before walking away.

Aden was just about to ask Ruby what the hell she was thinking when they heard Joey scream "Ruby where are you? What the hell is going on? Look at this place." "Joey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to turn out like this, it got out of hand, I only invited Casey, Xavier, Dex, April and a girl, Xavier likes. But other people from school turned up." Ruby said with her head down ashamed. "Joey was just about to shout at Ruby for not having permission to invite anyone round when they were working when her phone rang. She looked at the number recognising Watson's name. "Hi George, what's up?" She asked turning to walk towards the kitchen. "What? When? How serious is it? I will be right there. Thanks for letting me know." She walked back into the lounge, white and shaking. "Jo, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Aden asked noticing his friend had gone pale and looked in shock.

Ten minutes later the three of them ran through the hospital doors, they found Watson standing in the corridor. "George, what happened? Where is she?" Joey asked needing to know what was happening with Charlie. "She's through there. The doctors are with her." A shocked and upset George explained. Suddenly a nurse appeared, Joey caught her arm "please, can you tell me what's happening to my girlfriend. She was brought in half an hour ago. It's sergeant Buckton." The nurse looked from Joey to the rest of the group gathered around. "I can't tell you much at the moment; the doctors are working on her. I will ask them to talk to you as soon as they can. They sat on the chairs waiting for information, Aden decided to get everyone a drink while they we're waiting, just as he was leaving the café his phone rang, "Where the hell are you? A few minutes you said. I have locked up and I am going home. You can forget going for a drink now." A very unhappy Bianca spoke. "Shit, Bianca I'm so sorry, look I can explain. I'm at the hospital with Joey and Ruby. Charlie was shot. I'm so sorry. Please as soon as I can I will come and explain, I'll make it up to you I promise." Aden said feeling guilty he hadn't thought to call her. "Aden I'm sorry I shouted. Is she going to be alright? It's no wonder you didn't come back or call. How's Joey and Ruby? Can I do anything?" "The doctors are working on her; we don't know how serious it is yet. Joey and Ruby are a mess. I'm going to stay here for them." Aden replied. "Yes of cause, look I'm sorry I had a go at you, I will see you later. Call if I can do anything." "I will, thanks Bianca, I will let you know when we have some news." With that he hung up and walked back to the group still waiting for information.

A few minutes later Morag, Leah and Bianca walked through the hospital doors. "Joey, is there any news?" Morag asked concerned. Joey looked up but before she had chance to say anything Sid came out of the room. "Sid what's happened? Is she alright?" Joey asked shaking. "It was touch and go, the bullet did quite a bit of internal damage, we had to remove her spleen, it nicked her kidney, but we managed to repair it and stop the bleeding. We had to remove the bullet from its final resting place, against the spinal column. We won't know if it has done any damage until she comes round. In the mean time we will keep her in intensive care, and monitor her closely." "Wait what do you mean you don't know if it has done any damage? What damage could it do?" Ruby asked worriedly. Sid looked between the small group gathered, he hated giving people bad news, and it was made worse when the people he was about to tell were friends of his. "Please understand, this is only guess work until Charlie is awake and we are able to run some more tests. The bullet was lodged against the spine; it may have caused some damage to the spine." "Oh my god, are you saying she may be paralysed?" Joey asked before collapsing onto the nearest seat. "Please don't think the worst until we can do further tests, it may not have done any damage to the spine." Sid explained more. "Can we see her?" Morag asked as she looked worriedly at her step granddaughter and future step daughter in law. "You can see her for a few minutes, but no more than 2 at a time. I must insist you only stay for a few minutes, she has been through a lot and needs to rest." With that he walked away to write up his notes.

Morag insisted Joey and Ruby went in first. They slowly opened the door but before they could go any further Ruby looked at her mother, lying in the bed, lifeless, connected to a lot of machines. "I'm sorry I can't." Ruby said before running from the room, past everyone sat in the corridor and through the main hospital doors. "Ruby wait." Joey shouted following, Leah stepped up, "Joey go and see Charlie, I will check on Ruby." Joey stood torn between being with Charlie and running to give Ruby support. "Are you sure? Maybe I should go and talk to her." Leah gave her a quick hug, "Joey its fine, go and see Charlie, I will talk to Ruby." With that Leah turned and walked towards the exit. Joey turned facing Morag "Will you come in with me?" Joey asked, partly for Morag and Charlie's sake but also for support. It was hard seeing her girlfriend lying there connected to machines keeping her a live. Morag stood and said "Of cause, thank you." They walked towards the door and slowly opened it walking inside to either side of the bed. Joey took hold of Charlie's hand in her own, leaning forward she kissed her on her forehead. "Charlie baby please get through this, I don't know what I will do. There are a lot of people that need you. We have just moved into our own home, and have a wedding to plan." She started crying, trying to wipe her eyes with her other hand, Morag handed her a tissue. They stayed for five minutes, before they were asked to leave while the nurses checked on Charlie.

Outside Leah found Ruby leaning against the wall wiping her mouth, she had obviously just been sick. Leah put her hand comfortingly on her back offering her a tissue. "Leah I can't go in there, I feel disgusted at myself. She's lying in there, fighting for her life and I can't face seeing her." She broke down in tears. Leah pulled her into her arms, "Hey come on, stop that. No one can blame you; it's hard to see loved ones in that state." "But if it was the other way round she would be fighting anyone who tried to stop her being at my bedside." Ruby cried again. "Leah I'm scared, I can't lose my mum as well. I lost my dad and one mum already." Leah turned her to hug her tight. "Ruby you're mum is a fighter. She will not let a little thing like getting shot stop her. There is no way she is about to leave you, or Joey. But I want you too get this into you're head right now, you are not alone. You have Joey, Morag, and me as well as everyone else in the bay. We all love you ok?" "Thanks Leah, do you think they will let me go and see her now?" "I think, they wouldn't dare try and stop you, they would have a riot on their hands." Leah said smiling.

Once they were back in the hospital, Ruby looked at Joey. "I'm sorry; I should never have run away like that. Do you think she would be upset with me?" Joey jumped to her feet taking Ruby in her arms. "Ruby, you have nothing to be sorry for. It is hard to see Charlie lying there, I found it hard myself. And I know 100% that Charlie would not be upset, she would be worried, if you forced yourself to go in when you were too upset. Rubes, no one will blame you if you don't go in while she is like that, maybe you could wait to see her when she's not attached to all those machines, and she can talk to you." "It was just a shock; Charlie's always the tough strong one that holds it all together, seeing her lying there it scared me, but would you take me into see her, I promise I won't run away this time." "Of cause I will, but only if you're sure it is what you want." So the pair went to visit Charlie. They sat for a few minutes holding her hands and talking to her, until they were asked to leave. They walked out with their arms around each other "Right I think you all need to go home and get some rest, I will ring if there is any change, but we expect she will rest until tomorrow." They argued but Sid was adamant. Joey also very stubborn argued she would only leave if security dragged her away. Sid finally gave in and allowed Joey to stay at Charlie's side, but made everyone else go home. Ruby wasn't happy, but she eventually went home to Leah's on the understanding she could go back first think in the morning.

Joey made her way back into Charlie's room, Giving Charlie a kiss before sitting on the chair at the side of the bed holding her hand. She sat talking to her for along time, the nurses were constantly in and out monitoring her; they brought Joey a cup of coffee, and a pillow and blanket. Eventually Joey dropped of to sleep, still holding Charlie's hand; her head fell onto the bed.

**Next time. **

**Charlie wakes to find herself in Hospital.**

**How serious are her injury's and how will she cope.**

**George isn't coping, and blames herself.**

**Ruby lashes out. **


	29. Chapter 29

**To fix a broken heart.**

Again thank you for the reviews, I hope you like the twist in the story. I don't want you to get bored with it.

**Previously. **

**Ruby has a house party, without permission.**

**Charlie is rushed to hospital.**

Chapter 29.

Charlie woke feeling dazed; she opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her bed in her room. Where was she? Where was Joey? "Joey? Joey where are you?" She screamed trying to get her hand free, it was trapped some how. "Joey jumped awake, lifting her head from where she had fallen asleep resting on their joined hands. "SHHH Babe, I'm here, Charlie relax, it's Joey. I'm here." Charlie relaxed sinking back against the pillows before realising she wasn't at home. "Joey where are we?" Joey kissed her on her cheek before answering her. "Charlie there was an accident, you're in hospital." Just before she could say more, the door opened and in walked Sid, with a smile on his face. "Charlie good to see you awake, do you know where you are?" "Yes, I'm in hospital, Joey told me. Sid what happened what's happened?" "Ok you were brought in yesterday afternoon; you had been shot from behind. The bullet damaged your spleen and your kidney, before resting against your spine." "I was shot? Is it serious?" "We don't know how much damage if any until we run some tests, so I will come back in a few minutes to start those tests, once we know what we're dealing with the better. Ok?" "Yes thank you." "Joey while we run the tests maybe you would like to let people know, we have had several phone calls already. It seems you're a popular lady." He said smiling at Charlie. "I will be back in a minute."

Charlie lay back against the pillows, she couldn't believe it, her life was over. She didn't know how to tell Joey or Ruby, oh god how could she tell the people she loved she would never walk again. Her life had been mapped out for her. Firstly joining the police, although it was something she always wanted to do, she had done it to please and get closer to her dad. Secondly, she had finally got the relationship she always wanted with her daughter, they had finally got close again after the revelation she was her mother not sister. Thirdly, she finally found her soul mate, her one true love, they had plans to get marry, they had their house, but they also talked about having Kids together. Well it looked like everything had changed now.

Joey had finished on the phone letting everyone know Charlie had woken up and she was just with the doctor having more tests. Ruby, Leah and Morag were coming as soon as they could. She looked through the glass to Charlie's room and found they were still busy, she decided to fetch Charlie a coffee from the canteen. She bought two coffees and went back to her girlfriend's room; surely they would be finished now.

Smiling she pushed her way through the door, "Hey babe, I know how cranky you are without your caffeine, so being the perfect girlfriend I am, I bought you one from the canteen, it wont be as good as the diner's but it will be better than the muck from the machine down the corridor." She suddenly looked over to her girlfriend and noticed the tears falling. "She ran over placing the cups on the bedside cabinet, "Charlie what's wrong? What's happened?" Charlie just looked at her before turning her head away. "Charlie please babe, what's wrong? Talk to me." Several seconds later she heard a mumble. "Sorry, Charlie I can't hear you." "I said I'm a bloody cripple, my legs are paralysed." She shouted before sobbing loudly and turning her face away. Joey stood stunned. She couldn't believe what Charlie had said. "You can't be, there has to be some kind of mistake." "You think I made it up?" Charlie asked sarcastically. "Go talk to Sid if you don't believe me." "Charlie I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I just, I can't believe it, I'm so sorry." "Me too," She turned her head to face Joey. "What am I going to do Jo? What will happen to me, to us?" She burst into tears; Joey sat on the edge of the bed, putting her arm around Charlie drawing her into her comfort. "I don't have all the answers, but we will get through it, together." "Together? You want to saddle yourself to a cripple?" "What? Charlie how can you ask that? Why would this affect us? It doesn't change the fact we love each other."

Just then Ruby walked in followed by Leah and Morag, "Mum it's so good to see you awake, I was so worried, we all were" Ruby spoke happily, not noticing her mother's tears. "Is everything all right?" Leah asked, looking between Joey and Charlie. "Yes, everything's fine isn't it Hun." Charlie said, trying to sound cheerful. "Yes." Joey replied without emotion. "If you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." She said before rushing from the room. She stood outside with her back against the wall, as she let the tears she was holding escape. "Joey, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Morag asked. They walked to the visitors room, sitting together on the couch, Joey turned to Morag. "Charlie has just had tests done, she can't feel her legs, and won't be able to walk again." She could say no more as her crying took over; Morag placed a comforting arm around her. "What is the prognosis?" Morag asked. "I don't know, I was out of the room while the doctors were with her, when I returned, she told me she was paralysed." "But you haven't spoken to the staff?" Morag calmly asked. "No I haven't, why?" Joey asked confused. "I just can't believe this is permanent, I think we should speak to Sid, after all we will need to know how to help her through this." Morag replied. "You're right let's go." Joey replied a little more positive.

As they stepped out into the corridor, they bumped straight into Sid. "Sid, just the person, could we have a word?" "Yes, can you give me two minutes? I will be straight back; I just need to speak to one of the nurses." Sid appeared two minutes later. "Sid is it true, is Charlie permanently paralysed?" Joey asked. Sid looked between Joey and Morag. "Is that what Charlie told you?" He took a breath as Joey slowly nodded. "At the moment Charlie can't feel her legs, but we did explain to her, it may not be permanent, there is a slight possibility she could gain some feeling and movement." "What do you mean a slight chance, I don't understand?" "The tests show that although the bullet had come into contact with the spinal chord, there doesn't seem any permanent injury, although it has swollen, around the edge of the bullet making it harder to remove. We believe the paralysis is due to the swelling, if that settles we hope she can regain some feeling, and hopefully some movement. At this stage it's a wait and see game I'm afraid." "And you explained all this to Charlie? Why does she believe it is permanent?" Joey asked puzzled. "Quite often when you are giving patients this kind of news they hear the worst part and not the rest. The shock kicks in and their mind only comprehends the bad news. I will talk to her again and put her mind at ease. She will need to think positive if she stands a chance of getting the best outcome."

Joey and Morag returned to the room, to find Ruby sat on the bed next to her mother and Leah in the chair, Ruby was talking to Charlie about Colleen's latest gossip, regarding Heath Braxton. Charlie lay smiling at Ruby although everyone could tell she was putting a brave face on, for her daughter; they could see the smile never reached her eyes. "Joey have you forgotten something?" Ruby asked. "Forgot something?" Joey asked confused. "Morag said she would catch you, to get us all some drinks, do you want me to go for them?" "There was a long queue, so we decided to leave it for now." Morag quickly replied. Just then Sid walked into the room, "Ruby dear, maybe you could get us those drinks, while we are waiting for Sid to check on Charlie." "Ok no problem" she said happily, "I'll be right back Mum, don't go anywhere." With that she walked out. "Do you want us to leave?" Leah asked Sid. "I'm here to talk to you Charlie; do you want them to leave?" "Do we have to do this now?" Charlie asked looking at him. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of these three." She replied nervously. They had already told her she was paralysed, what more could there be to say. "Charlie I have spoken to Joey and Morag, and I understand, you may not have taken everything we discussed in, I just want to explain things to you." They all sat listening to Sid describe Charlie's injuries and prognosis. "Charlie, this may not be permanent, you have to stay positive, you may get feeling back anytime now." "But I might not." Charlie said numbly. "What's the point in kidding myself? I might as well accept this is my life now." "Charlie you can't just give up, you never give up on anything, if you had, we wouldn't be together. We will get through this together; I will be with you every step of the way." "Joey it's not about giving up, it's about facing facts. What's the point in kidding ourselves?" "Kidding ourselves about what?" came a voice from the door.

Ruby appeared carrying a tray of drinks, noticing the serious looks on the five adult's faces. "Kidding ourselves about what?" She asked again, a sinking feeling now in her stomach. "Ruby, it's nothing we were just talking about." Leah tried to calm the situation but ruby wouldn't be lied to "Will someone tell me what's going on? And don't tell me nothing because I can tell by your faces it's not nothing." The four adults exchanged glances, Sid asked Charlie if she wanted him to explain, She shook her head and held her arms out to her daughter "Ruby come here." She put the drinks down before going to her mothers waiting arms, "I have some news. When I was shot, the bullet damaged my spleen which was removed, and my kidney, which they managed to fix. But it settled against my spinal chord, it appears it caused the chord to swell, making removing the bullet a difficult task, they managed, but it has left me unable to feel my legs." Charlie stopped as Ruby let out a scream pulling her daughter tighter into her chest comfortingly, they both began to cry. Joey stood rubbing Ruby's back comfortingly. "Ruby, Sid was explaining they don't know if it is permanent damage, there may be a slight chance Charlie will get some feeling back, but it appears to be only a slim chance. We all have to stay positive and help Charlie stay strong." Joey spoke. "You might be able to walk again? That's great mum." "Ruby listen to what we are saying, it is a slim chance. But we will all stay positive and strong for you're mum, nothing is a certainty." Joey said preying Charlie wasn't upset with her for giving Ruby hope.

They stayed for another half an hour before they were told Charlie needed to rest. Reluctantly they began making their way from the room, promising Charlie they would come back later. "Do you need anything bringing in?" Leah asked. "You could bring me some wash things, and nightwear. Are you sure you don't mind?" Charlie replied giving Leah a thankful smile. Joey reluctantly stood up to follow them out. "Joey will you stay with me? Please."

"Yes of cause I can babe." Joey answered smiling at her she sat back in the chair. Once the door shut behind the others leaving, Joey glanced at Charlie, "If this is about what I said to Ruby I'm not going to apologise. She needs to know the truth, I didn't lie to her, I wouldn't do that. Charlie if giving her a little bit of hope helps her cope with it and in turn helps you with it, then I'm glad I told her." Joey ranted. "Have you finished?" Charlie asked giving her a smirk. "Joey I wasn't going to say anything about that. I want to talk to you about us. Joey what if I am like this permanently? I don't want to be a burden to you." What?" Joey asked confused. "What I'm saying is, I will understand if you want us to split up, Joey I'm giving you a way out." She said staring at Joey intently. "I don't believe this; do you really think I'm that shallow? Do you really think at the first sign of trouble, I want to run away? I thought you knew me better than that. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, we have made plans, we're going to grow old together. Have you forgotten all that?" She sat staring at her girlfriend. "I haven't forgotten anything Jo. I'm just saying i wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind, I won't hold you to any promises you made. I love you too and that's why I don't want to tie you down." "Charlie I am going no where, as far as I'm concerned nothing's changed, we still love each other and want to be together, you're still my soul mate. Now come here and give me a kiss you daft woman." She replied standing up to move closer, she leaned down to touch her lips to Charlie's gently. They shared a long passionate kiss before joey felt wetness on her cheek, pulling her face away to look in Charlie's eyes she found tears slip down her cheeks. "Joey, I'm scared. I'm so scared." Charlie admitted before breaking down. Joey sat on the bed pulling Charlie into her arms and kissing her head. "I know, it must be horrendous, but you're not on your own. I will be with you. You also have Ruby, Morag, and Leah etc. The list goes on. You are not on your own, we will help you but you have to believe in yourself." "I will try thank you. I love you so much." "Just remember together forever ok." Joey said smiling at her girlfriend. They talked some more before Charlie eventually fell asleep in Joey's arms.

Meanwhile, Ruby had told Leah she needed some fresh air, and had gone for a walk along the beach. She couldn't believe her mum may be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be her mum? She sunk onto the sand with her knees bent and her head resting on top. She let the tears go. She had been sat there for half an hour when she heard someone approach. She turned to find George Watson walking towards her. "Ruby how's you're mum?" She asked. "How do you think she is? How would you be if you were told you may never walk again?" Ruby bit back angrily. "George what happened? How did she get shot?" Ruby cried. George stood staring at her, not sure whether to leave her or try and comfort her. She stayed where she was "We were on a shout; we were called to an attempted robbery. The information we received was two males, neither had any guns, although they did have knives, as we entered from the rear, I managed to restrain one and Charlie grabbed the other, back up was on its way, so we cuffed them and Charlie stood over them while I checked on the shop owner who had been injured. The next thing I knew a gun went off. The shop assistant who had hidden in the store room and called us hadn't noticed the third person who was the look out. He was armed, he shot Charlie and escaped with one of the people Charlie had cuffed, I shot at the second taking him down. Back up arrived." You left my mum with two dangerous criminals to check on someone with a slight cut? This is your fault. If you had done your job properly my mum wouldn't be in hospital now." She jumped up screaming and Watson who just stood there, not even trying to defend herself. "I wish it had been you not her. I hate you." Just then she was grabbed and held tightly by Aden who had been walking past with Bianca and noticed Ruby shouting at Watson. "I hate you." Ruby screamed again. "It wasn't like that, Ruby it wasn't like that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish it was me lying in that hospital bed but it's not." Watson stated emotionally, before bursting into tears turning she ran down the beach.

She didn't blame Ruby for her behaviour, it was her fault. She kept running it through her mind, if only she hadn't left Charlie and walked around the counter to check on the shop keeper. After all he only had a cut to his upper arm, although it was deep. If she had stayed where she was she would have seen the gunman and warned Charlie before he got a shot. She wished with all her heart it was her not Charlie. She saw the look on her colleagues faces as she gave her report, they all blamed her, but not as much as she blamed herself. She decided to forget going for a walk and ran home, shutting herself in her apartment she collapsed on the couch and broke down.

Charlie had visits from Aden and Bianca, Morag and Ruby, Leah, Miles and VJ, Angelo and Nicole. Throughout the day, it seemed as she said goodbye to some the next lot appeared, as much as she loved having them visit, by the end of the afternoon she felt warn out. All she wanted was to curl up in Joey's arms and drift of to sleep. Sid came in noticing Charlie looking tired he asked everyone to leave. They all left making sure Charlie new they were thinking of her and would visit again the next day. Once again Sid asked if Joey could stay, reluctantly he agreed telling them both this was the last time. They both smiled and shaking his head he left the room. Joey got onto the bed pulling Charlie into her arms; Charlie rested her head on Joey's chest while Joey put her head back on the pillows. "Joey I love you, thank you for being here with me." "I love you too babe, and where else would I be?" she asked kissing the top of Charlie's head. "We will get through this wont we?" Charlie asked "Charlie, you are the strongest person I know, you can get through anything, and I will help you every step of the way, I just want you to be positive." "I will try, you were right, as long as I have you and Ruby I can get through this." With that she drifted of into a relaxing sleep.

Watson woke to a knock on the door, she was disorientated. The last thing she remembered was coming in from an altercation with Ruby on the beach. She looked around realising she must have cried herself to sleep. Suddenly the door opened, her girlfriend walked in "There you are, why aren't you answering the door or your phone? Everyone's worried about you." She looked at her girlfriend and was shocked to see her burst into tears. "George what's wrong? This is not like you, I know its bad news about Charlie but she's alive. Why aren't you at work? You haven't even called in sick." She said sitting next to her girlfriend before pulling her into a hug. "I can't face anyone, they must hate me." She managed to say between sobs. "What? Why would anyone hate you?" she asked confused. "It should have been me, that's what they all think; I should be the one lying in a hospital bed, not Charlie. It's all my fault." She cried again before burying her face in her hands." "Hey Wats you listen to me, no one blames you, it was an accident, a terrible accident but Charlie knew as well as anyone else about the dangers. If you were really to be blamed you wouldn't be sitting here you would be behind bars. I'm glad it wasn't you, I don't mean I'm glad it happened to Charlie but I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. Get ready; we are going to visit Charlie. I take it you haven't been yet?" She said holding George slightly away so that she could see her face. "I can't, I'm not going down there, seeing her lying there. Please can you go? Tell her how sorry I am and how I wish it was me. Please? I can't I just can't." "Alright I will do it, but once I get back we are going out, for a walk and maybe a coffee. You are not to blame and you should not be hiding away in here."

Charlie was sat with Joey discussing starting her physiotherapy treatment as soon as possible. There was a knock on the door. Charlie smiled when George's girlfriend Kim walked in bringing gifts. "Hi do you mind if I come in?" She asked "Of cause not," Charlie replied smiling, "Is Wats with you?" She asked, she still hadn't seen her partner and friend since the shooting and she wanted to thank her for saving her life. "I'm afraid not, that's actually part of the reason I'm here actually." She said nervously as she sat in the offered chair. "Charlie, George is in a bad way, she blames herself for the shooting, she has locked herself away convinced everyone blames and hates her. She's not eating or sleeping, the one time she ventured out for some fresh air she bumped into Ruby on the beach, Charlie don't get me wrong, I understand she's upset and lashing out. But she had to be pulled away from her, she was shouting and wishing her dead, she even went to hit her. George feels awful as it is. Do you blame her at all?" Charlie listened intently, she couldn't believe Ruby had attacked George, even if she was upset. "Kim will you please tell her I'm sorry Ruby attacked her. Tell her too come in and see me because I was there, I know she did nothing wrong, in fact I was the one that told her to move and check the shop keeper. Kim she saved my life, so if anything people should be calling her a hero, I am disgusted shed has been made to feel it was her fault. I can say 100% she is not to blame." Charlie said sincerely. "Maybe I should phone her and let her know." Charlie said speaking her thoughts out loud. "You would be wasting your time I'm afraid. She won't answer her phone to anyone." Kim replied. "Well tell her to get her arse in here so I can thank her." Charlie replied. "I will, thank Charlie, I'm sorry to bring this up while your going through hell, but I knew you were the one to make her see sense." They talked for a while longer before Kim said she had to go and check on Watson. "Thanks for visiting, and tell Watson what I said, ask her to come and see me." "I will, thanks a lot, see you soon." Charlie lay back on the pillows, "I can't believe Ruby would do that, how could she blame George, I told her she saved my life." "Charlie don't be angry with her, she was upset and very worried." Joey answered, quick to stand up for her future step daughter.

**Next time.**

**George finally visits Charlie.**

**Charlie starts her physiotherapy, she finds it extremely hard, but Joey is there to cheer her on.**


	30. Chapter 30

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story still.

**Previously.**

**Charlie gets some bad news.**

**Watson isn't handling Charlie's accident well.**

Chapter 30.

Day's went by slowly, Joey She spent her timing making sure Ruby was eating properly, and going to school. She also worked a few hours but Aden had offered to take over for her which meant she could be at the hospital supporting Charlie. The rest of the time she was there for Charlie. It had been nearly two weeks since she was admitted. Charlie had started her physiotherapy treatment. She hated it, but had promised Joey and Ruby she would give it a go. It was extremely hard work but with Joey's support she had managed three sessions.

Joey walked into Charlie's room "Hey honey, how are you?" She said happily, noting her girlfriend was sat in the chair instead of being in bed. "Wow look at you sat there, it's good to see you out of bed." She leant over to kiss her on her lips; it still amazed her how after all this time it felt like the first time, the electricity that ran through them. "They have decided it would be better for me to sit and stare at nothing as to lying in bed staring at nothing. Joey I hate it in here I just want to be at home with you." "I know babe but you just need to stay a while longer, you know I want that as much as you do, but I want what's best." Joey said trying to sound as strong as she could. She hated Charlie being stuck in hospital; she thought the only time they would sleep apart was when Charlie was on night shift, she couldn't sleep properly when Charlie wasn't in her arms.

They sat talking for a while when there was a knock at the door. Slowly it opened to reveal George, "Hi can I come in?" she stood nervously. "Of cause you can, it's about time you called in, call you're self a friend." She said smiling. George slowly walked in, standing in front of Charlie and Joey. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you would want me to come." She started to cry. Joey and Charlie were shocked, they had heard from her colleagues and George's partner Kim she wasn't handling things too good, but they had never seen her like this. Like Charlie she was nothing but professional at work and out of work she never showed emotion, unless it was with Kim, then she turned to mush, heart on her sleeve. This Watson was a complete contrast. "George take a seat." Charlie spoke, realising how important it was to make her realise she wasn't to blame. "How are you?" She asked nervously, she waited for Charlie to shout to throw something, why wasn't she angry? "I'm not to bad thanks; I hardly have any pain now." She said smiling. "What about you?" "Me? I'm alright; I wasn't the one that got shot." She said. It didn't go unnoticed that she couldn't look Charlie in the eye, and she sat wringing her hands on her knee. Charlie glanced worriedly at Joey, who shared the same look. Joey gave Charlie a look then stood saying "right I don't know about you two but I need a coffee. Charlie, George can I get you anything?" Smiling at the two women as they both said they would like a cup of coffee. Leaning over Charlie, Joey kissed her cheek whispering "I won't rush." Charlie kissed her on her lips before saying "Thanks babe." Giving her a big smile.

George remained silent, unable to look at Charlie or talk to her, eventually she spoke quietly, and Charlie thought she miss heard at first. "Why don't you hate me? I am the reason you are in here, you may never walk again and that is down to me." Charlie sighed before speaking. "George look at me." George remained looking at the ground, "I can't, I can't look at you knowing what I did. "George look at me. I need you too do something for me." She said softly. "What do you want me too do?" "I don't want; I need you to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was not you're fault. We acted on the information we were given. Two men, one armed with a knife. There was no mention of a third person or that he had a gun. We both went in, and once we cuffed the two, I told you to check on the shop keeper. If I hadn't perhaps I wouldn't be in here now. You would have seen the third person coming. But I told you to move, I was the sergeant in charge, this is no ones fault but mine, and believe me I have gone over and over it."

George sat wringing her hands, she slowly raised her head. "Charlie I should have seen him sooner, he shouldn't have got a shot off. It should have been me, in here not you. You are so much better than me. At work, you have a family, and a good women that loves you, she forgave you the worst thing because she loves you and believes in you." "That is just shit George and you know it. Deep down you know you did nothing wrong, it's horrible, but it's happened, and if I can get through it you can. George I would have you watch my back anytime, and so would all you're colleagues. You are a good officer, a great officer and a good friend. You are caring, kind, considerate. I also know you couldn't catch someone like Kim if I wasn't telling the truth." She smiled actually getting a smile from George. "George you have to get passed this, the investigation proved you weren't to blame, and no one blames you but you. I heard about Ruby and I'm sorry. I did have a word with her and she did say next time she saw you she would apologise. She had just heard the news and lashed out, it's no excuse I know but I would appreciate it if you could forgive her."

"Now give me a hug, and cheer up." She said holding her arms out towards Watson. She hesitated for a few seconds before wiping her eyes and going into Charlie's waiting arms. "That's better." Charlie said. "Charlie you are amazing thank you." Just then they broke apart as they heard a voice behind them say "She is amazing and she's mine." Watson quickly apologised to Joey, worried she had misunderstood but stopped when she noticed the Smile on Joey's face. "I go to get coffee and you hit on my girlfriend." She smiled. "Actually she was the one that hit on me, practically dragged me into her arms." She replied teasingly. They all smiled; glad the old Watson was back. They talked for a while. "So George, when do you go back to work?" Charlie asked. "I will go in and see them, I think I maybe in trouble for not being in contact, I didn't even ring in sick, and Kim had to explain. Charlie I really appreciate this. Thanks." "I'm glad it's helped. George remember you are a good officer and more importantly a good person." Charlie smiled. She thanked Charlie saying she would be back to visit as soon as she could.

Three weeks later Charlie was still in hospital, but things were moving on for her to be discharged. Joey was discussing with the hospital what Charlie would need in the house and it was soon apparent she wouldn't manage in the house. There were steps onto the veranda, then once inside they realised they only had an upstairs bathroom as well as the bedrooms. Joey sat heavily onto the couch listening to Leah, Aden and Miles talk about adapting the house. "Guys I appreciate what you're trying to do but let's face it. Charlie can't come back here. We can't meet her needs." Joey said disheartened. Leah sat next to her friend placing her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Jo; we know how much this place means to both of you." "Thanks, I guess we have to try and sell the place as quickly as possible and find something suitable." "Jo, I know you want your own place, but why don't you move back in with me and Veej. That way you can think things through properly and take your time." Aden sat on Joeys other side. "You know Jo, Leah could have a point, you could even think about renting this place to cover the mortgage. That way when Charlie gets better you still have you're perfect home." Joey thought both Leah and Aden had good ideas but it was hard to think they would no longer live in their home, their first home together. She gave herself a mental shake and thanked her friends. "I think I need to discuss it with Charlie, but Leah if we could move back in with you it would help a lot." With that they left the house, Miles and Leah set off to go to the diner, Aden offered to join Joey, as she was going to visit Charlie. "Thanks but I thought you were meeting Bianca." "I am supposed to be but she will understand." He said linking arms with Joey. "It's fine; besides I think talking about the house would be better just the two of us." "You just don't want an audience when you make out with your girlfriend." He teased. Joey blushed but agreed. Even though Charlie was in hospital and going through hell, their needs were still there and they were both frustrated not being able to meet those needs.

Charlie greeted Joey warmly, they kissed but Charlie became worried when she looked at her girlfriends face. "Jo what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know you and I can tell you're upset about something." Charlie said holding Joey's hand. Joey sighed heavily before telling Charlie about the house. Charlie sat listening to Joey explaining how impractical the house was for her. "Joey I am so sorry, I know how much it means to you, to us. Maybe you could still live at the house and I could find somewhere, It's my fault after all." "What? You mean live separate. No way. Charlie I don't care where I live as long as I'm with you." She exclaimed. Noticing Charlie's expression she suddenly had a horrible feeling. "You want to break up with me don't you? This is your way of doing it. Telling me to stay at the house." "Joey calm down, I don't want to break up, I love you, and you know I do." She said silencing her with a kiss. "Well why suggest living apart then?" Joey asked. "Joey, you love that house, I hate the idea of us selling it, I want you to be happy so I thought you could live there." "Charlie I love you more than a house, it is just bricks and mortar. As long as we're together I don't care where. There is something else. Leah suggested we move back in with her, that way we could take our time and think it through properly, I mean whether to sell the house or not." "That was good of her, but it feels like taking a step backwards, I want our own place." "I know babe, so do I but I don't want to rush into anything. They have said once you have a place suitable you can be discharged." Joey said smiling at Charlie. "You're right as usual. I think we should talk to Leah, the sooner I'm out of here the better." "I couldn't agree more, the sooner you're out, the sooner we can be together." She said smiling. With that decided, they spent the rest of the time kissing, and cuddling.

Leah was pleased when Joey caught up with her at the diner to thank her for the offer and accept. With that sorted Joey had to tackle Ruby, she knew Ruby loved their own place and would be upset to be moving back in with Leah and VJ, even though she loved them. She was just finishing her cup of coffee, planning on meeting Ruby at home so that they could have dinner then visit Charlie, when she thought she recognised a voice she never thought she would hear again. She turned to look at the counter praying she had been mistaken, but no, there was no mistaking the man stood at the counter asking for a menu, Robbo. Joey couldn't believe it, how could he be back in the bay, he was supposed to be locked up. Joey could feel her breathing getting quicker, her hands were starting to sweat. She felt sick. She stood heading to the exit as quickly as possible. As she ran through the exit she heard him shout "Joey, wait, please I need to talk to you."

She didn't stop running until she ran through the kitchen door, turning she locked the door behind her, drawing a puzzled look from Ruby who had entered the kitchen when she heard Joey come in. "Jo? What's happened?" She asked as Joey sat down and began to cry. "He's back." She struggled to say between sobs. "Who's back Joey? What's going on?" "Robbo, Robbo's back, he's in the diner, how can he be out of jail?" She asked. Ruby took her in her arms trying to comfort her, concerned how pale she looked and how badly she was shaking. They sat holding each other, Ruby letting Joey cry, and just holding her tight comfortingly. The phone started to ring causing them both to jump. "Don't answer it." Joey cried out. "Joey it could be important, it can't be him, and he doesn't know the number. Reluctantly Joey go of Ruby, the teenager stood up and walked across the room to answer the phone. "Hello" "hey Ruby, is Joey there? I tried her mobile but it must be switched off." Oh hey Aden, yes she's here, I'll just get her. Actually Aden, could you come over, Joey's in a state, she says she has seen Robbo in the diner. Ok, see you soon." She put the phone down and went back to sit with Joey who was still extremely pale and shaking. "That was Aden he's on his way over." Ruby said smiling at her step mum.

Aden raced round to his friend's house; he jumped up the steps to the veranda grabbing the handle to the kitchen door noting it was locked. He knocked on the door calling to Joey and Ruby that it was him. He suddenly heard the door unlock and open. Ruby moved aside for Aden to enter, "Thank you for coming Aden, I have never seen her like this." Ruby spoke concerned. "It's ok I'm here, come on lets go and see if we can cheer Joey up." They walked into the lounge where they found Joey curled up in the foetal position on the couch. "Hey Jo." Aden spoke calmly as he made his way across the room to sit on the edge of the couch rubbing his hand comfortingly down her back. She turned to face him before burying her head in his chest. "Hey, come on, where's the strong Joey that can survive anything life throws at her?" They held each other for a few seconds until Joey lifted her head. "How can this happen Aden? How can he get out of Jail?" She asked. "He's come back to finish what he started. I knew life was too good." "Joey, come on stop that. You don't know what's going on. You know he won't do anything with all you're family and friends around." "It didn't stop him last time, and I had Charlie to protect me, now I have no one." "Gee thanks Joey, who am i?" He teased. "Sorry Aden, you know what I mean." Ruby came in with coffees for everyone. They sat for a further half an hour talking about anything that wasn't Robbo, Joey seemed to have calmed down and she actually laughed as Aden told them a story about doing some work at an elderly woman's house, he said when she stripped off in front of him he tried not to feel sick. "You made that up." Leah laughed. "I swear it was the truth, she thought I was her late husband. I'm telling you it was enough to keep you celibate for life." Ruby also enjoyed Aden's stories, and he was great at making Joey feel better. He looked at his watch. "I have too go, I promised to meet Bianca for dinner. I was thinking, if you want I can come over after and stay over." "That's a great idea." Ruby replied. Joey looked at Aden, "Look Aden I really appreciate you coming over, but you don't have too stay, you have your own life." "Don't be daft, where else would I be?" That decided Joey asked Ruby if she was ready to visit Charlie. Aden said he would give her a call when he would be over with his gear.

Ruby and Joey walked into the hospital, as they were walking down the corridor Joey stopped Ruby "Ruby, don't tell you mother about Robbo. She will get upset and there's nothing she can do." "But she will find out, someone is bound to mention seeing him. Don't you think it would be better coming from us?" She was concerned Joey wasn't thinking clearly, but she agreed not to mention it, for now.

As they entered the room they found Charlie fast asleep, they decided to leave her and wait until she woke up, so quietly they sat in the chairs next to the bed. They were sat for about five minutes when Charlie started mumbling in her sleep, they smiled at each other, trying not to laugh and wake her. Charlie continued mumbling but suddenly she smiled a big broad smile saying over and over again "Mmm Joey, baby." Joey blushed and was just about to wake her girlfriend when Ruby started to laugh. Charlie woke up startled after hearing a noise. She relaxed once she saw her daughter and girlfriend sat either side of the bed. "How long have you two been here? You should have woken me." She said smiling at her daughter before accepting her girlfriend's lips. "Oh, we couldn't do that, we were enjoying listening to you have a sexy dream." Ruby teased. "What?" "Ruby" Charlie and Joey exclaimed together. "What?" Ruby feigned innocence, "it wasn't me grinning widely saying mmm Joey baby, over and over again." Again she teased the couple, laughing as they both went bright red. Coughing they decided to change the subject.

Charlie mentioned a visit from Leah, "I gather you accepted her offer of having our rooms back." She said to Joey "Yes, she said we can move in anytime." "What?" Ruby asked. "Shit Ruby, with what happened earlier I forgot to mention it. Charlie has been told she can be discharged soon, I was at the house with Aden, Leah and Miles looking how we could adapt it for Charlie, and we came to the conclusion it wasn't possible. Leah offered us our old rooms, look Ruby we know it's not ideal but it would mean Charlie could be with us out of this place." Ruby looked disappointed, she tried not to show it as it was good news her mum was coming out of hospital, but she finally felt like they were a proper family, and the house was fantastic. "Look Ruby it would only be temporary, just until Charlie gets better or we sell the house to find something more suitable." Joey replied. Charlie looked at her daughter hating the fact she was upset and having to move home again because of her. "Rubes I'm so sorry, I wish we didn't have to move, but I promise like Joey says it's only temporary." "I know, and it's great news that you can get out of here soon, besides Leah and VJ's alright, Leah makes some delicious food, no offence Jo." She said looking across where Joey was sat listening to her Step daughter. She was proud of Ruby, she handled the news really well, and she made a note to tell her so, when they were out of the hospital. They stayed until one of the nurses told them they had to leave. Kissing Charlie soundly Joey promised to be back first thing in the morning. "I'll come back after school tomorrow mum, we will leave you to continue your sexy Joey dream." She teased giving her mother a cheeky wink.

**Next time.**

**Charlie finally gets out of hospital.**

**She finds out Robbo is back in the bay and tries to apologise to a distraught Joey that she meant to warn her.**

**Joey feels let down by Charlie, until someone tells her she found out the day of the shooting. **


	31. Chapter 31

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks again for the great reviews. I love hearing what you guys think, and enjoy any ideas you come up with for Charlie and Joey.

**Previously.**

**Charlie starts her physiotherapy treatment; although it's hard and she personally thinks it's a waste of time, she decides she owes it to her family and friends to try.**

**Joey gets a shock while in the diner.**

Chapter 31.

Ruby was helping Joey move their belongings back into Leah's house, the sooner they got settled the sooner Charlie would be allowed home from the hospital. Aden had stayed over the last few nights, since Joey had bumped into Robbo. Although Charlie had know idea Robbo was back in town and Aden had been staying at the house with Joey and Ruby, she brought up the idea of Aden moving into the house until they decided what to do with it. Joey thought it was a great idea and Aden couldn't believe how kind his friends were. This way Bianca could stay over as much as she wanted; the caravan wasn't exactly somewhere to have a girl as beautiful as Bianca to stay. Aden hated it knowing it was what Liam had offered her when they lived together; he wanted to give her more. Bianca had explained she didn't mind, as long as they were together it didn't really matter where.

As the car was finally loaded, ready to go with the last of their belongings. Ruby said she would call at the diner for a cake to have with a coffee back at Leah's to say thank you. They arranged for Ruby to head straight to Leah's from the diner Joey handed the money to her and climbed into the car. "Don't be long; we still have all this to unload." Joey said smiling, knowing exactly what her future step daughter had in mind. "I'm hurt you think I would skive." Smiling.

Once in the diner Ruby stood at the counter choosing which cake to take. Just as she ordered the cake she was talking to Irene about Charlie. She suddenly tensed. Hearing a voice that brought shivers down her spine she suddenly turned and came face to face with Robbo. "Well if it isn't the pig's daughter." Robbo spoke slowly. "How is your sister, mother whatever she is? I heard the little piggy got shot." Ruby stood frozen to the spot unable to move or even speak. Irene came from behind the counter wrapping her arm around ruby and giving her the box containing the cake, she guided her towards the door. "Give Joey my love." Robbo shouted laughing until he started to cough, he stood gasping for breathe.

Irene came back to the counter. "I'll have a burger and fries, with a coke." He said rudely. "I don't think so Darl. You are getting nothing from here, now I think you should leave before I call the cops." Irene replied smiling. "You can't do that, I'm a paying customer." He said raising his voice. "I think you will find as the owner of this establishment it is to my discretion who I choose to serve and who I choose to ban. And you I definitely choose to ban you. Now are you going quietly or should I call the police?" She spoke calmly standing her ground. "I wouldn't want to eat in this shit hole anyway, the food and service are crap." He said turning and slowly walking towards the exit, knocking over a table and chairs as he went. "Who was that?" Indi asked coming out from the kitchen. "That Darl is a very nasty piece of work. He should be behind bars. His name is Robbo, he was the one that raped and tried to kill Joey, as well as raping others. I don't understand how he got out. He was supposed to be in until they carried him out in a coffin." Irene said shaking her head. Thinking poor Joey, Charlie and Ruby that's all they need.

Ruby ran all the way to the house, as soon as she ran through the door she was greeted by Leah and Joey who were sat at the table, waiting for the kettle to boil. "Ruby what's wrong? What's happened?" Joey asked in concern. Ruby burst into tears before sitting in the nearest chair, Leah wrapped her he's eyes, "Robbo. He was in the diner, he's disgusting. He laughed and said he heard Charlie the piggy got shot. Irene got me out of there but he shouted to give you his love." She said unhappily "Joey it was horrible, I just stood there. I hate him; I wish someone would shoot him." Joey leant over taking Ruby in a tight hug. "Hey come on ignore him, we are better than that. Don't let him get to you, it's what he wants."

They sat having the coffee Leah had made and a slice of Ruby's favourite cake, lemon drizzle. Leah looked at the girls in front of her. "You know you have to go to the police, he is hassling you. I'm sure he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere near you." "To be honest Leah I just want to ignore him, I want to concentrate on getting Charlie out of hospital." "Talking of Charlie, have you told her Robbo's out of jail?" Ruby asked. Joey looked down at her hands. "No I haven't, I don't want her to know, and she will only worry." "Joey you can't hide this from her, imagine how she will feel hearing it from someone else." Leah said, she didn't want Charlie upset anymore than Joey did but keeping it from her wasn't the right thing to do either. She would hear from someone else, it's not like he's hiding. The whole town must have seen him by now. Joey thought hard Leah and Ruby did have a point, but she knew how Charlie would react, and she didn't want her thinking of anything but getting better. Knowing Charlie she would discharge herself and refuse further treatment because she would want to take care of her family.

Two hours later they had unpacked their belongings and Joey was on her way to the hospital, she had a need to seek comfort in her girlfriend's arms. As she walked through the hospital corridor, she said hello to Sid, he stopped her to ask about accommodation, and Joey explained they were now moved in to Leah's house. "Well in that case I see no reason to keep Charlie in hospital." He said smiling when Joey threw herself into his arms. "Sid that's fantastic, Charlie will be ecstatic, I have missed her so much thank you, thank you so much." Just then they heard a cough behind them, Joey removed herself from Sid's arms and faced her girlfriend, "Have you changed sides on me? Bagged yourself a doctor now I see." She said teasingly. "Charlie how was your treatment" she said noting the physiotherapist stood behind her chair. She lent over to kiss her on the lips. "It was good, but never mind changing the subject, are you and Sid having an affair?" She said trying not to smile as she teased her girlfriend. "What? No of cause not." Joey exclaimed shuddering in disgust. Turning to Sid she was aware she may have insulted him. "Sorry Sid, you know I think you're good looking and kind and caring, but I couldn't imagine being with a man, any man." Joey mumbled, turning red. She only stopped babbling when she saw her girlfriend and Sid start to laugh. "You were winding me up weren't you?" Joey asked as her blush got worse. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't resist." Charlie said taking her hand in her own. "That's really not funny; I really thought I had upset Sid. I don't think I want you to come home now." Sid laughed "Well you've done it now Charlie, I was just saying to Joey before you arrived, there was no reason to keep you in now that you have moved in with Leah."

Half an hour later Joey had taken Charlie's bags to the car. Charlie was busy with Sid, having her last check up and signing the discharge papers. "Are you ready to get out of here babe?" Joey asked as she entered the room. "I have phoned the others to let them know you are on your way." "Well that's everything. You're free to go. Remember to come for all your appointments, and any problems give me a call straight away. Most importantly don't over do things, you still need to rest." "I will thanks Sid, thanks for everything." Charlie said emotionally. Charlie was excited to be finally getting out of hospital, but she was also nervous, what if she couldn't manage. She didn't want Joey to be her nurse. Joey looked at her concerned "Honey are you alright?" "Yes, just a little emotional I guess, it has been 6 weeks since I came in here." She said give Joey a smile. "Are you ready to go?" Joey asked not wanting to rush her girlfriend into anything she wasn't ready for. "Yes, let's go home." She said smiling.

As Joey pulled up on the drive, she heard Charlie take a deep breath, once she stopped she turned to her girlfriend concerned. "Charlie are you really alright, you seem really tense. I thought you would be happy to get out of hospital but I now get the impression you're not happy to be out. Please talk to me; I don't want you to worry about anything." Charlie looked at the house then at Joey, "I'm just nervous. I don't want you to be my nurse; I want you to be my partner, my equal. I hate that I can't do anything I feel totally useless. I'm nervous I can't cope." She said finding it hard to explain. "Babe, I want you to be as independent as possible, but I won't stand back and watch you struggle and get upset, when I can give you a helping hand. If you feel I'm doing anything wrong talk too me. It is a learning curve for both of us." She lent over the seat and gave her a kiss.

The next thing either of them knew was the car door's being opened and Ruby launching herself into her mothers arms. "Ruby it's lovely to see you but please let me breathe." Charlie said happily. VJ helped Joey out of the car then grabbed the bags and took them in. Charlie noticed he barely said anything to her, but knew it had to do with his crush rather than not wanting to see her. Joey fetched the chair from the boot of her car, and helped Charlie out of the car. "Are you ready?" She asked tenderly. "Let's do it." Charlie replied, giving a large sigh.

Once Charlie was settled on the couch, they all sat around with her telling her everything she had missed out on whilst being in hospital. "So it sounds like we owe Aden a lot. Firstly looking after the business for you, so that you can spend time with me, and secondly he is house sitting until we know what we're going to do. I also suspect her has been a shoulder for you." She said giving her girlfriend a quick hug. "So have I missed out on anything else?" Charlie asked noting three guilty faces when they replied no. "Come on guy's I'm a police officer, I can tell when you're lying. What are you hiding from me?" They looked between themselves, not knowing what to say. "They don't know how to tell you Robbo's back." VJ spoke keeping his eyes glued to the television. "VJ. How do you know about that?" Leah apologised on behalf of her son. "I'm not stupid, I have seen him, and I also heard you guys whispering about not telling Charlie." Charlie went pale and looked at her girlfriend. "Shit Jo, I'm so sorry. I was told he was being released, I meant to tell you. He has been released because he is terminally ill. Has he been hassling you? Because if he has you have to report it, he is breaking his parole if he goes anywhere near you." She went to hold her girlfriends hand but Joey pulled away. "You knew he was being released." Joey said staring at Charlie. "All this time I have been worried about telling you and you knew all along." Her voice was rising the more she got annoyed. "You could have warned me Charlie. Do you know what it was like to be worrying about you and then I turn round and he's stood in front of me grinning, making comments about being glad to be back and how nice to see me again. You should have told me." She said before jumping up and running out of the house. "Joey please. Come back." Charlie shouted but Joey didn't hear and carried on running. Charlie burst into tears. Leah and Ruby could only stare, not quite believing what had happened, "Charlie you knew that rapist was getting out? Why didn't you tell her? She has been a mess, Aden has stayed with us and Joey has lived like a prisoner, locking the doors and windows when she's in the house. She's tried to keep it together for you, but she's not good. And to think she was worried about your feelings. How could you." "Ruby you know nothing about it, so just leave it." Charlie replied. "Fine." Ruby said before storming to her room.

A few minutes later Charlie had tried phoning Joey several times but she refused to answer. She left several messages asking her to phone her. Leah made them both a drink then sent VJ to his room so that she could talk to Charlie privately. "So what happened?" She asked. Waiting until Charlie was ready to answer her. "I had a meeting with my boss; he came down to tell me so that I could prepare Joey for the news." "Well why didn't you? Charlie she was a mess when she first saw him, Ruby was also affected today when he started mouthing off at her about you and Joey." Charlie sighed heavily. "Leah you don't understand, I found out the day I was shot, I was going to tell her that evening but I never got the chance. Now she hates me and she suffered because I forgot." She put her head in her hands crying, Leah tried to comfort her, feeling terrible for doubting her.

Meanwhile Joey had walked upset along the beach and into the garden of her house. Noting the lights were on Joey made her way up to the front door. Knocking on the door she tried to calm her emotions. Aden opened up immediately shocked to find Joey on the doorstep crying her eyes out. "Joey what's happened? Come in." Aden guided her into the lounge looking at Bianca with a surprised look. He sat her down Joey only then realised Bianca was there. "I'm interrupting, I'm so sorry, I will go." She said she started to stand but Bianca held her arm. "Don't be daft, you can't go like this. You're not interrupting anything. What's wrong? Has something happened to Charlie?" They sat either side of her handing a glass of wine and a few tissues. "She knew. She knew he was getting out and she didn't care enough to tell me." Joey said before breaking down again. Bianca looked over Joey's head giving Aden a puzzled look. "Joey slow down. Are you saying Charlie knew Robbo was being released?" Joey was to upset to speak but nodded instead. Aden tensed. "How could she not tell you that animal was coming to the bay? What the hell was she playing at?" With that he stood telling Bianca to keep an eye on Joey he picked up his keys and ran from the house.

Ten minutes later Leah had just managed to calm a very distraught Charlie, when there was a loud continuous banging on the back door. She quickly went to answer it to find Aden stood angrily at her back door. "Where is she? What the hell was she thinking? Joey is in pieces." Leah grabbed Aden pushing him into the garden shutting the door behind her. "Shush, I have just managed to calm her down." Leah angrily told Aden. "You think I give a shit if she's a little bit upset, her girlfriend is with Bianca in bits Leah. What the hell was she thinking? He asked angrily running his hand through his hair. "Aden you don't understand and neither does Joey. Charlie found out the morning she was shot, she was going to talk to Joey when they got home from work; she even rang her to say they needed to talk, but she never got a chance because she got shot and nearly died. She is in there hating herself for not being there for Joey, She is in bits because she had other things on her mind and the news of Robbo slipped her mind. "What? But Joey said." Leah interrupted him; Joey was upset and didn't give Charlie chance to explain. Neither did Ruby, she had a go at her then stormed into her bedroom. I must admit I was upset until she explained." Aden sat heavily in the chair. "Oh god, poor Charlie, I should have trusted her, I know Joey wouldn't have got through the rape or attempted murder if it wasn't for Charlie." "Aden I think you should go and talk to Joey. Charlie loves her and she feels really bad she wasn't there for her." They looked at each other before Aden promised to explain things to Joey.

Back at the house Aden found Joey sat on the couch with Bianca, knocking the wine back like it was pop. "Aden you're back, grab a glass," Joey said trying to hand him the bottle of wine. "I think you have had enough for all of us Jo." Aden said taking the bottle and glass from her. "Joey I need to tell you something. I need you to listen." Joey laughed, "That sounds serious." "I went to Leah's to talk to Charlie. But Leah came into the garden to talk to me. Joey Charlie found out about Robbo when she had a meeting with her boss, she rang you to make sure you came straight home after work, because she wanted to tell you. Joey, do you know what I'm trying to tell you? The reason Charlie didn't tell you was because she never got the chance, Joey it was the day she was shot." Joey looked at Aden trying to take in what he was telling her. "Joey the reason she didn't tell you was because she never got the chance, and understandably she forgot about it when she received the news she was paralysed. Jo she is in a mess at Leah's, she thinks you hate her. She thinks she has lost you." "Oh god Aden what have I done? She must hate me for thinking the worst. How could I accuse her like that, I never gave her a chance to explain. I have to get over there. I have to make her see how sorry I am, I have to get her to forgive me." Joey said heading towards the door. "Jo wait, I will give you a lift." Aden turned to Bianca apologising for the ruined night. "It's fine, just get Joey to Charlie, I will wait for you to get back." "Thank you so much for being so understanding. I will be as quick as I can." He gave her a quick kiss before helping Joey to the car.

**Next time.**

**Will Joey make it up with Charlie? She can't stop feeling guilty.**

**Charlie struggles to cope being stuck in the wheel chair.**


	32. Chapter 32

**To fix a broken Heart.**

Thanks for the good reviews; I do listen to your ideas. This chapter is for oniz197,I hope you enjoy it.

**Previously.**

**Charlie is released from hospital.**

**Ruby and Joey struggle when they see Robbo back in the bay.**

Chapter 32.

Joey sat in the car and waited for Aden to get in to the drivers side. He was just about to start the engine when Joey put her hand on his arm to stop him, "I can't do it. I can't go back and face Charlie, Aden I was horrible a complete bitch to her and she had only just got out of hospital. What kind of girlfriend does that make me?" Aden turned to Joey placing his hand on her knee. "Charlie isn't angry with you Jo, she feels guilty she never told you, and doesn't blame you for your reaction. Although Leah did tell her she was being daft once she realised why Charlie never got around to telling you." Joey looked through tear filled eyes, "Aden what do I say to her? How can she forgive me? Charlie is the best thing to ever happen to me and I blew it, I didn't give her a chance, I just jumped in thinking the worst. I wouldn't blame her if she hates me." Aden smiled "Jo do you know Charlie at all? She could never hate you. Look I think you should go and talk to her, but it's up to you. If you want to leave it until the morning then you have a room in there." He said pointing towards the house. "You think I'm being a coward. Aden will you take me home before I change my mind?" She said smiling at her best friend. "Your wish is my command." He replied before starting the engine.

Five minutes later Joey thanked Aden and climbed out of the car, she looked at the house nervously. Not knowing what reaction she was in for. She slowly let herself in through the back door; the kitchen was empty so she walked into the lounge. Leah looked up from where she was sat on the couch. She smiled before saying "I think I will make a drink. Does either of you want one?" Charlie looked up when she heard Leah say either of you, knowing it was just the two of them sat in the lounge, Ruby still refused to leave her room and talk to her, and VJ had gone to bed. "Joey, you're back." She said shocked. "I thought I better come back and talk to you, I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to speak, I just stormed off. Aden's lovely, he's my best friend but he practically told me I would be an idiot not to come back and talk." "Joey you have nothing to apologise for, I should have warned you about Robbo being released from jail, and there is no excuse for it. I don't blame you for hating me; I hate myself that you had to go through that. I'm so sorry." Joey came into the lounge and sat on the couch next to Charlie. "Leah told Aden why you didn't tell me. I don't blame you at all. How could i? You were fighting for your life. When he told me, I felt sick; I didn't give you a chance to explain. I also remember you leaving a message on my phone, asking me to call you as soon as I was free because you needed to talk to me. Oh god Charlie can you ever forgive me?" "Joey I have nothing to forgive you for. Ok so I didn't get to tell you as soon as I found out, but I'm a police officer, I shouldn't have forgotten something as important as that, I was too wrapped up feeling sorry for myself. I let you down, I'm so sorry." They held each other tight, both blaming themselves instead of each other. Leah smiled from the doorway and went to make the hot chocolate.

The next morning Joey got up deciding to make Charlie and herself a coffee to drink in bed before the tackled getting Charlie up, showered and dressed. As she got out of bed and into her dressing gown, she glanced at her girlfriend still sleeping and looking relaxed. She made her way into the kitchen surprised to find Ruby sat at the table eating her breakfast. "Do my eyes deceive me? Has my clock stopped and it's later than I thought?" She said smiling at Ruby. "There's no need for sarcasm, I just thought I would get up and out of the house before I have to see mum, I must say I'm shocked you're back after what she did." Ruby replied. Joey put the kettle on before sitting next to Ruby, "Rubes you haven't heard have you? Charlie found out about Robbo the day she got shot. She actually tried to talk to me; I had a message on my phone to say she needed to talk to me as soon as I was free. She actually blames herself for forgetting since then to tell me. She said she should still have remembered and warned me even though she was dealing with shit of her own. Ruby I don't blame her and I don't want you to either."

With that she got up and opened the cupboard door to get two cups before making their coffee. She turned around to ask if Ruby wanted a drink but found the kitchen empty. As she made her way to the bedroom she had shared with Charlie for over a year now. As she held the cups in one hand and was just about to open the bedroom door with her other she heard voices, she slowly opened the door to find Charlie lying awake with her arms wrapped around her daughter. "Hello beautiful, did you sleep well? I must say it's a good job she's your daughter otherwise I would not be happy finding you in bed with another woman." She said teasing. "I will leave you too it, I'm meeting the others at the diner before school. I am really sorry again mum, you deserve better. Will you be alright today I could always stay at home and help." She said smiling at her mother. "I think I will manage, thank you. I would hate you to miss anymore school." She said smiling back. "Nice try Rubes." Joey said making her way over to the bed, placing both cups on the bedside table. Removing her gown she slipped into the bed, waiting until Ruby had said goodbye and left their room before helping Charlie sit up against the pillows, she then handed her a cup of coffee.

An hour later Charlie had been in the shower and was dressed, she wasn't happy as they had struggled to find the best way to manage. She watched Joey struggle and hated being like this; everything was going to be a struggle from now on. "Joey I'm so sorry I'm a bloody waste of space, it's always going to be like this now, needing help with everything. The bullet should have done a proper job." "Charlie Buckton, I do not want to hear you say things like that. We will find an easier way of doing things, besides it might not be permanent. You could get the use in your legs back very soon." "Wishful thinking." Charlie grumbled. "Charlie I know I don't understand exactly what you're going through, but I do know we can get through this together, but we can't if you just give up when the going gets tough. This is your first morning at home; it's bound to be hard at first." She gave Charlie a hug before they decided to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

They ate breakfast with Leah. "So what are you two up to today?" Leah asked as she washed the breakfast dishes. "I thought you might like to go out for a little while, what do you think?" joey said smiling at Charlie, thinking to her self she would have a word with their friends, Charlie was depressed and needed cheering up. "I'd rather stay in today if that's alright, after the shower and everything I feel knackered." She replied. "But if there's somewhere you need to be I don't mind, you can go out." "Charlie there's nothing I need to do but I really think it would do you good to get out for a little while, we could go for a walk along the beach, perhaps go for a coffee." Joey said "I told you, I don't want to go out, now just leave it will you." She shouted before turning the chair around and wheeling herself into the lounge. Leah and Joey stared between each other. "She's not as good as we first thought is she?" Leah said quietly. "It's not just me worrying for nothing is it? I think we need to get all her friends and family involved in cheering her up and taking her mind off everything." "If you like, I can talk to a few today while I'm at work, that way she can't put a stop to it." Leah hugged Joey as she noticed the worried look on her face. "Right I better get going, leave it with me, give me a call if you want anything ok? I can come back anytime." "Thanks Leah, I don't know what we have done to deserve you." "Charlie I have to go to work now, if you want anything give me a call. If you change your mind about going out, I'll have a coffee waiting for you." She called through to the lounge. "Thanks see you later." Charlie replied.

As the days went by Charlie closed herself of more and more, withdrawing into herself, Joey was struggling to find a way through the barriers she had erected around herself. It was a struggle daily to get her up out of bed, she refused to go out and she now spent her days either sleeping or sitting in front of the television. She was hardly eating, and people had to force her to at least drink. As far as their love life was concerned, it was non existent, she was lucky to get a kiss goodnight. Joey was more of a nurse than a girlfriend, it was hard but she would rather that than nothing at all. Friends and family helped as much as possible, but Charlie did what she could to push them away. Sid had suggested anti depressants and counselling but she adamantly refused. The only time she did leave the house was to go to the hospital for her treatment, and Joey had to force her to them.

Charlie had been for a treatment session, she wasn't happy and had told the staff and Joey, it was all a waste of time and she didn't want to continue, but so far they stayed firm and told her she was not quitting. They were in the car and heading home from the hospital. The couple as usual were not talking, Joey concentrating on driving while Charlie stared out of the window. Joey decided enough was enough and instead of turning left onto the street the house was on she continued straight towards the beach and diner. "Where are we going?" Charlie asked once she realised Joey had missed the turning. "We are going to the diner." Joey replied cheerfully. "Sorry I didn't realise you wanted something from the diner, I will wait here in the car." Charlie replied solemnly. "No you won't WE are going into the diner for lunch, my treat, and I am not taking no for an answer." Joey replied turning her head and smiling. "Joey I don't want to go in there, I will wait in the car." Charlie said sulking. "Charlie I am not taking no for an answer, you haven't been out since the accident, and it will do you good." "Oh yeah it will really do me good being stared at and receiving pitiful looks." Joey pulled up in the car park. Sighing heavily she turned in her seat to look at her girlfriend. "Charlie, nobody will stare at you, and even if they do it will be because they love you, besides all you're friends have already seen you so it would only be strangers and who cares what they think." With that she jumped from the car and pulled the wheel chair to the side of the car, opening the passenger door she was pleased to see Charlie had removed her seat belt, which was a plus, at least she didn't have to fight with her.

As they entered the diner Joey watched Charlie tense as people looked across at them. "Relax, and ignore them, there only looking to see who has come in. We will sit at the table over there and have lunch, and then we can go home. It will do you good." Joey spoke as she placed a comforting hand on her girlfriends shoulder. "Charlie it's good to see you Darl." Irene said smiling as she came over to take their order. Charlie kept her head down "Thanks Irene, how are you?" "I'm really good thanks. Anyway what can I get you girlies?" She replied cheerfully. They placed their order and sat silently waiting for the food to arrive.

Just as they had finished lunch, Joey said she would go and pay, thanking Charlie for joining her in the diner for a change. As she stood in the queue waiting patiently, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Joey honey, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while; you haven't been avoiding me have you." He said into her ear. "I have missed you baby. I heard about your piggy friend, if you want a bed partner you know where to find me, after all we were good together once." Joey froze, feeling terrified. She felt sick as she looked around for help. "Your little girlfriend can't help you now, so anytime I like we can finish what we started." he sneered. Just then he jerked and shouted out in pain. "As if on cue, here's the little crippled pig. What do you think you are going to do? Slap my thigh?" He laughed leaning over the wheel chair. "How does it make you feel knowing I can have your girlfriend anytime I want, and there's nothing you can do about it?" Charlie looked Robbo straight in the eyes. "Have you forgotten your bail conditions? You are not allowed any contact with Joey or her family. Looks like you will be spending the rest of your days back inside. What's it like knowing you only have weeks left? I maybe in this chair but I have the rest of my life; while you have the knowledge each day could be your last, as the cancer spreads. I can't wait; I will do my best to dance with the others on your grave." She stared watching sheer hate in his face. "You bitch." He screamed as he punched Charlie straight in her face. Breaking her nose. She looked at him smiling "Irene could you phone the police please. Robbo has just assaulted me in front of witnesses. Not the brightest move you made you moron." She accepted the serviettes to soak up the blood.

After Watson and Jones appeared to arrest Robbo, and take statements from the witnesses, Sid arrived to deal with Charlie's injury. "Well it is definitely broken, and you will have black eyes in the morning." He replied once the bleeding had stopped. They thanked him and he left. Joey still shaken up refused Leah's offer to drive them home and took Charlie to the car "Are you alright honey, how could you put yourself in that position? He could have done a lot more damage." Joey asked shaking. "Joey I had to stop him some how. At least now he won't be able to hassle you. It was worth it to know he can't hurt you any more."

Back at home Charlie was having a lie down while Joey sat at the kitchen table talking to her mum and girlfriend who had called in to see how Charlie was. "Mum it was horrible, it was like she didn't care what happened to her. She laughed when he punched her. When I talked to her about it she practically admitted to doing it on purpose, knowing they would send him straight back to jail, she said she had to keep us all safe." Joey shook her head not getting the image of Charlie trying to get a response from Robbo, and more frighteningly was the way she just smiled after getting the response. "She just didn't care, he could of done anything he liked to her and she wouldn't be bothered. She doesn't care about anything now. That's not Charlie, the Charlie I fell in love with anyway." She said sadly. "You have both been through a lot, she's obviously depressed Joey. You know when you're going through depression you just feel numb and you don't care what happens to you, you feel life or people can do their worst and it won't make you feel any worse than you do. The only good thing was she was able to still protect you, sometimes when you're depressed you can't help or do anything for anyone, there's only you and the shit you're fighting to get out of." Joey's mum replied holding her hand in comfort. Joey all you can do is stay strong and keep trying to help her get through it. Just remember the woman you fell in love with, she is still there deep down." "Thanks mum." "So have you heard from your brother lately?" She asked. "yes he rings regularly, he even offered to come back when he heard Charlie was injured. We spoke just before you came over. He still feels guilty about taking Robbo's side over the rape. We got through it eventually, have you heard anything?" "Actually yes, we speak every now and then; it's awkward but better than nothing. I'm just pleased both my children are giving me a chance to make things up with them." She said stroking her daughters arm. "Well we better go, give me a call if you need anything, give my love to Charlie."

Charlie was sitting in her wheelchair in the lounge, she had heard Joeys mum's voice and was going to say hello when she overheard Joey telling her about the incident. Charlie knew it was wrong to listen but she needed to know how Joey felt. She also heard her tell them she had changed and wasn't the same person she fell in love with. Well even though it would break her heart she would do what was best. Joey didn't deserve all her shit dragging her down. With her mind made up she wheeled herself through to the kitchen. "Joey we need to talk."

As they sat at the kitchen table both crying their eyes out, Joey begged Charlie to change her mind, to think about what she was doing. "Please Charlie, you don't mean what you're saying, you're depressed and not thinking clearly." She begged. "Joey I'm sorry but I know how I feel, I'm not in love with you, I care but it's not love. When I was shot, I thought about my life, and I just don't want to be with you." She turned to look out the window, not being able to bear seeing the hurt in her girlfriend's eyes. "The truth is there's someone else, I mean it hasn't gone anywhere, but if I have feelings for someone else I can't be in love with you can i?" She knew telling Joey she had developed feelings for someone else would be the thing that would make her hate her the most. Joey stared at Charlie shocked, but then she got up and ran out of the house. Charlie felt terrible for lying but she had to stay strong and make Joey hate and leave her.

Joey ran all the way to the wharf, she was pleased to see both boats coming in. She stood waiting until both men had sorted the boats and Aden came over grinning, "Come to check up on us have you?" he teased until he caught sight of her tear stained face "Hey babe what's happened? Has something happened to Charlie?" he rushed forward managing to catch her as she fell. As they were sat on the wharf Aden put his arm around her shoulder waiting for her to start talking. "It's over. Me and Charlie we are over." She said before breaking down again putting her head on her friends shoulder. "What? Jo you must have misheard. Charlie loves the ground you walk on." "So you think I miss heard her telling me she has feelings for someone else and has realised she doesn't love me enough. That since the accident she has had time to realise that she only cares not loves me. That it is the normal path she takes with relationships, after a few months she falls out of love. Aden I am not stupid I know what I heard and what I saw. She said she has been struggling with guilt because she knows it's not fair to lie just so that I stay, and help her." Aden couldn't believe what Joey was telling him, they were the perfect couple, if they didn't work out then there was no hope for anyone. "So what are you going to do?" He asked "I haven't really thought about it, but I can't go back." "Well how about firstly we go for a drink in the diner, and then we go to the house. It will be good to be room mates. I can pick your stuff up from Leah's later if you don't want to do it. Who knows a night away might change everything, bring Charlie to her senses?"

**Next time.**

**Joey moves back to the house.**

**Charlie feels like her life is over, no job and no Joey.**

**Ruby's clumsiness could prove to be a good thing after all.**


	33. Chapter 33

**To fix a broken heart.**

The reviews you have sent have been very helpful thank you. From the reviews I know if you want the story to continue, and ideas you have for the story. Please keep sending them.

**Previously.**

**Charlie is released from hospital and moves into Leah's.**

**She doesn't cope and gets frustrated, pushing Joey away.**

**Charlie uses herself to get Robbo out of the bay.**

Chapter 33.

Aden supported Joey when she went back to Leah's to pack her bags. Aden sat talking in the kitchen with Ruby and Leah. All three were shocked by the news Charlie and Joey were splitting up. They didn't understand what had gone wrong; everyone could see they were perfect for each other. Ruby ran into the lounge "Mum please you have to stop her leaving, you love each other. She is the best thing to ever happen to you, to both of us. Please do something." She begged crying. Charlie just sat staring at her daughter unable to talk. Ruby ran from the room and into her Mum's room. "Joey please don't go. What ever is wrong we can sort it. Please we love and need you. Please you can't go." She begged throwing herself in Joey's arms. "Hey Rubes I will miss you too, but I will only be at the house so you can come and visit as much as you like. I Love so much. I wish we could sort it Ruby but your mum has made it clear she doesn't feel the same way. I will always love you and your mum, but I can't live here knowing how she feels. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." She said crying and clinging to Ruby. "I could never hate you." Ruby replied before going to her own bedroom.

"Well that's everything packed." Joey announced to Charlie. Charlie just looked at her, trying not to cry, although she felt like she was about to die. "Charlie it's not too late, I could unpack my bags." Joey said hopefully. "It's for the best, goodbye Joey. I'm sorry." She turned away not wanting to show how bad she was feeling. "Well goodbye then, take care of yourself." Joey replied crying as she walked away from Charlie into the kitchen. Leah hugged her, "Joey she doesn't mean it. You know how depressed she's been. She loves you." "I love her too but she doesn't want me. She is the one that's ended things. She even told me she has met someone else that she thinks she may like. Leah just promise me you will look after her for me. She likes to think she's strong and can get through anything but she will need her friends and family." "Of cause I will, but it's you she needs more than anyone else. I wish you weren't leaving. I will miss you." They hugged once more before Joey left followed closely by Aden carrying her bags. Charlie heard the door close and finally let the tears she had been holding in escape. She broke down, it was so hard letting Joey go but deep down she knew it was the right thing to do, Joey didn't deserve to be stuck caring for a cripple.

A couple of days had passed since Joey had packed her bags. Charlie had completely cut herself off from everyone, choosing to stay in bed most of the time this suited Ruby as she would never forgive or understand why her mum had pushed Joey away. Leah had tried several times to get through to Charlie but she refused to discuss it, saying it was the right thing to do. She had missed a physio session Leah had tried unsuccessfully to get her there but she had been adamant. Friends came to visit and she refused to join in with conversations, and after only a few minutes she asked them to leave apologising to them saying she was tired and needed to lie down.

Three days later Charlie was still in bed, Leah was up and had made sure Ruby and VJ were up dressed had eaten breakfast and sent off to school, Ruby was still very angry with her mother, but at least now she also showed a small amount of concern and worry. It was now 10:30 Leah knocked on Charlie's bedroom door, "Go away, I'm sleeping." Came the usual reply. Leah refused and opened the door; she looked around the room to find clean clothes placing them on the bed she sat on the edge. "Charlie I know you're going through hell right now, but you have a physio appointment in an hour. I also think you need to talk to Ruby. She's Worried about you, we all are." "Leah just leave it. I am not going for physio there isn't any point, I only agreed to it for Joey, you and I both know it's a waste of time." She grabbed her pillow placing it over her head refusing to speak or listen to anything further. Leah sighed heavily before leaving the room. She was really worried about her friend. She needed to do something but was running out of ideas fast. Just then the phone rang. "Hi Leah, its Joey. I'm just phoning to see how Charlie is?" "Joey hi, to be honest I don't know what to do, Charlie is in a bad way and I don't know how to help her." Came her reply. Joey hated hearing what they were all going through, it wasn't like Charlie, Charlie was always strong she got other people through their hell. They spoke for a few more minutes before Joey said she had to go.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Leah was surprised to find Joey stood on the doorstep and invited her in. Since packing her bags Joey hadn't been near the house. Although she did phone every day to ask how Charlie was. Leah noticed Joey had lost weight and looked like she hadn't had a decent sleep since splitting up from Charlie. They hugged for a few seconds before she said, determinedly "Right where is she?" Leah pointed towards the bedroom and Joey marched off Full of determination.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, knowing she would have been told to get lost. She marched over to the bed pulling the blankets off a very surprised Charlie. "What the hell are you doing?" Charlie screamed trying to pull the covers from Joey. "I am doing what should have been done days ago. Getting some sense into you. Now are you going to get dressed or do I have to make you?" "You can't do that. Just fuck off and leave me alone." Charlie replied angrily turning her back on Joey. "You can scream and shout and even swear as much as you like, I don't care. You have sulked and wallowed for long enough, you are better than that. You have everyone worrying about you. Now are you getting yourself dressed or do I have to do it for you?" She said assertively. She took hold of Charlie's legs and sat her up, Charlie started to fight and argue but Joey refused to listen. "Right, there's your clothes, I will give you five minutes to get dressed if not I will do it for you and don't think I wont." With that she left the room. Charlie remained sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the door. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Slowly she took her pyjamas off and got into the clothes next to her. Five minutes later Joey came back into the room, smiling she said "That's more like it. Right you have time for a cup of coffee and some breakfast before we go." Grumbling Charlie got herself into the wheelchair as Joey walked around the bed and opened the curtains and window. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." "I know what you said Charlie, and at this precise moment I don't care. What I do care about is you giving up on life and how it is affecting those closest to you. Now Lets get you some breakfast." She replied pushing the chair towards the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Leah smiled, amazed setting a cup of coffee on the table in front of Charlie. Charlie looked at the cup and mumbled her thanks. "What time is the appointment?" Leah asked Joey. "Luckily I they managed to fir her in at 11:45. They did say it would be a one off as they have a waiting list of people needing treatment." "What appointment?" Charlie asked with a feeling she really didn't want to know. "Your physiotherapy appointment. I must say they took some persuading." Joey replied as she began making Charlie some toast. "What?" Charlie exclaimed looking straight at Joey. "Who the hell do you think you are? This has nothing to do with you. Why don't you mind your own business and piss off." She screamed. Leah stared shocked at Charlie talking to anyone like that let alone the woman she loved. "I have told you, you can scream, shout and swear as much as you like, I don't care, but you are not wallowing and giving up. Look Charlie I understand you must feel awful, it's horrible but you can get through this. You are still alive, and you can still do a lot of things. Besides you heard the doctors tell you this may not be permanent. If you don't want to do it for yourself then stop being selfish and think about your daughter and family." Joey answered, before turning her back to continue making toast for Charlie. Half an hour later Charlie had eaten the toast, drank her coffee and silently made her way with both Joey and Leah to Leah's car, ready to drive to the hospital for her appointment.

Once they had taken Charlie into the department ready for her appointment Joey told her they would pick her up in an hour's time, Leah and Joey left to go to the restaurant for a coffee. "Wow Joey you were amazing. I didn't know you had it in you. Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you." Leah said as they sat at a table with their drinks. "Too be honest I don't know where that came from. She really is in a bad way isn't she?" Joey said sadly. "Leah she looks terrible." Leah noticed the tears in her eyes. "You don't look much better Jo." Leah replied worried. Joey half smiled at her friend. "I'll be alright." She paused then sobbed.

"Oh Leah what am I going to do? I love her so much, I can't eat I can't sleep. I just keep hoping she will tell me she has made a terrible mistake and beg me to come back. I really thought she loved me as much as I love her." Leah held her friends hand across the table, handing her a tissue. "Joey, I don't know why she's doing this, but I do know she does love you more than anything else in the world. She has been terrible since you left. She's not eating or sleeping and as you can see she has given up on everything. Friends come to visit and after a few minutes she asks them to go." Joey looked at her friend. "Then why did she break up with me? I told her I loved her and would never leave her. Do you know who she has developed feelings for?" She slowly asked. "Sorry I shouldn't put you in the middle; you don't have to answer that." "Joey I don't think there is anyone else, if you ask me I think she only said that to get you to leave her. I think she believes breaking up with you is the only good thing she could do for you because she doesn't want you to be lumbered." "What? You think she made it all up. That she said the worst thing she could to make me hate her? I don't understand, we spoke about it and I said I was with her because I loved her and the accident didn't make any difference." She put her head in her hands, "Leah I thought nothing was worse than sitting in the hospital finding out she may not walk again, but hearing her say that stuff about liking someone else and not loving me but lusting me hurt like hell. I thought I was broken three years ago when we broke up and I left the bay but that was nothing compared to the hurt I feel now." They sat silently holding hands both lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked Joey wiped her eyes and said determinedly "I don't know but I do know what I'm not going to do, I'm not giving up on her and won't let her give up. If she thinks I will sit back and let her give up then she's got another thing coming. We better go and get her." She replied standing and heading towards the exit.

They walked into the department just as Charlie was coming back to the reception area. The physiotherapist called Claire smiled and said hello to Leah and Joey. "Right then Charlie, make sure you do those exercises and I will see you next week at the same time. Make sure you turn up." Charlie mumbled thank you before turning to her friends. "Are we going home or staying here all day?" As she turned to face the door Joey apologised to the physiotherapist, explaining Charlie was not normally like that, She brushed the apology off saying she had heard all about her from a friend and ex colleague of Charlie's and not to worry. It was only to be expected. With that the three women left the hospital and drove back to the house.

Joey remained living with Aden at the house but spent her days at Leah's with Charlie, they were still separated but at least Charlie seemed happy to see her, not that Joey would give her a choice anyway. Ruby also seemed to be making more of an effort with her although things were still awkward between the mother and daughter.

It had been two weeks since Joey had first come back to help Charlie; they were sat at the kitchen table eating the lunch Joey had made for them, when the phone rang. Joey quickly rose and went into the lounge to answer the phone; Charlie heard her talking before she said she would get Charlie. As Joey handed the phone over she mouthed that it was Gina, the school headmistress. "Gina hi, is there a problem?" "Hello Charlie, I am really sorry to bother you about this but we have tried to sort it with Ruby and nothing has changed." "Gina what is wrong? What has Ruby done? Charlie asked not really wanting to hear the answer. Gina was a good headmistress and she was fair with the pupils. Charlie knew it must be bad for Gina to ring her about it. "I'm sorry Charlie but Ruby has been disruptive, rude to teachers and has been skipping school with Casey Braxton. I have spoken to her many times and have taken on board you're situation and how it has affected her but she cannot continue to go on like this. To be perfectly honest under any other circumstances she would have been suspended, but we want to help her not punish her." "Gina I'm so sorry I had no idea. To be honest I haven't been a very good mother lately but things are changing. I will have a talk with her as soon as she comes home tonight." "Thank you Charlie, like I say I know you are going through a lot at the moment and she is normally a good student, maybe once you have spoken to her we could catch up and see what we can do to help her." "Yes definitely, thank you so much Gina." She hung up the phone, and turned to Joey. "I had no idea. I have been to busy feeling sorry for myself I haven't thought how it was effecting Ruby. Gina say's she has been skipping school and when she has turned up she is rude and disruptive. How did I not know what was going on with my own daughter?" She began to cry, Joey walked around the table placing a comforting arm around Charlie's shoulders. Joey left just before Ruby was due home. She told Charlie to call her if she needed anything.

Ruby walked through the kitchen door after spending the afternoon on the beach instead of at school, her mum wasn't bothered so why should she care. As she entered the lounge she noticed her mum sat on the couch not looking very happy. "Hi mum where Joey is?" She asked politely. "Sit down." Charlie said ignoring her daughter's question. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked sitting on the opposite couch, suddenly feeling nervous. "Where have you been? And do not lie to me." Charlie asked in a calm voice. Ruby put her face down and sat silently for a couple of minutes before quietly saying "At the beach." "Sorry? I didn't hear you, what did you say?" "At the beach," Ruby replied louder. "You have been down the beach instead of at school. Why?" "I just did. I didn't want to go to school; it's a waste of time." She replied her eyes filling with tears. "Oh you have just decided not to bother, that's alright then. Don't you think I have enough to deal with without you acting up at school?" Charlie asked trying to stay calm but her voice started to rise. "I'm sorry." Ruby mumbled. "Ruby what is going on? I thought you liked school and wanted to get good results?" Charlie asked doing her best to remain calm. "I just don't see the point, mum what does it matter, when you have been shot, and are now confined to that chair and don't care what happens to me anymore than yourself?" Charlie was shocked to hear how her accident and behaviour had affected her daughter. "Ruby I am so sorry, I had no idea. I know I haven't been there for you just lately, but I promise. Things will change. I love you and I want what's best for you." They looked at each other before Charlie opened her arms open and Ruby moved into them the hugged for a few minutes before Charlie spoke. "Things have got to change. You will not miss anymore school, you will show respect and be polite." "I promise." Ruby said. Glad they had talked openly, for the first time in a long time. Ruby stood up to go and change out of her uniform, Charlie got into her chair heading to the kitchen.

As Charlie sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee Ruby entered smiling at her mum. "Right I'm off, I will be at home at the normal time." She walked towards the door. "Hang on a minute Ruby. Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked. "I'm going to the diner to meet the others." Ruby replied. "I don't think so Ruby, you are grounded." "What? You can't do that. Mum please its Xavier's birthday and we're all going out." "Good for Xavier. You are still grounded. You cannot act the way you have without consequences." Charlie said calmly. "This is so unfair. Everyone is going." Ruby moaned. "that's hard lines Ruby but I have made up my mind you are grounded until you prove you have behaved yourself and Gina gives me a satisfactory report to say so." "It isn't fair," Ruby shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen knocking a chair over which hit Charlie on her legs. "Ouch, Ruby be careful, and you can come back here and pick this chair up young lady." They both stopped and it seemed like slow motion as they both turned to face each other smiling. "You felt that? You felt the chair hit you're legs; you can feel your legs." Ruby screamed rushing back into the kitchen. "I did, the chair hurt me when it hit my legs. Ruby I felt it." She replied smiling.

Just then the door opened Leah entered looking between Charlie and Ruby hugging, crying and smiling. "Leah I hit Charlie's legs with a chair and hurt her. Isn't that great?" Ruby said excitedly. "You hit Charlie with a chair? What the hell were you thinking?" Leah asked. "it was an accident, I walked passed and knocked it over, but did you hear what I said?" Both Ruby and Charlie sat silently watching Leah's face as it finally dawned on her. "Oh my god Charlie that's fantastic." Leah screamed before dropping her bag and grabbing her friend in a tight hug. "What does it mean, can you move them? Can you walk? What?" She asked excitedly. Leah calm down it has just happened; I don't know what it means or what I can do yet." "Charlie this is fantastic. We have to call Joey and get you to the hospital." Leah spoke. "Leah I will go to the hospital but I'm not phoning Joey, she needs to forget about me, move on. So I don't want her rushing over here, she's going out tonight with Aden Bianca and a couple of friends. We can tell her tomorrow." They stared at Charlie but decided not to argue. "Come on lets go to the hospital." They helped Charlie into the front of the car and Ruby jumped in the back, knowing her mum would probably be angry with her she pulled out her phone and text Joey.

**Next time.**

**Joey receives a text from Ruby and tells Aden she has to go, as she runs out the door.**

**Charlie has tests done and gets some good news.**

**Joey spends more and more time with Charlie, they both find it difficult not to give in to their feelings but don't know how the other one feels.**


	34. Chapter 34

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you again for your kind reviews. I hope you are still enjoying the story as I have so many ideas for it. Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Charlie gets some tough love from Joey.**

**Ruby clumsily helps Charlie get some feeling back in her legs.**

Chapter 34.

Joey is sat in the lounge with Bianca having a glass of wine whilst Aden finishes getting ready. She had finally agreed to go on a night with them after Aden went on and on at her. "Come on Aden the bar will be shut before we get there." Bianca called out. "I'm coming; it's not my fault someone took their time in the bathroom pampering themselves." He said winking at Joey as he came into the lounge. "Right shall we go?" Aden asked as he took the empty wine glasses from Bianca and Joey. Just as they were heading towards the door Joey's phone beeped signalling a text. "Leave it, tonight is all about fun, not the past." Aden said.

Joey pulled the phone out of her pocket noticing the message was from Ruby. It said "We are on the way to the hospital. Charlie has some feeling in her legs." Joey stood shocked, not hearing Aden speak to her. Aden waved his hand in front of her face finally getting her attention. "Jo, are you ready?" Joey smiled at her best friend before saying "I have to go. I'm sorry about the night out." With that she jumped of the veranda and ran to her car pulling her keys from her pocket. Leaving a stunned Aden and Bianca stood by the door, she quickly waved as she drove off towards the hospital. "What was that?" Aden asked turning to face Bianca. "Did she seem happy or sad?" "I think that was happy." She replied. "Do you still want to go out?" She asked. "Yes why not." Sliding his arm around Bianca's shoulders, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before they walked through the garden and along the beach.

Joey rushed threw the hospital door's running to the reception desk asking where Charlie Buckton was. "Joey?" Leah stood up from where she was sat in the corridor with Ruby. "Joey what are you doing here?" Joey turned spotting Leah and Ruby and heading over to them. "I got a text from Ruby saying you were here, is it true? Has Charlie got feeling back in her legs?" Leah looked at Ruby raising a questioning eyebrow. "What? Joey had a right to know, they love each other and she has been there for mum." Leah smiled. "I was just about to ring her myself." She replied, she then turned to Joey who was still waiting for some answers. "She did feel something when Ruby hit her with a chair. She is in there," Pointing to a hospital room. "Having tests done. At this stage they don't know how much feeling or if she can actually move her legs." Joey sat down in the empty chair between Leah and Ruby, trying to take it all in. She had been with Charlie earlier, making sure she got to her physiotherapy appointment and nothing was said. "Wait, did you say you hit her with a chair?" She turned to face the girl who no matter what happened between herself and Charlie, she would always think of as her step daughter. Ruby blushed. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds, we were in the kitchen having an argument, Charlie grounded me, as I got up to go to my room I accidentally knocked a chair over, which hit her legs as it fell onto the floor. She shouted out in pain and told me to get back and pick the chair up, then we both realised she had felt it, lucky for me, she forgot about the pain when she realised she could feel."

They sat silently waiting for news, it felt like forever until Sid came out of the room followed by another doctor. "Sid what is the news? Is it true?" Joey jumped up and asked impatiently. "Ok we have run some tests and it seems the swelling on Charlie's spinal chord has gone down, she has roughly 90% feeling back in both legs. At the moment she has little movement but we are extremely hopeful that will also improve. We have told her we want to keep her in for observations, but all in all things are definitely looking good." He said smiling. "Can we see her?" Ruby asked. "Yes you can go in once the nurses are finished with her." With that he turned and walked away.

Ruby and Leah made their way over to the door, just as they were about to open the door they noticed Joey was still sat down, she had made no move towards the door. "Joey? We can go in now, come on." Ruby spoke. "You go in, I will wait here. She might not want to see me." Joey said nervously. "What? Why wouldn't she want to see you?" Ruby asked surprised by Joey's hesitation. "Look you guys go in, then you can come and tell me how she is. I have no right to be there, we are no longer together." Ruby tried again but Joey raised her hand "please go in and see your mum. Don't argue." Giving Joey an understanding smile Leah put her arm around Ruby's shoulders easing her way into the hospital room, knowing how much that had taken Joey.

As they entered the room they found Charlie sat up in the hospital bed with a smile on her face, "Hey guys did Sid tell you the news?" "Yes he said the swelling had gone down and that you have 90% Feeling back in both legs, he also said you had some movement, but they wouldn't know how much until you gave it time to recover. Its great news mum I'm so pleased for you." Ruby replied giving Charlie a tight hug. "Charlie, Joey is outside; can I ask her to come in?" Leah asked. Charlie looked surprised "Joey's here? How did she know?" Ruby put her head down guiltily "I text her when we were in the car, I'm sorry, I know you said not to contact her but I think she has a right to know, she has been there for you even though you pushed her away, lying to her about having feelings for someone else." Ruby said justifying why she went against her mothers wishes. "I did not lie to her." Charlie spoke. "Mum it's obvious to everyone you haven't even looked at anyone else never mind developed feelings for them, you are totally and utterly in love with Joey, always have been and always will be. We know why, although we think you are totally crazy, but don't you see you can get back together now." Ruby it's not that simple and Joey is better off without me. This changes nothing. But you could invite her in." Charlie replied sadly. As Ruby went to fetch Joey, Leah gave Charlie a knowing look.

Joey nervously Followed Ruby into the room, standing at the end of her bed she smiled at the woman she would always love. Her soul mate. "Charlie I'm really pleased for you, this is great news. Congratulations. You must feel great." She said nervously. Charlie smiled at her, "Thank you, I do, I feel a lot more positive now. Thank you for not letting me wallow in self pity. I owe you so much." She said also nervously. Neither knew what this meant to them as a couple, both to scared to ask. Charlie didn't want to hope Joey could forgive her, and even if she did there was still a possibility she would still be able to walk. Joey deserved so much better. They remained looking at each other and sharing smiles, unaware of the cheerful looks shared by Ruby and Leah. "Well I better go; I'm supposed to be meeting Aden, Bianca and a few of her friends. I'm really happy for you, if there's anything I can do for you let me know. Goodbye Charlie, Leah, Ruby.

She rang Aden as she got into her car to find out where they were; she arranged to meet them at Angelo's and said she would explain everything when she got there. She sat staring out of the windscreen, what did this mean for their future, she was pretty sure Charlie had made up having feelings for someone else to push her away, and she believed she only did that because she didn't want to be a burden. She finally let the tears she had held at bay to slowly slip silently down her cheeks. Oh Charlie why did you make this so hard? Why can't you admit you made it up and still love me? She gave herself a mental shake, telling herself to pull herself together, wiping her eyes she started the engine heading back to the bay.

Joey stood outside Angelo's, taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked up the stairs, noticing her best friend and his girlfriend sat at a table to the right of the entrance with three other people. Aden noticed her straight away and stood up ready to great her. "Hi guys sorry I disappeared, but I'm here now. Does anyone want a drink?" She asked cheerfully. Although Aden could tell she was putting on a front. He decided to help Joey at the bar so that he could check his friend was ok.

"OK spill." Aden said turning to look Joey straight in the eyes, once she had ordered the drinks. Joey knew better than denying it too Aden, "Charlie's back in hospital, she has feeling back in her legs, but at the moment can't move her legs very much. Ruby sent me a text to let me know." "Joey, that's great news." Aden replied smiling at his best friend. "Yes it is." Joey replied although her eyes filled with tears again. "Joey this is great news isn't it? Surely you two can get back together, after all didn't you say it was because Charlie didn't want to be a burden, that she ended it, you said you don't believe there's anyone else. Joey anyone can see how much you love each other, I have never seen anyone more compatible and in love." He gave her a hug. "Aden I hope your right, but I don't know what will happen, I hope we get back together but I will not beg, if we do sort things out between us it will have to be Charlie who initiates it. I can't risk being rejected again." With the drinks placed in front of them on the bar, Joey handed over the money and smiling they headed back to the table.

It was a good evening; Joey actually enjoyed the company more than she had thought. Slowly they walked along the beach, back to the house. Once they were sat in the lounge Aden filled Bianca in on where Joey disappeared to earlier. "That's great news Joey. I'm so happy for you both." Joey smiled, "Thanks Bianca, it is good news for Charlie, I'm really happy for her. But it makes no difference to us as a couple, Charlie no longer wants to be with me, and I have to accept that." She said yawning. "I am knackered so I think I will go to bed. Thanks for a great night; it was definitely what I needed. Goodnight you two." She stood up and hugged them both before climbing the stairs to bed.

After Joey left Charlie sat trying to keep hold of her emotions, Leah noticed this and turned to Ruby asking if she could fetch them all a drink from the canteen. She looked between the adults giving them a knowing look; she agreed to leave them to talk. She decided to ring Morag to give her the news anyway. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" Leah asked looking Charlie in the eyes. "The truth about what?" Charlie tried to dismiss Leah's question. "Oh, I don't know the fact that you are still totally in love with Joey, why don't you tell her you only pushed her away because you didn't want to be a burden to her. That is why you split up with her isn't it? Because it's not that you have met someone else." She gave her friend and housemate an understanding caring look. Charlie gave her a week smile "You know me too well. Joey gave up so much to be with me, she happily moved back to the bay, started a business that has really taken off and she loves. How could I then expect her to become my carer? To help me with personnel care, be my personnel taxi, and run around after me? She deserves so much more. I knew she wouldn't leave if I told her the truth so I had to lie to her about meeting someone else. I thought if she hated me it would guarantee she stayed away. But Joey being Joey she still came and sorted me out, even though I did and said what I did. You're right I love her more than life itself, but I will not mess her around. We are over, and she deserves the chance to move on." Charlie said as the tears slowly slipped out of her eyes landing on her hands crossed and lay on her stomach over the blanket.

Charlie remained in hospital for two day's having lots of tests done, her feeling had totally come back and she was moving her legs better than she had, the doctors thought she probably had 60% to 70% Movement back, they were very positive she would regain more. Charlie was allowed to go home but she had agreed to physiotherapy twice a week. All in all she was feeling a lot more positive. She had lots of visitors, who wanted to tell her how pleased they were with her news, although Joey had stayed away. It was just too hard being with Charlie but not being with her. Leah came to take Charlie home, again she noticed the disappointment on Charlie's face as she finally realised another day was going to go by with out contact from Joey.

They were in the car driving home when Leah glanced over to her friend. "Why don't we go and see her? It's obvious you want to, and you have been disappointed not to see or hear from her the last couple of days." Charlie turned her head from where she was gazing out of the window. "Just take me home please. Joey has obviously decided to move on and I'm pleased for her." Leah hated how miserable her friend was, and knowing her other friend was exactly the same she was annoyed. They were putting each other through hell for no reason. As she pulled up outside the house she decided next time she spoke to Joey she would tell her to get her arse around to the house, and she would lock them in a room if she had to until they sorted everything out.

Leah had to pop into work, to collect the books. As she was leaving she bumped into Aden. "Aden hi, do you have a few minutes?" Leah got them both a drink and they sat down at a table. "What are we going to do about those two?" Leah asked. "Everyone knows they love each other and by the state their both in they can't live without each other." "No they are both bloody stubborn, I have tried to talk to Joey but she said it's down to Charlie." Leah smiled sympathetically. "Charlie thinks Joey is moving on and it's killing her to think she pushed her into it." "So do you have any ideas? Apart from banging their heads together." Aden asked. "Well I think if we got them together, hopefully they could see how miserable they both are without each other and be able to start talking. Charlie has had some really positive news with regard to her recovery. You do know there never was anyone else don't you? She only told Joey there was so that she would hate her enough to leave." "Joey believed her at first but after thinking about it calmly she realised Charlie used the lie to get rid of her, she thinks she did it because she didn't want to be a burden." Aden said hoping for his friend's sake she had hit the nail on the head. Leah smiled, and she thought right. Charlie is so stubborn she hated the fact she might have needed help, and decided Joey had given up enough for her already." "So how about you get Charlie here, and I do the same with Jo. We could lock them in or something." Perfect, I will shut the diner to other customers, and make it romantic etc." "How about 7:30 tomorrow night?" "Aden I think that's perfect. I will start to organise it, give me a call if you have any problems." "Ok you too." With that sorted they both stood up and went there separate ways.

Leah arrived home feeling pleased with their idea, confident they could sort the pair of stubborn lovers out. If ever there was a couple that belonged together it was Charlie and Joey. As she walked into the house she heard laughing coming from the kitchen, as she walked towards the door she could smell something lovely cooking. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen noticing Charlie, Ruby and VJ all making a salad and cooking. VJ was telling the others about his day at school and how one of the boy's in his class played a prank on Miles. "Hey you lot, what's going on here?" They looked up at Leah giving her a smile. "We decided to cook dinner for you." VJ said proudly. "Wow thank you. What are we having? It smells good." "Charlie said you liked Lasagne and homemade garlic bread with salad." "Charlie knows me very well; I can't believe you guys have done this for me, thank you." "Well it won't be ready for another ten minutes so go and put your feet up and we will call you when it's ready. Charlie replied smiling.

The meal was a great success, everyone seemed to enjoy it. Leah announced she would go to the diner and buy something for dessert. Ruby said she would do the dishes, as she was still trying to get in her mum's good books as Charlie told her she was still grounded. Charlie sat on the couch in the lounge. Picking up her phone, she smiled at a picture of Joey and herself which she had set as her background. Before she changed her mind she dialled the number waiting patiently for the connection. "Hey Joey, how are you?" She said nervously praying Joey didn't hang up on her. "Charlie it's good to hear from you. Aden said you were out of hospital? That's great news. What have they said about your recovery?" They spoke for a few minutes, Ruby had gone to the kitchen/ Lounge door after hearing Charlie's voice but realised straight away she was on the phone. Smiling once she realised who she was talking to. Leah and VJ came through the kitchen door chatting. Ruby put her finger over her mouth to signal them to be quiet. "Charlie's been on the phone to Joey since you left." She whispered to Leah happily. Leah smiled back and they heard Charlie say goodbye. They walked into the lounge telling Charlie they had bought a fruit pie.

The next day Joey rang Charlie to ask how she was feeling, they talked for half an hour deciding to go for a coffee. They enjoyed sharing a coffee, talking about anything and everything but their relationship or lack of relationship. Neither knew how to approach the subject, Charlie still believed Joey was better off without her. Joey escorted her back home offering to take her that afternoon for her physiotherapy appointment, which Charlie gladly accepted.

Late afternoon VJ was staying with his friend, Ruby was doing homework. Leah decided to approach the subject of going to the diner for dinner, Charlie said it was a good idea, and went into her bedroom to get ready. Ruby knew the plan so she told Charlie she would stay at home to finish her homework. Leah had told her she would bring some food back for them. At 7:15pm Leah and Charlie climbed into the car heading for the diner. Once inside Charlie noticed the lack of customers, Irene came out from the kitchen as Charlie asked why there was a lack of customers.

Mean while Aden had told Joey he would cook dinner that evening, but when it came to it he told her he was far to tired and couldn't be bothered. Joey moaned at him saying she should have known it was too good to be true. "How about we eat at the diner? My treat." Aden asked giving Joey his best cheeky smile. "Go on then but I'm having dessert as well." She grumbled getting up from the couch. They made their way along the beach to the diner. Walking through the door she stopped talking as her eyes fixed on her ex, sat at the only table being used. "What's going on?" She asked having a gut feeling she had been set up. "Right you two." Leah said as she began setting the table with candles and a bottle of wine. "We have got you two here because besides banging you head's together this was the next best thing we could think of to get you together to sort yourselves out. It is obvious to everyone you still love each other and looking at the state of both of you neither of you are happy on your own." "Now you're food is here, dessert is in the kitchen, enjoy." Aden spoke as he helped Leah place the couple's plates on the table. "I don't believe this Aden you cannot do this." Joey announced annoyed she had been set up. "Sit down there and enjoy your meal and company." Aden said as he guided his friend into the chair opposite Charlie. Leah and Aden headed towards the door. "Oh just so you know, we are locking the door and we will not let you out until you have got yourselves sorted." Leah said. "Yes so the sooner you kiss and make up the sooner you can leave and live happily ever after." Aden added. Before they walked out, shutting and locking the door behind them.

The couple sat staring at the door shocked they had been set up like this. "Joey I'm really sorry about this. I will phone Leah and get her to unlock the door right away." "Well we might as well enjoy the meal first; it would be a shame to waste it, even if I do want to throttle both of them." Joey replied smiling. Charlie struggled to eat, as all she could think about was telling Joey the truth, she deserved that much at least. After that she had know idea but it would be Joey's choice if she could forgive her.

**Next time.**

**Will the plan work? Will Joey and Charlie get back together?**

**How is Charlie's recovery going. **


	35. Chapter 35

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you all for your kind reviews, I hope you are still enjoying the story. If you think of anything you would like in the story please let me know.

**Previously.**

**Charlie spends a couple of days in hospital having tests, after getting some feeling back in her legs.**

**Leah and Aden set the couple up.**

Chapter 35.

Charlie struggled through the meal, deciding she had to talk to Joey before she could attempt to eat or drink anything else. She cleared her throat nervously. "Joey I need to talk to you. I need to tell you that I have lied to you; I hate myself for it but please believe me when I say I did it for good reasons." She raised her eyes to look her ex girlfriend directly in the eyes. Joey was pleased Charlie was about to be honest, but refused to make it easier for her by telling her she already knew. She placed her napkin slowly on the table, sitting back into her chair gazing at Charlie, sitting patiently for her to explain.

Charlie nervously wrung her hands together in her lap, surprised to find they were wet with sweat. Even if Joey refused to give her another chance she owed her the truth. Taking a deep breath, "Joey there is and never has been anyone else I have feelings for; there has only ever been you. Since you let me back into your life I haven't looked at anyone else." She lowered her eyes to the table waiting for Joey's angry response; Joey sat looking at how nervous her ex was. Sighing she was torn between wanting to tell her she already knew and could partly understand and not wanting to make it easy, she had after all upset and broke her heart. "Ok, so why tell me you did?" She asked calmly. "Please believe me when I say I did it because I thought I was doing the right thing. Joey I was trying to come to terms with the idea I could be a cripple for the rest of my life." "Didn't I tell you and show you that didn't matter to me, I loved you for who you were, whether you were able to walk or not, we could get through it together?" She replied slightly agitated, telling herself to calm down and let Charlie explain. "Joey you have to understand I wasn't thinking clearly I was scared. I needed help to do everything and I hated it. You went from being my girlfriend, partner equal to being a carer, helping bath me, dress me etc. I hated putting onto you like that." Joey interrupted. "I told you I didn't mind doing those things because I love you. I also knew you would become more independent with time, you can do those things for yourself now." "Yes, but there is still things I can't do and need help with. Joey I didn't want us to change. I didn't want you to resent me. Don't you see I couldn't stand the thought of being a burden to anyone especially you; Joey you gave everything up to come back to the bay to be with me, and you were making a success of your business, it wasn't fair to make you give up more." "That should have been my choice, the same as I chose to move back. I moved back because I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what. But you didn't give me the chance to show you that, the first sign of things getting hard and you toss our relationship away like it was nothing. You never gave me a choice, a chance to be with you, love you and support you. I can understand a little bit why you did that, but you did it in a way that broke my heart. When I found out about Hugo I thought I would die. Two years later I still hadn't forgotten you and got over my feelings. I stupidly gave you my heart and love again, giving you every part of me, opening myself up to you. The worst thing I could ever hear from you was that you loved another and you knew that. You used that to push me away." Joey cried angrily, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. She stood up making her way to the bathroom.

Charlie sat crying at the table waiting for Joey to return. Joey returned to the table. Sitting silently she looked at Charlie. "Joey please I am so sorry, I did it for you. I thought if I told you the truth you would refuse to leave, you would sacrifice your happiness to care for me and I didn't want you to do that. The only thing I thought would make you hate me and leave was to say I was seeing someone else, but I couldn't so I told you I had developed feelings for someone, that was bad enough. Seeing the hurt in your eyes, broke me, all I wanted to do was tell you I was sorry, it was a lie and beg for your forgiveness, but I thought I was doing the best by you. I now no it was stupid. So stupid and I hurt both of us." Charlie cried unable to see the hurt and hate in her soul mates eyes. "I really am sorry Jo, if I could make it up to you I would, I know you hate me and it is totally what I deserve, but please believe me when I tell you I only did it for you."

Joey sat quietly, her heart breaking. Seeing Charlie sat broken across from her was too much. She stood and slowly made her way around the table. She placed her arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Charlie you are a bloody idiot, you know that don't you. I hate that you gave me no choice, I thought as a couple we would discuss problems together and it hurts you didn't give me that choice. You know exactly what I would have said and done, but using the worst thing you knew to hurt me enough that I would hate you and leave, that's what I can't understand, but I want us to be together I have missed you so much and I still love you more than life itself. But you have to promise, to never use feelings for someone else whether it's true or not to hurt me, and you never ever lie to me again." Charlie raised her head to look at joey's beautiful face through her tears, "You're giving me another chance?" She asked sure she had misunderstood. "Charlie I love you, I can't breath without you, you are the first thing I think about when I wake in the morning and the last thing at night and near enough everything in between. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." She lent forward and brushed her lips slowly against Charlie's. "I love you to Joey, so much. But what if I still can't walk or go back to work?" She asked worriedly. "Charlie none of that matters to me, don't you see that? You're the only one that is bothered by it." Joey replied passionately. "Joey I am so sorry and I will spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much. I love you so much." They kissed passionately Charlie pulled her onto her knee as she deepened the kiss. Eventually as the need to breathe pulled them apart they smiled at each other.

Joey asked if Charlie wanted dessert. Winking wickedly Charlie said definitely causing Joey to slap her arm and tell her to behave. She then walked to the kitchen to bring the chocolate delight and cream dessert to share. They sat next to each other, taking time to feed each other kissing in between each mouthful.

Charlie then pulled Joey onto her lap kissing her passionately, both lost in each other they failed to hear the door being unlocked and only pulled apart when they heard whistling. "I take it you have sorted things between you?" Leah said smiling. "Yes we have talked everything through and we are happy to say the relationship is back on." Joey said leaning her forehead against Charlie's. "Does that mean I am on my own at the house again?" Aden asked smiling happily at the couple. The couple looked at each other before finally Charlie said "It is safe to say if joey wants to come back to Leah's with me, then yes you have the house to yourself until we sort out what to do with it." She lifted her head to place a delicate kiss on the tip of Joey's nose. They both laughed as they saw their friends high five.

Half an hour later after the four of them tidied the diner, the three of them said goodbye and thank you to Aden, and walked home. As soon as they were in the house Leah said goodnight saying she needed an early night. They hugged her and thanked her for getting them back together. They made their way into the kitchen, "Shall we have wine or hot chocolate?" Joey asked. "I'm happy with either as long as we can take it to bed, I have a lot of making up to do, and I need to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you." Joey smiled leaning over to kiss Charlie on her lips. "You know what, I'm not thirsty any more," She said winking wickedly.

As they made their way into the bedroom Charlie quickly got herself out of the wheel chair onto the bed grabbing her girlfriend, and pulling her down on top of her, they started laughing until they began undressing each other. As they exposed more and more flesh their eyes became hungrier, and need took over, Joey took the initiative, lying Charlie on her back and using her mouth and hands to satisfy them both. They both climaxed together and clinging to each other as they rode the crest of the wave. Lying in each others arms happily, trying to regulate their breath, "I love you Joey, and I really am sorry." Joey placed her finger over Charlie's lips. "Shhh, it's over now let's just keep it in the past and concentrate on the future." Joey said snuggling deeper into the side of her girlfriend.

The next morning Ruby walked into the kitchen automatically saying good morning to Charlie, VJ and Leah. As she carried on making herself a drink she said "Morning Joey." As she lifted the carton of juice, she quickly paused turning back to the table. "Oh my god, Joey. you're back. Wow this is fantastic, this is huge?" she said grabbing Joey in a hug. "I am right aren't i? You are back together?" They all smiled, "Ruby if you let me breathe I would be able to tell you, that yes me and your mother are back together." "Oh sorry." Ruby said releasing her quickly. "How? When?" She asked still staring between them. "Well it is all thanks to Leah and Aden; they tricked us into going to the diner, then cooked a fantastic meal, set the table romantically, and locked us in." Charlie replied giving Leah a large smile. "Locked in?" "Well they are both stubborn and were both miserable, if we had told them what we were doing neither would have turned up, when they did they both tried to escape, so we locked them in and told them until they made up they weren't allowed." She said smiling.

As everyone got ready to go to school and work, Joey told Charlie she would spend the day with her, Aden offered to work the boat for her. As they went to get dressed Joey told Charlie to lie on the bed, Smiling Charlie quickly did what she was told, lying on her back as Joey came to kneel on the bed next to her, right come on then lets get your exercises done, she produced the exercise sheet from her physiotherapist. Charlie moaned and stated she could think of other things they could be doing, Joey smiled telling her if she was lucky they could do that later. Once Charlie's exercises were done, as promised they did all those more exciting things Charlie had thought about.

They finally got out of bed, shared a bath then got dressed. Making their way into the kitchen to find something for lunch they couldn't decide what they fancied. "Diner?" Joey asked "Diner." Charlie replied as they headed out of the house. "You know, I actually enjoyed my exercises this morning, if I could do that each day." Smiling. "Well if that's one way to make sure you do you're exercises and physio sessions. I think I can help. She lent forward as she was pushing the wheelchair to kiss Charlie on the top of her head. They shared a leisurely lunch, before going for a walk, along to the wharf, Joey wanted to speak to Aden and Romeo about taking sometime off to support Charlie when she went to the hospital for physio.

As the days passed, Charlie found she had more and more movement in her legs, by the second physio session since getting back with Joey They tried her walking, Charlie found it hard but was very pleased when she managed to take two steps. "Joey I walked. I actually took two steps. I walked." She said happily, Joey hugged her and kissed her before congratulating her. "So the exercises you're doing every day and physiotherapy is worth it then?" She said. Knowing how hard and frustrating her girlfriend found it. "I think it's more to do with the reward I get afterwards that keeps me going." She replied kissing her. "Jo I owe you so much."

Two more weeks had passed and Charlie was walking a little bit with crutches, she found she didn't need the wheelchair around the house. Joey still helped with the exercises and encouragement. Joey had gone back to work but only doing afternoons. Aden was covering the mornings for her; she had looked at the books and discussed her idea for the business with Morag, who was overlooking Alf's businesses, Morag quickly agreed they could employ another person to share the work load making it possible for them to take proper time off. As she made her way down to the wharf to take over from Aden she decided now was the right time, she called Aden and Romeo over, and told them about her meeting with Morag, "What do you think?" she asked Romeo. "I think it's a great idea. If it means I get proper day's off with my wife I'm all for it." Joey smiled. "Aden what do you think?" surprised she actually wanted his advice after all he was only temporarily helping her out. "I think it's great, you both need time off work." "Well is that a yes?" Joey asked him. "Sorry?" He asked not understanding where the conversation was going. "Aden do you want the job? We can arrange the hours to suit all of us but if business keeps going like this we could look into getting a third boat soon. You know the job and are good with people. What do you say?" he grabbed her around the waist and swung her round. "I say yes please. This job is perfect I love it." The three of them smiled. Romeo slapping him on the back "Congratulations mate. Welcome to the team." He said.

A few days later and Charlie had continued improving everyday. She was using her chair less and less, which made her more determined and pleased with herself. Time and time again as Joey told her how proud she was she told her it was all thanks to Joey and her belief in her. She owed so much to her girlfriend. Charlie had decided she needed to treat her girlfriend and show her how much she loved her. She went online to book a weekend away for the two of them in a 5* hotel in the city. She also planned to ask her again to marry her and set a date. Smiling to herself she set the laptop aside deciding she wanted some fresh air, as she started to go for a walk she found herself slowly walking towards the beach, at this rate she could meet Joey from work.

She arrived at the wharf just as she saw the bucktoneer in the distance coming in. She sat down on the wharf paddling her feet in the water. She hated to admit it but she thought the walk this far was a mistake, she was glad Joey had taken the car this morning, because she wouldn't manage the walk back. Joey was shocked as she steered the boat into the wharf, Charlie was sat further along the wharf. Joey jumped off the boat to tie it up; she then helped the passengers depart safely. They were a lovely group of elderly men who had told her they thoroughly enjoyed their fishing trip and would book her again. Eventually she made her way towards Charlie, noticing how pale she looked. She sat down next to her "Hey babe, this is a nice surprise." She said as she kissed her. "How did you get down here?" She asked as she placed her arm around Charlie's shoulders. "I needed some fresh air and decided to have a little walk, the more I walked I found I was closer to you than home and thought I would come and meet you." "What? Charlie that's a long walk, what were you thinking?" "I know believe me I know." Charlie sighed heavily. "It took me ages, and I don't think I have the strength to get back." She said unhappily. "What am I going to do with you?" Joey teased her. "Take me home and into bed?" Charlie grinned wickedly. "Charlie buckton, even after you have done too much, you're knackered and aching you still have the energy for sex?" Unbelievable." Joey said smiling and shaking her head. "You better believe it baby. I always have energy for that." She smiled.

Slowly they made their way to the car; Joey helped Charlie into the passenger seat, before walking around to the driver's side and starting the engine. Leaning over she quickly kissed Charlie before she drove them home. Once she parked on the drive she helped Charlie out of the car noticing Charlie was struggling more than usual. They walked through the house straight to the bedroom. Sitting Charlie on the edge of the bed she helped remove her shoes and socks and trousers, laying her down, she pulled the quilt over her girlfriend, Charlie sighed heavily and shut her eyes, Joey place a kiss on her forehead, and stood up ready to leave her to sleep. Charlie had other ideas, "where are you going?" She asked holding Joey's hand, while she kept her eyes closed. "I thought I would make a start on dinner while you had a nap." Joey replied smiling at her girlfriend, "I don't think so; you are coming here and lying with me." She said smiling, pulling Joey down into her arms. They kissed and Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Joey, they lay in silence until they both fell asleep.

**Next time.**

**Charlie continues to get stronger. **

**She surprises Joey with the weekend away.**


	36. Chapter 36

**To fix a broken heart.**

I want to say a big thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story, I am really happy to right something other people can in joy. Please keep the reviews coming.

**Previously.**

**Charlie is getting stronger by the day.**

**Joey's business goes from strength to strength.**

Chapter 36.

It had been another two weeks and Charlie had come on leaps and bounds; she hardly used the chair at all and regularly walked to the wharf to meet Joey either for lunch or after work. it was Thursday afternoon Charlie was sat on the wharf watching her girlfriends boat come in, she had been out early this morning taking a large party with Aden on an all day fishing trip.

As they helped the last of the party disembark Charlie stepped forward as one of the men shook hands "Thanks again Joey that was as usual a fantastic and successful trip. We really appreciate you fitting us in at the weekend; we know how busy you are." "Hey Bill, I'm pleased you enjoyed it. And it really isn't a problem, you're one of our best customers and obviously we will try our best to accommodate you." With that the man named Bill left.

"Hey babe, did I hear you say you were taking a group out this weekend?" Charlie asked as Joey gave her a kiss. "Yes, they have booked several fishing trips with us lately, and it's one of their birthdays this weekend so they asked if it would be possible, any other time I would have said no as it's my weekend off, between the three of us we are trying to make sure we take proper time off, but they are a good bunch and have spent a lot of money." Joey suddenly looked at her girlfriends face noticing a look of disappointment. "It isn't a problem is it babe? We didn't have any plans did we?" Charlie smiled "No, we hadn't planned anything." Charlie I know when you're lying. "It's fine, not a problem we can do it another time." Charlie replied leaning forward for a kiss. Aden jumped of the boat telling them to get a room. Joey ignored him keeping her eyes fixed on Charlie "We can do what another time?" "It's nothing, I just booked a weekend away, I wanted to surprise you, but it's fine we can do it another time." Charlie said trying not to show her disappointment. "I feel awful now, I wish I had known. I could always give Bill a call; give him discount if he changes the weekend." Joey said thinking out loud.

Aden coughed behind them. "Jo, I could cover the trip for you if you like." Charlie smiled at Aden over Joey's shoulder. "No you can't Aden; you haven't had a day off for three weeks. I thought you were treating Bianca?" "I was but Bianca's spending the day with April, she isn't so good at the moment apparently. So I could work the day and still have Sunday off." "Say yes thank you. That would be fantastic Aden; I would love you to work so I can go away with my very sexy girlfriend." Charlie teased her girlfriend. "Well you take tomorrow off then me and Romeo can cover the trips." "It's a deal." Aden replied. "Aden if I wasn't with a very jealous girlfriend I would kiss you right now. Thank you." Charlie said grinning. "Oh what the heck." Before he knew what was happening Charlie grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips. Joey stood laughing at the shocked look on her best friends face. "Charlie Buckton, I thought you were my friend, and I catch you making a pass at my boyfriend. How could you?" A voice came from the top of the wharf. They turned to see Bianca stood laughing at her three friends. "Bianca, hey I wasn't expecting you, this isn't what it looks like." Aden struggled to find the words, "Aden relax, I was joking, I know it was a bit of fun."

The four adults decided to head to the diner for a coffee. "It's so good to see you back on you're feet Charlie, how's it going?" Bianca asked. "Really good, it's hard and very frustrating but I'm getting their, thanks to Joey." She said leaning over to kiss her. "I'm just going to get a slice of cake, does anyone want anything?" Joey asked cheerfully. As she walked over to the counter Charlie followed her with her eyes before turning to Aden. "Thank you so much for this weekend Aden, it means so much to me, I have planned a romantic trip and I'm going to propose to her again, but this time set the date." The couple smiled at her "No problem, I think it's a great idea, I'm just glad to help." "What have I missed?" Joey asked sitting back down with a large slice of Chocolate fudge cake. "Nothing much, actually we were just talking about a night out sometime." "Great, count me in." Joey replied smiling. Charlie took the chance while Joey was smiling at the other couple took the forkful of cake into her mouth, Joey turned her head just in time to see Charlie with the fork she was holding in her mouth. "Hey, that's mine." She said pouting. Charlie lent over to kiss her. "You know what we can share." Joey said when the kiss ended.

Friday evening, the couple were sat watching a dvd with Leah, Miles, George and her girlfriend Kim. They had enjoyed a lovely meal cooked by Joey and Leah; Ruby had gone out with friends, while VJ was staying with a friend. George had recovered from blaming herself for the accident, and the six had become really good friends, meeting up on a regular basis.

Once the couple had gone home, Leah smiled saying she was tired so dragging Miles behind her, they went to their bedroom. Charlie and Joey lay cuddled up on the couch watching another dvd which joey had chosen. "Joey, I love you so much, you know that don't you?" Charlie asked as she kissed the top of her girlfriends head. "Yes I know you do, and you know I love you too." Joey said happily. "When are you going to tell me where we're going this weekend?" Joey had asked several times since Thursday when she found out. Charlie smiled, pulling Joey closer. "You really can't grasp the whole surprise part can you?" "You know I hate surprises, besides I need to know what to pack." Charlie laughed. "I have already sorted the packing." Joey turned to face her girlfriend "when? Where are the bags?" I have been in the bedroom and there's nothing there." Charlie smiled then kissed her before saying "I knew if I left them you wouldn't be able to stop yourself snooping, so I put them somewhere safe." "I can't believe you did that, and you think I would snoop? I am hurt, I am deeply hurt." Joey answered but was cut off by Charlie planting her lips on her lips. They were kissing passionately getting carried away, they were both naked from the waist up and Joey was slowly sliding Charlie's trousers down her legs kissing the exposed skin. The back door suddenly opened and closed, before the couple had chance to cover themselves Ruby appeared spotting her parents making out she quickly put her hands over her eyes, "Get a room you too, for gods sake." Embarrassed she walked back into the kitchen. Charlie and Joey rushed to put their clothes back on embarrassed. "You can come in now?"

Ruby sat at the kitchen table with her parents and Leah, "Rubes you will behave while we are away won't you?" "Yes mother." She said sarcastically. "But after last night I think it should be me telling you two to behave." Laughing as both women went bright red. "What have you been up to this time?" Leah asked the couple. They sat unable to speak, "Oh I just walked in on them in the lounge naked and having sex. Believe me seeing your own mother with her girlfriend doing what she was doing to her; no one should have to see that, talk about scarred for life." "RUBY" Charlie screamed. Leah joined Ruby laughing. "I think it's time to leave, come on babe." Charlie stood shaking her head at her daughter. See you Monday morning." They all hugged before Charlie and Joey left.

On several occasions Joey slipped her hand up her girlfriend's thigh. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" "No, it's still a surprise, you will find out when we get there. And if you want to get their in one piece, you will have to stop distracting me." They smiled at each other. Sighing Joey turned the radio on and sat back in her seat, suddenly a song they recognised as their own song, the song they first made love to when they got back together. Smiling they began to sing along.

Half an hour later Charlie drove through the city and finally pulled up in the car park to the Cardinia 5* hotel. Joey looked out of the car window, "Why have you stopped here?" She asked puzzled. "Joey, you deserve the best and so surprise, this is where we're staying." "No way Charlie, this is too much, we can't afford this." We can and we will. Joey I want to thank you, and show you how much I love you. So are we going in or are we going to sit out here arguing about it all weekend." With that they walked in to the hotel and were shown up to their room.

As they were shown their room they both gasped as they looked around. "Charlie this is fantastic, I can't believe it." She walked over to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her. Charlie kissed her "You are definitely worth every penny." Thanking the porter she handed him some money closing the door as he left. They came together quickly in the middle of the room. They kissed their way over to huge king size bed, laughing when they lay down and realised it was a water bed. "I think I will be sea sick," Charlie complained. Joey laughed before laying her back against the pillows. Charlie soon forgot about the water bed when Joey began undressing her and kissing the exposed flesh. Moaning loudly Charlie smiled as Joey worked her magic. Joey used her hands and mouth to explore every part of her girlfriends sexy and well toned body. "I will never get enough of you, I feel like it's my first time with you every time." She murmured.

Two hours later the couple lay in each others arms, having made love to each other several times. "We have been together for over a year and we still as rampant as we were at the start. Will we always be like this?" Joey asked. "I hope so baby I really hope so. You are all I think about, when I set my eyes on you it doesn't matter how many people are there, I just see and need you. You are my life; I can't believe I nearly lost you." "Hey, we promised we wouldn't bring that up again, it's in the past." Kissing her lightly on the chest, she was resting on. "So what do you want to do with the rest of you're weekend?" Charlie asked stroking Joey's back. "That's easy; I want to stay in here making love. After all you have paid a lot of money for this weekend." Smiling wickedly she leaned over taking her girlfriends lips with her own.

After spending the afternoon in bed, they finally got up, sharing a shower, which led to the couple making love again. They chose to stay in their hotel room and order room service. Sitting on their balcony in matching robes, they ate in candle light, drinking a bottle of champagne. Once the meal was over Charlie pushed the table outside the hotel room, then went into the pocket of their bag before joining Joey on the balcony. "Joey, I brought you away for the weekend to show you how much I love you, and how much I appreciate you doing for me since the accident. Joey I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old together, and possibly have children together. Joey we have been engaged for a few months but after the last few weeks, I want to ask you to marry me again, and to ask you to do it on New Years Eve. Joey will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Joey looked shocked at her girlfriend only seeing love in her eyes; she hoped it was mirrored in her own eyes. "Yes I will marry you; I love you and want to grow old with you too." They kissed, Charlie smiled "You know I would have gone down on one knee but I don't think I could manage it just now." Joey smiled as they sat wrapped in each others arms. She suddenly sat up straight turning to face her girlfriend. "Did you say new years eve? But how can we that's next month? Charlie we can never get everything ready by then?" Charlie smiled handing her a file. "I hope you don't mind but I have already asked Elijah to marry us on the beach. Leah and Angelo have both said they will do the catering. If you don't like any of the things we can change them." "Charlie I love it. It is exactly what I want for a wedding."

Late Sunday morning they finally got out of bed, shared yet another shower, ordered room service for breakfast and then went out. They had decided to take a leisurely walk around the shops in the city, stopping to look in the jewellery shops at wedding rings. They chose matching white gold rings which matched their engagement rings. They also looked in the florists and wedding dress shops although they both decided to shop individually when they bought their outfits as they couldn't see each other until the day. They had decided on colours, and what kind of flowers they would have. They sat in a little café eating cake and drinking coffee, they sat discussing who they would ask to be bridesmaids and give them away. Joey said she would love Aden to give her away and Charlie said it had to be Ruby walking her down the aisle. They then discussed whether they would both walk down the aisle or one of them would wait at the end. Joey sat in amazement, she never ever thought she would be sat discussing her wedding day, and especially with someone as wonderful as Charlie.

Monday morning came around to quick, neither wanted to leave the hotel room but as they sat in the car on their way home they thought back to their weekend. After getting back to the hotel they had eaten in the restaurant then went back up to their room where they had stayed until the next morning. As they pulled up outside the house Charlie climbed out of the driver's side, although she walked slowly with one crutch she was pleased she had been given the all clear to drive again. She actually thought for the first time since she was shot that she might be able to get back to the job she loved. Every day she was making more and more progress. Joey climbed from her side of the car complaining the weekend had gone by far too quickly, as she was due in work in just over an hour, but she told Charlie it had been the best weekend of her life. As they emptied their bag, putting their dirty laundry in the washing machine they sat down at the table. The house was empty with Ruby and VJ at school and guessing Leah was at the diner. Charlie made them both a drink while Joey made them some lunch. "I can't believe I have to go to work shortly." She mumbled. "I would rather be going to work than the hospital for my physiotherapy." Charlie told her smiling. Joey smiled but felt slightly guilty knowing how much Charlie loved and missed her job. Once they had finished lunch Joey got ready for work, Charlie decided to drop her off before going to the hospital.

Once having a hard session at the physiotherapy session Charlie decided to head over to the diner, to share her good news with Leah. The diner was busy and Charlie spotted her friend heading into the kitchen, "Hey Leah," Charlie spoke as she approached her friend. "Charlie you're back. How did it go? Did Joey say yes?" Charlie smiled as she grabbed her friend in a hug. "The weekend was fantastic, and Joey said yes, we are getting married on New Years Eve." Charlie screamed. "I'm so pleased for you both congratulations. Where's Joey?" "Joey is working this afternoon; I dropped her off before I went for my physio appointment." "Oh sorry I forgot about that how is it going?" "It's going really well I hardly need the crutch any more and for the first time since all this happened I am starting to think I may eventually get back to work." "That's brilliant, why don't you take a seat, I am due a break I'll bring a coffee over." With that Charlie sat at a table.

**Next time.**

**It's Christmas day Leah, VJ, Miles, Morag, Joey, Charlie and Ruby all celebrate together.**

**Charlie has improved enough to be able to go back to work. **


	37. Chapter 37

**To fix a broken heart.**

The reviews you send are very helpful. Not only do they help me know if you want more, but it also tells me if there is anything you want to be included. So please keep them coming.

**Previously.**

**Charlie improves enough to walk with one crutch and is still improving.**

**Charlie takes Joey away for a romantic weekend.**

**Charlie proposes again but this time with a date for them to marry.**

Chapter 37.

It was now Christmas eve, Joey had given Aden and Romeo time off, until the 27th as they had a couple of big bookings between Christmas and New Year. She was so excited for Christmas, for the first time. Christmas had always been an excuse for her dad and brother to get drunk, and then beat her. Since her mum left she was lucky to get a present of her dad. This year she would be spending it with her Fiancé, Step daughter, Mum and her girlfriend Irene, Leah, Morag, VJ and Miles. She was busy helping Leah get the housework done and they had already decided that they would both cook the food the next day, luckily with the weather being nice they had planned to eat outside.

Charlie had finally gone back to work, she walked with a little bit of a limp but was now working out in the gym to build her fitness up again, she was working part time and slowly building the hours up, she was so happy, a few weeks ago she was in a wheel chair, not being able to feel her legs, she also had pushed Joey away and was on her own. Now she was back on her feet, getting back into work, and due to marry Joey on New Years Eve.

It was now Christmas eve, Charlie was working but couldn't wait for her shift to be over; she was looking forward to Christmas with her family, and had the day off. She was also excited for New Years Eve as she would finally be getting married to Joey the love of her life. The law on gay marriage had changed, and they were able to have the same rights as a heterosexual couple, before that Charlie didn't see the point in it feeling it was just a piece of paper. The only sad thought she had was that her mum and dad wouldn't be their on her special day. Just as Charlie checked the time again, half an hour to go, there was a knock on the door. "Boss we have a shout, a break in at a warehouse. Are you up for it or should I take Roberts?" Watson asked, popping her head around the door. "No I am ready, let's get it sorted as quick as possible, it is Christmas Eve and we have celebrating to do." Charlie replied jumping up to follow her friend and colleague. When she had returned to work she had pulled Watson into the office to make sure she was alright and knew Charlie had no issues with partnering her again, the first time they went out together Watson was really nervous but they soon got back to the way it had always been.

As they pulled up outside the warehouse, Charlie was pleased to see two further officers had attended. As the more senior officer Charlie ordered the officers to cover the back entrance while Watson and herself took the front, warning them all to be careful as they we're not sure what they would be walking into. Signalling Watson to open the door as she held her gun on the entrance they quickly made their way inside, a noise came from the back of the warehouse and they slowly and cautiously made their way over. Noting there was three people loading boxes into the back of a van. She stood up and shouted "Stop police; put your hands in the air. The two officers from the back door also rushed forward, taking the thief's by surprise, one of them rushed at Charlie but she was quick and braced herself crouching down, just before he reached her she leapt, grabbing him and taking him to the ground, quickly putting the handcuffs on. Watson quickly helped her boss up, and escorting him to the waiting police van. Once she had time for the adrenaline to calm down she could feel slight pain in her back, but felt she had finally got back to work, she had been nervous about being in a dangerous position, would she cope? Now she knew she could cope with anything and it felt fantastic.

Once they were back at the station, the quickly interviewed the three men, locking them up and handing over to the next shift on. She smiled at Watson as they were heading out of the door. "Are you going to Angelo's tonight?" "Yes Kim's family arrive in the morning, so we are celebrating tonight, what about you and Joey?" "Yes we are all heading down, Leah, Miles, VJ, Morag, Aden, Bianca, Irene, April, Joey, Ruby and me, so it would be nice if you joined us." "That would be great thanks, see you later."

As she entered Leah's house, She could here them all laughing and talking in the lounge. "Hey you're home." Joey said jumping up. Moving over to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss. "Good day?" She asked knowing although Charlie was trying to hiding it she was struggling to get back into work. "Actually it was great; we were called out to a break in at a warehouse. There were three men inside loading a van with stolen goods. One ran at me, I took him down and it felt great knowing I could still do it. Joey I'm back." She said smiling happily. "That's fantastic, well done. So I guess I will be back to worrying about you." She said kissing her again.

As they were in their bedroom getting ready for the night out with friends, Joey noticed Charlie wincing as she removed her uniform, "Babe what's wrong? Are you in pain?" "it's nothing, just aching a little. You could always give me a massage." She winked walking across the room to grab Joey in her arms. They had just started to share a kiss when the door suddenly burst open. "Oh shit, I am so sorry; I thought Joey was in the shower. I'll go." Ruby replied embarrassed to find her mum standing in her underwear kissing Joey. "Ruby what have we told you about knocking on the door?" "I'm sorry but I thought it was just you in here." She replied from the doorway. "What did you want anyway?" Charlie asked her daughter, whilst grinning at Joey. "I was just wondering how long you would be? Everyone's waiting." "Ok well if you get out of here I will be about ten minutes. Joey's already." "Ok I will let everyone know, are you wearing those red shoes you bought in the city?" Charlie looked at her daughter, "Yes I am, and no you can't." "Ok it was worth asking." She laughed shutting the door behind her.

The night was a success for Angelo, the restaurant was packed, people found it hard to get a seat, the group he had booked were fantastic, Charlie watched her friends and family get up to dance, Joey never asked knowing her back was sore. When they were teased about being boring Joey said she had a bad leg, she told them she had slipped at work, knowing Charlie would get frustrated if they knew about her back and started to fuss. As the night was almost over, Charlie grabbed Joeys hand, "Come on lets show them how to dance." Standing up pulling her girlfriend behind her she joined her friends on the dance floor. The band began to slow the tempo down smiling the couple automatically wrapped their arms around each other. "Thank you so much." Joey said as her head was resting on Charlie's shoulder. "What are you thanking me for? It's me that owes you everything. I have messed you around so much, I promise no more. I can't wait until we get married. I love you." "Charlie, because of you I have family, friends, I'm finally having a Christmas I have always wanted. I am marrying the sexiest woman on the planet, I have a partnership in a fantastic business, and I am part owner of a house, that as a child I dreamt of owning. My life is perfect and it's all thanks to you." They stood still the music and people forgotten as they kissed passionately.

The next morning Whilst Joey was still sleeping Charlie sneaked out of bed to place Ruby's Christmas stocking at the end of her bed, then placing the other one she had made at the end of their bed with Joey's name on it. Smiling she climbed back into bed, this was their first Christmas officially together. Charlie wanted it to be the best; she wanted Joey to have everything she never had growing up.

It was 5:30 Charlie woke to find Joey sat up in bed with the stocking in her hands, a shocked look on her face. Smiling she sat her self up wincing as she rested against the pillows. "Merry Christmas, Sexy." Charlie smiled leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. "Charlie, where did this come from?" She asked. Once she had wished Charlie Merry Christmas. She was as excited as a little child. "Santa must have thought you were a very good girl." Charlie replied smiling. "Charlie I can't believe you have done this for me, thank you so much, I don't remember ever having a Christmas stocking." Charlie smiled kissing Joey's shoulder. "You know the idea is to open it and see what goodies are inside." She said amused as Joey was still staring shocked at the stocking. "I know but I want to saver the moment. This means so much to me." After another couple of minutes she began taking everything out slowly opening each present, she loved the little boat shaped bubble bath, the silly little key ring, the chocolate coins and the pen with her name on it." She hugged Charlie tight, thanking her over and over again. Charlie laughed "Joey this is little bits and pieces, if you're this excited now I can't wait until we open you're presents." Charlie replied laughing.

At 5:45 there was a knock on their bedroom door, Ruby Leah and VJ stood in the doorway wishing them Merry Christmas, and asking them if they were ready to get up and open their presents. Charlie told Ruby to make them all a drink and they would be right with them. Since moving in with Leah it had become a tradition that they would all get up early, and all opened their presents together, then have breakfast together, once their guests arrived they would share gifts with them. Even at 34 Charlie still got excited watching Ruby and VJ opening their gifts barely able to contain her excitement as Leah and herself then opened their own presents next. Ruby and VJ excitedly discussed what they had got in their stockings, Joey told them she had got a stocking this year, excitedly she explained she never had one growing up.

7:00am the five had opened their presents and thanked each other excitedly. VJ started playing with the games he received, Ruby was deciding from all the clothes she received, what to try on first. Leah was sat with her second cup of coffee, looking through the book; her son had bought her as part of her present. Joey sat on Charlie's knee trying to take in all the presents her family and friends had given her, she couldn't believe how special this Christmas was. Charlie had bought her some lovely jewellery, Clothes, a box set of the L word which was her favourite program on TV. And a book that she had mentioned she might get sometime. Charlie was smiling as she held Joey tightly in her arms, this was definitely the best Christmas ever, she thought. She felt very thankful for the lovely gifts she had received. Joey had bought her jewellery, a gorgeous dress with matching shoes, and a picture she had done from a photo taken while they were on a weekend away. They were sat together, outside a restaurant in a harbour with candle light. Once they finished their drinks they all got themselves dressed before breakfast. As Charlie and Joey were in their room, they kissed passionately before they both smiled and walked to either side of the bed bringing out a present they had hidden for each other. "This is to be opened in private." They said at the same time swapping gifts, as they opened the gifts they both laughed as they had both bought sexy underwear for each other. They kissed and thanked each other, both choosing to put it on under their clothes teasing their partner.

It was now 12:30 Guests were starting to arrive. Leah and Joey were busy in the kitchen, Charlie had been told on several occasions to get out as she was pinching food and getting in their way. First to arrive was Julie and Irene Joey's parents, followed shortly by Miles and Morag. They all sat in the lounge dragging Joey and Leah away from the kitchen, so that they could share presents. Joey was shocked to discover an envelope from her Mother and her partner. "It is a joint Christmas and wedding present, I hope you don't mind." Charlie handed the envelope to Charlie to open but Charlie said she should do the honours. It contained a two week honeymoon the Fiji. "Oh my god, mum you can't pay for this it's too much." "Of cause we can, we know you both have time off after the wedding, but haven't booked anything. Joey I wanted to spoil you and Charlie, I haven't been able to for a few years now." They both thanked her.

The food was fantastic; everyone commented how well Leah and Joey had done. They all decided they needed fresh air so they went for a walk along the beach before heading into the restaurant. Angelo gave them a free glass of Champagne, wishing them Merry Christmas, Nicole also came over to join the group with her son. It seemed nearly all of the bay had the same idea, Aden, Bianca, Irene and April were already sat having a drink, John palmer, Gina and Xavier arrived next, Roo, Elijah and his new girlfriend also came in with Romeo and Indi, they had arranged to meet Sid and Dex. They all sat talking and listening to music, some even got up dancing. Aden approached Joey and Charlie handing them the drinks he had bought them. "I'm moving out of the house tomorrow, ready for you guy's to move back in, I am really happy you are able to move back into the house Charlie, I know how much it means to both of you." Charlie quickly replied, "Aden you don't have to move out, there is plenty of room for all of us." Aden smiled, "I was happy to stay and live with you guy's because you know how much I love you, but Bianca asked me to move in with her at Irene's until we can get a place of our own. No offense, but a choice of you three and Irene, April and most of all Bianca, there wasn't really a choice." He smiled at them giving them both a hug. Ruby was sat with Xavier, Dex and April, since Casey had moved back to Mangrove River and left school to help his mother pay the bills she was single, but was enjoying Xaviers Company, nothing had happened between them, but Ruby was beginning to think how nice it would be if they did, unknown to her Xavier was thinking exactly the same, it had taken him along time to forgive April and Dex for cheating on him, but they were now friends again and strangely they seemed like a perfect couple.

The week between Christmas and New Years Eve, seemed to go past in a rush. Between work and wedding preparations, Charlie and Joey found it difficult to spend any alone time together. The night before the wedding, the couple were told they had to sleep separate, Aden as best man had organised a night in, at Joey's place. With a few of the blokes they knew. Whilst Charlie was staying at Leah's having a night in with the women. They had laughed when Aden and Leah discussed the party's they didn't know how to organise them, finally deciding since Joey worked with and had more contact with the men she would invite them, while the women would celebrate with Charlie. As Charlie packed her overnight bag, they both sat in their bedroom, moaning that since they already lived together they didn't see why they had to sleep separate. Ruby knocked on the bedroom door, telling Charlie it was time to head over to Leah's. Joey walked her to the door and they kissed each other goodbye, "I guess I will see you at the wedding." Joey said before kissing Charlie passionately again. Charlie smiled, "Yes, see you down the aisle, when we declare our love and lives to each other for ever." They hugged and Charlie told Joey she would miss her. Joey replied she would miss her too. Ruby shook her head laughing, "it is only for tonight, you will see each other tomorrow." They shared one more kiss before Charlie and Ruby finally left. Just as Joey was about to shut the door Aden, Romeo, Sid, Elijah, Dex, John and Xavier appeared. "let the party begin." Aden shouted holding a case of beer.

Both party's were in full flow, Charlie sneaked to the bathroom to phone Joey. An hour later, Joey rang Charlie, to tell her she loved her and hated not being with her. An hour later Charlie rang Joey and on and on until it was 11:00 Joey looked around at all the drunken men, sneaking out of the back door. Charlie checked her phone, she received a text from Joey telling her she had left a present in the bedroom for her, and she sneaked away from the lounge and went to the bedroom. As she entered the room she heard the door shut behind her, turning she was shocked and surprised to find Joey stood there. "Jo, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling as Joey made her way slowly towards her. Wrapping their arms around each other she replied "I told you I was lonely and needed to see you, I have needs only you can help me with." Kissing Charlie on the lips before making her way down her neck while undoing the zip on the back of Charlie's dress, they slowly made their way over towards the bed, just as Joey was slowly removing the dress, and kissing every part of the exposed flesh. The door suddenly burst open, Ruby shouted for the other women to come and look what she had found. Joey quickly began helping Charlie right her dress. The two were embarrassed to be caught but smiled at their friends guiltily. The women laughed then told Joey she would have to leave as they marched her away saying the couple were terrible.

**Next time.**

**It's the wedding.**


	38. Chapter 38

**To **fix** a broken heart.**

Sorry I am so late updating but things are manic at the moment, I will update as quickly as I can, as long as you keep the reviews coming,

I hope you still like the story, please keep the reviews coming and any ideas you have.

**Previously.**

**It was Christmas.**

**The couple get set for the wedding.**

Chapter 38.

It is the morning of the wedding, Joey got up early deciding she needed to go for a run and get her head together, she had intended on getting an early night, when she got back from being kicked out of Leah's, but Aden had other ideas and they sat outside on the swing drinking beer and talking. She found her running gear dressing quickly, before heading out of the door and heading to the beach, an hour later she walked through the door "Something smells nice." Joey said as she made her way into the kitchen. Aden was stood in his boxers and t shirt, cooking a large breakfast for two.

Charlie woke up from a restless nights sleep. She turned to look at the clock, "Shit I'm late. She grabbed her gown putting it on as she ran through the house to the kitchen where she found Ruby Leah and VJ sat at the table. "Why didn't you wake me? I have an hour to get my hair and make up done, I don't believe this." She shouted rushing around the kitchen but not really doing anything but flapping. "Charlie you have three hours, so I suggest you sit down have some breakfast and relax." Leah said. "Three hours? Leah look at the time we have less than an hour it's nine o'clock, look." She shouted as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Is that the right time?" She asked. "Yes. Charlie I know it's natural to be stressed on your wedding day but I didn't realise you were that bad you forgot how to tell the time." She teased. Charlie looked at her before running back to her bedroom to check the clock before walking back to the kitchen "Very funny, who was it?" Charlie asked looking between the three. Leah looked completely puzzled, and ruby didn't have the tell tale sign of the red patch on her neck to say she had been caught out, so that left VJ. As she turned to face him he started to laugh, "I was just making sure you got to you're wedding on time." He smiled. Charlie moved fast grabbing him around the waist before he had chance to escape and began tickling him. She tickled him until he begged her to stop, Leah and Ruby sat laughing. Leah then stood to make breakfast.

Charlie sat struggling to eat the beautiful breakfast Leah had provided, she felt sick with nerves. What if Joey changes her mind? What if something has happened to her? What if this is Joey getting her own back for all the crap I put her through, what better way than humiliation in front of the whole town? The thoughts kept running round and round in her head. She jumped up from the table rushing to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and dialled the number. Waiting for what felt like hours until it was answered. "Hey babe." "Hey baby. I needed to talk to you." "Ok, do I need to sit down for this?" Joey asked worriedly, is she about to tell me she has changed her mind? "I needed to ask if you really want to go through with this wedding." Charlie asked nervously. "Charlie if you are trying to tell me you have changed you're mind, I would rather you just said it." "What? Joey I haven't but I started thinking that everything I have put you through in the past, you would change you're mind, you would realise you can do better than me. You haven't changed you're mind have you?" Joey let out a relieved breath. Laughing she said "Charlie listen to me. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, I love you and today will be the best day of my life, if you meet me on the beach and say I do." Charlie also let out a relieved sigh smiling she replied. "I love you too. Nothing will stop me from marrying you today, I'm sorry I had a wobble, but at least the wobble was you deciding not to marry me not me freaking out and not marrying you. I will see you shortly." They talked a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

Charlie walked back into the kitchen where she let a couple of tears escape. "Charlie what's wrong?" They asked concerned. "I have just spoken to Joey on the phone." "Oh my god, she hasn't cancelled has she?" Ruby asked quickly. "No I rang her, I suddenly felt sick and thought Joey would change her mind, after all the shit I have put her through, when I asked her she told me I was just being daft, she loved me and couldn't wait to marry me." She suddenly had a big grin on her face "Joey said she loved me and couldn't wait to marry me. I'm getting married. Can you believe it? I'm getting married." She hugged her friend and daughter before saying she was going for a bath.

Aden had watched his best friend go through a range of emotions during one telephone call. First she seemed happy, then her colour drained and she looked scared, shocked, and then relieved. Joey smiled at him, "That was Charlie; she was suffering from nerves and phoned to make sure I would still marry her. She also told me she loved me." Joey said with a huge grin on her face. Aden laughed as he threw a tea towel at her. Laughing Joey stuck her tongue out at him before skipping up the stairs to get ready.

Half an hour to go and Charlie was sat in her robe having her hair and make up done. "There you go, all done." Ruby who was also getting her hair done turned to look at her mum. "Wow mum you look gorgeous and you haven't even got dressed yet, you're hair looks perfect, and the colour of you're make up is beautiful, it really suits you." "Thanks Ruby, do you think Joey will like it?" Ruby and Leah laughed. "Mum you could get straight out of bed, run through a hedge backwards and Joey would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world." Making everyone laugh. "Right lets get you into the perfect dress to match the perfect hair." Leah said as they made their way to the bedroom.

Joey was just getting dressed after she had her hair and make up done, she hated wearing make up but she wanted today to be perfect, for Charlie, once dressed she took a look in the mirror, wow I scrub up quite well, although, I will never be even half as beautiful as Charlie she though. As she made her way down the stairs Aden suddenly stood up whistled and walked across the room to greet his friend. "Joey are you really sure you're gay? Wouldn't you rather marry me instead?" He gave her a cheeky grin. "Aden honey, if I was straight I would definitely marry you, I mean how could I not, you are gorgeous." She laughed. "Jo you look absolutely beautiful. Charlie won't be able to keep her hands off you. Right we better not keep you're sexy lady waiting." With that Joey and Aden walked towards the wedding car. Charlie had told her they should both arrive in cars but Joey said it was wasting money as they lived on the beach, Charlie then managed to change her mind using her magic hands and lips. The driver had agreed to drive around the block.

Charlie was stood in the lounge with Ruby, Leah and VJ had already left. Suddenly Ruby cheered from the window, "It's here, the cars here." As she picked up her flower's ready to walk out. "Ruby wait, I want to tell you something." Charlie said still standing on the same spot, holding her daughters hand. "Ruby we have been through so much, losing mum, finding out that I was your mum instead of sister, losing dad, there were times when I thought we would never be close again, it took time but I feel we are as close as we once were. I love you Ruby, and I want you too know I always will. Marrying Joey will never change that." "I love you too. I know I didn't handle things well but I am really happy we are close again, and I'm really happy about you and Joey, she really loves you and brings out the best in you, I know you will be really happy together, I love you mum." They hugged quickly before Ruby asked if she was ready. Taking a deep breath she replied "Lets do this."

As Charlie's car pulled up she smiled when she noticed Joey's car was empty, she climbed out and Ruby made sure her dress lay properly. They had decided to have two carpets lay from either side, Elijah was waiting patiently in the middle and the guests were opposite him. The music started, Joey and Charlie set off from either end finally catching sight of one another, Ruby held her arm out to escort her mother down the aisle smiling as Aden did the same for Joey. They finally met in the middle, smiling widely at each other before turning to the guests. They then turned to face Elijah. The ceremony was going well but too soon Elijah asked Charlie to say the vows she had written. Charlie turned to face Joey holding her hands, "Joey, the first time I met you I knew you were special, even with everything you were going through you were amazing. You bring out the best in me. I was stupid to lose you, but when I saw you again I was determined to show you exactly what you mean to me, the day you left I thought I would die. You are my sun, my moon, my night and day. Your smile lights up a room. I love you with all that I am, I love the way you blush when someone pays you a compliment, the way you have those gorgeous dimples when you smile. I love the way you can't stay angry for long, I love the way you put everyone else first before yourself. I love the way you laugh at my stupid jokes even if there not funny. I love the way I am a better person because of you. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives and never take you for granted. Josephine Collins I love you." She smiled as she noticed a tear in her girlfriend's eye.

"Joey would you like to say you're vows now?" Elijah interrupted the couple looking lovingly at each other. Joey smiled at him before looking deeply into her girlfriends eyes. "Charlie, from the first day I met you, you were determined to help me, I was a broken shell of a person and you put me back together again, taking care of me, you went far beyond you're job and I knew you were special. I fell in love with you quickly but never thought you would ever look twice at someone like me. You make me feel safe, loved, cherished. I am a better person because of you, I have confidence, I feel like I am a good person, and that is because of your love and patience. You are the air that I breathe, the light of my life. Everything I am is thanks to you. I have to pinch myself every day because I cannot believe someone as amazing as you actually loves and cares for me, I give you my heart and soul completely. I will cherish love and care for you for the rest of my life. I love everything about you from how the colour of your eyes change with your mood, the way your whole face lights up when you smile, I even like your rubbish jokes. I love the way you blush and get embarrassed if anyone pays you a compliment. Charlotte Buckton I love you with all that I am, and will spend the rest of my life loving and caring for you and I promise to never take you for granted." Joey smiled as she also noticed a tear escape her girlfriend's eyes.

"Ok all that is left to do on this special day is declare you wife and wife, life partners. May you spend the rest of your lives loving and caring for each other. You may seal your marriage with a kiss. "About time." Charlie blushed as her thoughts were spoken out loud causing everyone to laugh. Joey smiled at her girlfriend before they both moved forward slowly joining their lips, before taking the kiss deeper, forgetting the audience they continued to kiss until suddenly a loud applause brought them to their senses. They pulled apart and smiled at each other lovingly, "Joey you look absolutely gorgeous, that suit looks so good on you, although I can't wait to help you out of it." She said leaning forward to whisper the last part making Joey blush. She had worried what to wear. She new Charlie would be wearing a gorgeous dress that would out shine anything she could possible do, she always looked sexy. Joey was uncomfortable wearing a dress so she had spent days searching for a white suit that was very feminine, it was a fitted design and she wore a red lace camisole top below, which went perfectly with the small red flower detail on Charlie's dress. They also had red roses and carnations in their bouquets. "Charlie I look nothing compared to how gorgeous you look, but thank you for say that, I can't wait to help you out of that dress either." Again she whispered the last part. They were suddenly surrounded with people wishing them well and telling them how lovely the service was.

The party made their way from the beach into Angelo's restaurant, where Ruby, Nicole, Leah and Angelo had worked their magic decorating the room in red and white. Everyone took their seats, Aden and Ruby had taken their seats at the top table. Aden stood and asked everyone to quickly find their seat. Ruby then stood once the room went quiet and asked the room to welcome the bride and bride. They all stood and began clapping as Charlie and Joey walked through the entrance and made their way through the tables until they got to the top table. The food was fantastic, Leah and Angelo had done them proud, and Aden suddenly stood and asked for silence. "I promise not to bore you for to long, I have known Joey for almost four years, since we started working together on the trawler together, we have been through a lot together and she is more than a best friend to me. I have watched her grow from a scared and shy girl into a beautiful out going confident woman. I also have watched the relationship blossom and have never seen a more perfect couple. When Joey went away, I was worried that I would loose my best friend, but she kept in touch and helped me through a lot of rubbish, I must admit when she told me she was back with Charlie I was concerned she was setting herself up for more heart ache, I came back to the bay to warn Charlie not to mess with her, Charlie convinced me she only wanted the best for her and anyone can see how in love they are, and how lost they are without each other. I actually talked to Joey this morning about not marrying Charlie, and marrying me instead, but she turned me down flat, telling me there was and would only ever be one person for her. Could you please raise your glass to Charlie and Joey, a perfect couple."

Ruby then stood, nervously, looking gorgeous in her red with white flowers bridesmaid dress, she had asked if she could say a few words. "As you all know things were difficult for us last year. I had believed for 16 years I had the best sister in the world, someone I knew would always be their for me no matter what, then I found out she wasn't my sister but my mother, I didn't handle it too well, but Charlie did everything right and continued to show how much she loved me no matter what rubbish I threw at her. I am so proud to call her my mother, I love you so much mum. Charlie cares about her family and friends and will fiercely fight to keep them safe and happy. If I am half the person she is, then I am honoured and proud. It is fair to say I always teased her about not being able to keep her relationships; I always thought she would grow into a lonely old woman with cats as her only family, the type who scared kids. When I first met Joey I liked her straight away, I was confused by the way Charlie opened up her emotions and was happier around her and I am ashamed to say I did not handle it very well when they told me they were in love, but I am so glad they met, Charlie is a fantastic person and deserves to be loved and cherished. She deserves to be happy and Joey is the person that does that for her. I am proud to call them both my mum's. I love you both. Please raise your glass again for Charlie and Joey." The couple sat crying, Charlie hugged her daughter thanking her and telling her how much that meant to both of them. Joey also did the same.

Suddenly they heard a loud cough, the room went silent and they looked around to find Joey's brother Brett stand up. Joey and Charlie's heart sunk, worried he was about to ruin their big day, Charlie held tightly to Joey's hand. "I know it is unusual for a brother of the bride to give a speech but I feel I need to say something. As you all know I haven't been the best brother to Joey, I am very ashamed of the way I behaved. Joey I know I hurt you physically, and mentally time after time, I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and for that I will never forgive myself. I know it has taken a lot for you to give me a second chance and I am grateful to you both for that. I will spend the rest of my life proving you have done the right thing in giving me that chance. Charlie I know I behaved abominably to both of you, when all you did was show Joey love and compassion. You were their supporting her when it should have been me, which I am eternally grateful for. I was a fool to try to come between you, because anyone can see you were made for each other, the perfect couple. The love you share is something we all hope to share. I want to say thank you, and wish you look for the future. To Charlie and Joey." He held up his glass and gave them a genuine smile. Charlie stood up, clearing her throat, she asked Brett to stand up and come towards the front. "Brett you know I have never made a secret of the fact I was disgusted with you're attitude towards your sister, especially when she needed your love and support, I also know it must have been hard when you found out about Joey and myself, lord knows I struggled with it myself. When you first turned up on the door step I must admit I didn't think you were for real, I believed you were unable to change, and i was determined not to let you hurt her again. But I also realised it must have taken a lot to come and do what you did, you admitted how badly you had behaved and never once forced Joey into a relationship with you. I do believe you have changed and I am pleased to say I am proud of you. I hope we get to know you and your beautiful family more, and I want you to know the door to our family is open. Thank you." He moved forward to quickly hug his sister in law before doing the same with his sister, both siblings began to cry.

The rest of the day went past happily; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Joey held her wife's hand as they were stood talking to friends. "Baby I need you so badly right now." She whispered into her wife's ear causing her to choke on the sip of champagne she had just taken. She turned to face Joey leaning forward to kiss her before whispering "Well what are we waiting for?" They grabbed each others hands throwing a quick apology to their friends as they made their way to the bathroom. Quickly locking themselves in a cubicle, they joined lips fiercely both needing release, hands and mouths were everywhere with their need to satisfy everyone. They climaxed noisily together before leaning against each other satisfied. Kissing gently, as they both tried to control their breathing.

Watson and Kim were stood talking to Leah, Miles and Ruby. Just as Ruby said "No way, I don't believe they are doing that." The group turned to what had caught Ruby's attention. Laughing they saw the couple disappearing into the bathroom. "Will they ever change?" Watson asked shaking her head in amusement. "They are so embarrassing; they are like horny teenagers all the time." Ruby said also smiling.

The couple eventually came out of the bathroom slightly blushed and sharing a kiss. Suddenly they cringed as Watson stood on the makeshift stage. "At long last ladies and gentleman the happy couple have come out of the bathroom so that they can follow tradition by having the first dance, and get this party started. Charlie Joey if you could make your way onto the dance floor." They did as they were asked and took each other into their arms, the music started, their song played and they moved slowly in time with the beat, never taking their eyes off each other. Eventually they were joined by friends and family.

As the night went on they danced with family and friends. Morag Danced with each of them, telling them she was proud of them and she knew Ross would be looking down smiling that his little girl had married someone as perfect as Joey, "He would be very proud of you." She told them. Joey's mum also danced with them telling her how proud she was, and how thankful she felt to be able to celebrate with them. Ruby also danced and told them how happy and proud she was of her two mums.

The night finally drew to a close, the couple made their way from the restaurant saying their thanks and goodbyes to everyone. They slowly made their way along the beach towards their home. As they stood gazing up at the clear star filled sky they kissed and held each other. They then made their way through the gate astonished to see banners and balloons everywhere, "Aden, and Romeo." They said together before smiling and kissing again. They then made their way into the house and up the stairs, never putting a light on in their rush to get to their bedroom. Aden had already moved out and Ruby had decided to stay at Leah's for the night.

The couple quickly helped each other out of their wedding attire, smiling as they both stood in new sexy lace underwear. They kissed each other passionately letting their hands roam over each others bodies slowly the made their way over to the bed and lay down; Charlie slowly removed Joeys underwear, using her mouth and hands to explore slowly she moved her mouth across her jaw to her ear loving the way Joey responded to Charlie's touch. Her hands found her breasts and she began teasing her nipples with her finger and thumb. Before replacing one of her hands with her mouth, Joey arched of the bed holding Charlie's head to her breast. Charlie used her free hand to slide slowly downwards until it came to rest between Joey's open legs, smiling as she felt Joey's warmth and wetness. She slowly began rubbing her thumb over her throbbing clitoris; Joey moaned and raised her hips trying to get Charlie's hand further between her legs. Joey begged Charlie for more, and she slipped first one finger then a second into her wet folds. Joey quickly climaxed screaming out her name. They lay in each others arms for a while before Joey began teasing her smiling; she said "It's my turn to enjoy my sexy wife." They spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other.

**Next time.**

**The couple go on their honeymoon.**


	39. Chapter 39

**To fix a broken heart.**

I am really sorry it has been so long since I updated this story, a lot has happened to me and I have only just got things sorted. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know your opinion and thoughts regarding the story.

**Previously**

**The couple spend a happy family Christmas together, before finally getting the wedding of their dreams.**

Chapter 39.

It was now the morning after the wedding, Charlie woke slowly loving the feel of Joey cuddled up tight in her arms. She turned slightly so that she could kiss her wife awake. Joey slowly woke, stretching, and enjoying the way Charlie had started to explore her body. "Mmm this has got to be the best way to wake up." She said smiling. "Well then my beautiful wife, you better get used to it because I plan on waking you up like this a lot." Charlie replied smiling before she moved to kiss her wife passionately. "It wasn't a dream then, we really did get married? I am now Mrs Joey Buckton. I was scared I had dreamt it and although I would still be happy being with you it is beyond my wildest dreams to know we are married. I love you so much Charlie." "I love you too. I have to pinch myself every day to believe someone as beautiful and perfect, would give me a second chance after I screwed up so badly." Charlie replied. "Hey I thought we had put that in the past. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. We are married now, we both made mistakes but we got through it and I believe we are stronger for it. I want us to start from today and never think about the past. Ok? Now wife I do believe you were busy showing me how much you love me, I do believe when I agreed to marry you, you promised me at least one orgasm every day we are married." She smiled pulling Charlie's lips to her own. "I don't remember making that promise in the wedding vows, but I think I can manage that." She replied smiling against her wife's lips before lowering her mouth to her neck, shoulder and lower.

It was now lunch time, the couple had eventually got themselves out of bed, shared a lovely relaxing bubble bath, and made sure they had everything packed, ready for their honeymoon. They were now heading to the diner to say goodbye to their family and friends. Aden and Bianca had offered to take the couple to the airport, although Charlie had taken some convincing to let him drive her precious little blue car.

As the couple entered the diner they were pleased to find Joeys mum and girlfriend, her brother and his family sitting at a table with Leah, Miles, Ruby, Morag, and Irene. "Here they are at last ladies and gentleman, the happy couple." Aden appeared from the next table. Blushing the couple thanked everyone for their help with the wedding, they couldn't believe how many of the towns people had turned out to wish them well on their honeymoon. Colleen brought them both their usual coffees telling them what a lovely ceremony it had been. The couple sat with their family thanking them again for their constant love and support.

It was finally time to go, Aden and Bianca made their way to the car, as the couple said their goodbyes. Ruby hugged the pair wishing them a lovely time "I could always come with you" She teased. "yes you could if you wanted, if you want to see your mum and her beautiful sexy wife enjoying each other and making the most of two weeks in a hotel room." Charlie teased; Ruby stuck her fingers in her ears "To much information mother, maybe you should just go yourselves this time." The group laughed as Charlie hugged her daughter "Behave yourself for Leah; I want no problems when I come back." Ruby pulled a face before saying "yes mum, you don't want to miss the plane so you better go, good bye have fun." as she pushed them towards the door. A few minutes later and a lot of goodbyes they were finally in the car heading passed the sign you are now leaving summer bay please call again.

Charlie and Joey were sat in the back of the car wrapped in each others arms. "Thank you for this Aden, we do really appreciate it, don't we babe?" Joey said looking at Aden through the mirror. "What? Oh yes thank you. Slow down a bit, do you have to rag the gears like that, she likes to be handled with care." Charlie said wincing with each gear change. Joey sat smirking, "Babe relax, Aden is a careful driver, your car will be fine in his capable hands, and you will be safe in my hands for the next 14 days and nights." She said before kissing Charlie. Charlie pretended to pout "I was actually hoping not to be safe in your hands, more like naughty, wicked." She smiled as Joey blushed kissing her passionately Whispering in Charlie's ear "Your wish is my command." As they began laughing and making out. "Hey if you want to get to the airport in one piece, you better stop making out in the back there, my boyfriend seems a little distracted and is spending a lot of time looking in the mirror." Bianca teased. Aden coughed "I wasn't watching, why would I? Joey is like a sister to me and I have your beauty to look at." He said giving Bianca a cheeky wink. The three women just laughed at him and began talking about Fiji. Bianca had been a couple of years before and began telling them how romantic it was.

Aden pulled into a parking space outside the airport. Joey squealed excitedly, and began clapping her hands "We are here, babe we are finally here and going on our honeymoon." Charlie laughed as she climbed out of the car wrapping her arms around her wife from behind. "This will be perfect, me you alone. I still can't believe your family paid for all this." She said kissing Joey on the neck. "Our family, and you deserve it, I love you so much Charlie, I owe you so much, you were there through the whole Robbie situation, Brett throwing me out. You are the reason I have a successful business and the reason why I have my family back. I would be nothing without you." She said pulling Charlie's arms further around her. Aden interrupted them as he loaded the trolley with their cases.

Finally they were sat on the plane waiting for it to take off, they had been upgraded once the crew found out they were going on their honeymoon. Joey had claimed the window seat leaving Charlie the second seat in row the aisle seat, leaning over her teasingly pretending to look out of the window, brushing her chest against Joey knowing the effect she had on her. The plane finally started to taxi down the runway.

Charlie held hands and kissed Joey, before she whispered in her ear how much she needed her and wanted her to join her in the toilets. "Charlie we can't, we could get in trouble." Joey said amazed how Charlie lost her cop mode when she wanted Joey. "Come on Jo, you know you want this as much as I do, where's your adventurous side?" With that she kissed her quickly, stood up winking before disappearing down the aisle towards the toilet. Joey watched her disappear, laughing to her self, she stood up looking around to see if anyone was watching before making her way to the toilet. She knocked quickly on the door before turning to glance around making sure no one noticed, just as the door opened and she was pulled into the cubicle, and against the wall before she knew what happened.

Charlie locked the door before smiling as her hands and lips sought Joeys face, and neck. Joey moved her head giving her wife better access moaning. "Charlie we can't do this" "Yes we can, you have never had a problem making love before." "That's not what I meant and you know it." She replied gasping as Charlie's hands began undoing her trousers. As her hand slipped inside the trousers she stopped "Ok maybe your right, we should stop." Just as she began to remove her hand Joey grabbed her hand "Don't you dare stop now." She said against Charlie's lips. Just as Charlie was bringing her to climax, there was a knock on the door. "Hello are you alright in there? I understand you have been in there for a while and there is a cue forming." "Shhh stop laughing." Charlie said trying to cover Joey's mouth to stop her making any noise. Joey bit her lip to stop the laugh escaping. "Hello if you don't open the door I will have to open it myself." "Shit, Jo it's not funny." Charlie whispered placing her forehead against her partners.

She suddenly told her to trust her. She sat her down on the toilet seat, before opening the door and giving the flight attendant a smile. "Hi my wife is a really bad flyer, she has been sick and is now having a panic attack, do you have a paper bag or anything to help regulate her breathing?" She asked slightly blocking the woman's view of her wife. "Yes of cause I will go and get it." She said before she turned around. Charlie also turned to face a very shocked Joey, "I can't believe you did that." She whispered just as the woman appeared with a paper bag, handing it to Charlie. "Thank you, here babe breathe into this, nice deep breaths, that's it, I know you hate flying." She said rubbing her wife's back. A couple of minutes later she helped Joey stand up, winking at her and pretended to help her back to their seat. Just then the member of staff came over with a drink of water. "I will kill you as soon as we get out of here. I shouldn't have let you talk me into that, how embarrassing." Joey said staring at her wife.

As they made their way from the airport into the car waiting to take them to the hotel complex, they couldn't stop laughing, Joey was still shocked at her wife's behaviour, firstly how much she let herself go, and secondly how well she managed to convince the flight attendant they weren't up to no good. The driver loaded their bags into the car while they got themselves in, sitting next to each other amazed at the large bouquet of flowers to the happy couple.

As they pulled up in the hotel grounds they were both amazed how beautiful their surroundings were, this was paradise. Two minutes down the road people were living in slums but here it was luxury, feeling slightly guilty they made their way inside to the reception desk. They couldn't stop their gasps as they looked around the hotel reception area, it was beautiful totally luxurious. The receptionist greeted them in a friendly polite manner and was pleased to inform them they were staying in one of the luxury beach huts, they kept for honeymooners. She then picked up the phone to organise a porter to show them to their accommodation.

As they were shown into the beach hut they were both shocked and unable to speak. It was beautiful; there was a large open plan room with a balcony surrounding the round shaped hut. Several doors opened up onto the balcony. There was a large round bed in the centre of the room, with an open plan Jacuzzi bathroom of to one side and a small kitchen area containing a kettle, a fridge etc. there was also comfy looking couches, and a table containing not only another large bouquet of flowers but a large basket of fruit and bottle of Champagne chilling in an ice bucket. There were rose petals draped over the floor and bed. "Oh my god Charlie this is perfect, I can't believe it." Joey said struggling to take it all in." I know, we owe your family a big thank you." She replied before handing the porter some money and thanking him. As they made their way out onto the balcony they found it hard to take in the beautiful 360 degree views, they were over the sea and they had their own steps leading into the clear blue water below.

Smiling widely at each other they made their way back into the hut and taking the champagne and glasses made their way over to the bed. Putting the items down on the bedside table they came together quickly with a desperate need. They shed their clothes quickly before once again coming together kissing passionately. Lowering themselves onto the bed covered in silk sheets. "I love you so much baby." Joey spoke in between kisses, she moved them both so that Charlie lay with her back on the bed and she hovered on top. Slowly she lowered herself onto Charlie, causing them both to groan in satisfaction. Slowly she used her hands and mouth to explore her wife's body. "Mmm I will never get enough of tasting and exploring you, you are so sexy, I can't believe you are really mine." Charlie gasped as Joey's lips teased her left nipple. As her hands slowly stroked her way down over her toned stomach and slowly between her thighs, teasingly never actually touching the place Charlie was desperate for her to touch; she raised her hips trying to get Joey's hand to touch her most sensitive place. "Joey please, I need you now." She pleaded; grinning against Charlie's chest she slowly slipped her hand to find Charlie's wetness. Lowering herself down so that she had her head between Charlie's legs she slowly slipped her finger inside, she then placed her tongue on Charlie's throbbing Bud pleased as Charlie growled loudly raising of the bed. Joey began licking and sucking on Charlie's clitoris while sliding her fingers slowly in and out of her wet folds. Charlie began panting and suddenly tightened her muscles around her fingers crying out Joey's name. She climaxed wildly and loudly. Struggling to regulate her breathing Charlie pulled Joey up to lie in her arms. Kissing her before Joey moved to pour them each a glass of champagne.

They made love to each other most of the night deciding their needs were more important than actually getting some sleep. It was now 8:30am the couple were lay in each others arms deciding what to order from room service, as neither planned on moving very far, for the whole two week honeymoon. Once they had ordered the food they both got up out of bed deciding to eat outside on the balcony over looking the sea. "It's so beautiful, look at the colour of the ocean; I have never seen it this blue and tranquil before." Joey said as she stood in her bathrobe leaning against the wooden fence." "it is perfect, but I have seen something a lot more beautiful." She replied coming to stand behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning her chin on Joey's shoulder, breathing in her scent. Just then there was a knock on the door, she went to open it to find a porter carrying with their breakfast tray, he came onto the balcony and set the table for them. Charlie handed him some money thanking him as she saw him out.

Joey sat back in her chair complaining how full she now was. "I shouldn't of eaten that much, I wont be able to do anything now." Smiling before she held Charlie's hand across the table. "I love you so much Mrs Collins- Buckton." "And I love you Mrs Collins – Buckton" Charlie replied grinning. "I don't think I will ever get fed up of saying that, Joey you mean everything to me, I can't believe you are my wife, how did I ever get this lucky?" They lent forward to join together their lips in a slow but passionate kiss. "You know I think after a hearty breakfast like that there is only one thing we can do." Charlie said smiling before she stood holding out her hand for Joey. "Oh and what would that be I wonder?" they quickly made their way back inside and over to the bed. They quickly shed their robes to jump into bed, coming together in the centre.

Two hours later the couple decided to go for a swim, loving the fact they didn't have to leave their hut, they could swim then bathe in the sun on their own private balcony, they spent a while swimming and splashing each other before eventually deciding to catch some sun. They moved the sun loungers so that they were close to each other and began covering themselves in sun lotion before lying down on the beds. The day passed lazily with the couple swimming then sun bathing, making love.

They were now sharing a Jacuzzi bathe deciding whether to order room service again or venture out to one of many restaurants the complex boasted. "I think we should go to the restaurant, and then I thought perhaps a romantic walk along the beach. What do you think?" Charlie asked as she lay in the bathe, her back resting against Joeys front, Joeys hands were idly teasing her breasts as her lips were teasing Charlie's beautiful soft delicate skin of her neck. "Mmm we could, or we could order room service and stay in here, so I could show you how much I love you." Joey said as her hand began to explore lower. "Jo, as much as I love that idea I think we need to get out for a while, we can't spend all our time making love." "Isn't that what honeymoons are for?" joey teased. "Ok we will eat in the restaurant and go for a romantic walk, and then I get to show you how much I love you." She replied pouting slightly causing Charlie to laugh. "I think that sounds perfect." Charlie replied as she turned herself around and began kissing her wife.

An hour later dressed sexily in a low cut clingy blue dress Charlie walked hand in hand with Joey who was also wearing a dress although it wasn't as revealing as Charlie's, they made their way over to the restaurant they decided to try first. "Have I told you how sexy you look in that dress?" Charlie asked Joey once they were sitting at their candle lit table over looking the beach. "This old thing?" Joey replied blushing, followed by the steak "besides I have nothing on you, I love that colour on you, you are so hot, I can't think of anything but taking you somewhere to make love to you." Charlie smiled her eyes holding a glint. The waiter came over to ask if they were ready to order. "Could we have a bottle of your best Champagne, and I will have the sea food platter, followed by the steak please babe do you know what you want." "I will have the muscles in white wine sauce then the assorted fish dish please. Thank you." With that the waiter disappeared. "Babe champagne really? Have you seen how much it costs?" Joey said worriedly "can we really afford it?" Charlie lent forward to take hold of her wife's hand holding it up to kiss it. "Baby relax, I want this to be perfect, and yes we can afford it. Can you please forget about the cost and enjoy it. It's not every day we will be on honeymoon so why not enjoy it." With that they both smiled.

Once they had eaten and thoroughly enjoyed every mouthful they paid and left to go for a walk along the beach. They wrapped their arms around each other as they walked along the beach enjoying the view of all the different lights in the distance. They talked about work, growing old together, retiring and sailing away for a few weeks. There house, friends and family. Suddenly Joey came to a stop. "Charlie, I know we probably should have had this conversation before we got married." She sighed and bit her lower lip wondering how to bring up the subject also scared of Charlie's reaction. Charlie noticed the worried look that had suddenly crossed her wife's face. "Babe what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Well, I was just wondering what you thought about, the possibility of us maybe having children, I mean I'm not saying right now or anything, but we never really talked about it." Charlie looked at her wife, surprised but suddenly grinning as she realised she would love to have children with Joey. "I think that would be a perfect idea. I must admit I haven't thought about the possibility of us having children, I mean how would we go about it? Would you want to foster, adopt or find away of having our own? Who would carry them if we did get pregnant? I must admit I hated being pregnant with Ruby and giving birth was really hard and painful because I was too young and not ready, but if you wanted me to carry them I would." Charlie carried on rambling. "Charlie relax. I'm really pleased you like the idea of having a family with me; I guess we would need to discuss it, but I did think I would love our own rather than adopting. Do you really think we could? That we would make great parents, I know we have Ruby, and I love her to bits but I want our kids, Ruby is almost an adult and will be moving on soon." "Joey I would like nothing more than have a family with you. Your right about Ruby, I missed out on her up bringing. I think you would make a lovely mum. With that decision made, they decided to look into it when they got home. They kissed and both decided to head back to their hut.

The remainder of the honeymoon flew past; the couple spent the days sunbathing either on their private balcony or on the beach, where a waiter served them drinks whenever they wanted. Their nights were spent between eating in the restaurant and ordering room service. It was unreal and neither wanted it to end.

Finally the day they both hated came. The couple packed their belongings and headed out of their hut for the last time, walking hand in hand they made their way to the reception area, they handed their keys over thanking the staff for everything they had done, telling them it had been out of this world. Suddenly their driver arrived and they said goodbye taking a final look around the beautiful hotel. Sighing heavily, they entered the car on their way to the airport.

**Next time.**

**The couple speak to Sid** **regarding how they could have children.**

**Ruby misinterprets a conversation Joey is having with a customer and believes she is cheating on her mum. **


	40. Chapter 40

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for you kind reviews, it is so good to hear you are still enjoying the story. Please keep sending your reviews and ideas, the more I know what you like the better I can make the story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Joey go on their honeymoon in Fiji.**

**The couple make an important decision about their future. **

Chapter 40.

The couple were now waiting for their luggage back in the airport in Australia, "I can't believe that it's over." Joey replied as she sighed heavily. "I know, two weeks flew past but the honeymoon may be over but the marriage is just beginning, we have the rest of our lives together." Charlie replied. Standing behind her wife and wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Have you managed to get through to Aden?" she asked as her wife placed her phone in her back trouser pocket, causing her wife to smile as her hand brushed Charlie's inner thigh. "Yes they were just parking the car; he did ask what we bought him." She said smiling at her best friend's child like side.

Just as the couple made their way through the doors into the main airport they laughed as they found their friends standing holding a large banner which read "Mrs and Mrs Collins- Buckton, welcome home." As they made their way over to Bianca and Aden they laughed and told them they were crazy. Aden hugged first his best friend then her wife who Aden was pleased he could now say was a really good genuine friend, He was glad the couple were together again, if ever two people belonged together it was Charlie and Joey. Aden took over pushing the trolley while Bianca greeted her friends claiming they looked well. Charlie held Joey's hand as she followed their friends out to her parked car.

As Aden loaded the luggage into the back of the car Charlie stroked her hand over her precious baby, as she carefully examined every inch. "Babe, she's fine Aden has taken care of her just like he promised." She said laughing. "Joey aren't you jealous? It seems like the car is Charlie's first love." Bianca said bumping her friend with her hip to get her attention, causing the three friends to laugh at Charlie, who promptly looked puzzled. Realising they were teasing her Charlie began to pout. "Bianca honey, you obviously haven't seen this two together, the way she is with the car is nothing compared to how she acts with Joey, and I'm surprised their clothes are still on. Seriously they can't get enough of each other, they are worse than horny teenagers." He teased, causing both women to blush.

"So come on tell me all about it. What was the hotel like? Was the food good? Would you go back? Bianca desperately asked as she turned in her seat to talk to the happy couple who were all loved up in the back of the car. "Oh Bi it was fantastic, we had our own private beach hut that was round and had a balcony surrounding it, we could sunbathe on the balcony and step straight into the sea, the food was unbelievable I'm sure I have put a lot of weight on, I will really have to hammer the gym and go for at least one run everyday." Joey answered. "Oh come off it Jo, you can't tell me you haven't worked the food off making love to your beautiful wife, you know that's the best form of exercise." He teased smiling as he noticed through the mirror the couple blush yet again. "Aden, what we did or didn't do is not something I am about to share with you." She squeaked. Aden laughed. "Come on answer me one question, did you join the mile high club?" he asked before getting a dig in his ribs from Bianca, as she shook her head smirking. Charlie started to cough as she tried her best to hide her embarrassment. "I guess by the look on their faces your answer is yes they did join the club," Bianca answered her boyfriend. "You two are as bad as each other." Joey replied "yes we did join the club almost getting arrested for it, but who am I to turn my wife down." She smiled lovingly at Charlie who was staring at her with a shocked expression on her face. "I can't believe you just told them. Besides it was you that wanted it on the way back." She replied giving Joey a quick kiss. "Come on guys you cannot tell us you nearly got arrested then leave it. What happened?" Aden asked desperately. A few minutes late the foursome were all laughing as Charlie recalled their first attempt at joining the mile high club. "It was actually worrying how well my wife could lie." Joey said as she snuggled further into her arms. "At least it worked second attempt. I would definitely recommend it." "Joey Collins – Buckton, you tart." Aden teased.

Aden pulled the car to a stop outside the house. The door suddenly burst open, Ruby ran down the path to the car. "Hey you two, how was the honeymoon? I have missed you so much." She said as she opened the back door and lent in to hug her parents.

They made their way into the house. Ruby explained Leah had brought food for them as she didn't think they would feel like cooking. "Leah is definitely one in a million, I love her." Joey replied causing her wife to pout. Joey laughed "Not in the same way I love you, baby. I love you more." She replied kissing Charlie which made her smile. Ruby Aden and Bianca made sick noises at the couple teasingly. Charlie stuck her tongue out at them. "I was going to invite you to stay for a bite to eat but after that I don't think I'll bother." She said smiling at her friends. "We can't stay anyway; Aden is taking me to the restaurant that's re opened in town. He has been promising to take me for a week now." Bianca said smiling at her boyfriend. "Actually we better get going if we don't want to be late." "We can't go yet babe. We haven't had our presents yet have we Rubes?" He asked winking. "Presents." Ruby cheered clapping her hands excitedly. "Do you not understand the concept of a honeymoon? It wasn't a holiday; it was our honeymoon where we spent a fortnight together, just the two of us. We didn't have time to go shopping for presents." Charlie answered laughing at her daughter and friends faces. "Ah babes don't be cruel, look at their sad little faces. Of cause we brought you presents. Rubes can you pass that blue bag please." Ruby squealed excited as she almost knocked joey over in her rush to see what they had brought back.

Joey opened the bag and pulled out a jewellery box "Bianca this is for you, we hope you like it." Charlie passed the box over. Bianca was amazed firstly that the couple had thought to bring her something back but also how beautiful the necklace was. "Wow thank you this is beautiful." She exclaimed showing Aden and Ruby the silver necklace with a stone charm." Next Bianca pulled another item from the bag, handing it over to Aden; Aden looked inside the bag laughing her said thank you and pulled out a very colourful shirt. "This is amazing." He said trying the shirt on over his other shirt. "Babe if you think your wearing that tonight you have another think coming." Bianca said laughing at the garish shirt. The group laughed as Aden pretended to be hurt. Ruby sat patiently waiting, winking Charlie and Joey left her as long as they could before handing her a large carrier bag, Ruby opened the bag and screamed, before throwing herself into her parent's arms. "I take it you like it?" Charlie asked laughing. "I love it thank you so much." Ruby replied before pulling the dress and two new tops from the bag, "I don't know what to try on first." She squealed before rushing to her room.

Bianca and Aden thanked the couple for their gifts, saying they were glad they had enjoyed their honeymoon. "We really better go, it's good to see you again and I'm glad you had a good time." They said making their way to the door. "Thanks again for everything. You have been great." Joey and Charlie replied following the couple to the door, wrapped in each others arms they waved their friends off.

Joey walked into the kitchen putting the lasagne and garlic bread in the oven, before joining her wife on the couch. "I love you so much babe. I wish we were still in Fiji." "I know it's nice to see Ruby again but it was amazing being away. We have to go back to work on Monday." "I don't want to think about it." Joey replied. They lay together on the couch kissing, "God you two do you ever stop? Can I go out? I want to show off my new clothes." "What about food? I have put the lasagne in the oven." Joey asked. "I can get something while I'm out." Ruby replied pleading with her parents. "Ok but I want you in on time. And don't get in to any trouble." Charlie replied. "I won't thank you. I love you guys." She replied leaning over to kiss both of them before heading out. She suddenly stopped then ran back over to the couple. "I really am glad your back." She said before hugging them.

The couple sat down with a bottle of wine and the delicious food, "I was thinking babe, how would you like to have a meeting with Sid next week. I could call him to organise something." Charlie asked looking across the table at the one person that changed her from being a commitment freak to wanting the whole package marriage, kids. She was even willing to be the one to carry them if that's what joey wanted. "An appointment with Sid Do you mean about having Children?" Joey squeaked. "Yes honey an appointment to discuss the possibility of us having a baby. The more I have thought about it the more I think it would be fantastic to have little Joey's running around the place." "Charlie do you really mean it, you really want kids? When I mentioned it I felt as if you were just trying to say what I wanted to hear. I know it was a surprise." "Yes I mean it Jo, I admit when you first mentioned the idea it was a shock, I guess I never thought about having children. Before you I never even thought about a committed relationship, never mind having a family with them, and then after we got back together I never thought we would or could so I never thought about it. But I want everything with you and I have thought a lot about it, Joey I think you would make a wonderful mother, and it would give me chance to get things right, this time, please can we talk to Sid about having children?" "I love you so much and if you're really sure it's what you want, I would love to have lots and lots of babies with you." She suddenly jumped up and moved to sit on her wife's knee, kissing her passionately, the meal soon forgotten as passion took over.

As the couple lay together on the couch under a throw, after a very heavy make out session, Charlie suddenly turned her head to look her wife in the eyes "Before we go ahead I would like to talk to Ruby, it's important she is all right with this. I haven't exactly been a good mother to her so far and now we are on a decent footing I don't want to upset her." "Baby I wouldn't want it any other way, Ruby is a big part of our family and we all need to want this." Joey replied kissing her tenderly on the lips before snuggling further against her.

The next day as the three sat eating breakfast together, Charlie and Joey shared a knowing look, which Ruby picked up on. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked glancing between her two mums. "No why would you think that? Unless you have done something and I don't know yet." Charlie spoke actually worried Ruby had in fact done something. "I haven't but obviously you want to talk about something because you cooked pancakes, and you two seem on edge about something." She said as she put the last forkful in her mouth smiling her appreciation. "Well there is something we would like to talk to you about." Charlie answered as she took her wife's hand in her own. "We have talked about having kids, but we will only go through with it if you're alright with it. You are really important to us and we would never do anything that would upset you." Charlie rushed the words out. Joey squeezed her hand in support. Ruby stared at her parents. There was total silence as the couple waited for a response from their daughter. "Ruby, it is just something we have spoke about, but you opinion means everything to us. It wouldn't change how we both feel about you." Joey spoke to break the silence. "I think it's a great idea, but how I mean is it even possible? Does it mean one of you sleeping with someone?" Ruby replied clearly puzzled. "No Ruby we wouldn't have to sleep with anyone, we get a donor and then they artificially inseminate us. We haven't looked into it to much at this stage as we wanted to run it past you first." Charlie replied. "I think you two would make great parents and I would love to be a big sister. I say go for it, any baby you have would be lucky to have you." She replied getting up to kiss both women on the cheeks. The couple began to cry "Thanks Ruby that means a lot to us." "Looks like you better make that appointment babe." Joey said hugging her wife happily.

With that Charlie rang the hospital making an appointment to see Sid, for Monday afternoon, the couple smiled happily at each other. "Shall we go for a walk and have lunch in the diner?" Charlie asked her wife, hating the fact they were both back at work tomorrow, honeymoon was definitely over. "I think that would be great, but I was thinking we could actually get a picnic and head up to the lighthouse." She replied winking cheekily, "That would be fantastic, after all it is our special place and we could talk more about having a family." With the decision made they set off to the dinner for their romantic picnic.

They decided to indulge in a coffee as they waited for their order. Leah managed to take her break in time to join the couple. "So what's it like to be home then? Are you glad to be home?" Charlie pulled a face at her friend before replying "as much as you enjoy working twelve hour shifts." With that Leah began to laugh. "Let's just say as much as I love working out on the ocean, I would give it up in a heart beat if I could go back to Fiji with my beautiful wife." Joey said as she lent across the table to hold her wife's hand. "So how are things with you and Miles? Any chance there could be a wedding in the near future?" Charlie asked teasingly. "Actually a wedding no, but I do have some news to tell you." She replied looking around to see if Coleen was near to over hear. "Keep this between us but Miles has agreed to move in with us, because we are having a baby." She said quietly. "Oh my god Leah." Joey squealed. "Shh keep it to yourself for now, until I have the scan and know I'm past the danger period I don't want anyone to know." "Sorry, but that is fantastic news, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." She replied before giving her friend a hug.

The couple left the diner with the picnic hamper, "I guess I will carry the food then?" Charlie asked laughing as Joey took off ahead of her wife and began walking up the hill to the lighthouse. "You are so much better at it than I am honey." She replied turning to give her wife her best smile, causing Charlie to laugh as she missed her footing and fell over onto her bottom. "I think I would be safer carrying the food, you can't even carry yourself." She teased as she held out her arm, for her wife. Joey stuck her tongue out but gratefully accepted the help being offered.

As the couple sat on the grass eating from the basket, Joey turned to face her wife. "Isn't it fantastic news about Leah? You know our kids could grow up together, they could be best friends like their parents." She started talking about the Children going to nursery together then school etc." Charlie smiled but worried Joey was building her hopes up to much. "Baby, we don't even know if we can have children yet. Maybe we should wait and see how tomorrow goes before getting ahead of ourselves." Joey looked at her wife worriedly. "Have you changed your mind?" "No of cause I haven't I want to have babies with you, in fact I wish we could make a baby right now, but we haven't even spoke to the doctor about our options, I mean have you thought how we can actually get pregnant?" "Joey hugged her wife keeping her head resting on her shoulder. "I know your right, but I never really thought I could be a mother considering I'm gay, and then I was really worried you would hate the idea, not everyone will like two women bringing up children. But you agreed and said you would like them as much as me, I guess I'm just so happy we want the same things." "Joey I love how excited you are and believe me I feel exactly the same, but I guess I'm worried we will get told bad news." They kissed gently then continued eating their picnic.

Once the food was gone the couple lay back enjoying the sun blazing down, Joey was lay with her head on Charlie's chest. "Jo, if we get the go ahead to start a family we need to discuss everything." Joey turned to look at Charlie, her breath caught at how beautiful her wife looked in the sunlight. "What do you mean?" "Well would you want to be the one that carried our baby or would you want me too?" "What would we do regarding work during the pregnancy and after? Would you want one of us to work part time? And if so we would need to look into finances. I'm not trying to ruin the plan but this is things I think we should discuss before we speak to Sid, that way he can see we have thought things through properly." "Wow I guess I never thought that far ahead, I would like to be pregnant but I would also love to think you would carry our baby as well, I know it was traumatic when you carried Ruby but you were much younger. I guess I thought if Sid ran tests we would see which of us had more chance of conceiving, and take it from there. As far as work as a partner in the business I could cut back my hours and still be financially secure." "I'm not going to lie and say getting pregnant doesn't scare me but if it meant we could have our own family I would do it, I think running tests would be a good idea, there's also the fact I'm older than you to consider. If I was the one that got pregnant I know I could take 6 months full paid maternity. Where would we get the donor? Would you want it to be someone we know or an anonymous donor?" She asked as she stroked her wife's hair. "Well I have thought about this and both plans have good and bad points, if we had an anonymous donor, no one could claim any rights over the child, but we wouldn't know half of the baby's medical or family history. If we knew the donor we would no all the history, but would they decide down the line they want to be involved in the baby's life? And if we decided to go down the route of asking someone to donate their sperm, who would you trust enough to ask?" Joey asked as she held her wife's hand in her own and placing a delicate kiss on the back. "I think we really need to think it through. How about we meet up before the appointment and discuss how we feel?"

"Anyway, I think we should pack up and head back home." Charlie said as she sat up much to Joey's annoyance "We have plenty of time. What's the rush?" She moaned. "Well all this talk about making babies is kind of making me horny, I think we should make the most of having the house to ourselves." She replied grinning. Joey looked at her wife for a few seconds before saying, "what are we waiting for? Let's go." Quickly she got to her feet, grabbing the basket and heading towards the path heading down to the beach. Charlie stood watching her, with a laugh and shake of her head she began following her wife along the path.

**Next time.**

**The couple have their appointment, and leave having a lot to think about.**

**They decide to discuss their options with Joey's mum.**

**Bianca and Aden are getting closer but will Aden handle Bianca's proposition.**


	41. Chapter 41

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for the kind reviews. I am thinking of bringing this story to a close in a few more chapters, as I think the pair has gone through as much as they possibly can. However I am making plans to make another story with the same characters, as I love Joey and Charlie and wish home and away would bring Joey back.

**Previously.**

**The couple get home after their honeymoon with plans to start a family.**

Chapter 41.

After dropping Ruby off at school Charlie dropped Joey at the wharf and spent ten minutes kissing her goodbye before driving on to the police station for a long shift. They were both excited but concerned how Sid would react to their plans of having children. They had talked in great length whether to tell their close friends and family about their plans, but had both agreed until there was something definite to tell them, they would keep it to themselves, after Ruby already told them she was pleased but would keep it quiet.

As she walked into the station she glanced at the office on the left to find Watson stressfully banging the keyboard of the computer before screaming, "I give up. I hate this bloody machine." Charlie smiled as she entered the office placing a takeaway coffee she had quickly picked up from the diner on her way in to work, on the desk before sitting in the chair opposite her friend and colleague. "Problems?" She asked as she took a sip of her own coffee. "What gives you that idea?" Watson asked sarcastically thankfully accepting the coffee and sipping. "It could have something to do with you almost smashing police property, or the fact that strong language was being shouted from this office and theirs only you in here." Charlie replied smugly. "I have been trying to pull up information on the Cunningham brother's case. You remember the couple posing as Plumbers who robbed at least twelve elderly people. I'm due in court on Thursday, and I have just found out by her Daughter, Mrs Jenkins the first victim to come forward has died. I need to make sure the case we have against them is water tight. I promised we would make them pay for what they had done. Apparently she gave up after the incident as she felt humiliated and that she had let her Daughter down." Charlie looked at her friend "Do I need to tell you about getting to close? You did as much as you could and from what I remember, there was a large list of evidence stacked against them." Charlie replied. "How about I try and retrieve the case notes, before you throw the computer through the window, then you fill me in with what's happening and then we go out on patrol." "Thank you that would be great." She responded quickly moving to the side as Charlie began typing quickly into the computer.

An hour later they were in the car patrolling the bay; Watson still seemed stress about something. "George what's wrong and I know it's not just the case. Come on let me in and perhaps I can help." "I think Kim is seeing someone." She replied out of the blue. Charlie pulled the car into a space down by the docks where they were patrolling. "What? What makes you think that? Anyone can see how much you mean to each other." Charlie asked turning in her seat to face her. "I thought that but it's little things that keep happening." "What sort of little things?" Charlie asked hoping like mad her friend had got it wrong. "We were supposed to have a day off together last week, but she said she was working, I decided to surprise her and pick her up, with flowers a table booked at mandolin's seafood restaurant etc. Her colleagues said they hadn't seen her as it was her day off. Then she's getting phone calls from someone, when I ask about it she says it's her brother, but I quickly glanced as I was passing her the phone yesterday and it came up with an unknown number, if it was her brother his name would have come up. She's getting secretive, and we never held anything back from each other before." She explained. "She is spending more and more time at her own place the last few nights." "Hmm it does sound slightly odd, but I just can't see Kim cheating on you, she loves everything about you, she worships the ground you walk on for god's sake. Maybe there's an innocent explanation. You need to talk to her carefully, without accusing her." She agreed then offered to buy her boss and friend a coffee in the diner, Charlie didn't need asking twice, she started the car and drove along the coastal road to the diner. Just as they were about to exit the car, George placed a hand on Charlie's arm. "Thanks' Charlie, being able to talk to you about it has really helped. I will give her a call and see if we can talk later." They smiled at each other before making their way to the diner.

As they walked through the door George told Charlie to find a seat while she bought the drinks. As Charlie made her way over to a table in the corner she caught her breath, sat on a table nearby was Kim and a woman she had never seen before. They were talking before Kim lent across the table to give the woman a hug. Charlie turned just in time to see Georges eyes connect with the woman coming out of the hug. Charlie quickly tried heading her friend off but it was too late.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed as she marched over to the table. "Hi George, wait you don't think …." She began as her face turned from being happy to see her girlfriend to alarm when she caught the anger on her girlfriend. "Who the hell is this? I thought you were working. I knew something was going on, how long has this been going on?" She demanded. Not caring everyone in the diner had stopped to stare at the police officer. "I better go, Kim, give me a call to confirm everything. I'm guessing you are George, it's nice to finally meet you." The blonde haired woman spoke as she held her hand out towards George. George ignored the offered hand instead staring at her girlfriend. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" "You know what George; I'm not going to say a thing. How dare you carry on like that accusing me of god knows what in front of everyone? How dare you." With that she stood up grabbing a file that had been open on the table and pushed past both an angry George and a surprised Charlie.

They stood for a few seconds in shock before Charlie told her to go after her girlfriend, having a sinking feeling in her stomach that there was in fact an explanation. George ran through the exit heading down to the beach as she saw her girlfriend flee.

Charlie sat at the now empty table while Leah brought over the coffee's "What happened there?" She asked, just as she bent down to pick a piece of paper up from the floor, placing it on the table. Charlie picked up the sheet of paper scanning it before sighing heavily. "That was George making a huge mistake that she may regret for the rest of her life if she can't grovel enough to her girlfriend." Leah gave her friend a confused look, Charlie sighed then held her hand out indicating Leah should take a seat. Ten minutes later Leah had been told everything George had told her earlier, before she read the piece of paper "Oh no, she was planning a surprise for George." "Yep. Look I better go and give this to Kim and give George the rest of the day off to sort everything out." With that she stood up heading out to find her work colleague. Spotting them arguing down on the beach Charlie took a deep breath and began to walk towards them. She quickly interrupted the couple handing the paper to Kim, before telling George to take the rest of the day off and in her opinion, grovel like she had never grovelled before. With that she turned and made her way towards the car, ready to go back to the station and mark George off the rota.

Joey was quiet while preparing the boats for the large party of business men booked in for a fishing trip, Romeo would be working the Blaxland, while Aden and she worked on the Bucktoneer. Once they had stopped and organised the men's fishing Aden pulled Joey to one side, "Right what gives?" Aden asked getting straight to the point. "Nothing gives; I don't know what you're talking about." She replied looking around the cabin to keep her busy and distracted. "Joey Collins- Buckton, how long have we been mates? I know when something is wrong and I also know when you're lying, because you are rubbish at it." He replied holding her hands to get her to stop what she was doing and look at him. "It's nothing honestly." "If Charlie has done something to upset you I will kill her, has she cheated?" Aden asked his voice rising with each word. "Aden, shush there is nothing wrong, Charlie has not and will not do anything to hurt me, she has learnt from her mistakes that are all in the past." "Well if you won't tell me what's going on, what do you expect me to think, something is distracting you." "Ok but keep this to yourself, we have a hospital appointment this afternoon. We are going to look into having kids." She replied smiling. "Jo that's great. You will make a great mother, well both of you will, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about Charlie, I like her you know I do but you are like family to me and I don't want to loose you." "I know but if Charlie and I can get past the bad stuff I hope you can as well. We love each other, we both made mistakes in the past, and weren't you the man that kept asking me if I had done the right thing leaving because Charlie did really regret what she had done and she really did love me." Aden pulled his tongue out before pulling his best friend into a hug. "Aden, we don't know if it's possible to have children so please don't mention anything to anyone, not even Bianca." "I promise, scouts honour." He said winking at his mate before heading out to chat with the clients.

It was now 4:30pm and Charlie Just switched off her computer, picking up her belongings she made her way out of her office smiling when she found her wife in the reception area waiting for her. "Hey honey are you ready to go?" Joey asked smiling as she got up from the seat she had sat in to wait for her wife to finish. Charlie smiled and took her wife in her arms kissing her. Joey was still amazed how much Charlie had changed; last time they were together Charlie was scared to even smile at her in case people guessed how they felt, now she showed love every time they saw each other no matter where they were or who they were with. "Give me a sec, I just need to pass on a couple of things, with that she walked to the desk and handed a couple of files over and spoke to the two officers on duty. "Right babe lets get out of here." She said sliding her arm around Joey's shoulders and heading outside.

Ten minutes later they were sat waiting in the hard uncomfortable seats in the hospital waiting for Sid to appear for their appointment. "This is what you want isn't it? You're not just saying it to make me happy." Joey asked as she sat nervously waiting. Her hands were clammy, and she didn't remember ever feeling this nervous about anything in her life, and she thought her wedding day was nerve racking enough.

"Charlie, Joey I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, why don't you come in, can I get you a drink of anything?" Sid asked as he held his office door open for the couple to walk through. "No problem, we understand when things come up, don't we Jo? As for a drink, I would love a coffee, Jo?" Charlie asked aware her wife was silent. "Coffee please Sid. Thanks very much." Once Sid returned with the drinks they all sat around the desk. "Right what can I help you ladies with?" Sid asked smiling at the couple. Joey swallowed nervously; it was a lot easier when they were talking about it at home. "We want to get pregnant; we want to have our own children but obviously we need help." Charlie replied smiling between the doctor and her wife. "Right, and have you thought how you want to proceed with this. There are several options, there is a donor register but they have strict rules regarding who is entitled to use it, we would need to look into it and make a very good case why it is important to you, I won't lie, it will take some time but it has been done for a gay couple before. The other option for one of you to carry the child would be if you knew the donor." Sid looked at the couple giving them time. "I realise we have to discuss the options but which would you recommend?" "Well I think there are plus and negatives for both options, the main one being time, if you knew the donor then it could be done quicker than waiting to get through the red tape., but if you knew them, you would have to think of the possibility they might want some involvement. Why don't you take some time to discuss which option you would like to go through, then we could meet and see where we go from here. I will be glad to help you have children and I happen to think you will make wonderful parents. Have you thought which one of you will get pregnant?" Joey relaxed and smiled at Sid "We have talked about this and we actually don't mind, as we would both love to carry our child. Would it be possible for us both to have the tests you talked about and seeing which one has the best chance of conceiving?" Sid smiled "ok how about when we are ready with the donation I run the tests on both and work out where you both are in your menstrual cycles." "That would be brilliant, thank you so much Sid, we didn't know how you would feel about our idea. We know there will be some people that think it's wrong." Sid reassured them both before showing them out.

The couple had decided to eat dinner at the diner; Ruby had phoned to ask if she could go out with her friends, promising to be back on time. As they sat deciding what to order Charlie noticed how nervous her wife still looked. "Babe, relax I thought the meeting went well, Sid seemed positive and happy to help us. You do still want this don't you?" Charlie asked worriedly. "Yes of cause I do I just don't want to get my hopes up until we know what's happening." Joey said smiling at her wife.

The couple were backing home sitting with glasses of wine "so shall we talk about the how's and why's we go about becoming parents?" Charlie asked "ok well I guess the first thing we need to decide is how quick we want to get pregnant, like Sid said if we are prepared to wait we can go through the anonymous donor bank, but we wont know how long that will take." "That's very true, but who would we ask to help us? It would have to be someone we trust and we should probably get some kind of legal document drawn up to prevent them from fighting for custody." Charlie replied. "That's a good idea, but if we did ask someone we would know more about our child's health and family history, which we wouldn't if we went down the anonymous route. How would we feel if something was wrong and we didn't have the answers to help? Or they wanted to know their family history, it is important to know where you came from, good or bad.

As the couple lay together on the couch watching titanic again, the phone rang. They both looked up to where it was across the room, "Your turn to go." Charlie said nudging her wife, who pouted in reply. "Oh, but your closer." She replied giving Charlie her best cheeky grin, knowing Charlie could never deny her when she gave her the look. Sighing heavily she smiled before kissing Joey on the tip of her nose. "You don't play fair, you know I can't resist." With that she got up moaning about it better be important. "Hello? Oh hi how are you? Yes she's here being totally lazy, I will just get her for you." Joey looked at her wife with a look of annoyance and questioning, "Who is it?" She silently mouthed to her wife as she passed the phone over and lay back cuddling up to her wife. "Mum hi. Tomorrow? Yes we could do tomorrow." She talked to her mother for half an hour before saying goodbye. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Charlie asked as soon as Joey ended the call. "Joey gave her a quick grin before saying, "we are going to their place for a meal, and I know I should have asked you but it has been ages since we had a night with my family." She replied worried she had upset her wife. "That's fine Jo, you know I don't mind spending time with your family, I like them and I can definitely see you get your cheekiness from your mum. Its great how close you have become."

Mean while at the restaurant Bianca and Aden were enjoying a romantic meal. "Aden there's something I want to ask you, I know it's sudden but I love you, and I hope you feel the same way." Aden suddenly found eating difficult as his throat suddenly felt restricted. It felt like ages before he actually managed to give her an answer. "I do love you Bianca; I love where we are now and …." She smiled and quickly interrupted knowing if she didn't ask him now she would chicken out. "I want us to live together." She quickly said. Aden looked at her partly shocked but partly relieved. "Bianca love, we do already live together." "I mean just us, well with April if she wants too. But I want us to get our own place, at the moment we are both lodgers in Irene's place, we have our own bedrooms for god sake." She replied. "I want to get our own place, to live as a proper couple." She said waiting nervously for a reply. "Wow I mean things are great, why change things when they are working well anyway. I might have my own room but we haven't used them, we are always together, I guess what I'm trying to say is why the rush?" He asked nervously. Bianca sat back trying not to show how disappointed she felt. "Look forgets I mentioned anything, its fine, we are great." Although they tried to enjoy the evening, it had put a dampener on things, once they paid the bill they walked home. Once they were safely back at Irene's Bianca announced she was tired, as Aden made his way to follow her to the bedroom She held her hand on his chest. "Aden I think I just need sleep, it would be better if you stayed in your room tonight." "Bianca please don't do this, we can talk about it." Aden begged, worried he was about to loose her.

That morning Aden and Joey were working on the boats, doing general maintenance while they had a little time between bookings. Aden was distracted and quiet, Joey looked on worriedly. Knowing he would talk to her when he was ready. Just then he shouted out "Stupid bloody thing." As he came up, from where he was working on the engine, holding his left hand in his right as blood dripped. "Aden what have you done?" Joey asked concerned as she took hold of his hand to look at the cut. She told him to sit down while she fetched the first aid kit to clean and dress the wound.

As she began cleaning it with antiseptic she looked closely at her friend "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She asked gently. "I was fixing the motor and cut my damn hand." He replied. "Come on Aden, something is bothering you so what gives?" She asked as she began dressing the cut pleased to see it wasn't as serious as they first thought. Aden sighed heavily before resting back on the seat. "I think I have screwed everything between me and Bianca." He replied unhappily. "You need to give me a bit more information." She said sitting next to him and placing a comfortable arm around his shoulders. "Well things have been great, we really have become close, I really do care about her." Joey sat waiting him to continue. "We were on a date last night and she asked me to live with her. I freaked and now she hates me." He said running his good hand through his hair. "Wait back up, she asked you to live together?" Joey asked making sure she understood. "Yes, it came out of the blue; I thought things were great, I mean technically we already live together, and it's just we also live with her sister and Irene." "And there lies the problem." Joey replied understanding. "I thought things were great, we spent every night in each others arms and woke every morning together, why does she want that to change?" He asked looking at his best friend. "Well that's what happens when you love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them. Is it really that much of a big deal? You too are great together. You do love her don't you?" She asked him. "Yes of cause I do, it's just living together in our own place well it's serious. I know this is going to sound really stupid but I only ever saw doing that with Belle, I know I should be over it by now but I'm scared." He replied burying his face in his friends shoulder. "Aden it's not stupid, but you have to think about the rest of your life, do you think Belle would want you to stay single, well dating but nothing serious. You are still young; she wouldn't want you to waste your life. You and Bianca are great together, and who knows what the future holds. I know it's hard but you have to decide if you love Bianca, and if you do can you see a future with her?" He sat for several silent minutes.

Kissing Joey quickly he jumped up, "Your right, Joey I have to go, I will be back as soon as possible." She laughed as he jumped of the boat. "Where are you going?" She called after him. "I am going to find my woman. He replied. He ran all the way to the school, and walked down the corridor looking in every classroom until he found the one he wanted he knocked quickly on the door. "Come in." Bianca called as she continued talking to her class. Aden opened the door and slowly made his way inside. "Aden what are you doing here?" Bianca asked looking at him. "I have come to tell you I'm sorry for being an absolute idiot last night." He replied smiling. Embarrassed Bianca turned to tell him they could talk later at home, but stopped suddenly when she found him down on one knee folding a jelly ring sweet. "Bianca I was a total idiot that freaked out last night, I have had time to think and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want more than just having our own place, I want marriage and kids, the works. Bianca Scott will you do me the honour of marrying me?" She blushed with embarrassment letting tears slip from her eyes she started to nod, "Yes Aden I would love to marry you." He stood and slipped the sweet onto her finger laughing that they would go ring shopping as soon as they could. He then took her into his arms and much to the enjoyment of the students in the class room he kissed her passionately.

Later that evening Joey held her wife's hand while sitting talking to her mum and girlfriend, they had enjoyed a lovely meal and now sat in the lounge drinking wine. "So how is married life treating you?" her mum asked smiling, she still had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming about her relationship with her daughter. Joey looked nervously at her wife who understood and gave her a nod. "Well we have been to see a doctor about the possibility of having children. We have been told to think how we want to get pregnant, whether we use someone we know or use the donor register, so far we have come up with good and bad points for both." They spent the next hour talking about their options; Joey's mum thought it was a great idea, as she could tell they would make great parents. As they left late that night surprised how the time had flown by, the couple have finally made one decision but this gave them a lot more problems to work through.

**Next time.**

Charlie and Joey argue over what to do next about their decision.

Bianca and Aden hold an engagement party to celebrate their love.


	42. Chapter 42

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks for the kind reviews; I'm so happy you still like the story after all this time. I have decided to end the story in a few more chapters before it bores you. But I am already coming up with ideas for a new story.

**Previously**

**He couple have their first meeting with Sid.**

**Aden proposes to Bianca after a heart to heart with Joey.**

Chapter 42.

The couple decide to treat themselves to a meal at Angelo's. Liam came over with the menu's to take their order "hey Liam good to see you back in the bay, how are things?" Charlie asks smiling at him. "Oh yeah things are good now thanks Charlie, I needed to get away and get my head sorted. I have sorted myself out and got my act together, I'm grateful Angelo has given me a chance to prove myself with this job as well." He replied smiling. "Hi Liam, I'm Joey, Charlie's wife, I will introduce myself since she has lost her manners." Joey said teasingly, holding her hand out to the waiter. "Sorry babe, I forgot you haven't met. Joey this is Liam Murphy, Liam this is Joey Collins Buckton, my beautiful wife." She smiled lovingly at her wife. Joey gasped as she finally realised where she had heard his name before.

Once Liam had taken their order and moved away from the table, Joey looked at her wife "That's Liam Murphy, the Liam Murphy." Charlie sat back watching the emotions on her wife's face. "Yes, ex rock star Liam Murphy, I didn't realise you were a fan." Charlie replied. "I'm not; does Aden know he's back? He was the one that took Belle away from him; he still talks about all those wasted months he should have spent with Belle." Joey spoke worriedly. Charlie loved the way Joey worried about those people she cared about. "I wouldn't worry to much about Aden, babe he's with Bianca now and they are planning their wedding, I think he's past hating Liam." Just then she sat forward choking on the sip of wine she had just taken. "Oh god, I have just remembered, Liam and Bianca were together, she left her fiancé at the alter for him. They split up because he went back into rehab for his drug taking." "Bianca was with Liam? Do you think once she see's him again she might have feelings for him? Charlie I don't want Aden hurt, he has just got his life back together he doesn't need any more hassle." She said worriedly. Charlie lent across the table taking her wife's hand in her own. "I'm sure Aden will be fine, I'm sure Bianca has told him about Liam and she loves Aden." She replied trying to reassure her wife.

Once the couple finished their meal, Charlie sighed heavily, Joey had been distracted all the way through, they had gone out to discuss there options regarding having a baby, but had spent the entire time discussing Liam's intentions. "Right that's it, come on we're out of here." She said grabbing Joeys hand as they left the restaurant. She wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders and began walking along the beach in the opposite direction from home. "Babe, we live that way." Joey said pointing. "I know where we live but Aden and Bianca live this way." Charlie replied. Joey stopped walking "Why are we going to Irene's house where they live?" She asked puzzled. Charlie smiled at her wife lovingly, "because you have spent the whole time worrying about Aden, we had gone out to talk through our options of having a child but haven't actually talked about it once." Joey sighed "I'm so sorry, I will make it up to you later I promise." Joey cheekily winked at her, making her laugh. Just then they arrived at Irene's house knocking on the door, a surprised Aden answered the door to her friends.

The four friends sat in the lounge with their cups of coffee; Joey nervously held her cup between her hands. "This is a nice surprise guy's but I thought you were having a romantic meal at Angelo's." Aden said noticing how his friend was distracted and looked very nervous. "We had a lovely meal thanks. But Joey thought she needed to head round and give you guy's the heads up. Liam Murphy is back in town. He's actually been taken on in the restaurant." Charlie replied watching her friends closely for a reaction. Bianca sat up straight next to Aden and slipped her hand in his. "How long has he been back?" She asked nervously. "He got back this morning and went to see Angelo straight away." "Great, he just rides back into town and people fall about helping him." Aden replied annoyed. "I'm sorry Aden but I had to warn you." Joey replied hating the fact she had upset her friend. "Its fine, thanks for telling us." He replied giving her a reassuring smile. Bianca turned to face her boyfriend. "Aden, Liam being here makes no difference to us. I love you and want to marry you. Liam and I are over, and to be honest I never felt half as much for him as I do for you. You are the one I love and plan on marrying ok? We don't have to bother about him." Aden glanced at his friends before looking lovingly at his girlfriend, although there was a still a little nagging feeling, he did feel happier that Bianca still loved and wanted to marry him.

The next morning Charlie woke wrapped in her girlfriends arms, smiling as the memory's of just how much Joey had made up to her flashed through her mind, leaning up she placed her lips on her wife's lips smiling when Joey began to stir, pulling Charlie closer still. "Mmm, the perfect way to start the day." She mumbled slowly opening her eyes and smiling into the beautiful blue eyes looking lovingly back at her. They began kissing gently until their need took over and their hands began to wander, Charlie moved to straddle Joey using her mouth and hands to lovingly tease her pleased as her hand slipped down between her thighs and she found Joey hot, wet and very ready for her. Joey moaned before lifting her hips closer to Charlie's teasing fingers on the edge of her sensitive bud. Begging her to take her right now Smiling against Joeys tight nipple in her mouth she quickly slipped down her body, whilst keeping her hand cupping Joey intimately, She quickly replaced her hand with her tongue on her precious throbbing clitoris whilst slowly slipping her finger into her folds. Quickly their shared need took over and Charlie began picking up the pace taking Joey higher and higher until she cried out loudly as her orgasm took over. Several minutes later after suckling on her Wife's juices, Charlie slowly teasingly slipped her way up Joey's body until they shared a very passionate kiss.

An hour later Joey was on the boat with Aden and Romeo, discussing the week's bookings. They couldn't believe how well the business was doing, they were booked solidly for at least three weeks, the money they were bringing in was almost enough to buy a third boat, but Joey discussed the fact until they had the money to buy the boat and employ another member of staff, she was reluctant to do it as it would again mean the three hardly had time off. Romeo who was still taking care of Alf's side of the business quickly agreed. He proposed they talked about it again in a couple of month's time. As joey made her way back up to the office she was surprised Aden had followed her. "Can we talk? He asked sitting down in the seat opposite the desk. "Yes of cause, are you alright?" Joey asked worried. "Bianca and I talked a lot after you left; she is going to see Liam today to set the story straight, she feels it would be better coming from her, than the towns gossip that we are engaged. She also wants to talk about organising an engagement party in the restaurant if Angelo agrees." Aden spoke quietly whilst rubbing his hands tensely through his hair. "Do you trust her? And trust she loves you not him?" Joey asked, knowing exactly how Aden must be feeling, the first time they were together in Angelo's she worried Charlie would regret losing him. "I love her so much Jo, when I lost Belle I never thought I could feel like this again but when I came back and you introduced me to her, it was love at first sight, and she's amazing. What if when she see's Liam all the old feelings come flooding back and she realises she loves him more?" He asked looking at the floor as he spoke. "Aden she loves you, anyone can see that. I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. I only came to tell you guys so that it wasn't a total shock when you bumped into him. Please trust in Bianca and her feelings for you. It will be fine I'm sure. Besides he has nothing on you." She replied moving to hug her best friend secretly hoping she was right.

They talked for a few more minutes before getting back to work, Romeo had already left with a couple who wanted a romantic boat trip along the coast, they were preparing the boat for a fishing party booked in for a couple of hours this morning. They talked about Joey and Charlie's plans to have a baby, Aden asked if they had decided where to get the donation, Joey admitted she was torn, she wanted a baby as soon as possible, but she said who and how can you ask someone for a sperm donation so that they could have a baby but that they didn't want the donor having anything to do with the child. They discussed it further before their clients arrived.

It was now lunch time and they had an hour before their next booking, it was a stag party that wanted to fish swim and drink, Joey was nervous but felt happy her best friend was working with her. They decided to head to the diner for lunch together hoping they hadn't missed their partners.

Joey smiled as she caught her wife's eye sitting with Watson at a nearby table. "Hello babe. Mind if we join you?" Joey asked as she made her way over kissing her wife happily. "Not at all please do. We weren't sure we would catch you, we're a little late today, and we had a call out just as we were coming for lunch. They had just placed their orders with a frustrated Colleen when Aden suddenly looked up smiling as Bianca walked up to them placing her hand on his shoulder kissing him quickly. "Are you joining us?" he asked smiling at his girlfriend, as he stood to pull up a chair. Bianca smiled before turning to the group of friends, "how would you lot like to come to our engagement party on Friday night, at Angelo's?" Aden turned to her and grinned widely. "He said yes then. Did you manage to talk to Liam?" He asked nervously. "Yes, we talked everything through; I told him how pleased I was he had sorted himself out. I told him how happy I am that I met you and wanted to marry you. He sent his congratulations, and said he was pleased I had met someone who would treat me properly. He also explained he was pleased I hadn't waited for him as he feels it would be best if we were friends but nothing more." She said leaning over to kiss Aden. Aden sighed before smiling. "And seeing him hasn't made you realise how much you love and miss him?" He asked. Bianca smiled loving the fact he wasn't sure about himself. "Aden it just confirmed how much I love you and want to marry you." They kissed. "Ahh, how sweet." The three friends teased. "Hey Joey I don't know how you dare, the way you two act around each other." Joey looked shocked but Charlie told her he did have a point.

As the couple lay down on the couch snuggling up, enjoying the peace and quiet, Ruby had gone to meet her friends to study. They were just arguing who was going to make the drinks when they were surprised to hear a knock on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Charlie asked raising her head towards the direction of the door as they heard a second knock. They looked at each other before Joey got up to answer the door. "To her surprise she opened the door to find Aden and Bianca stood on the veranda "Hey Jo, we're not disturbing anything are we?" he asked his friend. "No not at all, in fact you might stop that wife of mine being lazy, if you're really lucky she might even put the kettle on." She said loudly making sure Charlie heard every word, before stepping back to invite her friends inside.

The foursome were sat on the two couches talking about the engagement party and future wedding, Bianca asked Charlie to be her chief brides maid while Aden asked his best friend to b e his best man. Both women smiled agreeing straight away. "We would love to thank you so much." They gushed. An hour later after talking non stop Aden suddenly became nervous, Bianca held his hand supportively. "There was another reason for us coming round tonight." Charlie and Joey both looked at how nervous he had become, noticing the sweat forming on his hands and face. "Since we talked this morning I have been thinking about your need to have a baby, I spent the afternoon talking to Bianca who agreed how good you would both be as parents. And so we thought about how we could help you guys get what you want. Bianca and I would like to offer to be your donor, well I mean I would be the donor but Bianca supports me 100%." He said nervously. The four sat in silence, Both Joey and Charlie had no idea what to say. "Wow, I mean that's great isn't it Charlie? Thank you so much for the offer." Joey managed to speak noticing her wife still sat frozen staring at the couple on sitting on the other couch. "Well obviously it has come as a shock and you don't need to give us an answer straight away. We just thought we would put the idea out there, give you something to think about." Bianca replied on behalf of the couple. Slightly concerned with Charlie's silent reaction. She had thought her friend would be over the moon with their idea.

An hour later the couple left leaving a still quiet Charlie to talk things through with Joey. Joey came back from seeing their friends out, and sat next to her wife on the couch. "Wow that was a surprise wasn't it. It would be something to think about. It would mean we could be pregnant a lot sooner, and we would know where our child came from. Charlie what do you think?" She asked trying not to sound as happy as she was. Charlie looked at her wife, feeling slightly sick that firstly she had discussed their private business with Aden, but also how excited she had become with the idea. "Joey I don't think it's a good idea to rush into anything, besides which, what happened to keeping it between ourselves until we have thought things through?" She tried not to sound angry but was finding it hard. "I know I'm sorry, I was upset and Aden wouldn't accept no when I said it was fine. He actually thought you had done something wrong so I had to tell him." She said hoping Charlie would calm down once she explained why she told him about their plans. "So not only have you told him our private business but you told him because he jumped to the conclusion I was doing the dirty on you?" she said standing up to pace agitatedly. "He doesn't trust me at all does he, nothing I say or do will convince him I made a terrible mistake but I would never do it again. It kind of makes you wonder if he thinks that little of me, why he wants to help us have a baby." She replied unable to hide her hurt. She felt like there was a conspiracy amongst the three of them against her. "I'm going out." She replied needing to think. "Charlie don't go, I'm sorry, please stay and talk."

Charlie walked along the beach not knowing where she was heading until she found herself outside the surf club, deciding she needed a drink she entered and walked upstairs to Angelo's, sitting at the bar she ordered a glass of wine.

Mean while Joey was curled up on the couch letting the tears slip from her eyes, Ruby had heard the raised voices and the door slam, she was torn between wanting to help but not wanting to interfere and get in the way. Sighing she put her book down and rose from her lying position on the bed. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she quickly spotted Joey curled up on the couch sobbing. Making her way over to her she sat stroking her back. "Joey what's wrong? Where's mum? What were you arguing about?" She asked gently. "Of Rubes your mum hates me, I don't know where she has gone but the look of hate in her eyes, and it was awful." She moved to slip into Ruby's open arms seeking comfort. She sat crying for awhile before finally sitting up she began to slowly explain everything that had happened from Aden and Bianca coming over to ask them to be Chief brides maid and best man, to Charlie's angry words regarding Aden believing the worst." Ruby sighed heavily, feeling torn, she could see it from both sides, Joey felt like she needed to talk to someone about their situation, but her mum was still a private person, only letting people in when she knew exactly what she was doing. Ruby sat comforting Joey for a while before she moved to answer the phone, hoping it was her mother, phoning to apologise. She was surprised to realise it was actually Liam on the phone explaining Charlie was in the restaurant and she was extremely drunk and upset. He explained she had got angry when he suggested she had drunk enough and would be better going home. Ruby thanked him explaining they would be there in a few minutes.

Once in the restaurant they quickly made their way over to Charlie who was slumped on the bar angrily demanding to be served. "Charlie honey, I think you have had enough. Why don't we go home?" Joey suggested unhappy that she was the cause of Charlie's strange behaviour. Arguing with her wife and daughter she angrily made her way out stumbling ahead refusing the offered help. Once inside the house she dropped heavily onto the couch, Ruby looked worried between the pair, asking Joey if she would be alright. "Well I'm going to bed then." Ruby replied kissing both women before heading back up the stairs. "Charlie I think we need to talk about this." Joey tried but Charlie cut her off. "I don't want to discuss this, we are not having Aden's baby. How can we? I'm going to bed." With that she made her way to their room collapsing on the bed. Joey sighed unhappily before locking the house and following her wife to bed.

The next room Charlie woke with a bad head, she felt sick as soon as she tried lifting her head as memories of the night before came flooding back. Just then she heard the bedroom door open Joey walked in carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, as well as a glass of water and a packet of pain killers. "I thought you might need these." She said smiling as she passed the tablets and water to her wife. Before moving around the room to get herself dressed for work. "Thanks" Charlie replied. "They are exactly what I need." She replied smiling nervously. "Charlie" "Joey" they spoke at the same time. Smiling at each other Charlie signalled Joey to speak first. "I was just going to say I'm sorry I spoke to Aden about our plans, I just needed to speak to someone, my head is in bits, part of me thinks we will get a baby the other part thinks we should just face the fact we will never have our own baby. Aden does trust and love you; he would have been the same if he had found you in the same position. It had nothing to do with what happened with Hugo. I have spent the night thinking everything through and I don't think you will be happy using Aden to help us, and you mean more to me than having a baby quickly so I will turn him down. Charlie I love you and hate the fact this has come between us, as long as I have you that's all I need, if a baby comes along then good but if not as long as I have you I will be very, very happy." She said sitting next to her wife waiting for Charlie to speak. "Joey I'm sorry I went on ridiculous, if it's any consolation I am suffering." She said smiling. I shouldn't have got angry with your need to talk, part of why I love you is the fact you don't keep your thoughts and problems to yourself, and Aden is your best friend so its only right you would open up to him. I shouldn't have gone of like that I am so sorry." She said reaching out to hold her wife's hand. "I guess his offer to help was kind and very thoughtful but I really don't know if it's a good idea we use someone so close to us. Can we take some time to think it through together?" She asked smiling worriedly at her wife. "Joey I also hated going to bed on an argument, I couldn't sleep knowing you were there but not with me. I missed you." She said moving to pull her into her arms. Joey smiled before kissing her wife tenderly, "I hated it as well, and I couldn't sleep knowing you were angry with me. I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry. I love you Jo" "I love you too." Joey replied before they forgot about the coffee and concentrated on making each other feel better.

Later that day Charlie sat at her desk going through the paper work, she kept glancing at her phone which contains a picture of Joey on the main menu. She felt terrible about the row, and she knew how much Joey wanted a child last, but she couldn't help but think taking Aden up on his offer could make more problems than solve them. She shut of her computer, picking up her bag on her way out of the office. "I'm going on my lunch break, if I'm needed you can call me on my mobile." With that she made her way over to her car. Just before she drove from the car park she made another call. "Hi it's Charlie, can we meet? Ok I will meet you there in ten minutes." With that she put her phone back in her pocket and drove out of the car park.

Ten minutes later she climbed from her car and walked up to the door knocking loudly. "Hi Charlie, I must admit I was surprised to get your call. Come in." Aden said holding the door open for her. "Thanks Aden, I hope you don't mind me calling over, I just needed to talk to you about your offer." "I thought you might. Would you like a cup of coffee?" They sat down together once Aden had made their drinks. "Aden I need to know what you truly think of me. Do you believe I would hurt Joey like I did last time? Because I need you to know I love Joey and losing her was the biggest mistake of my life. I would never hurt her like that again." She emotionally stated. "I'll admit I was worried at first, Joey was an absolute mess after she found out about you, I don't think she would survive you breaking her heart again. But I can see they way you look at her, the way you act with her and I know how much she means to her, I believe you when you say you would never do anything like that again." He replied placing a comforting hand on her knee. "Thank you Aden. Why have you offered to be our sperm donor? Why would you willingly help us have a child you won't bring up as your own?" "I could see how much it means to Joey to have a child with you. And looking at you I think it is just as important to you. I talked to Bianca and told her if their was anyway of helping my best friends, I wanted to give it ago, I admit Bianca surprised me, when she straight away agreed, but we both love you and think you would both make great parents." He replied smiling. Charlie smiled at Aden thinking how kind they were. "Ok well I guess I still need to discuss things with Joey and then the four of us should get together to talk things through. But I want to say thank you for the offer." With that Charlie stood up ready to surprise her wife with lunch.

It was Friday night and Ruby, Charlie and Joey were dressed and on their way to Angelo's to celebrate Bianca and Aden's engagement. They had talked a little about the couples offer but had decided to talk it all through at the weekend, since they were both off work. As they made their way in Ruby rushed ahead to give the couple an engagement present, before joining her friends at a table in the corner. They made their way over to congratulate the couple, asking to look at the ring Aden had only picked up that afternoon. "Oh, Bianca that is gorgeous. Aden really does have good taste." Joey teased getting a slap off Aden. "You look gorgeous by the way. Is that a new dress?" Charlie asked Bianca. "Yes it is, well I couldn't wear something as sexy as this ring in an old boring frock now could I?" Bianca said laughing. Just then some of Bianca's friends from work entered so they disappeared to greet them, leaving Charlie and Joey to sit with Leah, Miles, Roo, Alf, Coleen, Morag and Sid.

The party went really well, everyone enjoyed themselves Charlie and Joey spent a lot of time in each others arms on the dance floor. "Should I be jealous?" Joey asked Charlie just before kissing her passionately. "Why would you be jealous?" Charlie asked confused. "Oh Bianca you look gorgeous." Joey mimicked teasingly. "I did not say it like that, and besides I was being polite, you know I only have eyes for you." She said pouting. Joey laughed then kissed her before whispering in her wife's ear "You are so sexy in that dress, I want to make love to you so bad, right here right now." Charlie stopped dancing looked at her wife in the eye, before grabbing her hand and dragging her quickly to their table grabbing their jackets and bags, saying a quick goodbye she dragged Joey to the exit. She needed to get them home as soon as possible.


	43. Chapter 43

**To fix a broken heart.**

I hope you still like the story, I am almost finished, I mean how much more can the couple do? Anyway please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Aden and Bianca have their engagement party.**

**Charlie and Joey try to make a decision on becoming parents.**

Chapter 43.

Two days later after the couple have spent a lot of time discussing their options they have finally made their minds up and organise an appointment with Sid to discuss it further. Charlie has the morning off and decides to get up with Joey to share breakfast, "So should I make an appointment with Sid for as soon as possible?" Charlie asked smiling across the table at her wife.

Joey smiled back rubbing her thumb over her wife's hand as they sat eating with their hands entwined. She still couldn't believe how much moments such as this meant to her. She loved time with her wife, holding hands, cuddling up etc. She hoped they would always act the same way. "Joey, hello, Earth to Joey?" "Sorry, what did you say? Sorry I was miles away." She said quickly focusing on her wife, who now had a worried look on her face. "Joey are you ok? You were well away there." "Yes I'm fine I was day dreaming. What did you say?" "I was just wondering if you wanted me to make an appointment with Sid. Since I'm off this morning I could call in and speak to him." "That would be great." Joey replied, before kissing her wife.

"Are you going to tell me where you disappeared to just now?" Charlie asked pleased Joey had moved to sit on her knee wrapping her arms around her neck to plant kisses from her mouth to her neck teasingly. "It was nothing, I was just thinking how much I love you and how every moment I spend with you means everything to me. I still can't believe my life is so good." They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart to catch their breath. "I better go; otherwise I will be late for my clients." She spoke disappointedly, although Joey loved owning her own business and couldn't think of a better job than being out on the water she hated going to work if Charlie had time off. Charlie began sliding her hands up from the hem of her girlfriends top until finally taking her breasts in her palms kneading them, whilst using her mouth on her neck and ear. Joey groaned loudly wanting nothing more that to go back to bed and have her wicked way with her wife, but her clients would be waiting and they were very important clients. Slowly she pulled herself away from Charlie "Babe you not being fair, I have to go." She moaned. Charlie sighed heavily before standing up "OK I guess we should get going, unless you want me to call den and tell him you won't be in this morning?" She said hopefully.

The couple decided to walk to the docks wrapped in each others arms laughing and talking as they made their way. Suddenly Joey's phone began to ring it was her mum inviting the three of them to dinner tomorrow evening as Brett was visiting with his family and her Mum could do with the support. Joey asked Charlie then happily accepted the invitation. Joey didn't blame her mum for being nervous, although they spoke regularly on the phone and had met up several times it was still a little stressful, and so far Brett was still unable to try a relationship with their mum, but with his sister and his wife constantly trying to convince him to give it a go he had reluctantly agreed.

As they approached the dock Charlie took her wife into her arms kissing her "Thank you for walking me to work. I love you so much. Will you let me know when you have talked to Sid?" She asked excitedly before kissing her again. Just as Charlie's hands began to move Joey pulled her away and skipped off down the dock to meet Romeo. Charlie stood watching her before she began to walk along the beach towards the diner.

As Charlie drank a cup of coffee sat at a table with Bianca and Leah they talked about the wedding plans. "Aden wants us to find our own place as soon as possible, so if you here of anywhere to rent will you let me know?" She asked her friends. "Well I may have an idea for you, Miles wants us to live together and we have thought about him moving in with me and VJ, but Miles is worried he won't be at the caravan park if any problems arise, I could perhaps talk to him and VJ about us moving into the caravan park with him, meaning my place could be empty." "Leah are you kidding? It would be perfect." She said grinning at her friend. "I have to talk to Aden." She replied quickly. "Bianca it's just an idea, I need to speak to the others first." She said laughing at her friend.

They sat for a further half an hour when Leah said she should get back to work. Bianca got back to the table with another drink for each of them. Charlie was just thanking her when she spotted Sid standing at the counter ordering a takeaway. Charlie jumped up quickly telling Bianca she would be back in a couple of minutes. "Hi Sid, let me get that for you." Charlie greeted him and paid for his coffee. "Hello Charlie, you didn't have to buy my coffee. Is everything alright?" "Actually I wondered if I could make an appointment for me and Jo to discuss our options. I can call the hospital if it would be better, you must get sick of people approaching you on your time off." She said smiling. "As you know what it's like yourself and you have helped me out with my family. So I am happy to make an appointment, we can do it formally or informally what ever you want. How about let's say tomorrow lunchtime?" "Tomorrow that would be great thanks Sid." With that she went back to sit and drink her coffee.

As Charlie left the diner she pulled her phone out to text Joey, when she bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She said quickly looking up smiling as she found Nicole and Angelo who was pushing the baby buggy. "No problem, how are you? We haven't seen you for a while." Nicole said to her friend. Thinking how it was strange how far she had come with Charlie, when they first met she was dating her dad and it was no secret they didn't like each other, then when Nicole became best friends with Charlie's sister/ Daughter they actually got on alright but then Nicole got herself in a little bother and Charlie was the one she turned to, now they classed themselves as friends. "How would you like to come to our place one night for a meal?" Charlie asked, "That way you can bring this little one with you" "That would be great, thanks Charlie." Nicole replied. With that Charlie continued on her way, smiling to herself she thought after everything she went through with Angelo, it was nice they had got to the point they were friends and both happy in relationships.

Joey was just bringing the boat to a stop at the dock, when her phone beeped in her pocket. As she made her way to the dock ready to secure the boat and help her clients debark she smiled as Aden beat her to it. "Hey Aden, I wasn't expecting you until after lunch." "I can go again if you want me to. I just thought I would treat my best friend to lunch." He said smiling as he assisted her take the boxes and equipment off the boat ready to clean up after lunch, ready for the next booking. "In that case it's lovely to see you mate, how are you?" She replied smiling. "Fickle Jo, you are so fickle." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they carried the equipment to the office. Romeo was sat at the desk looking at the bookings "hey Jo how did it go?" he asked as he watched his business partner and friend enter the office laughing. "It couldn't have gone any better, they said they really enjoyed it, and would definitely book further trips. A few of them asked for our business cards." She said smiling. "And how did your booking go?" she asked, looking at her business partner. "Yeah it was good, no problems at all. I have just taken a call from Mr Richards. The party of four booked at 14:00 he asked if it was possible to add three more people on to the booking and asked if they would be able to bring some drink. I know you don't like being on your own with a load of men especially when they have been drinking, so I thought Aden would be able to work with you, I can manage the Jones party alone, or you could take that party and I will take Richards with Aden." He replied "You want to finish early, so you stick with the Jones booking, Ade and I will take the Richards one." "Ok if you're sure, thanks." He replied "Right I don't know about anyone else but I am going for lunch." With that he disappeared to meet his wife.

Aden offered Joey his arm, to escort her to lunch, as they were leaving the office she remembered her phone had beeped earlier. She took it out of her pocket smiling when Charlie's name came up. She read the text smiling although she couldn't hide her slight disappointment. "OK I'm confused is that happy news or sad news because I can't tell by your face?" "It's good and bad, it was Charlie letting me know we have an appointment with Sid to confirm our decision on having a baby." Joey said looking across the beach in front of them. Aden looked at his friend concerned. "Jo have you changed your mind about having a baby? Because surely if you both still want a baby, then you should be happy you are seeing Sid." "No I haven't changed my mind, a baby is what we both really want, and it's just we discussed our options, you know the donor list or …." "Someone you know" Aden finished for her. Joey looked at him. "We have decided to go for the anonymous donor registry." "Well that's good. A step closer and a hard decision made." Aden said hugging her. "I am pleased, I am honestly, it's just I can't help feeling it will take for ever before we get pregnant." She sighed.

Aden watched the emotions play across his friends face. He sat her down and turned to face her. "How does Charlie feel?" he asked. "She's really pleased, as far as she's concerned we are having a baby and that's all that matters. How long it takes to get to that stage hasn't really crossed her mind. She's really happy and I don't want to spoil it. Why can't I just be happy, we are getting what we want so why am I still moody?" She asked trying to give her friend a smile. "Joey, I can understand why, you want a baby now, and going down the anonymous donor route you feel like it could be months even years before you even get the go ahead." "Hey what's this, I thought as my best mate you would cheer me up." She replied smiling at him. "Well that's why I wanted to take you to lunch; I have been speaking to Bianca about your situation." "What Aden, I asked you to keep it to yourself, you promised. Charlie will kill me if she knows I have talked to you about it, and if Bianca mentions it." Joey slapped her hand on her forehead. "Joey relax, she won't say anything, and I needed to ask what she thought about things." "What things and why would you need to discuss our baby plans?" Joey asked confused. "I thought a lot about your situation, and I needed to speak to Bianca about it before I offered to become your donor." He replied letting the idea sink in to Joey's confused head. "Did you just say our donor? As in donating sperm to create a baby?" She asked not believing what she had heard. "Yes Jo, I spoke to Bianca about the possibility of becoming your sperm donor, although I draw the line in actually having sex with either of you." He replied laughing. To his surprise Joey began to cry. "I can't believe you would do that for us Aden, thank you, thank you so much." She replied "I have to go and see Charlie, I have to tell her. Thank you so much." She quickly lent forward to kiss her friend making him laugh. A loud cough interrupted them "Is there something you guy's want to tell me?" Bianca smiled Aden stood to greet his Fiancé with a kiss. "I have just offered to help them have a baby." Aden said smiling between his two best women. "I take it your pleased with the offer." She replied smiling at Joey. Joey then surprised her by hugging her "its amazing thank you both. Are you sure you would be alright with this?" She asked Bianca. "Well obviously we would need to discuss it properly the four of us. But I don't see why not." They hugged again before Joey ran off towards the station and her wife.

Joey could hardly breathe by the time she entered the police station. Gasping she greeted George and asked if Charlie was busy. George smiled and told her to go right in. She knocked on the office door and waited until she heard Charlie shout. "This better be urgent because I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Come in." Joey looked at Watson who laughed before she opened the door and went to see her wife. "Joey what are you doing here? Are you alright?" She asked getting up from behind her desk when she noticed her wife sweating and struggling to get her breath. "Just… Ran…all ….the …..Way." She replied between gasps. Charlie helped her sit down passing her the bottle of water on her desk. Joey took the bottle gratefully and took a large gulp before she smiled at her wife and said "Hi babe." Charlie smiled back and lent forward to kiss her.

Charlie sat back in her chair lost for words, looking at her wife's excited face as she had just finished telling Charlie about the conversation she had with Aden and Bianca. "Well what do you think? Isn't it great? We could have our baby sooner than we thought." She said excited. When Charlie was still silent Joey looked at her wife worriedly trying to read the expression on her face. "Joey why would Aden and Bianca, offer to help us have a baby?" Joey suddenly looked guilty, "Ah I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask that. I know I promised not to say anything but, I couldn't help it, I needed to talk about it and Aden promised not to say anything, but he talked to Bianca. But don't you think its great news? Charlie we could get pregnant almost straight away." "And Bianca said she was alright with all of this." Charlie asked still unable to understand how all this had happened. "Yes, she said obviously we would need to discuss it all together so that we all understand where we stand but she said they would be happy with the arrangement." Joey spoke "What do you think should we arrange to talk things through with them or not? I could invite them round for a drink this evening." "Joey honey, don't you think things are going a bit fast. This morning I made an appointment to see Sid about using the donor list, now you tell me Aden and Bianca have offered to help, don't you think we should discuss it all first before talking to them." Joey finally noticed her wife didn't seem as excited about the offer as she thought she would be. "Charlie, I thought you would be excited, I mean if we use the donor list it could take months or even years, I thought you would be like me and want a baby as soon as possible."

She sat staring at her wife as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "You don't really want a baby do you?" she suddenly cried before getting up quickly and rushing to the door needing to escape. "Joey wait. Of cause I want a baby; I just need to get my head around it. Joey" Charlie followed her wife through the reception area not bothering when several officers stopped to stare at their boss chasing her wife. She chased her outside but Joey was quick and ran towards the beach. "Shit. Way to go Charlie you really handled that well." She said to herself, turning to head back towards the station.

Joey was distracted all afternoon, but refused to talk to Aden about it. Charlie had tried several times to phone her but it went straight to Joey's answer phone meaning she probably had it switched off. She left several messages and text messages. Noting the time she shut her computer down shouting Watson to join her on a patrol. She drove deciding to try and catch Joey at the dock before she left work.

"Joey wait, I need to talk to you." She called as Joey began walking away from the docks as Charlie pulled up, and got out of the car. "Charlie I don't think we really have anything to talk about, I want a baby and you have realised you don't, now can we just leave it, because I just can't right now." Joey replied before beginning to walk away again. Charlie chased her and finally grabbed her arm to pull her to a stop and round to face her. "Jo you have it all wrong. I am sorry I didn't react very well when you came to the station, I was just in shock, we spent days discussing our options and we made the decision to go down the donor register route. I made the appointment to get the ball rolling, we sat and talked and we knew it would take a while. I got my head round the fact it would be the two of us for a while yet, then suddenly everything we discussed goes out of the window because Aden made us an offer. A really great offer, but I couldn't get my head around it I'm sorry." Charlie looked pleadingly. "Joey I love you and I want children with you. Maybe we could sit down together like you said and discuss it. We need to work everything out such as what involvement Aden and Bianca will want, because I want this baby to be ours, not shared between the four of us, if that makes me selfish then I'm sorry." "Do you mean it? You definitely still want a child together?" she asked holding her breath. "Yes Joey I want a Child more than anything with you. I love you." Joey let the breath that she was holding out. "I love you too. I'm sorry if I over reacted." She hugged her wife kissing her passionately. They continued kissing losing sense of where they were, until Watson shouted through the car window.

Charlie was glad when her shift was over. She had been kept busy with call outs of drunk and disorderly to a hit and run. Although she did have a funny tale to tell her wife about a streaker wandering through the streets, pinching what he could to cover himself. As she said good night to the night staff she slowly made her way out to the car. Noticing Watson had the bonnet open on her car Charlie made her way over. "Problem?" She asked her "you could say that, bloody car wont start." Watson replied giving it a kick. "Oh well it's a nice night for a walk. She said locking the car and placing the keys in her pocket. "Come on get in and I will give you a lift." Charlie replied smiling. "Thanks Charlie I really appreciate this."

Joey checked the time as the door finally opened showing her wife was home. "I thought you were never coming home" She teased getting up to offer her a glass of wine and a kiss. "I know sorry, we have been run of our feet and then when I finally got out Watson was kicking the shit out of her car, as it wouldn't start so I thought I better save it and give her a lift home." She smiled taking the offered glass and kiss. Just then she noticed they had company. Smiling tiredly she went to greet their friends.

Once Charlie had got out of her uniform she joined Joey, Aden and Bianca, although she was tired and had thought the only thing she really wanted was to curl up in her wife's arms and fall asleep. The conversation quickly got round to the offer Aden had made to help the couple have a baby. They all decided to be completely honest otherwise it would never work. Aden and Bianca explained all they wanted from the agreement was to be a possible Aunt and Uncle. "If we do this, we want it understood that this would be your baby, we would have nothing physically, emotionally or financially to do with it. That way we can stay friends and possibly have our own kids growing up together." Bianca explained. "Aden is that what you want?" Charlie asked. "Yes definitely, I may provide the swimmers but you two are the parents, I would be uncle Aden." "Ok, I need to ask you something though. What would happen if we went ahead with this and something happens in the future which prevents you two having your own Children? Would you then want a relationship with our child?" "Well obviously we can't see into the future, and I hope we never have to find out about that, but if it made things better we could get it sorted with a solicitor. We think as long as we get to be aunt and uncle then that's all we need." The couple replied. "I'm sorry to bring all this up but I don't want to enter into anything unless we all know where we stand, we are all good friends and I would hate for anything to ruin that." Charlie announced honestly. They talked for awhile later before they all decided to go ahead with the offer.

Once the couple were lying together in bed Joey turned to take her wife in her arms. "Charlie are you really sure you want to go ahead with this?" "Yes Joey I am happy, I just needed to make sure we are all on the same page with this, it's not something little, If we do this Aden and which ever one of us gets pregnant will be the biological parents, and I just don't want anyone coming between you, me and our little one." Joey kissed her knowing exactly what Charlie was talking about, any kids they have were their kids, Charlie and herself. "So we go to the appointment tomorrow afternoon and tell Sid we are going ahead with Aden's help." "I love you Charlie." Joey replied before spending the next hour showing her exactly how much.

The next afternoon the couple sat nervously in the office opposite Sid, as they explained their decision and the conversation they had the night before with Aden and Bianca. "Well it appears you have thought it all through properly and I think it is a good plan with regard to the child's family and medical history, and you obviously have discussed Aden's input or lack of input in the baby's upbringing. So if you are all happy I will organise a meeting with Aden to run a few tests then, we can go ahead. Have you come to a decision with regards to which one of you will carry the child?" he asked smiling at the couple. "Well the truth is we want this to happen as soon as possible so we thought perhaps, you could test us when it's about to happen and see which one is most likely to conceive." Joey spoke nervously. "I think that's a good idea. Well I will contact Aden as soon as I can and once we get the test results providing everything is good we will get one of you pregnant." He said smiling. "Thank you Sid. Thank you so much." Charlie said standing and holding her hand out to shake the doctor/ friend.

As the couple left the hospital they kissed "We are really going to do this?" Joey asked. "Yes babe thanks to very good friends we will soon become parents." They hugged excitedly. "I think I will give Aden a call and let him know Sid wants him to do some tests." Joey replied as they got into the car greeting Ruby as she was stood leaning against the side of the car, ready to go with the couple to Joey's mum's house for dinner.

As the three were greeted warmly by Joey's mum and partner, and shown in to the lounge where Brett and his family were waiting to great them, things were still a little awkward but in time the relationship between Brett, Joey and his Mum was finally getting there. Ruby bent down to hand the new doll they had bought for Brett's daughter, to her as she sat playing on the floor. The seven adults sat watching her play and chatted about their work, and social lives. Joey's mother sat smiling to herself; she never ever thought they would be sat like this as a family. "Joey have you thought any more about starting a family?" the room suddenly went silent. "How can you two have kids? You need a bloke for that." Brett asked in a rather stressed voice. "We have looked into using a donor, we have discussed options with our doctor who is looking into our options for us" Joey explained nervously, reaching for her wife's hand. "This is wrong. Joey you are both women, kids should not be brought up by two women. A kid needs two parents, a mother and a father. I have finally excepted you're gay which is bad enough but I will not let you do that, no way Jo it is wrong." Brett shouted jumping to his feet running hands through his hair agitatedly. "I suppose you agree with this stupid idea of theirs? Sick that's what it is sick and I will not be a part of it, as far as I'm concerned if you do this, I will have nothing to do with you, any of you, and that goes for my wife and daughter as well." With that he picked his daughter up grabbed his wife's hand and walked out the door. Joey sat sobbing in Charlie's arms while her mum and partner made their way into the kitchen signalling Ruby to follow, giving the couple some privacy.

**Next time.**

**Joey isn't coping with her brothers reaction.**

**Charlie talks to Aden and Sid, to see how long before they can try to get pregnant. Hoping to bring her wife out of the depression she's sinking into.**

**Bianca and Aden plan the wedding.**


	44. Chapter 44

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thanks for the reviews I'm pleased you like my ideas. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously **

**Aden offers to help the couple have a baby, on the understanding it stays between the four friends and he can be god farther/ uncle. **

**Joey's brother disowns her again after he hears the couple plan to have a family.**

Chapter 44.

It had been a week since the family get together at Joey's mothers. Joey tried to pretend Brett's attitude didn't hurt her but Charlie was worried her wife was slipping into a depression. Every time she mentioned his name Joey changed the subject, she was a lot quieter than normal and preferred staying at home to going out. Their sex life had deteriorated and Charlie did not fail to notice Joey no longer slept in her arms; instead she lay with her back to her wife along the edge of the bed, and spent most nights crying silently. Charlie tried talking to Joey several times but was always told nothing was wrong.

Charlie decided she had to do something; she left several messages for Brett to call her but unfortunately received no reply. Sitting at her desk she sighed heavily, just as the door opened and George stood in the doorway holding a cup of coffee. "I hope that's for me." Charlie spoke before smiling at her friend and colleague. "Would I dare come in to your office without a coffee for you?" She replied placing the cup on the desk in front of Charlie. Charlie took a sip sighing gratefully. "Is everything alright between you and Joey?" She asked her boss and friend, knowing it was only because they had become good friends that she could ask her something so personal, everyone knew Charlie was a very private person. "Actually I'm really worried about her." She said placing the cup down and sitting back in her chair. A few minutes past as Charlie explained what happened at Joey's mums house and how it had affected Joey. "I thought he finally accepted everything, at the wedding I really believed he had changed." Watson replied. "I feel like I'm losing her and there's nothing I can do about it, she has shut me out completely." Charlie said rubbing her hand across her forehead frustrated. "George what would you do?" George sat looking at her friend before answering. "Well I know what I wouldn't do, and that's let him win." What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "Well before that happened you too were planning a family etc., weren't you going to have another meeting with Sid?" Watson asked. Charlie sat silently watching her friend as she spoke about changing their plans since their disagreement with Brett. Suddenly she smiled "You know Wats you just might be right." Jumping up she made her way to the door, turning back she spoke quickly, I'm going for lunch, and any problems call me on my mobile."

Aden watched his friend scrubbing the deck of the boat, which didn't really need doing, Joey had been like this for the last few days, and she wasn't the same person. She was quiet, moody, and looked like she was going to burst into tears constantly. He gathered from the little Joey had told him Brett had proved to be a nasty waste of space again, he couldn't understand why Joey let it effect her this badly, she wasn't this upset when he threw her out when she came out to him. He also noticed Joey was cold towards her wife, he felt sorry for Charlie as it seemed she could do nothing right at the moment, but give her, her due she just took what Joey gave her never shouting back, and once Joey calmed down she opened her arms out to comfort her. As for taking the next step with the future baby Buckton, each time Aden tried to bring the subject up she stopped him quickly, and he gave up figuring he could wait and be here when she felt ready to talk. It was lunch time Aden was trying his best to convince Joey to take a break and join him in the diner. "I will even pay, you can't say fairer than that." He said giving her puppy eyes. Just then his phone rang, after a few minutes he hung up telling Joey he had to go. "I thought you buying me lunch; I take it that was a better offer." Joey mumbled. "Sorry, I will bring you something back if you like? Unless you take my advice and take a proper break?" "I haven't got time to take a break, this has to be done before the next booking comes, remember I need you to take the Taylor party out at 13:30, as Romeo is off today, so don't be late." "Trust me when have I ever let you down?" With that he kissed his best friend on the head before running off.

As He made his way inside the hospital he spotted Charlie sat in the waiting area, smiling he walked over to join her. "Thanks Aden I really appreciate this. How was Joey this morning?" Aden sat next to Charlie before answering. "Not good, I'm really worried about her, it's not like her. She just won't open up. I've tried talking to her, she just gives me a quick answer or ignores me, she looks like she is about to cry all the time and she's working herself to hard. I don't understand how she is this affected by that Pratt. It's not a surprise surely. I could kill him for doing this to her again." Aden said fiercely. Charlie placed a comforting hand on Aden's arm. "How do you think I feel? I'm torn between wanting to rip his head off and feed it to the sharks, and trying to reconcile them for Joey's sake. A couple of weeks ago we had everything, we were so happy, we were going to have a family, everything was great. Now Joeys so down, she has cut herself of from everyone including me. She won't let me anywhere near her, in bed she leaves the biggest gap possible, I feel like I'm losing her. I have phoned him several times but have got no reply, that's why I thought if we talk to Sid and find out how soon we can start trying for a baby, she can have something good to focus on."

As the friends sat opposite Sid in the office he was surprised Joey hadn't joined them Charlie explained the situation and Sid offered to pay her a visit, to see if he could help. He went on to say they could start trying for a baby as soon as they wanted, he just needed to see how fertile and where the women were in their cycles to decide which one would carry the baby, Aden said he was still happy when ever they were. Thanking the men Charlie made her way out of the office, offering Aden a lift as she had decided to discuss things with Joey.

As the pair made their way down the wharf they stopped to watch Joey still scrubbing the deck. "See I told you she has been like this for day's working none stop, she's pushing herself too hard." Aden said concern etched across his face. "Right I have had enough of this; she's going to make herself ill over that arsehole's view. We are going to talk and I am not taking no for an answer." With that she walked up to the side of the boat behind Joey grabbing the brush from his wife's hand. "What the hell?" she cried as she spun around in shock. "Charlie what are you doing here?" "I have come to take you away for a few minutes." "I don't have time; I have to get the boat ready for the next group. Can't it wait until we get home?" "No it can't wait, Aden has kindly offered to do this haven't you Aden, we need to talk." "Charlie I really don't have…" Charlie interrupted her telling her she wasn't going anywhere until they had talked. Eventually she finally agreed. "I only have twenty minutes." She replied as she climbed of the boat and walked next to Charlie towards the beach.

They walked for a couple of minutes before sitting down next to each other facing out towards the horizon. "Joey I need you too talk to me, I hate the way you have shut down and won't let me in physically or emotionally. I know what Brett said was horrible and hurtful but that is just one persons view, why should we let him ruin our plans, we were so happy." Joey sat silently for what seemed an age before she slowly slipped her hand into her wife's. "I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't make sense for me to feel like this, after all the things he has said and done in the past, but I feel so stupid. I really believed he had changed, I really thought he wanted to be the brother I always wanted. Kind, caring, proud of whom and what I am no matter what. I really felt he had come to terms with everything." She stopped talking as a sob escaped her. "When he kicked me out of the home when I came out, I didn't expect any different, I expected it as he had never shown anything good towards me only anger, disgust and hate. I was used to that and learnt not to let it effect me. But when he turned up begging for forgiveness and wanting to be part of my family, I guess I let my guard down and wanted to believe he had changed. How stupid am I? I finally felt like I had a normal family, I had my mum and brother back. How stupid am I?" She spoke through the tears. Although she still had hold of her wife's hand she refused to seek comfort from her wife.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Charlie spoke. "Joey I'm begging you please don't shut me out. We are a couple and if something is bothering you it bothers me. I'm worried about you. I love you so much and hate to see you like this." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shut you out, I'm just scared, and what if he's right. I am a freak who shouldn't have kids. Is it wrong for a gay couple to have Children? Was he right when he said a kid needs a mum and a dad?" "Hey stop that." Charlie spoke quickly. "Your Brother is a homophobic idiot. You are not a freak, you are a lovely, caring, kind and wonderful person, not to mention sexy as hell. Being Gay is not wrong; love is love no matter who it is between. And as far as kids go as long as the child has two kind and caring parents that love each other and will love that child it makes no difference if they are gay or straight. You will be a fantastic mum, and if I'm half as good as you our child will be the luckiest child in the world." Charlie said passionately. Joey lent into Charlie kissing her quickly on the lips before replying. "Your right, Thank you Charlie, I knew there was a reason I married you." She said giving her the first genuine smile for over a week. "I am so sorry I have been horrible to live with." "Good job I love you." Charlie replied before kissing her. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." Joey lifted her head from her wife's shoulder as she noted a nervousness appear in her voice. "I went to see Sid earlier, I told him I was worried about you and he said he would come and visit you." "Charlie what did you do that for? Phone him and tell him I'm fine, and there's nothing to worry about." Joey replied angrily. "Jo that wasn't the only reason I went to see him, I went to talk with Sid and Aden about how quickly we can try for a baby." Charlie glanced at her wife worried in case she was upset she was making plans without her. "What did he say?" Joey asked calmly? "He said their was nothing standing in our way, as soon as we go and have tests done to decide which of us will carry our child, and we could have those tests whenever we want." "Really, so we could go right away if we wanted to?" "Yes, what do you think, I wanted to see what we needed to do next, are you upset I went behind your back?" Joey moved so that she was in her wife's arms but facing her "No I am not upset, I love it. How soon can we get an appointment do you think?" She asked excitedly. "Well I can give him a ring to see if we can go tomorrow if you like, you are still on a day off aren't you?" "Yes I am but couldn't you see if we could go this afternoon? Please, pretty please." She asked excitedly kissing her quickly.

Charlie escorted a much happier Joey back to the wharf just in time to greet her clients, giving Charlie a quick kiss and telling her to call her once she had spoken to Sid, she waved her off. Charlie smiled as Aden gave her a thumb up once he greeted the normal Joey. Charlie then turned to head back to the station. Walking into the station Charlie greeted Watson happily thanking her for the good advice. She then made her way into the office to give Sid a call.

An hour later after leaving a message for Joey, she continued with the paper work on her desk. Watson popped her head in asking if she would like to join her on patrol knowing how much her boss hated the paperwork side of her job. "I would love too. You are wonderful." Charlie replied closing the file she had been working on and switching of the computer. Before grabbing her jacket and bag and follow Watson out of the station.

Later that afternoon Joey and Charlie sat nervously outside Sid's office door. Just then the office door opened, Sid exited smiling at the couple sitting nervously holding hands. "Right ladies shall we go to one of the treatment rooms and do these tests?" "Yes please Sid, can we go in together?" Joey asked nervously. "Of cause, this is not an exam so relax please. Joey how are you feeling? I understand you have felt a little low lately?" "Oh yes but Charlie forced me to talk and it turns out I was winding myself up for nothing, I'm not going to lie and say my brother hasn't hurt me with his stupid homophobic ideas, but that's one person. Everyone else that we have spoken to has said we would make wonderful parents." Right lets run these blood tests, did you both bring the samples I asked you too bring?" He asked, as he motioned them both too take a seat as Mel, the nurse helping him pushed over the trolley set up with everything he required. "Right who wants to go first?" He asked putting on the disposable gloves. "Charlie will go first." Joey said gulping. Charlie turned to face her wife and realised for the first time, how pale she had gone. "Babe are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine, I just don't like needles." Joey nervously answered. "How long have we been together? I never knew you were scared of needles." She said smiling. "Well it's not exactly something we talked about is it." Joey replied annoyed at her wife's teasing.

Ten minutes later the couple were sat opposite Sid back in his office Sid explained it would probably take 3-5 days to get the results back, which would give them enough time to discuss who would carry the baby if their wasn't much difference between them. As soon as I have the results I will get you in for another appointment where we finalise who will be the carrying the baby, then we will organise Aden to come in and do his part and hopefully you will get your wish. I do need to discuss the possibilities of going through with the treatment and still being unable to conceive, it is not guaranteed." "We know that Sid and we have discussed it, the truth is we love each other and if we are unable to have a child between us, then it wouldn't be the end of the world. If we are able to have them then we are looking at it as a bonus." Charlie spoke while Joey snuggled into her wife's side. "That's a really good way to look at it, I'm pleased you have thought everything through, I have to make you aware of every possible outcome." He said smiling; he hoped the couple were successful as he believed the couple would make wonderful parents. "We understand, thank you for everything your doing for us Sid, we really appreciate it." Joey replied.

The couple made their way home stopping off at the diner for take away dinner. Ruby greeted them happily asking how they got on at the doctors, Charlie had rung to let her know they would be home late as they had an appointment. Charlie was amazed how beautiful and kind her daughter really was, she was so proud of her, and knew without her support she never would have had the courage to go after Joey laying her heart on the line. Ruby amazed her how pleased and supportive she was being over the idea of having a family, god knows she had done a terrible job with Ruby, but after a while they had become as close as they were before Ruby knew the truth about her parentage.

The threesome talked about the appointment, how Ruby's exam had gone and how busy the business was getting over dinner, and then they sat watching telly together until Ruby said she had some studying to do. "Rubes, I just wanted to say thank you, and I am really proud of you." Charlie said grabbing hold of her daughters arm and pulling her into a tight hug. "You and Joey make me a better person, I love you." Ruby was surprised but loved the hug, and sentimental words her mum was saying. "Thanks Mum that means a lot, I'm proud of you too. I love you." Joey smiled at the mother and daughter who had come so far in their relationship, as much as she loved being part of this loving unit, she couldn't help feeling Jealous that she never had that kind of relationship with her family. Just then she found herself pushed back against the couch cushions as she was wrapped in the arms of her wife and step daughter. "We love you too Joey." They said in unison. Joey laughed before replying she loved them both, "Thank you so much for letting me part of your special family unit, I never knew I could be this happy, it still amazes me that you both can love someone like me." She said giving them a wobbly smile as a single tear escaped.

Half an hour later Ruby was still in her room studying and the couple were snuggling on the couch just as a knock sounded on the door. Looking puzzled at each other as neither were expecting any visitors Charlie got up to answer the door. Surprised she greeted Bianca and Aden happily telling them to come in and smiling as they handed a bottle of wine to her. "We need your help, so we brought wine." Bianca said as Aden kissed Charlie's cheek then walked into the lounge to greet his best friend. Once the four adults were sat in the lounge each with a glass of wine Charlie brought up the reason they had come over. "We have spoken to Elijah about marrying us, but we can't decide where and when. Aden say's he married Belle in the park overlooking the beach, and as you know I was going to get married in church but we want something different, but beautiful." They discussed the possibilities. "How many people do you want to attend the wedding?" Joey asked "Well we have agreed neither of us want a big wedding, Aden say's he doesn't have much family and the only family I really want there is April, then friends etc." Bianca replied as Aden wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well what about the Bucktoneer, you could walk down the wharf as an aisle, we could have a few chairs set out." Joey spoke losing herself in the idea of the romance. She suddenly became aware of three faces staring at her and she began to blush. "Sorry, stupid idea, I just love being down there and think everyone else should." She mumbled as she hid her face in her wife's neck. "It's perfect. Joey I could kiss you." Bianca replied excited as she clutched Aden's hand. Joey looked at her friend shocked. "You do? You don't have to patronise me." Joey said looking at her for any sign she was teasing. "No I'm not honest, we think it would be perfect, I mean the Bucktoneer looks fantastic, and getting married with the beach and ocean in the background would be so romantic and beautiful, plus like you said we could decorate the wharf with ribbon and flowers to make it look beautiful. Are you sure you would be happy for us to use it?" She asked smiling. "Of cause you can use the Bucktoneer, if you're sure it's really what you want." Both Aden and Bianca smiled happily at their friends. Before squealing and hugging both Charlie and Joey. "I knew we should come and get you two to help us. This is brilliant thank you." Joey smiled at the couple. "Do you have a date in mind so I can check the diary in case we already have a booking?" She asked standing to walk over to the cabinet to fetch the business diary. "We haven't anything specific in mind so when can you book us?" Aden asked. Joey flicked through the diary well you're looking at eight months, unless you want it in four weeks as we have just had a cancelation." She replied. "What do you think honey? Do you think we can organise everything in four weeks?" Aden asked looking at Bianca lovingly. "Aid this is madness, how can we get everything organised in four short weeks?" Bianca squeaked. "Come on you just said we want a small wedding, so why wait eight months? I love you and can't wait until you become Mrs Jeffries. I'm sure our friends will help organise everything. Come on lets do it." Aden said encouragingly. "Oh what the hell let's do it. Lets get married in four weeks." She replied before they hugged and kissed. Joey and Charlie congratulated the couple, promising they would help organise what ever they wanted. So they sat about making a list of things to do.

Several hours later Charlie and Joey were finally wrapped in each others arms in bed, "Babe, if you thought it would be romantic getting married on the boat, why didn't you mention it for our wedding? If I had known that was how you dreamed of marrying I would have happily gone along with it." Charlie asked, worried Joey didn't enjoy the wedding as much as she had thought. "Charlie I loved our wedding, it was perfect. I think we had a few more guests at our wedding than they will have, and I loved where we got married. Besides I never thought about until the other day, when a couple I had taken out mentioned it, He took her for a romantic picnic and proposed. As they thanked me for everything she said how romantic it had been, and asked if we did weddings." She replied leaning to kiss her wife on the lips before settling back into the embrace. "So you don't regret where we married?" Charlie asked needing reassurance. "Charlie our wedding was perfect, how can you even think I could regret it? That was the most special day of my life, it couldn't be any better." She reassured her the only way she knew how, very passionately bringing her to a very fulfilling orgasm.

Three days later the couple were sat in the diner sharing lunch when Charlie's mobile rang, she gasped as the hospital number flashed at her. "Hello Sergeant Buckton here." "Hey Charlie I have your results, would you and Joey like to come down to go through them?" "Yes that would be great, when should we come down?" Charlie asked as she smiled at Joey taking her hand. "I'm free now if you would like to come down." With that the couple found themselves sat in Sid's office ten minutes after the telephone call. "Ok as I said on the phone I have both of your results and I have good news, you are both fertile, and there is no reason to believe either of you would have problems getting pregnant. As you are also aware we looked at where you both were in your menstrual cycle and it appears there is only a day or so between you. There is no medical reason for one of you to be pregnant over the other one. The decision is for you to decide." The couple looked at each other before say "We have discussed this thoroughly and have made our decision."

**Next Time.**

**Which one will try to get pregnant?**

**Bianca and Aden's wedding is fast approaching.**

**Joey's mother lets Joey know how proud she is of her daughter, regardless what her son thinks.**


	45. Chapter 45

**To fix a broken heart.**

I hope you still enjoy my ideas, please review and let me know what you think, good or bad, it will all help.

**Previously.**

**Joey is causing everyone concern with her feelings towards the row with her brother.**

**The couple go ahead with their baby plans.**

**Bianca and Aden ask the couple for help with their wedding plans.**

Chapter 45.

Finally the day the couple had been waiting for was finally here, they ate breakfast excitedly, before giving Ruby a lift to school and wishing her luck for her exam. Promising to leave a message once they had finished at the hospital. Charlie then drove them to the hospital. Once she found a parking space and brought the car to a stop. Charlie turned to face Joey "Are you ready?" She asked smiling as she reached across to hold her hand. "Yes. I'm so nervous; this is the right thing for our family isn't it?" She asked nervously "Jo this is what we have both wanted for a long time, but if you have any doubts we need to discuss it before we go in." Charlie watched Joey carefully, for any signs of regret. "I don't have any doubts, none at all. I just have a stomach full of butterflies, if this works out we could have a baby in nine months time." They smiled at each other before squealing like excited children and climbed out of the car.

They sat outside Sid's office waiting excited and nervously. Sid finally walked down the corridor five minutes late. "Ladies I am so sorry to keep you waiting, I was called to an emergency. Would you like to come in and we can discuss what's going to happen today." As they all sat in the office Sid smiled at the couple sat nervously holding hands opposite. "How are you feeling?" he asked pulling their files from the filing cabinet "Excited, nervous and scared." They replied. "Ok well first things first, have you decided which of you will go through the treatment?" He asked, ready to write in the right persons file. "Well actually Sid, we wanted to discuss the possibility of us both trying, we couldn't decide which of us would be in the best position." Charlie replied nervously. "We also thought it gave us more chance of getting pregnant." Joey added as she held tight to Charlie's hand. Sid looked surprised at the pair; this was not the answer he was expecting. He coughed before finding the words to answer the couple's opinion. They discussed the options of one of them trying to conceive, and then if it didn't work the other trying, they also discussed their idea of both trying to conceive at the same time. He discussed all options positive and negative, making sure they knew what to expect. "Right if you are sure this is what you really want, shall we go to the treatment room?"

As they stood in the treatment room, Sid left them to get changed and onto the bed ready for the treatment. The couple kissed before climbing onto each bed. There was a knock on the door and Sid popped his head around the door. "Are you ready?" He asked waiting for a reply before stepping further into the room followed by the nurse, they met the other day. "OK who wants to go first?" He asked putting on the gown and gloves. "Charlie you can go first." Joey said nervously. "OK Charlie I need you to lye back on the bed and bend your knees, that's it lovely" he spoke as she did what he asked, he stepped to the right hand side of the bed and began getting the syringe ready. "Ok now I need to let your legs open as far as they can. Joey would you like to do this part? You will be the baby's parent after all." "Can I? Thank you so much." She replied jumping down from the bed she was sat on. Sid inserted the tube then attached the syringe before holding it out to Joey. Joey took hold of the syringe between shaking hands, "OK now push the end of the syringe slowly as far as you can. That's it." He spoke watching carefully for any problems. When Joey had finished he took the syringe away explaining he would leave the tube for a few minutes to make sure the semen had all passed through it before removing it, "You can put your legs straight now and relax Charlie, and we will cover you up for a while." Joey kissed her wife quickly on the lips "Well done babe, how are you feeling?" Charlie smiled at her wife. "I don't know, it was a strange feeling, but exciting at the same time. I just hope I don't let you down." "Babe you can't let me down, we both know the chance of this working and not working, if it doesn't happen we try again." She spoke passionately before kissing her wife again.

Ten minutes later Sid came back into the room to ask Joey if she was ready for her treatment. Joey suddenly found her self shaking nervously. Charlie watched worriedly as her wife went from happy to nervous to scared within a few seconds. "Babe, what's wrong?" She asked stretching to take her wife's hand. "Joey, talk to me. Are you alright?" She asked again as her wife remained standing stiffly and silently. Suddenly Joey turned her face to her wife "I can't, Charlie I'm sorry I I I can't do this." She cried. Holding onto her wife's hand Charlie used it to guide her closer to the bed so that she could sit her down and wrap her arm around her. "Joey its fine, but I need you to talk to me, please tell me what you're thinking." She spoke gently while comfortingly rubbing her back. A few seconds later Joey quietly started to explain. "I want to do this, I want to get pregnant, and give you a beautiful baby, but I just keep thinking about the rrr rape. Charlie I know it sounds stupid but he was the only man that you know went down there, and I know Sid isn't going to hurt me, and he's just doing his job but I can't get passed that image." Hey sshhh come on, it's not stupid, I know what you're going through, and if you can't do it or don't want to I understand, Joey I love you and I don't want you to upset yourself over this. I have had my treatment so we can leave it if it's going to upset you." The couple hugged each other tightly and Joey finally began to relax, when the couple became aware of the fact they were not on their own. "Could I make a suggestion?" Sid asked walking over to the distressed couple. "Joey is the problem me being male? Or is the problem anyone doing the procedure?" Joey slowly raised her head to look at Sid, "I'm sorry Sid, I really thought I would be fine with this, it's just the only man that's ever gone near me like that raped me, and I know you're a doctor doing your job, but all I can see is him forcing himself." "So it is the fact I'm male? Joey I understand and am not hurt by this, would you like me to ask my colleague Dr March to do the procedure, she is very good and obviously female."

Ten more minutes passed, Joey had relaxed and was now lay on her bed with Charlie's bed close enough they could old hands. Joey had apologised profusely to Sid, thankfully Sid understood and accepted Joey's reasons were because of her past not him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sid appeared with the female doctor. While she spoke to Joey to assess she was emotionally fit to go through with the procedure, gently explaining every stage. Once the tube had been inserted and the syringe attached the doctor turned to Charlie who had just had her tube removed to ask if like Joey she wanted to do the honours. Smiling, she happily agreed. Once the doctor had removed the empty syringe and helped Joey into a more comfortable position to wait awhile. The married couple lay on their individual hospital beds holding hands, waiting to be told they could go home.

An hour later the couple were back home and lay together on the couch. Wrapped in each others arms, "I am so proud of you baby, I know it couldn't have been easy for you and I wouldn't have blamed you if you couldn't go through with it, but you did, and inside there you could be carrying a baby Joey. I'm ashamed to admit I never even gave it a thought, I am so sorry." "Hey Charlie it isn't your fault, I never thought about it either even when I watched your procedure, I felt fine. But as soon as Sid asked if I was ready, it hit me and I was back on the boat with him. Do you think Sid was really alright about it, he didn't think I thought he was like Robbo did he?" she asked nervously. "Jo calm down, Sid understood and he has probably been in that situation plenty of times when working with female patients. He won't think anything of it I promise." Charlie reassured her. Anyway I think we should take our doctors advice and go and lye down, to give us the best chance of getting pregnant." She said sitting up and holding her hand out to her wife.

The couple lay in each others arms stroking each other. "I can't believe we got to impregnate each other, I know the sperm was provided but I feel like I also played apart in hopefully getting you pregnant." Joey spoke happily, "I know exactly what you mean, and I guess it took three of us to make a baby." Charlie said laughing. They lay quietly content to just be together. "Charlie, have you called Ruby?" Joey asked, just as she was about to fall asleep. "Shit, no I haven't I better do it now or we will be in the bad books." Charlie replied before turning over to reach her phone on the bedside cabinet. Just as her hand hovered over the phone it rang. "That will be Ruby telling us of for not phoning." She pulled a scared face making her wife laugh as she answered the phone. Several minutes later Charlie hung the phone up after apologising several times to her daughter. "I take it she is out of the exam, is she on her way home?" Joey asked tiredly. Charlie put her phone down before wrapping her arms back around her wife kissing her on the top of her head. "No she asked if she could have lunch at the diner before going to Irene's to study with the others." "That's good, I know it sounds selfish but I just want to lay here like this, without interruptions, neither of us slept much last night." "I know, I thought the exact same." She replied, the couple then lay in each others arms and both fell asleep.

Later that evening the couple woke up hungry they made their way into the kitchen to check what they had in to cook for dinner. Just as they were discussing their options the phone rang. "Hey Jo, how do you and Charlie fancy meeting us for dinner at Angelo's?" Aden asked joyfully. "Yeah that sounds good, you have excellent timing as we were just deciding what to make." Joey replied happily. "Excellent shall we say half an hour?" Aden asked. "Yes we shall see you there in half an hour." Joey replied. "Oh Jo, just so you know, there is a reason for the invite. We were hoping to get some of the wedding plans sorted." Joey rolled her eyes and laughed before replying "I knew there would be an ulterior motive." With that they said goodbye and Joey explained the plans to Charlie.

Half an hour later the couple found themselves sat at a table with Bianca and Aden. "Firstly how did it go today? Are you ever going to tell us which of you will be carrying little Colin's- Buckton?" Bianca asked her close friends. "Shhh we don't want anyone to know until, we know if it has been successful." Charlie scolded, before a large smile spread across her face. She turned to hold her wife's hand giving it a little squeeze. "OK between us, it went really well, and the answer to your question is we both had the procedure done." Joey replied smiling at the couple before kissing her wife lovingly. "What. You mean you could be both carrying a baby each? Oh my god, only you two could do this." Aden said laughing as the couple struggled to take it all in. "Well we couldn't decide, and we wanted to give ourselves as much chance of succeeding as possible. It would be awful if we had to wait until next month to try again. Besides if we both are blessed with getting pregnant it will be like we have twins, other people manage." Charlie the ever practical one spoke. "That's great news we're so pleased for you." Bianca replied. Just as Angelo came over with their drinks order, giving them time to decide on what the group would like to eat.

"I have a question." Aden suddenly broke the silence, waiting until all three women gave him their attention. "What happens if both of you get pregnant, but carry more than one baby? You could have a brood in one go." He said laughing. As the words sunk in Bianca kicked him under the table as they both watched a horrified look appear on the women's faces. "Err we kind of didn't think about that one. Charlie what if Aden's right, what if we have more than two? How will we cope, I mean we can't rely on just your wage and my share of the business." Thoughts began racing around her head, looking at her wife for support, but unknown to Joey the same thoughts were racing around Charlie's head. Charlie suddenly found it hard to breathe, her throat felt dry and she gulped at her drink. Noting the panic etched on the couples face Bianca gave her boyfriend a deadly look before saying "The likely hood of that happening is extremely low, but even if it did you two are in a very happy, loving and reliable relationship. You haven't gone into this lightly, you know you can afford to have a family, and you have enough love and care to cope with having one, two or more Children. Now don't let my idiot boyfriend who thinks he has Olympic swimmers and can get you both pregnant with multiple kids ruin how happy you were at the thought of starting a family." Bianca spoke comfortingly. "You know Jo, Bianca has a point, just because we both had the procedure it doesn't mean we will both get pregnant and with more than one. Lets just be happy and enjoy the fact one or both of us might be pregnant, we can worry about anything else if and when we need too." Joey smiled then gave her a quick kiss before smiling at her friends.

"Now I think we were invited to talk wedding plans." Joey said as she swallowed her first bite of the pasta dish she had ordered. "Yes, we were wondering if we could talk each of you into going wedding clothes shopping, we have settled on a colour ,so that Aden's suit matches the bridesmaid dresses, and your dress or suit Joey. So we hoped you could go with Aden while Charlie came with me?" Bianca pleaded. "It's a good job you're like family because I hate shopping. You won't make me try loads of stuff on will you?" Joey said making the three laugh at her pout. "Jo you're worse than a kid. It's a good job I love you." Charlie laughed. "OK so that's the venue, Clothes sorted what about flowers? We have been to see the florist you told us about and they are ordered." Bianca replied. "OK food, I did mention it to Leah and Angelo on your behalf, have they spoke to you?" "Yes they have come up with a plan of doing the food between them as we are getting married in the morning then having a sit down meal, in the diner then an evening function at Angelo's with food." That sounds great. So what do you want our help with?" "Can you help write the invitations, and also organising the entertainment for the evening?" "I think we can do that, how about you come around tomorrow night and we get to work on the invitations. Aden and Joey can get their heads together over the entertainment." "Wait a minute, why do I get the task of finding the entertainment?" Joey asked. "You're always telling me I have no taste in music, well now you can help Aden choose something suitable." Charlie replied smiling. "We have also booked a friend of Aden's to take the photos. I think that covers everything? Is this really happening this fast?" "You better believe it baby." Aden replied smiling at her before leaning over to kiss his fiancé. Laughing as his friends teasingly made kissing noises. "You two are so childish." He said laughing.

Later as the couple lay relaxing, after an exhausting but very pleasurable, love making session. "I'm so happy for Aden. When we met up again and he told me about Belle and Nicole, he was a mess, I really was worried about him. He went wild for awhile sleeping with anyone, claiming he would never let anyone hurt him like that again, because he was never getting into a relationship again. I'm so pleased you talked me into staying, not only am I the happiest I have ever been because I'm married to the sexiest, kindest, loveliest woman ever, but Aden came and fell in love with Bianca. Who I must say is extremely hot herself." Laughing as Charlie slapped her arm and pouted. "Ok she is hot but not as hot as you. Now you are seriously hot." They laughed before sharing a kiss and settling back down in each others arms. "Are you looking forward to shopping with Aden on Saturday?" "Don't I hate shopping, what do I know about buying a wedding suit?" She said pulling a face. "I'm looking forward to going with Bianca to choose a dress; I loved choosing a dress for our wedding." She said wistfully.

The next day Joey met her mum for and partner in the diner for lunch, Charlie was due to join them, but had text to say she was running late. "How are you Jo? I know we have spoken several times on the phone, where you told me you were fine, but I have also spoke to Charlie and I know how hard Brett's ignorant words affected you." "You have spoken to Charlie? She never mentioned it." "Don't get mad with her, she was worried about you, that's all." "Mum its fine, I know I worried Charlie and Ruby for a while, but things are good now, in fact things are great." "Hey babe sorry I'm late. Have you all ordered?" Charlie asked kissing her quickly before sitting and greeting her mother in laws. "Yes we have ordered, I also ordered for you babe. Mum was just telling me how you spoke to her because you were worried about me." "Oh, yes I did, Joey I only went behind your back…" Joey smiled putting her finger over her wife's lips to silence her rant. "Babe its fine, I understand." Charlie released the breath she didn't realise she was holding, relaxing at her wife's words. "I was just saying to Joey, I hope Brett's ignorant rant hasn't put you off your plans to have a family. We think you will make great parents. I can't believe I gave birth to such an opinionated homophobic person in all my life."

They talked some more during their lunch before Charlie lent over to whisper in her wife's ear, "if you want to tell them its fine by me." Joey turned to look her wife in the eyes smiling at her, before taking hold of her hand "Actually we have some news. Please keep this quiet because we don't want anyone to know yet, but we have been to the hospital, and we are both waiting to find out if we are pregnant." Joey said. "That's brilliant news so which one of you will carry the baby?" "We both have been impregnated, we decided to both try." "Wow I wasn't expecting that but congratulations; I'm so pleased for you." The older women gushed, "When will you know?" We are going back to the hospital in two weeks. That way it will give a clearer result. Can you keep it to yourselves until we know if we are successful?" "Of cause we can, let us know when you get the results please? Anyway what are you two doing on Sunday?" "We don't have any plans as such why?" "Do you three want to come for dinner? Since last time wasn't a great success." "That would be great, we would love to but I don't know about Ruby, she is in the middle of her exams and I never know what she will and won't join us for."

With that they all left the diner thanking each other for a lovely time. Charlie walked Joey to the wharf, promising to get home early as Bianca and Aden were meeting them, Bianca would be staying in to help write the wedding invites while Joey and Aden headed out to organise the entertainment and wedding cake. Aden also had planned to organise a honeymoon. Just as she kissed Charlie goodbye her phone rang. Smiling she pulled her phone out of her pocket, her smile soon turned to a grimace as she read the name flashing up on it. Looking at it for a second deciding whether to answer or not, she sighed heavily. "What the hell do you want?"

**Next time.**

**Who is causing such a reaction from Joey?**

**The couple get their results, is it good or bad news?**

**It is the night before Bianca and Aden's wedding, party time.**


	46. Chapter 46

**To fix a broken heart.**

I'm really pleased you have stuck with me and enjoyed this story, please send in your reviews and ideas, I love reading them.

**Previously.**

**The couple have the treatment which will hopefully result in the start of a family.**

**Bianca and Aden's wedding is almost here, as they drag the couple in to help with the final preparations.**

**Joey's mum shows her support for the couple's plans.**

Chapter46.

"What the hell do you want?" Joey shouted into the phone. Charlie had turned to head back to work but noting the stress in her wife's voice she turned back noticing the loss of colour and how she had begun to shake, as she held the phone to her ear.

Charlie took her Wife's hand comfortingly as she listened to Joey's side of the conversation. "No, I have given you chance after chance, and each time you let me down. Do you know how humiliated I felt when once again your ugly homophobic views came out? I pity your daughter growing up around you, I hope to god she doesn't turn out to be gay, feeling scared to be true to herself." Joey continued to shout.

She quickly hung the phone up before scaring Charlie with a sudden unexpected scream. "Babe what's wrong? Was that who I think it was?" Charlie asked worriedly as Joey fell into her arms burying her head in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. "Why does he keep doing this to me? Why can't he just leave me alone, if he can't except me for who I am, who I love and how I want to spend the rest of my life. If I choose to have one child or thirty, it has nothing to do with him. Arhh he makes me so angry." She ranted. Charlie just held her tightly letting her rant and rave, knowing it was what she needed to do.

"Hey baby don't get upset please. Remember you might be carrying little Jo. What did he say to you?" She asked rubbing her back with a comforting hand. "He has decided we need to talk, as we are family. He wants to make sure I know what I'm doing." Joey replied, "Charlie why does he want to ruin my life, why can't he just be happy for us? Am I really that bad a person for falling in love with a woman that I don't deserve to be happy?" Charlie spent quite along time holding and comforting her. Eventually she had convinced Joey that Brett wasn't important to them, he was one person everyone else that knew about their plans were really happy for them. Joey finally agreed, pulling away from Charlie's comforting arms and wiping the last of her tears, she said "Your right, he is one person, and a not important one at that, Ruby, Aden, Bianca, Mum, Pat and Leah think we will make great parents. Thank you for being here and making me realise that what Brett thinks doesn't matter, it's his problem. We are in love and doing something fantastic. I don't need someone like that in my life. You and Ruby and I guess Mum and Pat are all the family I need." "I love you Jo, you make so happy. I'm sorry Brett can't accept us and be happy for us, but you have me and Ruby and we will never let you down, and now that you have your mum and Pat things are good aren't they? We are enough for you aren't we? I only ever want to make you happy." She said looking deep into her eyes. Joey smiled before leaning in to kiss her "Charlie you are everything to me, My life is so good right now and I have you to thank for that, I have the best wife a girl could ever have, a wonderful step daughter, but don't tell her I said that. And thanks to your encouragement I have a relationship with a mother I was told had died years ago. If Brett can't accept that I don't want him in my life, I certainly don't need him in it. Nothing he has never showed he cared or loved me, I learnt from a young age Dad and Brett were not people to rely on." She said powerfully. "Right you better get to work, you're already late and I love the fact you never once thought about leaving me upset for your job. I will see you at home later. I love you." With that they shared a quick kiss before Joey turned and walked down the wharf towards Romeo.

As Charlie sat in her office she thought about her relationship with Ruby when she thought they were sisters, was it a normal sisterly relationship or were they closer because Ruby was really her daughter. Surely other sibling relationships were closer to Ruby and her than Joey and Brett. She was brought out of her thoughts when George knocked on her door inviting her to go on patrol with her.

As they sat in the car Charlie turned to look at her friend and colleague "George you have a sister don't you?" She asked "Yes you know I do, you have met her couple of times." "I remember we met at your birthday party. Are you two very close?" Charlie asked. George kept her eyes on the road and carefully thought about how to answer Charlie's question. "We have our ups and downs but mostly we get on well, why?" She asked. Charlie sighed before explaining Brett's latest escapades "I have always been close with Ruby, when we were brought up as sisters but I was wondering if that was because she was really my Daughter." "I think that has a lot to do with it, you are that close to Ruby you talked about everything, believe me there is some things I would not and could not share with Fizz." She quickly turned to smile at Charlie before once again concentrating on the road ahead. "Yeah I can believe that of you." Charlie replied laughing. "I just can't believe Brett could treat Joey so bad, she doesn't have a nasty bone in her body, and she would never say or do anything to hurt anyone." She replied. "I'm not defending him but from what I have read of their background, it is no wonder he is the way he is. You know what they say, people brought up in an abusive family either end up the same or the stronger ones fight against it. Joey is one of the stronger characters, where Brett sadly is not. You only have to look at who his best friend was to realise that." "I guess your right, I just hate any body upsetting Joey, and he has the ability to do it just like that" She clicked her fingers.

Two weeks had passed; the couple had agreed to wait that long before doing their pregnancy tests, so that it gave a more reliable reading. To keep their mind off the results they had kept themselves busy with Bianca and Aden's wedding preparations, and work Charlie had convinced Joey she would be alright doing her normal duties, while they waited for the results, as she had worried about something bad happening to her wife and unborn child. Charlie pointed out Joey's job could be as dangerous, being out at sea. Joey had not heard anymore from Brett, which although she told Charlie she was happy about, she was also hurt and confused he hadn't tried again to reach out to her for a normal sibling relationship.

The couple woke wrapped in each others arms, as normal since they became a couple, it still amazed Charlie how much of a cuddly person she had become with Joey, her previous relationships had resulted in her need for personnel space especially in bed, but with Joey it seemed the closer the better. They smiled wishing each other good morning, and sharing a kiss. "Today's the day. Two weeks ago we sat nervously in the hospital waiting for the most important treatment of our lives." Joey said excitedly. "Do you want to do the test's together or one at a time?" Charlie asked excitedly. "Let's do it together. Do you feel pregnant?" Joey asked. "I don't know, how do you feel, when you're possibly two weeks pregnant?" Charlie asked smiling at her wife as they both got up from the bed rushing into the bathroom together.

Once they had both peed on their pregnancy tests they carried them like they were fragile, back into their bedroom placing them gently on the bedside cabinet, sitting on the edge of their bed wrapped in each others arms. "Has it been a minute yet?" Joey asked. "Not yet, babe, we set the alarm remember." Charlie replied laughing at her wife. Joey asked again, before Charlie pulled her in for a kiss, which led to them deepening it by introducing their . They were laying back on the bed still joined at the lips; ready to take things further when they jumped apart, as the alarm started to beep loudly. "There ready" Joey said nervously. "I don't think I can look." "Me either." Charlie replied as they remained sat on the edge of the bed, afraid to find out what their future held, "it seams unreal that a simple blue line could change the rest of our lives." Charlie said holding her wife tight in her arms. Taking a deep breath Joey took the sticks in her hands passing Charlie's to her. "After three?" Joey asked, waiting for Charlie to agree. "One, two, three." They counted together before glancing at the sticks in their hands. "I'm pregnant" They both exclaimed together. Looking shocked at each other. "You are? Me too" Charlie said happily as Joey's words sunk in. "oh my god, we're both having a baby? We really are having a baby each?" She asked amazed. They both held the tests out to each other. A few seconds later they screamed excitedly.

Hearing screams coming from the couples bedroom Ruby rushed through the door. "What's happened? What's wrong?" A tired Ruby asked. "We are pregnant." Charlie replied excitedly. Watching the words slowly sink in to their daughters tired brain. "Oh my god did you say pregnant? really? That's fantastic." Ruby suddenly burst before rushing forward to hug the couple. "Ok guys this is brilliant, but which one of you is actually pregnant?" She asked. "We both are, you will be getting two brother or sisters at once." Joey replied happily. "Oh my god, you're kidding? Only you two could both get pregnant together." Ruby laughed. "We have to celebrate. I will go and cook breakfast, you two get back into bed, and I will bring it into you." Ruby said happily. Just as she made her way to the bedroom door, she turned back to the couple and rushed back over to them. "I'm really pleased for you two. This really is the best news." Kissing them both again before she eventually made her way to the kitchen.

"Well that's Ruby's response sorted, I think before we tell anyone else our good news we should make an appointment to see Sid, to have it officially confirmed." Charlie said smiling and pulling Joey into her arms. "Babe when we start telling people can we tell Aden and Bianca first and also Leah and Morag. I just think it's only right." Joey spoke nervously. Charlie smiled down at her wife loving how considerate she was to others no matter what. "I think that's a perfect idea, but I think I better make that call to Sid right away if we want confirmation before anyone knows. I don't think Ruby or I will be able to keep it in. This is so fantastic, I love you so much babe." Charlie replied. When Joey lay quietly against her, Charlie became worried. "Jo are you alright? I thought this was what you wanted, why aren't I peeling you from the ceiling?"

Just then she felt a tear fall on her chest. Moving so that she was looking into Joey's face she wiped the tears with her thumb. "Joey babe, you are worrying me now, please tell me what you're thinking? I thought this was what we wanted for our family? Joey please." Charlie asked worriedly. It felt like forever before Joey lifted her eyes to look directly in Charlie's eyes. "I'm scared; I know it was me that brought up the subject of having a family but when it was just an idea I never thought it all through plus we didn't know if we would be successful." "Are you telling me now we are both pregnant you don't want a family with me? Because I hate to tell you it is too late." Charlie said irritated, they had talked for hours before having the treatment to make sure it was really what they wanted.

"Charlie I do want a family with you, but what if I'm not a good mother? I never had my mum to show me how to be a mother, I had my dad, a drunk that beat me, and used me as a cleaner and cook. The only emotion he ever showed me was hate. We are both pregnant, two babies at once won't be easy, and what if I can't love them, what if I'm like my dad?" She asked before bursting out in tears. Charlie sighed, hating Joey's upset and lack of confidence in herself. "Babe you are nothing like your dad, you have so much love inside you. You will make a fantastic mum to our babies. You are fantastic with VJ and Ruby, I'm actually jealous of how well you cope being a mother figure with Ruby, you have a connection I wish I could have with her, she listens to you, and opens up to you so much more than she does with me. Ok so we hadn't thought it all through with regards to both of us being pregnant but we will make a fantastic family, the best. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't know how kind, caring and lovely you are. We have each other, and we also have Ruby who I have a feeling will be a very hands on big sister." Charlie managed to get a smile from her wife.

Joey hugged her wife, "You really think I can do it? I can make a good mum? I love you so much and would hate to let you down." She said nervously. "Jo you could never let me down, and we can do this together, you will be the best mum ever." Charlie replied sincerely. They lay in each others arms silently for a few minutes before Joey broke the silence "Baby" "yes honey?" Charlie asked smiling. "Can you make that phone call, because I think I want to start telling people our news as soon as possible? I am so sorry I had a wobble, I love you and promise not to let you down." "Joey you could never let me down. Now where's my phone." She replied as she moved to pick up her phone from the bedside cabinet.

As soon as Charlie hung up the phone Ruby appeared with a large tray with toast, orange juice and coffee for three, who were you just talking to Chalz? Were you telling people your good news?" "Actually Ruby we need to talk to you about that. I was talking to Sid; we have an appointment in forty five minutes, to confirm we are definitely pregnant. So we would appreciate it if you say nothing about this until after the appointment." "Oh what? How long am I supposed to keep something this massive to myself, do you know how hard this will be?" The couple shared a knowing look before laughing. "How about we make a deal with you Rubes, as soon as we have it confirmed , we thought we might invite Bianca, Aden, Leah and Morag to the diner to tell them our good news. Why don't you join us and once they know you can tell as many people as you like?" Joey asked smiling giving the pouting teenager a nudge. "Ok I guess I can keep it to myself for that long, I will stay here and not speak to anyone, so when you get back from the hospital could you pick me up on your way to the diner?" She asked.

An hour later the couple made their way from the hospital laughing and smiling like a pair of kid's. They had arranged to meet everyone in the dinner to share the news, in half an hour so they decided tonight they would cook a special romantic meal to celebrate, and made their way to the shops on their way home. "What if Ruby wants to join us tonight, I think we should buy enough just in case." "No, I love my daughter but tonight is just about us, you me and beanie one and two. I will give her money to go out for the evening." Charlie replied happily. They quickly paid for the items then made their way to the car and home.

As they sat nervously at their table in the diner waiting for Aden and Bianca to arrive, they tried to hide the grins that kept appearing on their faces, fifteen minutes late the couple arrived blushing wildly. "No prises for guessing why you too are late for our important meeting." Joey laughed shaking her head as they sat in the empty seats. "Ok now that everyone's here we have some news we wanted to share with you guys before the rest of the town find out." Charlie spoke whilst her fingers were entwined with Joeys. Joey squeezed her hand as she nodded in Ruby's direction, Charlie turned to look at her daughter puzzled, before sharing a grin with Joey. "Rubes since you look like you're about to burst why don't you tell everyone our news." Charlie asked. "Can I really. Thank you, thank you. Charlie and Joey are pregnant." She spoke fast and loud, as if she had no control over it. Charlie glanced at the four faces sat silently around the table. "What Ruby was trying to tell you guys is Joey and I have talked for along time about having kids one day, we spoke to Sid at the hospital who kindly agreed to help us, two weeks ago we had an appointment to be artificially inseminated, and today we took pregnancy tests and found them to be positive." Charlie explained.

Suddenly the four adults all congratulated the couple telling them how happy they were and how they would make great parents. They all sat talking for a few more minutes before Leah suddenly asked. "Wait you said we are pregnant, but which one of you is actually pregnant?" The table went silent once again as all four sat patiently waiting for the answer. "Well that's the amazing part. We both are. We couldn't decide which of us would carry the baby and as the treatment was expensive we decided to both give it ago, turns out we needn't have worried, as we both fell pregnant easily." Joey said hugging her wife close.

As the group talked excitedly, Colleen was bursting to find out what they were discussing. Eventually pleased when the couple on the table next to them left giving her an excuse to go over. "Did I hear someone mention a pregnancy?" Colleen asked from where she was supposed to be clearing the empty table. "Colleen, don't you have a job to do? This is a private conversation." Morag said annoyed with her. "I am doing my job, and if you wanted a private discussion maybe you should of taken it somewhere else Morag. I only wanted to congratulate the happy couple. Bianca, Aden, congratulations. You're wedding in three days time and a baby on the way already. How exciting. When I had my Lancie…" Aden began to choke on his bite of cake. "Whoa Colleen give us a chance, the wedding is ours, but the babies maybe in a few months or so, I want to enjoy married life first." At Colleen's surprised face Joey opened her mouth. "Actually Colleen it is Charlie and I that's pregnant." "You and the sergeant? But you're both women. How can that be?" Colleen asked shocked. Morag groaned and shook her head. "Yes Colleen, in nine months time Charlie and I will both be giving birth to beautiful babies." Joey said giving her a sarcastic grin. The group laughed as Colleen was left speechless. Irene shouted her back to the counter. The group laughed a while longer.

"Babe do you want anything else? I think I will get a Chocolate milkshake." Joey asked getting to her feet to walk to the counter. "I would love a coffee thanks" she replied smiling at her wife, as the group began discussing the wedding. Joey stood waiting patiently at the counter. Suddenly she heard Irene telling Colleen to be quiet, and it was none of her business. "Well I'm just saying, to women together. Getting married is one thing but having children that is going to far. I mean how they even managed it in the first place. It's not natural not at all; children should have a mother and a father." "Colleen there is nothing wrong with Charlie and Joey having children, they will make great parents, I would rather see a couple like them bring children up in a stable happy home than with some people who don't deserve children, who think love is abuse or neglect. I suggest you think about that and get on with the job we're paying you for. Now can you please stop getting in my way and go and serve or clear tables."

Joey knew it was wrong to listen to their conversation but knowing her and Charlie were the topic of conversation she decided to stay. She smiled as she took in Irene's words, I love that woman, I never thought of it like that. Just then Colleen stepped out from the kitchen "Oh Joey what can I get you?" She asked barely able to look her in the eye worried in case she had heard her talking to Irene. I would like a chocolate milkshake please." She asked smiling at the woman who was very much feeling uncomfortable. As Colleen made her drink and put it down upon the counter, she smiled and thanked her telling her to keep the change. As she turned to walk back to the group, she suddenly turned back around to Colleen "Oh Colleen I couldn't help over hearing you wanting to know how we managed to get pregnant, its no secret, we had a wonderful night of passionate three way sex. I must say that guy almost turned me. You should try it sometime." With that she gave her a wink and a grin and made her way back over to sit next to her wife.

"You are a very wicked woman." Charlie whispered to her wife after hearing what Joey had told Colleen. Joey tried to keep a straight face but failed as a loud smashing sound came from behind the counter as a very shocked Colleen stood looking at two plates of food smashed on the floor when she dropped them. "Colleen, will you concentrate for gawdsake. I will have to cook some more now, get that mess cleaned up." Irene shouted. The group looked at the couple laughing with puzzled looks. "Are you two going to share the joke?" Bianca asked. Charlie looked at her wife before they explained to the group Joey's conversation with Colleen. "Hence the food and broken plates all over the floor. I take it" Leah replied laughing. "Yeah I guess so, sorry about that but I couldn't resist." Joey smirked. "You do realise you won't hear the end of that. Colleen of all people." Morag said before she also started laughing.

Irene came out from the kitchen to clear some tables but stopped at the table. "Can I just offer my congratulations to you girlies; it couldn't happen to a nicer pair. Take no notice of Colleen she lives in a different century to the rest of us love." "Thanks Irene I'm sorry I caused the mess. It is so good to see you back where you belong." Irene patted her on the shoulder before saying "Thanks love." "We were just saying how well you look Irene." Charlie commented before the others agreed. "Well everything I have been through, you don't think I would let a little thing like cancer beat me do you? Besides we have the wedding in a couple of days, I can't miss that now can I?" She smiled. The group talked a while longer before all making their own way from the diner.

Two days later the couple kissed as they finished setting the house up for the joint bucks and hen party, as the wishes of the bride and groom. Although Bianca was staying in their home formally Leah's with her daughter and Aden would be staying there in Joey and Charlie's place. There was a loud knock on the door and Charlie turned to her wife, looks like this is the first of the guests. Here's to a sober party." They smiled and shared a quick kiss before Joey opened the door, smiling at the future Mr and Mrs Jefferies. "Thank you guys for doing this, we really appreciate everything you two have done. We wouldn't be about to get married tomorrow without your help, and to offer to hold the party here as well. We love you Guys." Bianca said happily.

The night went well Charlie never left her wife's side. They stood talking to all the guests, made sure they all had plenty of food and drink. They also danced a lot. Aden and Bianca looked so happy, which pleased their friends and family no end. The time flew past, everyone had enjoyed themselves and they began to disappear after eleven o' clock. Aden was begging Bianca not to leave him for the night, in his stupid drunk slurred way. Bianca was assuring him it was only one night and they would have the rest of their lives together. "Eeeuw you two are so sickly." Joey said laughing. "Says you. Pot, oven, burnt." Aden replied sticking his tongue out at his friend. "If you mean pot calling the kettle black, then I don't know what you mean. We are not as bad as that are we baby?" Joey replied smugly. "Oh yes you are." came the replies of Bianca, Aden, April and Ruby. "Babe they do have a point." Charlie said as she kissed Joeys pouting lips from where she was sat on her knee. "Bianca it's almost twelve o'clock and its bad news to see your groom before the wedding." April said tutting as her sister continued to sit on Aden's knee kissing him. Five minutes later Bianca and April had finally stood up and made their way to the door. "I will see you tomorrow at the wedding. I love you." She said to a very unsteady Aden, who had insisted on walking her to the door. "I love you too, I can't wait until we get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Do you want to stay here? Chalz and Jo won't mind." "I have to go, get a good nights sleep please babe, I don't want you ill on our wedding day." With that she asked Joey to look after him and make sure he didn't have any more to drink. While telling Charlie she would see her first thing in the morning. Charlie had offered to help her get ready for the wedding.

Aden sat back down on the couch with his head on Joey's knee. "I love her Jo. I love her so fucking much. After Belle I never thought I would fall in love again, well apart from you that is." "That's good to know. I love you to Aid." Charlie laughed if anyone else told her wife they loved her she would be so annoyed she may even be tempted to smack them, but Aden was like a brother to her wife. "I really love her Joey, I want it all with her, marriage kids etc. Do you know what I mean?" "Yes Aden I know what you mean." She said smiling. "She is so sexy isn't she? Don't answer that or I might have to fall out with you. But she is sexy, I mean wow." He said. "You know what mate, I think we should get you up those stairs and into bed so you can get good nights sleep and make sure you look your best for the wedding." Joey said easing him up ready to stand. "Errr Jo I love you to bits, but I'm in love with my wife to be so I am not sleeping with you, no way but thanks for the offer." Causing them both to laugh. "You don't know how pleased I am to hear that Aid. I love you to bits too, but you are no match to my sexy wife. Come on lets get you upstairs so that I can climb into bed with my sexy pregnant wife." Aden grinned at her, "what a story that would be if people knew, me you and Charlie." Laughing he kissed both Ruby and Charlie goodnight and walked upstairs to his room. Laughing the three Buckton women laughed kissed and said goodnight to each other before going into their own rooms.

**Next time.**

**Aden and Bianca tie the knot, bringing back so many good memories of their wedding day to Charlie and Joey.**

**Joey and Charlie have a meal with her Mum and Pat, where Joey confesses to her worried thoughts on motherhood. **


	47. Chapter 47

**To fix a broken heart.**

Thank you for your kind reviews. This story is almost over and I'm so pleased you have enjoyed it; I am starting to come up with a new story when this one ends, so please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Joey and Charlie find out they are both expecting, which causes Joey to wobble, but as usual Charlie is there to help her through it.**

**The couple hold a party for their best friend's hen and bucks party combined, the night before the wedding.**

Chapter 47.

The couple woke early the next morning coming downstairs to find Aden singing and dancing around the house as he cleaned up after the party. Joey and Charlie stood in the doorway trying not to laugh, Joey stood in front of Charlie holding her arms that wrapped around her with one arm as she covered her mouth to hide the giggles with the other, and Charlie covered her mouth with Joey's shoulder. Eventually as Aden was doing something embarrassing with the sweeping brush they could no longer keep their laughter in. Aden suddenly stopped, spinning quickly around to where the laughter was coming from he forgot about the brush, as he sent three glasses from the side, smashing all over the floor. "Shit." He cursed. "Don't scare the shit out of me like that, look what you made me do." He exclaimed extremely embarrassed.

Half an hour later the three had the house spotless, while waiting for Ruby to get back from the diner with their breakfast. Aden wandered nervously finding things to do while Joey and Charlie tried in vain to calm him down and convince him to sit down. Ruby arrived with the breakfast and they all sat down to eat together, before Charlie kissed them all good bye as she made her way over to Bianca's to help get ready for the wedding.

Charlie heard the screams from outside the house, deciding to walk straight in rather than stand knocking with all the noise going on inside. As soon as she made her way into the lounge she found a stressed Bianca in her dressing gown, shouting at a very stressed looking April who was trying to listen to someone talking on the phone. "Bad time?" Charlie asked cheerfully. "What time do you call this? You're supposed to be my maid of honour, here to help me and you turn up at this time, you might as well not bother, in fact we all might as well not bother." She said dramatically before throwing herself onto the couch.

Charlie had finally managed to calm Bianca enough to explain she was actually early. Bianca apologised and explained the florist had called to say she had been involved in an accident and the van was not drivable. The hair dresser who was due half an hour earlier had also called to say she had food poisoning. "What am I meant to do with no flowers anywhere and my hair and make up a complete mess? Irene is doing her best but she is having a really bad day and should in all honesty be in bed." Bianca sobbed. Charlie took her in her arms and calmed her down. "April hand me the phone, Bianca stop panicking it will all be fine I promise. "Hey Rubes it's me, listen carefully I need you to do something very important." Once finishing the call to Ruby about getting Colleen to the florists shop to pick the flowers and set the boat and pier, since Colleen was the only flower arranger she could think of off the top of her head. The bride's bouquet and men's button holes were already made up and just needed delivering. Charlie then made the next call to organise Marilyn to come and do the bridle party's hair and make up. "I know Marilyn can have some tarty hair designs but we will tell her exactly what you want, it will be fine, now why don't you take this champagne and have a relaxing soak in the bubble bath April has run for you." Charlie spoke reassuringly. Bianca sighed agreeing with and thanking both Charlie and April, before heading to the bathroom.

Mean while at the Buckton house Aden already dressed in his suit began pacing the lounge room pulling on his tie. "Why did Ruby rush out after speaking to Charlie? Something's going on Jo. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? She's changed her mind, why has she changed her mind?" the more time that went passed the more wound up Aden seemed to be getting. "Aden, will you stop with the pacing, you're making me feel dizzy. She hasn't changed her mind otherwise she would of called you or at the very least Charlie would phone me. I don't know why Ruby rushed out, but you know Ruby it could be something and nothing. Now will you try and relax, have a beer or something. You have an hour before we have to leave." She said handing him a bottle, smiling at him. She had never seen him this wound up; he always tried to act cool. "I'm going to call her. Where's my damn phone, Joey where's my bloody phone?" "Aden calm down, your phone is in my bag where you asked me to put it for you. If you promise to calm down I will give Charlie a call and find out why she wanted Ruby, but I will only do that if you take deep breaths, calm down and sit on that couch to relax for a few minutes." Joey said raising her voice to get through to her friend. "Okay, okay just do it will you." He said throwing himself onto the couch before taking a large gulp of beer.

"Hey baby, I'm just calling to ask if there's a problem your end? Yes Aden's convinced she's changed her mind or something, but I did say if that was the case she would call him or you would phone me." Joey smiled as she shook her head and a questioning Aden. Before she knew what was happening Aden grabbed the phone from Joey turning away as she tried to get the phone back. "Charlie, Aden what's going on? And don't tell me nothing because I was here when you rang Ruby then she disappeared. Is the wedding still on?" He fired more and more questions at Charlie not giving her chance to reply. "Aden calm down and shut up so I can answer you. As I was explaining to Joey before you snatched the phone from her, Bianca has not changed her mind; she is desperate to marry you in an hour. She is busy getting pampered right at this moment. I admit there have been a couple of hiccups but they had nothing to do with Bianca changing her mind. I have sent Ruby to pick up Colleen to go and fetch the flowers; Colleen will display them on the boat and pier, whilst Ruby delivers the bouquets here and button holes to you. The other hiccup was to do with the hair dresser and we have sorted that as well. Now go and calm down, get ready for your beautiful bride." Aden let out a long sigh, "You have told me everything haven't you? You're not lying to me?" "No Aden I'm not lying to you, everything's sorted. Now can you put my wife on the phone please?" Aden didn't reply instead held the phone out to Joey who took it and spoke into the phone "He baby, I can't wait to see you either, I know you will look sexy in your bridesmaid dress. Ok bye, I love you." She then hung the phone up putting it in her bag and asking Aden if he was satisfied.

An hour later Aden was stood with Joey and friends they had invited to join them in celebrating down on the pier. "Aden I have a surprise for you." Joey whispered to him as he was listening to Colleen report what a state the florist was in and how Colleen had managed to organise the flowers and ribbons which were strategically placed along the pier, over the ramp onto the boat and all over the buctoneer's deck. "Come with me. Colleen I'm really sorry to drag Aden away but I need to show him something." Joey said taking her best friends hand and pulling him onto the boat. Once on board she led him to the cabin where he could just make out the shape of a male from behind. As Joey opened the door the figure turned around. "Oh my god Justin, what are you doing here? I thought you were in afghan." He said shocked as the brothers hugged. "You didn't think I would miss my brothers wedding did you? I have leave for three days." He said happily. They hugged again before Joey interrupted them "mmm Aden if you would like Justin to be your nest man, I will understand." She said looking at the brothers in front of her. Aden looked between his brother and best friend, "No Jo, your my best mate, Justine you don't mind do you? If it hadn't been for you moving back to be with Charlie I never would have met Bianca. I wouldn't dream of standing up there with anyone but you." He said before punching her in her arm. Just then they were interrupted by Alf announcing the bride had arrived.

Aden stood under the arbour with Joey in a matching suit and Elijah who had agreed to conduct the ceremony. They had two rows of seats on board the boat and the rest on the pier, with enough room for the bride to walk between. Suddenly the music began, Aden turned to see First April then Charlie and Bianca walk down the makeshift aisle. Aden felt himself close to tears struggling for breath as his eyes took in how beautiful Bianca looked in her simple but elegant white off the shoulder wedding dress. Unknown to him Joey was feeling the same affect as her eyes hungrily took in her beautiful wife in a very sexy lilac bridesmaid dress.

The ceremony was beautiful; Joey couldn't take her eyes of Charlie and needed a nudge from Aden to present the rings, causing Aden and Bianca to laugh as they realised what had took her concentration away from them. As soon as Elijah pronounced them Mr and Mrs, and told Aden to kiss his bride Joey quickly moved towards Charlie and gave her a kiss. Before whispering how sexy she looked. "Do you think we could escape for a while, so I can show you exactly how sexy you look?" Joey asked causing Charlie to blush and laugh. "I think we are needed. But I will hold you to that later." She replied before they wrapped their arms around each other and followed the newly married couple off the boat, ready for the photographer.

A few hours later the food had been eaten, a lot of drink had been drunk and the couple had led everyone onto the dance floor for their first dance. Joey stood up holding her arm out to Charlie who smiled and stood to accept it, but to her surprise Joey walked straight past the dance floor towards the exit. "Jo?" Charlie asked puzzled. Joey refused to stop or say anything instead she led her outside and down to the beach, they walked along for a few minutes before Joey pulled them to a stop, turning she pulled Charlie into her arms kissing her passionately. Soon they forgot where they were as their joint need took over and they grabbed at each others clothes, "god I have been so turned on since seeing you in that dress, I have never wanted a wedding to be over as fast before." She spoke in between kissing all exposed flesh as Charlie's dress was being slipped down her body, they lay on the beach kissing and touching feverishly.

Several minutes later the couple dressed themselves and made their way back to the party, trying to slip back in unnoticed but Bianca and Aden caught them "And where do you think you two have been? As best man and chief bridesmaid you should be better behaved. I can't believe you can't keep your hands of each other long enough to get through our wedding. It is supposed to be the bride and groom that do that sort of thing." They teased, causing Charlie to blush. "It's not my fault you chose to dress my wife in a very sexy dress. If you wanted us to behave you should have dressed her in something less attractive." She replied wrapping her arms around her wife. "Don't give us that one. You would still behave like that if Charlie was wearing a black sack." Aden teased as he too had Bianca wrapped in his arms. "We just wanted to tell you two how thankful we are. We owe you so much, if it hadn't been for you two we would never have met. We also owe you for all the help you have been. We also wanted to thank you for sorting out the problems this morning." They all hugged each other. "This is for you two, from the three of us." Charlie said as she pulled an envelope out of her bag, handing it to Bianca. "Congratulations, we hope you like it." Joey said grinning at her two best friends. "Oh my god, you didn't? This is to much you guys. We can't take this." She said as she handed the envelope to her husband. "Wow you guys, Bianca's right this is way too much." Aden said his eyes wide open in surprise. "Yes you can, if you don't accept it we will be offended. You two have done a lot for us and we want to show you just how much we appreciate it. It's only a week away for god's sake." Charlie replied. "Yes but it's a week in New Zealand." Bianca replied. "Well it is where you said you would love to visit wasn't it?" Joey asked Aden. "You bet it is, I love you guys. Thank you so much."

The rest of the evening the couple spent talking and dancing with their friends and family. At midnight the bride and groom said goodbye to everyone as they were heading to the honeymoon suite at the sands hotel, for two nights. By 01:00am the last guests had taken their leave, Joey and Charlie stayed behind to help Angelo, Nicole, Leah and Roo to tidy up.

Climbing tiredly into bed at 02:00am Charlie opened her arms for Joey to slip in ready to cuddle up and fall asleep together, but Joey had other ideas her hands began to wander and her lips sought Charlie's. "Jo. Are you not tired? It's 02:00am. I need my sleep." She said just as she let out a groan when she felt Joey's lips on her nipple. Joey stopped and moved back up Charlie's body "Ok I guess if you would rather sleep…." "Don't you dare think of stopping now wife." Charlie said pouting as Joey smiled. Suddenly sleep was the last thing on either of their minds.

A couple of days later Joey had finished work at lunch time, she had rushed to the shops to buy the ingredients she needed for the meal she had planned to cook for her Mum, Pat ,Charlie and Ruby. She had just got home and unpacked the shopping bags when there was a knock on the door. To her surprise she found her Mother and Pat. "Hey what are you two doing here, come in." She said surprised. "well when we spoke to you earlier I got the impression something wasn't quite right, so I knew you said you were on your own and would probably open up more without your wife and daughter here. Besides we can help with the cooking." He Mum replied. Joey hugged her tight "Thanks Mum, do you want a cuppa?"

Once Joey had made drinks for the three of them they went to sit in the lounge. Her mum and Pat sat on one couch while Joey sat on the other. They talked for twenty minutes about Aden and Bianca's wedding, Joey's business, Charlie's work etc. before Joey's mum asked "So are we ever going to discuss what has you worrying?" Joey sighed before putting her cup down on the floor next to her seat. She then sat back against the cushions wiping her hands nervously on her trouser legs. "I think I have made a huge mistake." She said keeping her head down. They sat silently for what felt a long time before her mum simply said "OK, a mistake with what? Charlie? Work? Me?" Scared what the answer would be. Joey looked straight up at her mum "What no, I love Charlie, my Business and I have waited all my life for a relationship with you, how could you think I could regret any of that?" She asked worriedly. Relieved her mum smiled, "You have made an old woman happy with that answer, and so if it's none of those things, what huge mistake have you made?" "A mistake when I talked Charlie into having a family, and then getting us both pregnant. What do I know about being a mother and bringing children up? The only parenting I have experience of is a single dad who only showed affection when he was screaming and lashing me. I don't know how to be kind and loving. What if I turn out just like him? I couldn't bear to treat my child like that. What if I can't love them? What if I lash out at them?" She started to panic and sat back trying to take deep breaths.

"Hey Joey, do not say that. I don't want you even thinking that. You are nothing like him. You are nothing like me either, I was a coward, I ran when I had taken one too many beatings, but you, you are stronger than that and I know you will be a fantastic mum. You have so much love inside you, I know that you will never loose your temper and lash out at your children or even your wife. Joey do you think Charlie would have fallen in love and married you if you were even a tiny bit like him? Let alone start a family with you. You are also not on your own; you have Charlie, Ruby, friends and us if you want us. I blame myself for the doubts you have with your abilities as a parent. If only I had stayed, or had the strength to take you with me." She said as the tears began to fall. "Mum I'm not blaming you, and for the record I think you did the right thing by leaving, if you had stayed the violence would have got worse and I think I could have lost you permanently. He put you in hospital several times for god's sake." They hugged each other, before Joey admitted Charlie had told her exactly the same as she had. "So you really think I can do it? I can be a good mother?" "Yes I do Joey you have been through so much and yet you still have the ability to love and open your heart to be loved and trust whole heartedly." They hugged again before Joey thanked her and explained she needed to start cooking.

Three months later. The couple were now four months pregnant, and starting to show. Joey suffered terrible with morning sickness, and constantly argued with Charlie because she had one month of it. Thankfully Aden and Romeo were great and worked when she was unable to. Charlie constantly grumbled as she was now desk bound, but at least she could work up until possibly eight months as long as everything was alright. She felt guilty every time Joey suffered sickness. Ruby was constantly telling them how big beanie, and peanut was, and what joy's they both had to come. She constantly asked them what they were having and what names they had chosen.

It was early evening and Charlie and Joey were curled up on the couch although they didn't have much room, with their bumps growing bigger daily. Joey may have the sickness, although it wasn't quite as bad these days, Charlie how ever was constantly tired, peanut as they all called him or her, had decided the last couple of weeks to keep her awake from 02:00am every morning. "Who thought it was a good idea to start a family? You spend more time hugging the loo and I spend most of the night in the spare room because I can't sleep and don't want to disturb you. Neither of us is up to doing anything more than cuddling or kissing, I can't actually remember the last time we made love." Charlie moaned. Joey turned slightly "Are you regretting our decision?" she asked nervously biting her lip. Charlie glanced at her, "No, god no Joey, as soon as we hold our babies in our arms we will forget all about this. I love you and I promise I will love and never regret our decision to have them. Please don't ever think I regret any of this." She bent her head down kissing her wife.

Five weeks later Joey was out with a group who were celebrating their friends divorce, they were getting drunk and sunbathing while Joey steered the boat along the coast until she found a quiet bay to drop anchor. Joey had a feeling things were starting to get a little out of hand, regretting the decision she had made not to have Aden with her. She decided to radio the Blanxland to let them know where she had stopped, and that she may need to radio for assistance if the women didn't calm down. Just as she finished sending the message she noticed one of the women hanging over the side of the boat. Joey made her way over to her just as she stepped on a bottle that rolled along the deck. Sending her flying, bump first, into the side of the boat. The next thing they heard a loud splash as joey fell head first into the water, two of the women rushed to the side, not seeing Joey surface. "Oh my god, what do we do?" The divorcee asked panicking. Her friend took her shoes off and dove into the water, causing the women on board to scream. As she surfaced she shouted at them to get on the radio for help." She then dived under the water. She surfaced twice before diving for the third time finding and bringing Joey to the surface. Joey was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound, the women threw the safety ring for them which she used to keep Joey afloat whilst giving her mouth to mouth.

Charlie had been sat in the same position at her desk for almost two hours when Watson knocked on the door. "Do you fancy lunch at the diner?" "You are a mind reader George, get me out of here." She said smiling at her friend and colleague. Just as they were making their way to the patrol car George was teasing Charlie about not fitting behind the wheel of the car, when they were suddenly called back by one of the constables who had been working on the reception desk. "There has been an accident at sea. Apparently there was a group out on a boat and some how on e of them has ended up over board." He reported. Charlie rushed back inside suddenly feeling faint and sick. "Do we have any more information?" "Not at the moment Sergeant, apparently there is a boat on its way to them now." Just then the radio sounded, Charlie suddenly felt like she was in some kind of bubble, not quite there. She had a really bad feeling. "Charlie, Charlie? Did you get that Charlie, come on I will get you down to the dock to meet them." Watson spoke worried for her friend and Boss. Charlie just stared into space. Suddenly she looked at George who was still trying to talk to her. "Sorry? What did you say?" Watson repeated what she had been told by Romeo who was on the rescue boat; she then told her she would drive Charlie down to the dock, so that she could go in the ambulance with Joey as soon as the boat docked.

Five minutes later Charlie found herself standing on the pier staring out at sea, waiting for any sign of the boat carrying her wife. Eventually they caught a glimpse. "How bloody long does it take to get the boat back, Come on, come on, for fucks sake?" She shouted frustrated. Just before she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, causing her to double up and take a sharp deep breath. "Charlie. We need assistance here." George shouted to the waiting paramedics as she held Charlie up right.

The paramedics were trying to convince Charlie to go with them to the ambulance for a check up when she heard the boat coming in. "I'm fine, please just wait and see to Joey. I promise I'm fine besides I will be coming with my wife so if need be I can get checked once I know Joey is alright." She then turned to run back down the pier, just as they were lifting an unconscious Joey from the boat. The paramedics took over placing her on the trolley, before checking her breathing and pulse. They then began working on her as they pushed the trolley towards the ambulance. "Joey baby, please wake up, Jo, Jo." She screamed as they hurriedly put her into the ambulance telling Charlie to hurry up if she was going with them. Charlie turned to Watson, "Interview everyone; I want to know exactly what happened." She shouted before climbing in the back of the ambulance.

Two hours later Charlie was still sitting on the uncomfortable hard plastic chairs in the waiting area, but she had been joined by Ruby, Joeys mum, pat, Aden, Bianca, Leah, Romeo, Indi, Alf, Roo and Morag. "This is ridiculous. Why won't they tell us anything?" She cried out. "Charlie calm down, it will do Joey no good if you make yourself and peanut ill." Leah said putting a calming arm around her shoulders. Romeo and Indi suddenly stood up "Coffee, can we get anyone a drink?" a few people thanked them and gave their orders. "What the hell happened, Aden?" Charlie suddenly asked noting the scared worried looks the two men shared. "We were out with a party of fishermen; Joey insisted she could manage the small group of women. I tried to go with her as we both thought it would be better but she insisted. The next thing we knew, joey was on the radio telling us where she was and that the women were drinking and getting rather rowdy, she said she would radio us again if she needed help but we decided to go anyway. Just as we were five minutes away one of the women came on the radio telling us their had been an accident, Joey had slipped on an empty bottle had fell over board she was unconscious and one of the women dived in and saved her, she was giving her mouth to mouth when we got there. I am so sorry Charlie I wish to god we had made Joey take one of us with her, but you know how stubborn she can be." Aden pleaded as the tears slipped unchecked down his cheeks. "Charlie we really are sorry, if there's anything we can do." Romeo said also crying. Charlie looked at them both before standing up and walking over to them. "If anything happens to her, I will hold both of you responsible." She shouted angrily before Ruby pulled her away and into her arms. Leah told the two lads she was upset and didn't mean it, but they replied it was their fault.

Half an hour later Sid appeared shocked to find the crowed waiting for news. "How is she?" Charlie asked. She has taken a nasty knock to her head, we won't know how badly until she wakes up, at this stage we are more concerned with the baby, before she went over board she sustained a nasty bang to the stomach from the side of the boat, the baby is distressed, we are doing as much as we can but I'm afraid it is touch and go if the baby will survive." This caused a few gasps from the crowd. Charlie felt numb; she couldn't loose Joey she couldn't, Joey was her soul mate, she was nothing with out her. "Can I see her?" She asked weakly. "Yes of cause, but immediate family only, and I don't want you staying to long." He replied guiding Charlie, Ruby and her mum into Joey's room.

As they entered the room, the first thing she noticed was the noise from all the machines attached to her wife. She then noticed how small and pale she looked in the hospital bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head. Rushing forward she took her wife's hand in hers kissing it before leaning forward to kiss her lips. "Hey Jo, it's me Charlie. What do you think you're doing? If you didn't want to go out for dinner with me you could have just said instead of going to the extreme." She tried to laugh but it just came out as a sob. "I hope the woman that rescued you wasn't hot, because apparently she gave you mouth to mouth, and you know that mouth is mine. I think I will be having words with you when you wake up." She looked at her wife's face, but suddenly it started to spin before everything went black.

Joey was floating upwards towards a light, the closer she managed to get the louder the voices she could here, and she thought one of the voices was Charlie. She tried to shout Charlie's name but no sound would come out. She tried and tried but still nothing came out. Her only choice was to make her way up to the light. Just as she was stretching towards the light, she suddenly felt something pull her to the right, she heard a loud crash and people shouting, suddenly Joey heard people shouting Charlie's name. "Charlie, where are you Charlie" Joey screamed. As she heard people saying her name she called again for her wife, finally she managed to open her eyes. Looking around her she made out the faces of her Mother and Ruby. "Where's Charlie?" She cried out. Ruby answered. She's on the bed next to you, she fainted and Sid is just checking she hasn't hurt herself. Joey it's so good to see you. You had us all worried." Ruby said leaning forward to give her step mother a hug.

Five minutes later Ruby and Joey's mum walked back to the crowd outside to give them the good news that Joey had woke up and apart from a very sore head, she appeared to be fine. "That's brilliant news." Leah replied. As they all hugged each other in relief. A few seconds later Morag spoke up "Is Charlie staying with Joey?" Ruby looked at Joeys mum and they both began laughing. "You could say that." Ruby replied smirking again. Joeys mum looked at all the faces waiting to hear what was causing them to giggle. "Charlie was holding Joey's hand, talking to her when she suddenly fainted; she cracked her face of the side of the bed frame and almost pulled Joey on top of her in a heap on the floor. She is now in the bed next to Joey getting stitches in her eyebrow, and being kept in for observations." She smiled at everyone and suddenly they all started to laugh.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Joey give birth.**

**Will it all be happily ever after or will there be something else or someone else to test the couples love. **


	48. Chapter 48

**To fix a broken heart**

Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have had one thing after another to deal with. I will do my best not to leave it this long in the future. I hope you are still enjoying this story but sadly I am bringing it to a close shortly. After all this couple have gone through more in a couple of years, than we would in a lifetime. I will be starting a new story soon and hope you will enjoy that one as much as this. Please keep the reviews coming as it really does help me to know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Aden and Bianca tie the knot.**

**Joey has second thoughts about her pending motherhood.**

**Joey has an accident leaving her in hospital, as Charlie, family and friends rush to her side.**

Chapter 48.

The next morning Charlie is sat on the edge of her wife's hospital bed with her head buried in her hands, "I am so embarrassed, and you know I will never live this down don't you." She says muffled while Joey lies in the bed laughing at her. "Oh come on I'm sure it's not that bad." Joey says trying to pull Charlie's hands from her face. Charlie turned to face her only to find her laughing instead of taking her concerns seriously, "Hey you should be on my side, I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you, I missed lunch when we got the call, and from that moment I was so worried and stressed. Joey I don't know whether I want to hit you or kiss you or both at the same time because I thought I would loose you." She said giving her girlfriend a pout. Joey looked at her girlfriends upset look before grinning at her "Well I know which one I want you too do, so why don't you come here and I can show you how sorry I am for scaring you." Charlie remained where she was trying to stay annoyed with her, but failed miserably falling into her wife's arms, their lips meeting quickly and passionately joeys tongue moved across Charlie's lips seeking entry Charlie was only to happy to allow.

Several minutes later the couple were interrupted by someone coughing. Embarrassed at how easily they lost themselves in each other they smiled at Sid, "Sorry Sid." He laughed before telling them how pleased he was to see them up and about. "Right I just need to examine you both to check you really are not suffering from delayed shock or concussion then I think I can probably discharge the pair of you, as long as you both promise to take it easy and relax." "Sid I promise if we can both get out of here we will go straight home to bed." Charlie replied not realising how it sounded especially after his interruption. Joey laughed then began to blush, before both Sid and Joey began grinning at Charlie's embarrassment as she finally realised what she had said. "I…. I mmm…. I didn't mean it like that." She struggled to say. After Sid examined them both he declared them both ready for discharge, stating he would go and sort out the discharge papers. "Come on then Mrs Collins – Buckton I do believe you said you would take me home to bed." she then gave her wife a wink slapping her backside as she made her way to the door.

After a full day off making love, sleep, eating and more making love the couple finally decided to get some fresh air so they rang Ruby who was out with friends and told her to meet them at the diner for dinner. "Do we really have to go? I'm tired I think we should stay home in bed, I promise it would be worth your while." Joey said kissing her lips while her hands began to wander. "Babe as much as that sounds fantastic, you have totally worn me out I need to fuel up, and unless you want to cook us something nice to eat, I vote we go to the diner." Charlie said before gasping as Joey's hands had slipped inside her top and began fondling her sensitive larger breasts, "Jooooeeeeey" She cried out almost reaching orgasm from the touch. Before Joey removed her hands and made her way over to the door, "well come on if we must." Charlie lent against the counter, trying to get herself in control. "Joey are you trying to kill me? Get back here and finish what you started." She cried out frustrated. "Grinning cheekily Joey slowly entered the kitchen "Your wish is my command." Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist pulling her onto the couch in the lounge before straddling her, their sex life had increased during their pregnancy, it seemed they were permanently like horny teenagers; they couldn't kiss or touch without them being desperate to take it further. This had caused the couple and Ruby a lot of embarrassment as she had walked in on them several times and they constantly disappeared when their need took over.

Forty five minutes later the couple entered the diner hand in hand. Ruby had already ordered a drink and was sat at a table shaking her head and tapping her watch. "What time do you call this, you told me 17:00 and not to be late. You two are so embarrassing, I feel like I'm the adult in our family sometimes." Charlie glanced at Joey smiling before facing her daughter and sticking out her tongue, laughing. "Oh very mature mother." She replied sighing. Leah laughed as she caught the last part of the conversation when she came to take their order, "Well since you kept me waiting for forty five minutes and I am now starving I think I will have the lasagne with a side order of fries please Leah, and I will also have a slice of your chocolate fudge cake for dessert and I will wash it down with a chocolate milkshake." "One, I have told you many times Ruby you are not starving your hungry, people in Africa etc. are staving. Two, you are diabetic so you are not having both fudge cake and chocolate shake. And three since I assume I am paying for your meal, you will have what you're given." Charlie replied. "Oh mum, my blood sugars are stable, I have had my insulin, and you did keep me waiting along time, I only had a salad for lunch. Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top." Ruby pleaded before kissing her mum several times all over her face making the three adults laugh.

An hour later after finishing their meals, Ruby thanked her mum for lasagne, fries and fudge cake washed down with chocolate milkshake, Joey rubbed her rather full stomach. "I must admit Charlie that fudge cake was delicious." She smiled content. As they stood up, and thanked Leah before they made their way to the exit, Joey quickly stopped Charlie. "Babe, I will just be a moment." With that she turned around heading back inside and over to the counter. A couple of minutes later she caught up with her family outside with two bags of take out in her hands. "What I'm eating for two you know." She pouted. Causing both Ruby and Charlie to laugh, while Joey seemed to eat more Charlie had found it hard to eat much and decided eating was something she did as a necessity rather than an enjoyment, thinking this could be due to the horrendous morning, afternoon and evening sickness she had suffered from the day after they found out about the pregnancy's to a week ago.

The three decided to watch a movie together Ruby laughed as her mother moaned about Joey taking all the room on the sofa, leaving her and peanut balancing on the edge as they lay down together. "I think it has come a time that you need to lye on separate ends, the two of you, peanut and beanie don't fit any more." Ruby laughed. "It's not my fault, beanie likes his food, I know I'm huge but you don't have to keep telling me." Joey replied sadly wiping a tear from her eye. That was one part of the pregnancy she didn't like, the fact she was an emotional wreck crying at the slightest thing. Charlie heard the emotion in her voice and sitting herself up she turned to face her wife touching her cheek softly brushing her tear away with her thumb. "Hey I've told you are not huge, you're pregnant, every one can see its all baby. I happen to find the pregnant you very, very sexy and I plan to show you exactly how much as soon as we are alone." She replied kissing her wife tenderly pleased when she received a smile in return. "Do you mean that? But compared to you I am huge." She replied nervously biting her lip. "Hey stop it you're beautiful, and I don't think you are that much bigger than me, besides I think it could have something to do with peanut rejecting any food I try to eat." Joey thought through what Charlie had said "I guess your right, and you have had to go two sizes up in your uniform." It was Charlie's turn to be shocked and a little taken back. "Wait did you just say she was in bigger clothes? Mum you told me you were still in the same uniform, how could you lie like that." Ruby asked laughing as her mother began stuttering in embarrassed she had been found out.

Two hours and a lot of teasing later Charlie lay in her wife's arms trying to hide her yawn as she had plans for the next couple of hours that definitely did not involve sleep. "I can't believe you dropped me in it with Ruby, and then instead of sticking up for me, you side with her and tease me." She moaned before pouting. Joey smiled before moving so that she lay half over her wife kissing her pout. "I'm sorry for teasing you but did you really think you would get away with it? Charlie sweetheart I love you and think you are totally sexy but you do have a rather large baby bump going on." She replied laughingly. Charlie pouted again waiting for Joey to kiss her better. The tender kiss she planted on Charlie's lips quickly increased until they were both desperately tearing at each others night clothes in their joint need to pleasure each other. Once naked they both fought to for control Charlie was on top but before she could begin torturing her wife pleasurably Joey flipped them over, eventually they silently came to an agreement and pleasured each other at the same time whilst lying on their sides breast to breast, and legs entwined. Charlie's muscles began to tense around Joey's fingers as she began sliding over the edge to her climax, just as Joey felt the same happening to her, the couple held each other tighter as wave after wave of their best shared orgasm took them to new heights together. An hour and a half and several orgasms later the couple lay back in each others arms spent. "Wow I thought our sex drive was good before but since being pregnant we can't stop, I really think if these two aren't born soon I will die from pleasure." Joey spoke through her yawn. Charlie turned her head to plant a kiss on her wife's head. "Yes but what a way to go." They shared a laugh before finally falling in to a very contented sleep.

The next morning a very tired and grumpy Charlie moaned as she was woken by her alarm loudly telling her it was 07:30 and she had to be up and showered and out of the house in thirty minutes. Kissing Joey lightly on her head she removed herself from where their limbs were in a tangle, before struggling to sit up on the edge of the bed. Moaning about feeling like a beached whale. She grumbled as she struggled to go into the en suite, having hardly any sleep due to peanut and beanie working out most of the night. Joey struggled to sit herself up amused, it still amazed her how grumpy her wife got when she went without sleep. As Charlie let the water from the shower wake her, she heard the door bang open with Joey making little annoyed noises as she rushed to move Charlie's gown from sitting on top of the closed toilet seat, throwing it quickly onto the floor with one hand whilst lifting the lid of the toilet with the other while crossing her legs tightly to prevent herself weeing to soon. Charlie laughed as she heard her wife let out a contented sigh. "Just make it did you sweetie?" "Beanie loves to press down on my bladder and not give me much warning. It doesn't help when you leave your bloody stuff all over the place." She said agitatedly. "Well pardon me for selfishly thinking I could have the bathroom to myself while you were still in bed." Charlie bit back equally annoyed, shutting of the shower and pulling back the curtain forcefully. "Joey, could you please get out of here so I can finish getting ready for work." She asked agitatedly. "I have to get ready as well; I'm due at work in half an hour. It's not my fault you don't get up early enough." With that she turns her back on Charlie and began cleaning her teeth. Charlie grumbled about needing a bigger en suite she began to dry herself before standing next to her wife and reaching for her tooth brush.

Half an hour later Joey lent across the car to give her still grumpy wife a kiss, before opening the car door. Charlie stopped her from leaving by placing a hand on her shoulder and saying her name. "I'm sorry Jo, I love you and don't mean to take it out on you, I'm struggling with this pregnancy while you seem to sail through it, and if I'm honest the closer to the birth the more anxious I get, I know things will be different this time, my body's ready, and mentally everything is perfect this time but I can't help thinking of last time, when I found out I was pregnant with Ruby after the way she was conceived, and how hard the labour was…." "Hey shush, it's alright. If you can't take it out on me who can you, besides how many times since we fell pregnant have I given you a tongue lashing? And I think you will find I was the one that started it this morning when I shouted at you about the toilet lid." She replied giving her a smile. "Charlie I do understand how scared you feel, I constantly panic about giving birth and taking after my dad with our children, but then I think about you and Ruby and how much love you have given me and I know we will make fantastic parents." They kissed before Joey finally told Charlie she would meet her for lunch. Charlie watched her walk down the Warf and greets Aden friendly, before driving off towards the station.

Charlie had been sat uncomfortably at her desk for over an hour when there was a knock on the door. "Hey boss, we have just received a call from Palmer at the surf club, sounds like Heath Braxton and a couple of his mates are dealing again. Do you want to stretch your legs for a bit or should I take Jones with me." Jumping out of her seat and stretching to release the pain in her lower back, "George, I could kiss you right now, I hate office work and sitting at that desk seven and a half months pregnant is not the most comfortable. Let's get out of here." She replied smiling at her friend.

They arrived at the surf club in time to see Heath Braxton and two other river boys outside fighting with members of their rival gang. Before Watson had even stopped the car Charlie was out and running towards the group shouting for them to stop. "Stay out of this Buckton it has nothing to do with you." Heath shouted as he landed a punch on Jake's jaw. "Charlie grabbed Heath spinning him around and face down on the bonnet of the nearest car. "Get off me you bitch." He screamed which caused Charlie to apply more weight on his bent arm. Watson grabbed Jake preventing him from attacking Heath also holding him face down onto the car as she reached for her hand cuffs. "Back ups on their way, I suggest you all calm down right away." Charlie spoke forcefully to the rest of the group.

"Joey is going to kill me, you know that don't you? I knew I shouldn't have asked you to come with me." She said as she handed the clean tissue to Charlie as she dabbed her cut lip. "I will tell her it was all my idea; I used my authority and insisted I took the shout. Come on George everything's fine, apart from this lip from that idiots head. I really hope he goes down this time, and with what we found in his pockets I think we have him this time." She said happily. "Charlie you have two days left before you start your maternity leave, I really think for your sake you should stick to the office, besides I really am to young and good looking to die, and if anything happens to you or that baby that's exactly what Joey would do." Charlie laughed. "I cannot believe how scared you are from my beautiful, calm, and well mannered wife." "Calm and well mannered? Joey? Who are you trying to kid? Since you both became pregnant she has turned into someone even the toughest marine would be scared off. She just has to do that look and my legs turn to jelly, and don't think I haven't noticed how she shouts jump and you ask how hi." Watson replied giving an exaggerated shiver. "Hey that's my wife your calling." Before joining Watson in her laugh.

Back at the station Charlie was just heading into her office when Heath shouted to her. "Hey Buckton, your making a big mistake you know. You think you're so clever but you have just made a huge mistake. You are dead Buckton and I can't wait until you get what's coming to you. You can't even hide behind Brax this time because he hates you as much as the rest off us. No where to hide, it will be a shame if something happened to that beautiful daughter of yours or that dyke you shacked up with. Or it could wait until you dropped the sprog." He laughed as Charlie slowly made her way across the station to stand face to face with him "Watson add threatening a police officer to the list of charges against Mr Braxton. How is Brax these days? Enjoying his time away is he, I bet he really hates the fact you served less time than he is after all he is the brains of the family, people respect Brax but pity him at the same time because he has you to keep out of trouble. If you're lucky you might get to share the same prison as him although I think I may have to recommend you get placed in one miles away I hear they like tattooed blokes for their bitches. Oh and for the record, you can threaten me all you like you don't frighten me, but I will advice you not to even think about my family." Suddenly a commotion behind them took Charlie's attention giving Heath the opportunity to break free from the officer holding him. He launched himself at Charlie knocking her over the desk and landing on top of her, the pain in her head and stomach ripped through her before darkness took over.

Joey was sitting in her cabin watching the three regular business men enjoying their mornings fishing when the noise from another boat heading towards her got her attention. Puzzled she stood to great her colleagues who had just climbed on board. "What are you two doing here? I thought you had a group booking this morning." The two looked nervously between each other before Aden nervously asked her to sit down refusing she asked what was happening. "Look Joey we received a call from Watson, she was trying to get hold of you and had tried your phone several times, she was actually lucky to catch us as we had to cut the trip short due to several hang overs, but they paid the full price." "Aden who cares whether they paid or not, why has Watson been trying to get hold of me?" she asked suddenly getting a really bad feeling, it had to be bad for Watson to get hold of her instead of her wife, and the fact Aden and Romeo came to her instead of waiting until she returned to the Warf it could only be bad news. "Romeo will stay and take over while we get you back to dry land." "Aden," She said in a raised agitated voice. "Will you just tell me what's happened to Charlie?" "I was getting to that, look Watson said Charlie had been knocked over a desk, she bashed her head hard off the floor and the person landed on top of her, they rushed her to the hospital where Watson says the doctor is with her now." He said only just catching her when she gasped before fainting. Getting her a bottle of water from the cool box Romeo helped Aden get Joey onto the Blaxland before heading over to the three worried men who became concerned with what was happening with Joey. Aden quickly started the engine and turned the boat in the direction of home.

Rushing through the doors of the hospital telling Aden to stop fussing she was fine. Rushing over to the waiting Leah, Ruby and Watson who were sat in the corridor outside an emergency room. "Watson what the hell happened? Who did this to her? Why was she even anywhere near prisoners, when she only did office work? Why didn't you stop her?" She asked angrily glaring at her friend. "Joey thank god, look I'm sorry, I tried to tell her I would interview them and she should go back to her office but he shouted her and started threatening her and all of you, he was in cuffs and I had hold of him but when Charlie stood face to face with him and told him it was a pleasure to lock him up again and that his threats didn't scare her there was a struggle with a couple of the others arrested and I guess we were distracted, Heath broke away from my grip, I'm sorry Joey, he launched himself at her and sent them both over the desk. Charlie's head connected with the floor with a sickening thud while Heath landed heavily on top of her. We got him off her as quickly as we could but she was unconscious. Joey I'm sorry but as she was lifted into the ambulance we found she was bleeding, they think it's the baby." Watson began to cry. "Heath, as in Heath Braxton? I'll kill him. I'm telling you now; you better pray Charlie and our baby are alright because this is your fault. I don't want you here I want you to go." "Joey i…." she tried to reply but Joey cut her off shouting at her to leave, just as Sid came out of the room and came to update them on the situation. He was immediately surrounded by five anxious faces. "Ok Charlie has sustained a head injury, and although she is still unconscious it is not our main concern, she has suffered internal bleeding which has put the baby in distress so we will need to preform a caesarean as soon as possible, Joey as her next of kin we need you to sign the relevant paper work." "Sid, can I be in there? I know it's not how we planned the labour but if she's not awake I really think one of us should witness the birth." Joey asked preparing to put up a fight if he refused. Knowing he would not win this argument he agreed with the promise she would leave the theatre if he needed her too. Promising she would be on her best behaviour she followed Sid to change into the scrubs.

Just as she stood to head out of the changing room Joey experienced a sharp pain that took her breath away, doubling her over, it lasted a minute or two and she felt ok, thinking she could forget her pain as Charlie needed her right now, she slowly made her way to the theatre, where she was met by the nurse who explained what would happen and where she needed to stand so that she was not in their way, an hour into the surgery Joey had just had her first glimpse of their son when another contraction stronger than all the others she had tried to hide, ripped through her causing her to grip the edge of the trolley as she let out a loud gasp. Just then she looked down to find a pool of water at her feet. "We have a problem doc it appears Joeys baby is just as keen to meet their family as this little one." The nurse replied calling to one of the nurses to fetch a wheelchair as Joey was about to go into labour. "No I can't be, it's not time yet, we can't have both children born early, Sid you have to stop it, Charlie and our son need me, I can't have my baby now. Please Sid." She begged worriedly, Just as the nurse returned with the wheel chair, take her through to the emergency room next door, and get her ready for her exam and I will be there as soon as I can unless Doctor Jones is free. Joey I'm sorry but your waters have broken and I'm afraid there's no going back from here, you are too far along to even try to stop it." With that he turned to continue suturing Charlie.

The group who had now been joined by Joeys mum and her wife stood when they found Joey screaming in pain being wheeled quickly into the room. As they began to follow they were told Joey had also gone into labour and if it was alright with her, she could have no more than two people in the room with her. She said she wanted her mother and Ruby with her. Ruby stood nervously "Me? You want me to be in there with you? Are you sure you know what a wimp I am?" She spoke nervously, in all the discussions they had had regarding her mother and Joey giving birth Ruby being in the room with them had never come up. She glanced between all the faces encouraging her to step forward. "Ruby Buckton, your mother managed to wimp out of helping me, you are not doing the same, we are a family who support each other. So, fucking shut up and get here, right now." She shouted through yet another contraction grabbing hold of a scared Ruby by the hand squeezing it tightly through the contraction. As for the rest of the crowd the door shutting was the only sign they had been there at all.

**Next time.**

**Joey goes through a difficult pregnancy, Charlie becomes conscious but will she be too late to see her baby being born?**

**Ruby vows never to have kids of her own.**

**Charlie and Joey introduce the newest arrivals to the Collins – Buckton clan.**


	49. Chapter 49

**To fix a broken heart.**

I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I am now going to end this story as I think it has gone as far as possible, I have how ever started a new story which I hope you will give a chance. Thank you so much for your kind reviews they have helped me carry on writing.

**Previously.**

**Charlie ends up in hospital after an accident at work leaves her unconscious and bleeding internally, she has an operation to save the baby and herself.**

**Joey goes into premature labour with the stress of Charlie's accident but stubbornly refuses to push without her wife.**

Chapter 49.

Joey had been in labour for approximately two hours, one whilst watching the birth of her son with Charlie, the other in another room with her mum and Ruby present. Ruby was crying silently with each contraction caused Joey to squeeze her hand tight. "Charlie should be here, we promised we would be there for each other, it's not right." Joey sobbed. "I know sweetheart but it can't be helped, all you can do is stay calm and give birth to your baby safely, so that when Charlie does wake up you can introduce her to both her new babies." "But she missed the birth of one son I can't let her miss this one as well. Please mum, I need Charlie." She begged over and over again until her mum left to have a word with the doctor.

After several arguments with the medical staff, Sid agreed to wheel Charlie's recovery bed into the room because Joey was stressing herself and her baby that much they were actually worried. As they wheeled the bed next to Joey Ruby gladly moved away holding her hand painfully. Joey held onto her wife's hand. "Charlie baby please wake up I need you. We already have one beautiful baby boy, now I need you to be here for me, when we say hello to little beanie. Since your accident at work both our children decided to come early to check mummy c is going to be alright." She spoke softly to her wife until the next contraction ripped through her body causing her to grip her wife's hand tight and scream loudly. The medical staff felt much happier when they checked the baby's heart rate and her own and found they had come down a lot since Charlie arrived. "Well doctor it is unusual but I have to say, great call. If this didn't work we would have had to operate." The doctor spoke to Sid as he showed him the test results.

Just as Joey was pushing through the next contraction they were all amazed to hear "Geez Jo do you have to make so much bloody noise." Just then Charlie screamed at her wife to stop hurting her hand, but still had her eyes shut. Sid began running checks on a now conscious Charlie much to the relief of her family. Charlie suddenly opened her eyes wide trying to sit herself up as she finally realised Joey was in labour. Fighting against the medical staff that was busy trying to stop her sitting up, eventually stopping as Sid raised his voice to explain why she had to lie still. "Charlie please you shouldn't even be in here after your operation. We will allow it as long as you remain calm and remain lying down, you can hold Joey's had and encourage her but I am telling you now I will remove you if I feel it is causing either of you pain or anxiety. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes Sid, I'm sorry. Joey baby I'm so sorry." She spoke on a sob. "I'm just so glad you're here Charlie. I thought you were going to miss beanie being born, like you missed our son." She spoke through tears. "Son, we have a son? Wow that's amazing. I'm sorry I never got a chance to see my baby boy born, but I'm glad to go through this with you." She replied bringing Joey's hand to her lips and planting a kiss on the back of her hand. "Even if she's making so much bloody noise?" Ruby asked from where she now stood next to Joey's mum. Causing Charlie to gaze puzzled while everyone else laughed. "It's a good job I love you babe, because shouting at me like that while I'm in labour with your baby, could give me a reason to punch you. You had it easy giving birth to our son and I won't let you for get it." She replied smiling until another contraction ripped through her, painfully squeezing Charlie's hand through the pain. "Well done Joey, the head is free. Ok now we really need a big push to get the shoulders out, well done your doing so well." The nurse said, just as she helped the baby's shoulders free. "Charlie I hate you for doing this to me." She screamed through the next contraction just as the baby slid into the nurses arms. "Congratulations you two, you have a second a second baby boy." Sid said, just as they all heard the baby cry.

While Ruby and Joey's mum left the room to give the group of family and friends the news, the nurses cleaned and wrapped the baby, and helped Joey get cleaned up before handing her son into her waiting arms. "He's beautiful Jo; I can't believe you have given me a beautiful baby boy. I can't believe how lucky I am." She said as tears escaped from the corner of her eyes as she faced her wife and son on the bed next to her. Just then there was a knock on the door and Sid came into the room wheeling the cot containing their other little boy. "Oh my god he's prefect. Can I hold him? Charlie asked nervously. "Of cause you can here you are, careful you have just been through major surgery." Smiling at Joey and their two baby boys, Sid smiled at his friends. Congratulations you two. Are you ready to face your audience who have been sat waiting for hours outside?" "The couple smiled lovingly at each other. "Let's do it." They spoke the words together. As the door opened and the familiar faces of friends and family greeted them, Joey suddenly got embarrassed "George I am so sorry. I didn't mean to blame you I was scared and I lashed out. The only one I am angry about the accident is my wife." "Hey, I have just gone through hell and have given you a beautiful son. Does that not count for anything?" She pouted. "You haven't been through labour you slept threw it, and while I was going through it you shout at me to stop making so much bloody noise." She teased. "I was coming out of a comer, I didn't realise what was happening or where I was, I'm sorry baby forgive me." She replied seductively.

A few minutes longer Sid asked the group to leave as both patients needed to rest, as they began to leave Ruby suddenly stopped them. "Wait guy's we don't know the names of my baby brothers yet." They all stopped and glanced expectantly at the couple of new mums. "Well I would like to introduce you guy's to Mathew, Charles Buckton." Joey replied showing the baby in her arms. "And I would like to introduce you too Nathan, Joseph Buckton." Charlie smiled at everyone. They congratulated them then left promising to be back later, once they had recovered. "George wait." Joey spoke as she handed her son to the nurse who placed him in his cot to sleep. George nervously made her way over to Joey's bed. "I just wanted to apologise again for attacking you, I know you were not to blame, and I know you would have done everything you could to prevent what happened." She spoke emotionally hoping George could really forgive her. "Joey forget it, I don't blame you, and I would have reacted exactly the same. I'm just pleased everything worked out for you guy's you deserve it. The boy's are beautiful." She smiled at them before turning and following the others out of the room.

The couple lay back on their separate beds holding hands smiling. "You really scared me today Charlie. I thought I was going to lose you both. Please don't ever put me through that ever again. She said crying. "Jo I'm so sorry. I promise to be more careful in future. I love you and would never deliberately put you threw any pain and suffering." She replied kissing her wife's hand. She suddenly growled loudly. "Hey babe what's wrong" Joey asked. "I am totally frustrated, I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you. Jo, I am so sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this." She cried. Joey told her to slide over a little bit and carefully moved so that she lay on her side against her wife, the wrapped their arms around each other declaring their love before kissing tenderly. They then closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Two days later the boys had gained a little weight and had no problems considering their early arrival. Joey was told she would be able to take them home later that day, much to the disgust of her wife who had been told she would need to stay another couple of days. "Charlie sweetheart I will be in to see you as much as possible I promise." She said as she was sat on her wife's bed with Charlie crying in her arms. "Jo it's not right, we should be going home together. You know I hate hospitals." She said emotionally. "I know baby, but if we are going to be running around after these to little monsters, you need to be fit and healthy. It's only a couple of days." They lay in each others arms talking.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby walked in carrying two brand new car seats. Sorry I'm late but I wanted to make sure the seats were put in safe so I went to the garage. How are my gorgeous little brothers, hello cutie pies?" She spoke. "We're fine by the way Rubes, thanks for asking." Charlie said sarcastically. "Well I can see that. I hope you haven't been too mushy in front of those poor impressionable boys, although I guess they will have to get used to the horny teenagers we have as parents. The constant disappearing to make out constant worry of walking in a room to find things you really shouldn't see your parents seeing." "Hey Ruby Buckton that is enough, we are not that bad. Besides I think you are exaggerating quite a bit there." Charlie answered pouting. "Actually she does have a point, how many times have we moaned because Ruby has walked in on us? And wasn't it you who thought about renting her out as an advert for safe sex, because when she was around we never had it." She whispered the last part of the conversation making her wife moan embarrassed. "OK we are that bad, and I for one hope we are always that bad." Smiling as she moved to kiss her wife tenderly which soon got more passionate, "Come on boy's let's leave them to it, you are far too young to see that." She strapped them into their seats and walked out sitting in the corridor talking to Sid, who was about to walk into her parents hospital room with the discharge papers.

An hour later, Joey was saying goodbye to a tearful Charlie promising to come in to see her as soon as she could. Charlie knew she was being unreasonable but couldn't help feeling devastated her family were leaving her. Kissing yet again before Joey finally pulled away. "Leah will be here in a few minutes, I can stay until she gets here if you want me too." Charlie really wanted to be selfish and say yes, but she knew Joey needed to get home and settle the boy's into their new home. "No, it's fine. I'm being selfish wanting you to stay with me, I know you need to go and I t will only be a couple of days before I join you. Besides I think I might have a nap before Leah and Miles come." She replied smiling at her wife. "OK well I guess you better say goodbye to your Mum Rubes and boy's lifting the car seats up onto the bed so Charlie could kiss each baby in turn. "I will be in later to see you mum. I love you." She said giving her mum a hug and kiss. "I love you too Rubes, I'm so proud of you, you know that don't you. Don't worry about visiting; I would rather you were there to support Joey with the boys." Joey tried to argue but Charlie would have none of it so she admitted defeat and kissed her goodbye. "Ruby make sure you drive safely" She called to her. Charlie waved at her family as they left her hospital room.

As Ruby pulled the car to a stop on the drive, she looked across to Joey. "I hope you don't mind but Leah, Miles, Aden and Bianca came to help organise the baby's belongings, we collected the items that were stored in the shop and we kind of organised one room as a nursery, I know you said if they were the same sex you would like them to share a room." Ruby rushed through the conversation worried Joey would be upset they had decorated the nursery for her; after all it had been a subject Joey and Charlie had spoke a lot about and had planned on doing it once they were both on maternity leave. "Rubes relax, we are grateful that you were so thoughtful. I was just looking forward to bringing our children home together and putting them to bed in their beautifully decorated nursery, now we will have to decorate around them. I just wanted everything perfect, but I guess I'm just lucky I didn't lose Charlie or the little ones. Come on I am in need of a decent cup of coffee." She said smiling as she got out of the car and opened the back door to get Mathew out while Ruby did the same with Nathan.

Once they had enjoyed a cup of coffee and Ruby had nervously helped Joey bottle feed the baby's, Joey asked Ruby to pass the nappies out of the car. She hesitated before saying "There is loads of Nappies and cream etc. in their bedroom why don't you do it up their?" Slightly annoyed at Ruby's awkwardness she handed Nathan to Ruby. "Ruby I have to carry the boys all the way upstairs instead of getting the nappy bag from the car, just forget it I will go myself." "Wait Jo, I will go for you, but to be honest I wanted the excuse to get you upstairs." "Why?" She asked "Go and look, please." Ruby asked a little upset at Joey's quick burst of anger. She carefully carried one of the baby's up the stairs behind her step mum, hoping she would like the surprise that was waiting behind the nursery door. "Oh my god, Ruby, how, when?" She stuttered in amazement. Trying to take everything in. "Do you like it? We thought you might like the nursery being complete before you came home." "Ruby it's beautiful, I love it, thank you so much, I know your mum will love it as well. Look boy's look how nice you sister has made you knew room." "Well I had a lot of help. Miles and Aden decorated while I went with Leah and Bianca to get everything." "It was the theme you wanted wasn't it; I thought I remembered you liking this paper." Rubes it's spot on, we had decided we wanted Winnie the pooh, as I liked it and Charlie said she used to read it to you when you were little. I love it, I can't believe you did all this, thank you so, so much." She said as she let the tears flow unchecked.

For the rest of the day, they received constant visitors all wanting their first glimpse of the newest members of the Buckton family. Joey had hoped to be able to go back to the hospital and visit her wife but without being rude to their friends and family and telling them to leave she was unable to find the time, this left her feeling guilt and lonely.

Mean while at the hospital Sid had re done Charlie's observations and eventually agreed to let her go home on the promise she would take things easy, he had wanted to keep her in for a few more days but she became more and more anxious being in hospital away from her family, and he took the call that sending her home would be better for her well being. on the promise he would call over on his way home from work. Outside Charlie's hospital room Sid was busy passing on his instructions to Leah with regard to Charlie's care. Leah promised to be there for Charlie, Joey and the boy's as they were both concerned Charlie would automatically try to do to much and care for her sons.

She had slowly got her self dressed; thankful Ruby had the thought to bring her a change of clothing, when she brought Joey's. She had just sat back down on the edge of the bed when the door opened, Leah and Miles walked in with a wheel chair. "Are you really sure you know what your doing? You should be staying in for a few more days Charlie." "Leah my place is at home with my family not lying in a hospital bed. I just want to be with my family." She replied honestly. "In that case your chariot a waits." She replied stepping forward to give Charlie assistance with getting into the wheel chair. As Miles pushed her along the corridor towards the exit Charlie asked him to stop next to the nurse's desk. "Sid, thank you so much for doing this, I know it goes against what you believe medically." "No problem Charlie, just don't let me down. Make sure you follow my instructions to the letter otherwise I will have you back in here before you can say your children's names." He said smiling; knowing if he had been in a similar situation his family would come first.

Joey was just sitting at the kitchen table with Ruby, her mum and step mum to finally eat a late dinner, due to all their visitors, when she heard a car pull up outside. Sighing heavily she looked at her mum, "Could you please see who it is and ask them to come back tomorrow, I just want to eat and relax for the rest of the evening. I'm just too tired." "Of cause I can sweetheart." Her mum replied before standing and kissing her daughter on the top of her head. Just as she got to the door she was shocked when it opened without a knock. "Charlie. What are you doing here?" She asked in shock. As Joey heard her mum say Charlie's name she turned to look at the door. "Oh my god Charlie, what are you doing here? You should be in hospital." She exclaimed as she rushed to the door. "Why would I be in hospital when the people I love and care so much for are here?" She replied kissing her wife tenderly. "But how? Sid was adamant you had to stay in a few more days." She asked still in shock, believing this wasn't just an illusion from her very tired mind. "Babe can I come in before I go into the entire how and whys. I thought you would be pleased." "I am pleased; I'm just worried you have come out to soon. Come on lets get you settled. Do you want to go straight to bed?" She asked as she put a supporting arm around her wife's back and helped her walk further into the room. "Babe as much as I would love you to take me too bed, we have guests and I don't think I'm really up to making love right now." She replied teasingly, laughing as her wife blushed. "You know that's not what I meant." She replied embarrassed. "How about we go through to the lounge then?" She asked as they slowly made their way into the lounge. Helping Charlie get comfortable on the couch she excused her self to go and get them all a drink.

In the kitchen Joey quickly asked Leah what was going on, she replied Charlie had become very emotional and agitated after her family left and Sid had made the tough call to let her come home, deciding it would be the better option for her health. Shaking her head Joey laughed, "I really am married to a big spoilt baby aren't I?" She said. Deep down she was over the moon Charlie was home where she belonged. "Joey Sid did mention it was important she rested. And he was concerned it was a lot to put on you considering you were taking care of the boy's. So I did kind of suggest I came to stay for a few days to help out, if you're not happy perhaps your mum could…" Interrupting her Joey hugged her friend "Thank you I think that's a great idea. I know Ruby's here and she's a great help but you know how stubborn Charlie is and she would not appreciate being told what she can and can't do by her daughter." She smiled as Leah thought that through.

It was late when Joeys mum finally went home promising to be back first thing in the morning. The four adults sat relaxing on the couches, "This is nice, just like old times." Ruby said grinning between her mum and Joey curled up on one couch and Leah sitting next to her on the other. "So mum how bad were you?" She asked her mum. "What are you talking about Ruby?" her mum asked worriedly. "How badly did you create at the hospital, for Sid to finally have enough and send you home?" She teased. "Hey I don't go on, as you put it. I just told him I wanted to be at home with my family, and he agreed as long as I took it easy." She replied straight faced. "OK, Leah how bad was she really?" Ruby asked not believing a word her mum had just said. "Oh she was bad, I have never heard anything like it, and even VJ was better behaved when he was in hospital having his tonsils out." She replied as Charlie moved to cover her face in Joey's chest. "Joey tell them to stop picking on me." She winged. "Hey stop picking on my wife. Just because she's more of a baby, than the two we have upstairs." She said before joining in with the laughter. Charlie raised her head staring at her wife before pouting. "You should be on my side; I have given you a beautiful son after all." She pouted before eventually joining in with the laughter, until she gasped with pain from her stitches. "Don't make me laugh it hurts." She complained.

A while later and they all decided to go to bed, Thanking Leah again for offering to stay and help for a few days they all made their way upstairs, stopping at the nursery door, to check on their baby's, Charlie quietly opened the door but couldn't contain the loud gasp when her eyes landed on the newly decorated nursery room. "This is amazing thank you so much guys, we don't know how to thank you." She spoke emotionally. They hugged and kissed again before making their way into their individual rooms.

Once in their own bedroom Joey help her wife get into her nightwear and get into bed. Once they were both settled and lying in each others arms, they sighed contentedly. "It feels so much better being in our own bed." Charlie said placing a delicate kiss on her Joey's head. "It does, but I am annoyed at you. You should be in hospital, building your strength up." "I know but all I could think about was my family being here and I needed to be with you. I promise not to do anything stupid, because I want to recover as quickly as I can so that I can do my share and take care of my family." She replied quickly. "Hey, I was thinking, Ruby is leaving for the academy soon, and since we are both off work for a while. Why don't we take a holiday? Obviously it will have to wait until I'm better but it would be nice if the five of us could get away from it all for a week or two. What do you think?" She asked "I think that is a brilliant idea, lets discuss it with Ruby in the morning." Joey replied cuddling further into Charlie, smiling tiredly. "Joey I love you so much, and I promise you and my family are the most important things to me, I won't risk losing you ever. I would do anything you wanted to make you as happy as you make me." "Charlie you already do. I can't imagine my life without you. When you broke my heart I never thought I would be able to mend it, but you showed me it was possible to love and trust again no matter what. You fixed my broken heart and I love you." Joey replied before falling into a relaxed and fulfilling worry free sleep, in the arms of her one true love.

**Well folks that is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it. I have started a new story called is it possible to move on, based on the same characters, so I hope you read and enjoy it. Thank you so much for your encouraging words in your reviews they have meant so much to me. **


End file.
